


Log On

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drama student!Magnus, First Meet, Fluff, Humor, Law Student!Alec, M/M, annoying roommates, chatroom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:16:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 44
Words: 141,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Magnus' roommate is annoying the hell out of him and Magnus is in complete despair until one day he finds an interesting chatroom meant for people with annoying roommates. As funny as it sounds, there he runs into a user called ''GrumpyArcher'', who also has an annoying roommate and they quite quickly become friends... ONLY friends though? ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an idea that I saw someone posting on Twitter.

If being a university student wasn't stressful and annoying enough, just picture how much it sucked having an annoying roommate added to all of that. That was the case with Magnus Bane – he was a drama student in New York and had the misfortune to share an apartment with Lorenzo Rey. The thing was; at the time Magnus was searching for a new apartment, he needed something quick and something cheap. He had just broken up with his girlfriend of the time that he was living with, Camille, so as he moved out he needed a place to stay. And he literally grabbed the first thing that he found – the place was near his university, it was fairly cheap for the area he was in and he could move into it in a matter of a few days. So it all sounded amazing – almost too good to be true. And when it sounded too good to be true, it usually was.

Lorenzo was... a lot to process. Not only that he was egoistical, but because the place was _his_ actually, he had this stupid rules that made Magnus annoyed so much that he couldn't even put it into words. And not to mention his obsession with pottery – there were ancient and antique pots everywhere, Lorenzo took great pride in them and even though Magnus had to admit that he had quite a beautiful collection, he was also weirded out a little bit, because there were too many of them. And he wasn't allowed to touch them – he could barely look at them.

Magnus was massaging his temples. That was why he spent most of the time locked away in his room, pretending that he was doing stuff for university when in reality he was just trying to get some peace and quite, which wasn't that easy when you had your roommate listen to classical music. Now, Magnus _loved_ classical music, but Lorenzo played it too loud and non stop. And not to mention the horrible pictures on the walls – a portrait upon portrait of Lorenzo himself and it honestly freaked out Magnus, because _why._ And how.

Magnus loved himself, he too wasn't the most humble person, but this was just a whole new level of _I'm obsessed with myself._ Honestly, it was very unsettling. If only his friends hadn't moved away due to their universities, he could be staying with them. But, well... for the time being, he was alone in New York, missing his friends, but at least they would come and visit him during the upcoming break, which wasn't happening soon, but it was at least something. However, he still talked to them every day – _thank the Lord for the technology._

Magnus would probably go crazy if he didn't have them to talk about. However, he tried not to whine too much, because he didn't want them to start ignoring him, so he tried to ignore Lorenzo the best way he could and focus on other aspects of his life – university, studying and dance. Ah, yes... it was quite so _boring._ Magnus was chewing on his lower lip and sighed sadly when Catarina had just logged off. Ragnor was still in class and Raphael was currently not online either, so Magnus was again left alone, crossing his arms on top of his chest and he just decided to feel sorry for himself for the rest of his life.

Magnus was surfing the internet aimlessly until he suddenly found an ad by the side of a website and he narrowed his eyes, because there was just something on it that screamed 'click me'. Now, Magnus was smarter, he didn't buy into the clickbait titles of websites like that, but when he read “ _Is your roommate annoying, but you have no one to talk about it?”_ he just had to click onto it. He was so desperate and he perked up when he noticed that it was actually a chatroom! Wow! So, a chatroom for people who had one thing in common – annoying roommates and Magnus giggled. Okay, that was actually kind of hilarious.

''There's a website for everything these days, huh,'' said Magnus to himself and then decided to look into it a bit more. He honestly didn't expect many people in there, so when he saw thousands upon thousands of people in that chatroom, he blinked a few times and then suddenly felt a lot better – he wasn't the only one and he grinned. ''Wow, there's a lot of us. Poor us,'' he commented and smiled.

And much to Magnus’ surprise there were a lot of subcategories in the chatroom, Magnus rubbing his forehead as he decided to check what was that all about and he started laughing when he saw the titles of the other chats

  1. My roommate from hell
  2. My roommate never shuts up
  3. My roommate and their stupid rules



And there were even more of them, but the third option appealed to him – my roommate and their stupid rules. Oh, yes, that sounded like Lorenzo and he quickly clicked onto it without even thinking about it too much and he then huffed under his breath when the website wanted him to pick out a username and he narrowed his eyes. “How about _GlitterKitten_?” he asked and smiled. Not only that it reflected him the most – that he loved glitter and that he was a cat person – but it also sounded cute and it rhymed! Magnus was happy with that choice and after he made the profile, he could finally start chatting and he never felt so excited – it’s been a long time since he had felt excited in his defence!

There were many people in the group chat that were just spamming messages and messages upon of rants about their roommates and Magnus was just nodding – oh, yes, he could feel for all of them. Heck, he was them and he just cracked his fingers. Okay, but what should he write? He just observed other people chatting and complaining until he found someone that made him giggle and smile. Their username was _GrumpyArcher._

**GrumpyArcher:** _Yes, okay, but he literally never shuts up. And don’t let me get started about his rules, I can’t ever do anything. Ugh, who made him my mother? Like, can you imagine I can’t go without an hour of cleaning up my room? He has this stupid schedule and if I don’t clean up my room, he does it for me! But, ugh! He always just… organises things and I can’t ever find stuff when he comes into my room and started organising stuff. LIKE ORGANISE YOUR OWN STUFF, BUT LEAVE ME ALONE. This is hell! And don’t let me get started on the kitchen, by the Angel! When he starts organising in there, good fucking luck to you, because… mmm, yeah, it’s just bad. And he likes classical music, which is FINE, but also… how about spreading you pallet of tastes a bit more? He’s always listening the same one – over and over and over and over and over again. SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME BECAUSE I’M ABOUT TO LOSE MY MIND HERE!_

Magnus couldn’t help but to smile – the Grumpy Archer screamed desperate; they needed someone to vent to and Magnus needed the same. That was why he decided to contact them in private and he rubbed his palms together. Magnus didn’t shy away from human interaction, so he quickly clicked the name and as he did so he could see two more details about this Grumpy Archer – it was a guy and he was from London! Magnus hoped that he would reply to him in private as well, because he needed to vent really badly. He just heard Lorenzo turning up the music again and he groaned and whined, putting on his headphones and put on his own music.

“Okay, what should I say next?” asked Magnus to himself and then finally came up with something to greet this Grumpy Archer and not be too much of a creep about it.

**GlitterKitten says:** _So your roommate annoys you as well, huh? Don’t let me get started on mine – he, too, has many stupid rules that I have to follow, it’s just ridiculous and I’m just so happy that I found a place where I can complain to other people about it. Also, I like your user name… Can I call you Grumpy? It’s shorter!_

Magnus then blinked a few times and hoped that he would get a reply. He waited for a long time and just as he was about to close the page, he could see the three little dots marking that the other was typing back to him and he quickly nodded, rubbing his palms together and he bit into his palms, trying to tune out Lorenzo’s singing in the back. Oh, yeah, when he was in a really ‘good’ mood – so to speak – he started to sing. And being the drama student that Magnus was, which required him having some singing talent as well, made him wanna bang his head against the wall, because that one couldn’t carry a tune even if his life depended on it. He just whined and started sliding down his chair. That was until the other finally sent his reply and Magnus quickly perked up and straightened himself on the chair.

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Oh, hi! Yeah, seriously, what’s about annoying roommates… what gives? Seriously, what the actual fuck?! If I could afford, I would already move out. I mean, not that I hate my roommate, because he is TECHNICALLY my brother, but living ALONE with him now is just so… I just wanna disappear and not live with his rules. It’s just a nightmare! Also, btw, is it okay if I call you Kitten then? Or just Glitter? Idk, what would you prefer more?_

Magnus cracked up – oh, so he lived with his brother! That was a bit… funny. But other than that, they were pretty much in a same boat and he could feel for the other guy. He also had nowhere else to go, so yes… it quite sucked.

**GlitterKitten says:** _Oh, you live with your brother! Man, I feel for you. Sometimes living with your own blood can drive you nuts even more, so yeah. But I’m in a pretty much similar situation – I can’t afford a new place. Well, I can’t afford to live on my own until I get back on my feet. My ex-girlfriend took everything and now I’m just… dealing with it. Need a new job and then finally move out. Out to FREEDOM!_

**GlitterKitten says:** _Oh and you can totally call me kitten. I like cats – I’m actually a cat person. I hope I can keep one in the future (not that I could now). Though it would be fun to see Lorenzo jump with fear when it would jump around his precious pots and break them all! Now that would be a sight to behold._

**GrumpyArcher says:** _I’m sorry… but did you say… pots?_

**GlitterKitten says:** _…_

**GlitterKitten says:** _Yes! My roommate is obsessed with pottery. And when I say OBSESSED I mean obsessed. It’s not even a hobby, it’s horrible. Like they’re antique pots everywhere around the apartment and it’s so tacky. I mean the pots are pretty, but at one point it just gets too much, if you know what I mean? Not to mention that paired up with the pots, they’re framed paintings of him showcased all around the place and I can’t touch any of it. I can’t even look at it and it’s just so UGH._

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Hahahahahahaha!_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Okay, I don’t mean to laugh, but, dude, it sounds your situation is even worse than mine. Now I don’t feel so sorry for myself and I feel for you. I mean pots…. POTS?! AND PAINTINGS OF HIM?! I mean how egoistical can you get. And I really don’t like those kinds of people, though I’ve been told I don’t like many people, but I’m just living up to the ‘grumpy’ nickname they’ve chosen to me._

**GlitterKitten says:** _Don’t you dare to laugh at me!_

**GlitterKitten says:** _I’m just kidding, obviously. But, well, I feel better now knowing that I’m not alone. Thank God that this site exists, because I would have run crazy if I haven’t have seen the ad and then ran into you! I’m so thankful!_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _I feel completely the same way <3 _

Magnus’ eyes widened when he saw the little heart there and he then cracked up – maybe someone wasn’t as grumpy as they presented. At least he didn’t seem that much grumpy to Magnus, because in his opinion, it was completely justified. He was slowly in the process of becoming a very grumpy cat himself as well. Living with a roommate from hell was a lot to process and living in constant fear of… _The idiot started singing even louder_ and it was at that point that Magnus had had it officially enough.

“Oh, my God, shut the fuck up, Lorenzo!” yelled out Magnus and threw his shoe against the wall. But did he stop? Of course not, he started singing even louder and Magnus gritted his teeth.

**GlitterKitten says:** _That’s it, I’ll kill him! I’ll kill him, I can’t take this anymore._

**GrumpyArcher says:** _What did he do now?_

**GlitterKitten says:** _HE’S SINGING!!!!!!!!!_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Hahahahahaha!_

**GlitterKitten says:** _THIS IS NOT FUNNY, IT’S FUCKING HORRIBLE. I’m a drama student and I can say that I can carry a tune, so listening how he is butchering one of my favourite musicals at the moment makes me wanna go there and strangle him in the most violent way possible there is out there. I don’t know what that might be, but I’ll Google it and then do it. He’s asking for it!_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Okay, just breathe, don’t let him ruin you. It’s not worth it – going to prison._

**GlitterKitten says:** _I think it is, Grumpy!_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Wow, it’s THAT bad?! Okay, then I’ll help you out. As a law student myself, I’ll help you out – I’ll be your lawyer and I’ll help you get away with it. Maybe not the most ethical thing I’ll do, but you know… annoying roommates should be illegal. There should be sentence for them – prison time! Asap!_

**GlitterKitten says:** _Hahahahaha!_

**GlitterKitten says:** _Oh, so you’re a law student?_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Yeah, just finishing my second year. It’s a lot of work, but well… it’s a lot of paperwork, to be honest, but it’ll be worth it. I’ll get to wear a suit in which I’ll look hot and then guys will thirst over me!_

“Oh, he’s quite something,” said Magnus as he was a bit taken back from the sudden boldness of the other, but it made him smile. And yes, he had to admit it – guys in suits were sexy, especially lawyers. He might have had a thing for people in uniforms and he was just sighing happily.

**GlitterKitten says:** _I can confirm – I thirst over guys in suits!_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Didn’t you say your ex was a girl?_

**GlitterKitten says:** _I swing both ways, baby!_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Oh, double the fun! I swing only one way… and you’re a drama student?_

**GlitterKitten says:** _Oh, yes! I get to sing, dance and act on a big stage. I actually wanted to go to study to London, but well… destiny had other plans for me – so here I am… still in New York. But this academy is pretty amazing. I mean our professors are quite cool, so all’s good._

**GrumpyArcher says:** _You’re from New York?! OH MAN! I’m from New York! I’m an exchanged student here in London – as is my brother. Our parents wanted the ‘’best’’ for us and while London is amazing and great, I get so home sick sometimes. I just miss it so much and I can’t wait for vacay season because I finally get to come back home!!!!!_

What Magnus wasn’t aware of was that he had a huge grin on his face as he was chatting happily away with this Grumpy. The two of them continued chatting for an almost an hour and Magnus’ heart fell when the other announced that he had to go and he pouted. But! But! It wasn’t fair and-

**GlitterKitten says:** _T________T_

**GlitterKitten says:** _I’ll miss you!!!!_

**GlitterKitten says:** _Will you be back tomorrow?_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Oh, yes, of course! I’m here like all the time, so of course I’ll be here. Plus, I wanna chat more with you, Kitten! You need to keep me updated on that Lorenzo guy! We need to make a plan!_

Magnus smiled and sighed. “Kitten, huh,” said Magnus and bit his tongue.

**GlitterKitten says:** _Okay, then we have a deal! Around the same time tomorrow?_

**GrumpyArcher says:** _Yes!!!!!!!!_

And just like that, Grumpy Archer logged off. Magnus pouted a bit, but then smiled wider. “Grumpy, huh… and I didn’t even ask his name,” he said and then rubbed his palms together. “I guess I’ll have to ask him tomorrow. Until then, I’ll call him Grumpy. It suits him!” said Magnus and wasn’t even bothered by Lorenzo outside, who was still singing and probably cleaning his pots. He liked to do that, said it made him one with the pots.

Magnus didn’t really know nor did he care – he had someone else to think about! His new friend – Grumpy!


	2. Chapter 2

''He's not on today either,'' whined Alec as he was sitting in his chair and waiting for GlitterKitten. Even though the two of them made plans to meet up the next day on that chatroom, the other never showed up and Alec's grumpy mood was increasing. He was quite devastated, which was ridiculous – he didn't even know this one in real life. It was just some stranger from New York, of which he didn't even know his name, but he was missing him and he was grumbling under his breath. And it wasn't like Alec got attached to random people so quickly either. Something was strange. But there he was, whole three days later, still missing his new friend that he liked to call Kitten and he was pouting and sighing away. He could (should) be doing stuff for university as he had a bunch of papers to still finish up until the end of the month, but procrastination was Alec's best friend.

Alec was in an even worse mood, because Jace's girlfriend, Clary, was over. Just like them, she was an exchanged student in London, but she was studying art. She and Jace met at a party and were going out ever since then. She was nice and Alec quite liked her, but what he didn't like was all the giggling that was going on from the other room and he just rolled his eyes. All the giggling and laughing and  _ other sounds _ of which Alec didn't dare to speak made him just roll his eyes and move out that much faster. But  _ no _ , he had to be there and listen to it all. Oh, how fucking great.

''Kitten, come back to me,'' mumbled Alec to himself and started searching through the various chatrooms on the site, but he couldn't find him anywhere and he was just sitting there and feeling sorry for himself. Alec wanted to call Izzy, but then he remembered that she was probably out with Simon at the moment and he just decided to drown in his misery – it wasn't like anyone would even care to ask him how  _ he _ was doing. His eyes travelled over to the books and he shuddered. How about he just ran away somewhere and never turn back?

Oh, yes! Running away sounded like a plan – go on a deserted island, where spiders would be outlawed – he could make this happen, he was going to be a lawyer. Well, a lawyer, not a judge, but the details didn't matter at the time. Also, he would have hot and sexy butlers on the island, serving him cocktails and yummy foods. Oh, it seemed like an amazing place to be at and all Alec needed was magic to make it happen for real. On the island he wouldn't have to deal with annoying people, like Jace, or any of the crappy uni stuff. It would be just him and the hot guys and he could do whatever he wanted. Travel, swim, drink and eat.  _ Ah. _

The sad thing was that the more he thought about it, the more he felt guilty for not doing his homework. Alec then straightened himself up, rubbed his palms together, tapped his cheeks and took in a deep breath. ‘’Okay, I can do this, I can do this. I’ll start writing, right about  _ now,’’  _ said Alec to himself again, because he needed all the pep talk that he could get and he cracked his knuckles and then opened the book. He had already read some of it, underlining the important stuff that would be useful for his paper and he felt confident. That was until he opened the Word document and then he just watched the blank page and he rubbed his forehead.

“Well, first I should make the front page,” said Alec and then nodded to himself – he wrote the title, his name and the name of the university and felt confident. Oh, this was good, he had  _ something.  _ However as he progressed on the second page, he blinked a few times and then nodded. “And then we write something… right, the methods I’ll be using and-  _ oh, my fucking God, Jace shut the fuck up, _ ” shrieked Alec, because just as he got into the mood to be actually productive he heard Clary’s giggles spiking up again and when he heard thumping was when he had it enough. He opened the door of his room and marched towards to Jace’s, opening it with a loud slam and heard Clary’s high pitched scream as she quickly slid back under the sheets, while Jace was frowning.

“What the fuck, man?!” screamed Jace.

“Can’t you two keep it down?!” shrieked Alec, face red with anger and he then looked at Clary, who smacked his shoulder. Alec should be angry with her two, but he tried  _ not  _ to. For Biscuit didn’t know what she was doing, his brother was the stupid one there. “No offence, Biscuit, but your boyfriend is out of the line here,” said Alec.

“I agree,” said Clary and wanted to kick her boyfriend. “You said Alec wasn’t home, Jace,” hissed Clary and Jace only rolled his eyes, stuffed his face into the pillow. “Unbelievable,” she said and started trying to get away. That made Alec even more pissed off as Jace was only rolling his eyes and he slammed his foot against the floor. “I’m so sorry, Alec, I really thought you were out. He said you had classes.”

“Ah, no,” said Alec. “And I’m totally not mad at you,” said Alec, gave her a little apologetic look, but then gave Jace one that stared right into his soul – there was only darkness, a black hole, a soulless stare that made Jace flinch and he started backing away. “I’m getting sick of this Jace!” said Alec. “I was trying to write my report and now it’s all ruined with your… I mean for fuck’s sake, can’t you think of your upper head for a change not your dick?!”

“What did I do? I was in  _ my _ room!”

“Keep it down!” said Alec. “Walls are paper thin. I mean you come yelling to me when I’m trying to just listen my music, but then you do this,” said Alec and turned his back to the traitor he called his brother. “If it wasn’t for our parents I would have kicked your ass by now,” he then said and marched towards the door again.

“He’s PMSing again,” said Jace and rolled his eyes.

“Jace!” said Clary.

“What? It’s true,” said Jace and shrugged. “Look, my man, you have to get laid. When was the last time you got any action?” he asked and because Alec was quiet, Jace clicked with his tongue. “ _ Exactly  _ my point, so if you just-”

“Oh, just mind your own business,” said Alec, closed the door with a loud slam and then went into his own room again, locking himself inside and on purpose turned on the stereo all the way up and was circling around the room as he was too pissed off. It pissed him off, because Jace had a point. He had been single for a while now and it got to him because both Izzy and Jace had someone, while he didn’t. So, yes, he was mad, wanting to punch Jace, but he kicked the chair instead and growled. “You better watch your back, you dick,” yelled Alec. “There’s a park near, full of ducks, I’ll bring one with me and hide it under your bed. Then we’ll see who will have the last laugh,” grumbled Alec and just sat back into his chair.

Angrily, Alec just closed his paper and decided to continue roaming the internet aimlessly. That was until he went onto his usual chatroom and saw that he had a new message. Alec quickly went to check up on who it was and his heart jumped when he saw it –  _ GlitterKitten.  _ Alec’s mood was immediately better and he just placed a hand over his heart, because the light of his life was back and he was happy. Well, maybe was a bit exaggerating, but he also couldn’t really help himself. The other was only one who understood how much it sucked living with an evil roommate and he immediately read the message.

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Hello, Grumpy! Long time, no see and I am so sorry about that. I know we’ve made plans to meet up right the next day, but it’s been a hectic few days and I am so sorry that I couldn’t make it online. I was busy with dance and singing lessons – especially singing, where I’m lacking the most and with the finals and all coming up, it’s been horrible. That plus Wi-Fi died yesterday, so I couldn’t be online (I’m still half convinced my roommate from hell had something to do with it, because I’ve been kind of an ass to him, so maybe he punished me by turning off the Wi-Fi). Ugh, it’s just been blah and I’ve been all over the place, but I’m here now, so tell me.  _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ How are you? How have things been? How’s uni? _

**GrumpyArcher says:** (ﾉ ◕ ヮ ◕ )ﾉ*:･ﾟ ✧

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ You’re back! The last few days have been hell without you around, but now the light is back in my life  _ (¬ ‿ ¬ )

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Hahahahaha. _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Indeed, I am back.  _ °˖ ✧◝ (⁰ ▿ ⁰) ◜✧ ˖°

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Missed me? _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Yes!  _ T____T

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Kitten, it’s been awful! My roommate is just getting worse and worse, we need to make a plan for both mine and yours – ship them off to somewhere. Or better yet, we need to escape somewhere, where they wouldn’t find us! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ I so agree with you! Lorenzo has been driving me nuts and I just wanna escape somewhere off to… hmmm. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ I’ve made a plan! It’s a secluded island! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Yes! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Without any spiders, because I will outlaw them (with the power of me as a great lawyer)  _ ( ง  •̀_•́) ง

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Hahahahaha, okay and then what? _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ On that island there will be sexy butlers that will serve you and me. Cocktails and also yummy food. Oh and they will offer massage, because we both need it. I mean I don’t know for you, but my whole body is killing me. All this hunching down behind books really isn’t so healthy. Whoever says reading is good for you should hear me out. _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Ohh, I like this island of yours – I’m so coming along  _ (¬ ‿ ¬ ).  _ Much TLC and massage is needed. While I love dancing, my body is suffering too and a massage would do me great. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ It’s a deal – when I know more details, I’ll forward them along to you. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ How how’s your Pot Freak? _

Alec was wearing a huge grin on his face then, because finally there was he again – Kitten! He was one understanding kitten and Alec was just finally feeling some spark of happiness in within him and he was biting on his lower lip as he continued to chat with him. Kitten was just an amazing friend – he was understanding, fun to talk to and had a good sense of humour. Even more, he found Alec funny! Not many people did, strangely enough. That was something Alec could never figure out why, because he thought of himself as a very hilarious guy. People were strange. That was why he didn’t like people. 

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Oh, Pot Freak has been awful, like I’ve mentioned. I mean what kind of a monster cuts of you off of Wi-Fi. I had to go to the coffee shop to finish my report. I mean, I prefer that place over to the apartment anyway, but I’m just saying… he’s a dick. How about your brother, you’ve mentioned he managed to piss you off somehow? _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Yes!!!  _ (」＞＜) 」

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ I was finally starting to write my report, but NOOOO he had to ruin all the motivation I had by having his girlfriend over. I mean I love Biscuit, she is fun, so I am not blaming her in any way possible, but HE… I mean… all off the thumping and giggling and… YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN. _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Oh my God… were they actually? _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ YES WITH ME ONLY BEING IN THE NEXT ROOM AND THE WALLS ARE PAPER THIN AND I AM SO PISSED OFF _

**GrumpyArcher says:** ┌∩┐( ◣ _ ◢ )┌∩┐

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ AND YOU KNOW WHAT HE DARES TO DO NEXT? HE LAUGHED. Okay, I’m sorry for all the caps, but Kitten, he laughed at me. Not just laughed, but he rolled his eyes at me and then said that I was PMSing, what kind of a monster does that? And THEN! He said that my grumpiness is due to me not getting laid in forever, which is true, BUT COME ON! I mean, FINE, maybe I could cool off with the grumpiness a little bit, but I cannot when he’s like that! How dares he!!! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ That was totally uncalled for – pack your things, I’m coming to get you and I’ll take you away from that horrible place. We will manage to get by somehow!!!! Because this is just too much! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Come soon!!!!  _ T____T 

“He’s so understanding,” sighed Alec and leaned back in his chair, smiling and he was laughing softly. He even managed to tune out Jace, who was then banging on the door of his room and he just rolled his eyes. He wasn’t coming out, this was Jace’s fault that they’ve fought, so he was staying inside and was going to chat with his new best friend. Kitten was amazing!

**GlitterKitten says:** _ I’ll be soon there, won’t leave you waiting for much longer, Grumpy. It’s a promise. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Yaaaaay! _

**GlitterKitten says:** ต( ^ = ◕ ω ◕ = ^) ต

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Oh, what’s that? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Me, obviously! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Oh! Right! A cute kitten!  _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ I’m not really cute, I mean… _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ I’m sure you are!  _ (¬ ‿ ¬ ).  _ But beside the point – you’re missing out an important detail. Kitten, where’s the glitter? Without it, it’s just a regular Kitten, but you are NOT. You are a kitten with the glitter!!! _

**GlitterKitten says:** :･ﾟ✧* ต(^=◕ω◕= ^)ต*:･ﾟ✧

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ YES! THAT IS MORE LIKE IT! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Hahahahaha xD.  _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ So, Cutie, tell me more about you! We barely know each other to be honest. Let’s not our roommates get in the middle of us getting to know each other. So, you’re a drama student that likes singing and dancing! What else? Do you have any brothers and sisters that annoy you? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Cutie? XD _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Anyway… I don’t, I’m an only child. Which is both a blessing and a curse as I can tell. I mean on one hand you have no one to drive you insane, but at the same time, it was kind of boring and lonely growing up as an only kid. I had all of my classmates tell me how they went on adventures with their brothers and sisters and there was me – alone. Poor, lil me.  _

**GrumpyArcher says:** (°ロ°) !

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ No, poor lonely kitten! T___T That is so unfair. Yes, I can’t even imagine how it must had been. As much as both my brothers and sister annoy me, I love them so much and can’t even imagine how bored I’d be without them.  _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Yeah, but well… what can you do? XD _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ I WANNA ADOPT YOU! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ What the heck? Hahahaha _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Kidding, kidding… or am I?  _ (¬ ‿ ¬ )  _ We’ll NEVER know. _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ You’re quite funny, my friend. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Ikr?! Right! I have a great sense of humour, isn’t it? But no other people think I’m just grumpy and that I don’t like comedy, which isn’t so! Even worse – they assume I have NO sense of humour T___T _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ How dare they?! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Right… I hate people. _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Hey! I’m a people too T___T _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ I could never hate you <3\. You’re my friend and once you’re my friend I’ll never hate you. You’re like literally my only friend I’ve made in the past few months. I’m so bad at communication skills! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ I don’t think so! I think you’re pretty fun to talk to. Don’t listen to others, they just have bad taste! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Ah, yes. I mean, maybe you’d change your mind after you’d meet me in real life. People say I don’t have many expressions – that I have only this one cold stare, but I’m trying. What can I do?! It’s literally my FACE. But even my ex had told me that he wished I was more… warm or whatever, which… what the heck, dude?! I was trying, but he was giving me nothing to work back! Ugh. All he wanted was SEX and I wanted more, but NOOO IT’S ME THAT’S THE COLD ONE! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ What a dick. Don’t worry about it, he was a liar and an idiot. I’m so sorry, I know how having a shitty ex feels like. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Right! What was yours like… if I’m not prying too much? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ She was UGH. I mean that’s the only way I can put it in words. She just took advantage of me and took away everything I had. So, that’s why I’m staying HERE. If I ever see her again, I’ll… Idk nothing, but still! Just a liar and a cheater! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Ouch, man. I’m sorry. I know how it feels… my ex cheated on me too. T__T _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Seriously, fuck them. We’re better off without them – we’re sexy, free and single and ready to mingle!  _ (¬ ‿ ¬ )

That made Alec laugh out loud. “Sexy, free and single – I like it,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. It made him smile and push him out of the terrible mood he had gotten into as he continued to think about his ex-boyfriend. It was just so refreshing to have someone else to talk to about problems like these. Izzy and Jace didn’t understand – they were both in a happy relationship with their significant others and Alec was happy for them, but there were just some things that he didn’t feel like talking with them. Luckily, Kitten was there for him!

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ You’re so right! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** (¬ ‿ ¬ )

**GlitterKitten says:** _ And one day we’ll find someone amazing and we’ll get our happily ever after! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** (ﾉ ◕ ヮ ◕ )ﾉ*:･ﾟ ✧

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Hehehehehe XD _ __

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Seriously, where have you been all my life? You just get me like no one else has ever gotten me. I’m just so happy we’ve run into each other on here! _

There was a slight pause before Kitten started typing back and Alec started to feel that maybe he had gotten a bit carried away, but then the other’s reply came and he smiled widely.

**GlitterKitten says:** _ I feel totally the same, I’m so happy to be able to call you my friend <3 _


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a couple of weeks already since Magnus had started chatting with the Grumpy Archer and the two of them had already gotten closer during the last week in particular. It was kind of amazing how the two of them got along even though they had never met each other in real life and Magnus was completely giddy whenever he logged into the chatroom and saw that his Grumpy friend was there! Because of that he almost never left his room now, but it didn't bother him at all. His friends, however, had a bit of a different opinion about his new found friend and it was slowly starting to bother Magnus. One of those friends was Raphael, to who Magnus was at the moment talking to through his texts and no matter how much Magnus was trying to tell him that Alec was a good guy, the other would listen to him at all.

**Raphael:** _ Look, all I'm saying is that you don't really know him. You've never met him in real life, so how do you even know that he's real? Maybe it's some old creep, sitting in his room and just chatting away with you. I mean, isn't that kind of sketchy? The two of you have been talking to each other for two weeks now and you still don't know his name. _

**Magnus:** _ I told you... I didn't even tell him mine. And I didn't even ask him for his in the first place. Maybe he doesn't feel comfortable sharing such personal things about his life with me. Who knows why and I will not push him, okay? _

**Raphael:** _ I know, but all I'm saying is that it's kind of weird, you know? There's all sorts of creeps online these days and you have to be careful, I'm only trying to protect you. _

**Magnus:** _ Ugh, you always assume the worse in people! _

**Raphael:** _ It's better than you when you always try to see the best in them and then only get hurt. Remember Camille? All of us were trying to protect you, but you wouldn't believe us when we've told you that she's been nothing but lying to you! _

**Magnus:** _ I know, okay?! _

**Raphael:** _ All I'm trying to tell you is that you're not the best judge of character. _

**Magnus:** _ Yes, thank you, Raphi, I’m aware of that… God! I’ll be careful… why can’t you be happy for me that I finally found a new friend?! _

**Raphael:** _ I don’t know if I’d call this friendship. I mean you two don’t even know each other in real life. _

And that was what pissed Magnus off so much that it made him wanna punch his hand through his computer, because how dared he?! And he wasn’t the only one who had said that to him – Ragnor was the same! Magnus was gritting his teeth as he was fuming with anger and he was really tempted to just block Raphael’s number as he was being a dick. All was good with him trying to watch out for him, but implying that his friendship with Grumpy wasn’t valid because they haven’t met each other yet made him wanna kick him.

**Magnus:** _ Whatever. _

That was all that Magnus wrote back, before he turned off his phone as he couldn’t even handle seeing Raphael’s name being written on the screen and he was then circling around his room. Maybe he should have gone out for a walk or something. Besides going to the university, he didn’t leave his room much and he was grumbling. God, he hated time difference as there was nothing more that he wanted to do than to go online and complain to his friend. But he wasn’t online, so he decided to go out on a walk –  _ big mistake! _

Magnus was in a good mood – he had his earphones with him, turning on the music on full as he was walking around the city and at first it was looking like it would be wonderful time outside. However, it seemed that the Universe had a completely different plan for him that day. Not only that Raphael was being mean to him (even though Magnus knew it came out of concern), he ran into his ex-girlfriend Camille and he completely froze. 

Magnus wanted to run away and hide, but it was too late as she noticed him and quickly hurried over to him, Magnus frozen in place and his heart started hammering against his ribcage as all of the bad memories started flashing in front of his eyes. The break up didn’t happen even that long ago, so the wound was still fresh and he started to panic. He was trying to walk away when he finally came to his senses, but she caught up to him and all of the colour drained from Magnus’ face.

“Oh, Magnus!” she hollered as if nothing happened between them a month ago. Wow, it was more than a month ago since the two of them had broken up and he moved out. He had thrown three years of his life away, basically. Everything the two of them was based on lies and that was what hurt the most. Magnus felt a knot forming in his stomach when she was  _ smiling.  _ She could smile! How the hell could she smile after what she had done to him?! “Long time no see,” she said cheerfully and Magnus’ face darkened.

“Leave me alone,” grumbled Magnus and just turned around, walking away from her, but apparently she was in the mood for talking as she started following him and Magnus just wanted to be left alone. Not that she ever respected his wishes, so he knew it would be pointless trying to let her know that he didn’t want to speak to her. 

“Magnus, come on, all I want for us is to talk!” said Camille and Magnus stopped, turned around and felt his blood boiling with anger.  _ Us?!  _ She dared to use  _ us _ ?! Magnus wanted to throw up, because there was never  _ us _ when it came to his relationship with Camille. There was always only her and Magnus learned that the hard way, rolling his eyes and because he didn’t want to make a scene in the middle of a busy street in New York, he decided to play it cool. He didn’t want to give Camille the satisfaction of seeing him snap. He knew for a fact that was what she was aiming for!

“Us?” asked Magnus and rolled his eyes, crossed his arms on top of his chest and just shook his head. “There was never  _ us, _ Camille. There was always only you, wasn’t it?” asked Magnus and rolled his eyes when Camille pretended that she was shocked and offended. Right, as if she was capable of feeling any emotions and Magnus only scoffed. 

“How dare you imply such a thing?! I loved you!”

“Nope, you loved my money and when you spent all of it, you decided to move on,” said Magnus and shrugged. “You’ve basically left me with  _ nothing, _ ” said Magnus and felt his heart beating faster, clearing his throat. “The only one who was in love was me and how stupid of me to have ever assumed that you ever cared for me when all you care about is you,” said Magnus, surprised to how well-composed he sounded, when in reality, there was storm bubbling up from within him and he needed to get away, or he would-

“Magnus, baby, why are you being-”

“What do you want, Camille? Haven’t you taken enough from me?! Just leave me alone,” he then said, turned around and wanted to walk away, but Camille grabbed his wrist. Magnus quickly yanked her hand away, but stopped and he felt sick. Her touch on his skin made him remember what he thought were the good times. But now all of them were turned into painful memories, feeling his heart slowly crumbling apart and he… hated himself how not over her he was. Camille knew that and was planning on using it to her advantage. This wasn’t the first time she and Magnus have taken a break and now that she had gotten tired of the guy she cheated Magnus on with, she wanted to go back with Magnus. The only thing was – she didn’t know that Magnus planned on making the end to their relationship for good this time. 

“I just want us to talk,” said Camille, trying to turn on her charms. “Maybe we could go out for a drink?” she said, pouted and blinked, giving Magnus her puppy-eyed look and Magnus narrowed his eyes. In the past he would have fallen for it, but now he only felt sorry for her if he was being honest. Also, how could he have been so stupid to fall for  _ this _ of all things?! “I miss you, babe,” she said and held his hand, Magnus quickly yanking his away and he just narrowed his eyes.

“Ah,” said Magnus. “You’re in need of new personalised ATM,” said Magnus and just rolled his eyes. “Pass. And leave me alone, because I don’t think you know how much you’ve hurt me,” he said and started walking away from her. After Camille realised she wasn’t getting what she wanted, she decided to throw a hissy fit and Magnus honesty wasn’t surprised.

“So, you’re just going to walk away?!” she shrieked and Magnus nodded.

“Yep.”

“You can’t, you love me!”

“Nah,” said Magnus, pretending that he was just shrugging it off, when he was fighting back his tears as realisation sunk in – it was always like this, in the past he believed that she loved him, but now he could see it that she never had. And that was what hurt the most. “I’ll pass.”

“I’m the best thing that had ever happened to you,” she said and started marching behind him. “You’ll never find someone better than me! No one will ever love you,” she threw out and Magnus firmed fists with his hands.

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t found someone already,” said Magnus and turned away.

“ _ What?! _ ” shrieked the young woman and continued chasing Magnus down the busy street. “You haven’t, you’re  _ lying. _ ”

“Am I now?” asked Magnus and managed to laugh. “Look, you’re nothing but a distant memory, okay? I’ve moved on, found someone that’s far better than you and I’m happy. So, if anything, I’m feeling sorry for you. Move on, Camille,” said Magnus. “Or is it that you’ve realised I’m the best thing that will ever happen to you and you’ve decided to throw me away, huh?” he asked and with that finally made her stop talking.

Magnus then turned around and walked away proudly. That was until he made a turn and moved into the little alley by the side. That was when he leaned up against the wall, slowly slid down it and buried his face into his palms. There were little sniffles being heard from the alley, but were muffled by the sounds of the busy town.

* * *

Magnus came back to the apartment after he calmed down enough and the first thing he was greeted by was Lorenzo, who immediately started bitching to him. “Bane,” grumbled Lorenzo and Magnus rolled his eyes. “After you leave the apartment, you need to  _ lock up! _ ” he shrieked and Magnus narrowed his eyes. He didn’t lock up before he went out? “What if someone came and stole all of my precious antiques?!”

“I didn’t lock up? I’m sorry, but I’m really not in the mood,” said Magnus and started walking away. But Lorenzo  _ wasn’t  _ done. 

“Bane! If you think I’ll just-”

“What part of what I just said don’t you understand?!” snapped Magnus and turned to his roommate. "It’s not my day… I’ve ran into my ex and-"

That was when Lorenzo finally shut up. “Oh, I’m sorry, I had no-”

“Yeah, so just… I’m sorry, but I can’t deal with this right now,” said Magnus. “I’ll be in my room,” he then just said and walked away in silence, locking himself inside and just made his way to the computer. He logged onto the usual chat room and saw that GrumpyArcher was finally online. He felt a little sliver of joy sparking up and he sighed. 

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Kitten, are you there? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Yes, I’m here. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Aw, no emoticons? Is something wrong? Did something happen? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Let’s just say that today is not my day. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Do you want to talk about it? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Yes, but I don’t want to bring your mood down with my shitty one. I’ll just… I’ll be okay. We can talk about something else if you’d prefer. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Nonsense, I’m here to listen. I’ll lend you my shoulder. So, just tell me… what happened, Kitten? Who dared to hut you? Tell me their name and I’ll be coming there with pitchforks and knives. I’ll also bring torches and burn them down, muahaha! _

Magnus smiled and then then looked down. He liked how he called him Kitten. It was honestly a cute nickname that he wouldn’t allow anyone else to call him, but Grumpy was special and he was biting into his lower lip and he just leaned back in his seat and took in a deep breath.

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Well, first my friend was being a dick to me. He was kind of mean, because he said that our friendship is weird, because we don’t know each other’s names and that just because we don’t know each other in real life that somehow our friendship isn’t real of whatever. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ How dares he?! Our friendship is just as valid. Don’t listen to him, okay? <3 _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Yeah, I always forget to ask you your name. I’m Alec, which is short for Alexander Gideon, but that’s kind of a mouthful, so I stick with short and simple – Alec. What’s your name? _

Magnus smiled, because he finally had a name that he could stick to Grumpy. “Alexander, I like it,” said Magnus and smiled.

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Alec, I like it! Can I call you Alexander? _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Of course <3 _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Yay. I’m Magnus. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Oh, Magnus! It’s kind of a unique name – like royalty. I like it, I think it suits you well, Kitten!  _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Oh, stop it, you! You’ll make me blush! _

But the reality was, Magnus was already blushing and he then sighed, leaning forward. Would it be too forward if he asked him for a bit more personal way of communication? Logging into the chatroom every single time was kind of a pain in the ass and they had been talking long enough, so they could connect through other social media platforms. Instagram, maybe? Magnus was also very curious to see how the other looked like!

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Hehehehehe! _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ That’s all, or did something else happen? _

That pulled Magnus out of his thinking and he sighed, but then decided to tell Alec about Camille.

**GlitterKitten says:** _ I ran into my ex... _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Ouch… How bad was it? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ It was awful. It seems that she wanted us to get back together, which isn't for the first time really. Our relationship was more off and on the last year and she always did this - lured me back to her. I know it sounds stupid, but she made me believe that she actually loved me. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Oh, Magnus. _

Magnus felt his heart making a little jump when Alec used his real name for the first time like that and he bit into his lower lip. It was definitely a change that he liked, but he also hoped that he would use the nickname Kitten occasionally for him. Magnus had gotten quite used to it and he felt his smile growing a little bit. Talking to Grumpy - Alexander - made him smile like no tomorrow and he felt his smile getting wider. 

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Are you okay? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ I'm… Better. I was a mess before, but I managed to calm down a little bit. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Would you like to talk about it more or should we talk about something else? _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ It's just something that she said that really resonated with me… she said that she's the best thing that has happened to me so far and that no one will ever love me the way she supposedly did. _

What followed the next was a flood of angry stickers, gifs and emojis that made Magnus smile. It was kind of cute - Alec claimed he was Grumpy, but then he literally only spoke in stickers and emoticons. He was all in all just a misunderstood, big softie and there was no one or nothing that could convince Magnus to believe otherwise.

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Kitten, you do know that she's just using that to manipulate you back to her? Because that is NOT true. You're amazing, funny, adorable and such a kind person that anyone would be lucky to have you. You just tell me her name and address and I'll go have a little… Talk with her in private. _

There it was again - Alec calling him cute and he huffed under his breath and then he bit into his lower lip. He knew he shouldn't think of it too much, but it was starting to get to him.

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Hahahahahaha. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ I'm serious. I'll shoot my arrow right into her ass. Will it hurt? Yes. Does she deserve it? Heck yes! I’ll make it look like an accident! Don’t worry, I got this! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Aw, my Grumpy Alexander, you always know what to say to make me feel better, huh? _

Magnus happily sighed and then leaned back in his chair. Alexander truly was a funny fella and he loved his quirky side - it was always fun to talk to him. It never got boring, that was for sure and he then bit into his lower lip. Should he ask for his Instagram? Magnus’ hands were twitching and in the end he decided to do it, because he wanted them to be closer to each other.

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Hey, can I ask you something? _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Sure, go ahead <3. _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Would it be weird if I asked for your… Instagram or something? Whatever you prefer, it’s just coming up on here is kind of… pain in the ass. Talking over something else would be much more pleasant. If not I completely understand. _

**GrumpyArcher says:** _ Oh, thank God! You finally said it! I was wondering if it would be too creepy or not to ask for your other social media platforms. It’s good to know we’re on the same level! Sure, you’ll find me under GrumpyArcher over there as well! _

**GlitterKitten says:** _ Okay, I’ll add you. I’m GlitterKitten over there too. <3 _

Magnus smiled and then quickly grabbed his phone and went to Instagram and quickly typed Alec’s profile name into the search bar and smiled when he finally found him. He felt his heart beating a bit faster and he then just bit into his lower lip as he pressed onto the profile and pouted when he saw that Alec had his profile set on Private. But he quickly added him and in a matter of a few seconds Alec approved his request and Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor, because… “Holy shit, he’s fucking hot,” heard himself say Magnus as he found a beautiful, Bambi-eyed Angel looking at him from the pictures and he scrolled and scrolled, his heart beating faster. “Be still, my heart!”

* * *

And there was Alec, having the same breakdown as Magnus when he finally got in contact with Magnus over Instagram and was just staring and scrolling through pictures. Magnus mentioned that he was a dancer and one could see this from the pictures. One could also see that Magnus was a big fan of cats  _ and _ glitter. But not only that - he was adorable as heck and Alec was just shaking his head. Nope, no, no,  _ don’t do it!  _ “We’re only friends, Alec,  _ don’t, _ ” was chanting Alec to himself, but it was already too late.

It was too late about a week ago anyway - he had had a crush on Magnus since then. Without even having a visual of how he looked. Now that he knew that he was  _ this _ adorable, beautiful and…. Alec threw himself onto the pillow. “Chill, we’re only friends,” said Alec and nodded to himself. “Conceal, don’t feel. That’s right,” said Alec and then smiled when his phone buzzed and he got a new notification from Magnus - he had just send him a direct message and Alec quickly straightened himself up.

**Magnus:** _ I like your bow and quiver! Looks super dope. _

(Translation: I think you’re super good looking, wow)

**Alec:** _ Thank you! And you make the dancing thing look super fun! _

(Translation: Forget Camille and please be mine)

But whether it was the distance between them or the a bad connection - the translation didn’t get through to them and they soon started chatting about more trivial things… like the weather, because that's… what friends talked about, yes?


	4. Chapter 4

Alec was laying on his bed, completely love-struck as he was scrolling through his texts with Magnus and he was just in awe. Magnus was so adorable – his personality was so adorable that it could give him cavities if it could be possible and he was biting the insides of his cheeks to prevent himself from smiling too much, but it was impossible. His cheeks were hurting from all of the smiling and he just sighed happily, rolling onto his side and they placed his phone down. He was waiting for Magnus to come online. Since moving over to Instagram, he basically knew when Magnus would be coming online as he did almost at the same time every day. It just made him so happy to see the little green dot next to Magnus' username and he grinned.

Alec was also scrolling through Magnus' pictures more than he was proud to admit. But he couldn't help himself, okay? His  _ friend _ was just so adorable. His eyes sparkled like magic, his clothes were sparkly too most of the time and not to mention the little videos he posted of him dancing every now and then were what made Alec's thirst intensify. When Magnus was dancing, he just looked so happy and, well, hot. Alec wasn't going to lie and pretend that he didn't find Magnus attractive as hell, but he also promised himself not to do anything about it. 

Magnus had just gotten out of a quite bad relationship, as did Alec really, but it didn't leave him as heart-broken as did Magnus. Magnus invested three years of his life into it, while Alec's lasted a bit over six months, so it wasn't really that surprising that it hurt less. But if he would be so lucky to ever call Magnus his  _ boyfriend  _ (which he was pretty sure would never happen), he would always make sure that Magnus would be happy and smiling. He couldn't even imagine seeing him cry and he just rolled onto his stomach and checked if Magnus was online – not yet. Alec pouted and then laid back down.

The attraction wasn't only physical, it was slowly starting to morph into something much deeper, which Alec knew he should put a stop at before it would get too deep, but he didn't know how. The reality was – he was in London, Magnus was in New York and the long distance thing rarely worked out. Not to mention that they had never met each other in real life, so there was that. So, for now it was just a little crush that made Alec feel all fuzzy on the inside and a beautiful friendship that he didn't want to lose. 

Alec then pressed the home button and started scrolling through his time-line and his jaw dropped almost to the floor when he saw that Magnus had just posted a new picture of himself and Alec needed a little, because on it Magnus was shirtless and  _ so _ soft that it made Alec gasp out loud. “Oh, fuck,” heard himself say Alec and he quickly sat up and just stared. His hair looked so fluffy and soft – Alec wanted to pull on it and… Alec quickly shook his head and cleared his throat. No inappropriate thoughts! But, how  _ couldn’t _ he when he was looking like this. Magnus was wearing a little frown and a pout and Alec wanted to- he quickly double tapped the photo!

Under the picture, the caption said:  _ deciding that to wear for uni today. So many options, what should I go for? _

“How dares he,” said Alec and just rubbed his forehead. “I mean… fucking hell and wow, the things I would to him,” he started, but then pressed his lips together and just shook his head. “Nope, don’t, remain cool,” he said to himself and started thinking what he should write back as a reply. A few comments came in and Alec was appalled with people. Someone named Raphael wrote to Magnus that he should wear clothes… yeah, well no duh. But that wasn’t helpful. And then some Ragnor only added laughing emoticons and Alec was seeing red when Magnus posted crying emoticons as a reply to them.

Then Alec wrote back:  _ Glitter! You can never go wrong with glitter, right? _

“There, I’m actually the only helpful one out there,” said Alec and then smiled proudly. Oh, Magnus in glitter… No! Magnus rolling around in glitter…  _ gold _ glitter! Okay, naked Magnus + golden glitter = Alec’s deepest and darkest desire and he was just imagining that for a little while and he wanted for it to happen. Ugh, Magnus was just so…! Alec wanted to think a bit more about Magnus rolling around in glitter, but then he was contacted by Magnus via direct messages and Alec was snapped back to reality in a matter of seconds.

**Magnus:** _ It’s true – one can never go wrong with glitter! You’re a fast learner, Grumpy! _

Alec’s heart was beating so fast when Magnus was finally typing only to him and he was grinning so widely. Ah, Magnus was the light of his life, truly! He was just so  _ cute _ and adorable and Alec was-

**Alec:** _ Indeed! As the great master says – glitter is magic! _

**Magnus:** _ That master being me? _

**Alec:** _ Oh, yes! So, have you decided on what you’ll be wearing? _

“If it would be up to me, it would be illegal for you to ever put on a shirt ever again,” whispered Alec, but of course didn’t write it and laid back when he saw that Magnus was writing back to him and he smiled when his phone buzzed after a little while.

**Magnus:** _ Yeah, nothing special. Just a plain button up white shirt and black jeans. Topping it all off with my studded black jacket and some shoes with some sparkle. Hmm, I’m feeling adventurous, maybe I’ll experiment with some polish to match up my makeup I’ll be going for! _

**Alec:** _ Is that all? XD _

Alec started laughing – wow, at first he thought that it Magnus would keep it plain and simple, but of course not. It just wasn’t his style, he needed to go all out or nothing and Alec liked that. He was bold and didn’t really care what people thought about it. Alec was the same, pretty much, but was just too lazy to actually do more than he had to. He’d doll up and when would go on a date or something, but that was very rare occasions.

**Magnus:** _ Oh, no! I mean I thought it would be enough – do you think I’m missing something? _

**Alec:** _ No, no, I was just… kidding. You’ll look amazing like this, I can already see it in my head and you look fabulous! _

**Magnus:** _ Aw, thank you, Grumpy.  _

**Magnus:** _ So, how about you? You’re free from uni today, right? What are your plans? _

**Alec:** _ Yeah, no uni today, but I had my morning shift at Starbucks today and it was just… a lot of people were… I hate morning shifts. There’s just so many annoying customers to deal with! But, I’m free now and I don’t know. Jace is going out with Clary and they’ve invited me to come with. Apparently, there’s some guy that wants to meet me, Jace’s friend. I don’t know his name, but Jace set us up on a blind date and I’m ugh! _

**Magnus:** _ Oh! I totally get you. I’m thankfully off today after classes, but yesterday was horrible, like I’ve said. When you just finish folding all of the shirts, there comes waltzing in one idiot and just messed it all up again. Then you start again and then another comes and… Makes me go crazy, I’m so happy that I don’t have to go back today. But I’ll be there tomorrow and we’ll be doing a sale and I’m already wanting to run away and hide. _

Alec smiled widely and started laughing softly – aww, poor Kitten! How dared someone make him feel like this?! It wasn’t fair – people really were… not good. He had only a handful of them that he really liked (Magnus on the top!), but that was it. Ugh.

**Alec:** _ Awww, haha. You poor Kitten! _

**Magnus:** _ Right?! _

**Magnus:** _ Oh, but a blind date sounds like fun, no? _

Alec wanted a date with Magnus, not some random guy – that was the entire point why he didn’t want to go, but he knew that he would probably go with Jace and Clary anyway.

**Alec:** _ I don’t trust Jace. _

**Magnus:** _ Aw, come on! Haha. _

**Alec:** _ Would you trust your roommate if he set you up on a blind date with someone’ _

**Magnus:** _ Okay, I see your point, but Jace is your brother, give him a little bit of credit. Come on! He just probably wants the best for you, so I doubt he’d set you up with some weirdo. _

**Alec:** _ Hmm, maybe… I’m not so sure though.  _

**Magnus:** _ Maybe you should give it a try. You can always leave the date if you aren’t having a good time, right? _

**Alec:** _ I mean, yeah… _

**Magnus:** _ See! You should try and move on from your ex and find someone who will make you happy ☺ _

“Yeah, that’s not the point, Magnus, I want you,” whined Alec and bit his lip. Alec typed  _ I want to go out with you, Magnus,  _ but then quickly deleted it and just sighed.

**Alec:** _ Okay, I will. But, if the date will suck, expect me to come on here and rant about it! _

**Magnus:** _ Okay XD. You know I’ll always be here for you <3 _

**Alec:** _ Yeah…. <3 _

* * *

Alec only went on the blind date because he promised to Magnus that he’d go, but in the end, he ended up regretting it. Jace had a terrible judge of character when it came to possible mates – he had somehow gotten lucky with Clary, but others that he picked before were awful. And it didn’t change much when he tried to  _ find _ someone for Alec. The guy was a complete idiot and Alec just wanted to get home. But because he was kind of stuck there, he decided to get really, really drunk and tried to tune out the other the best way that he could. 

Not only that he was disrespectful, but it was clear pretty soon on that he was only interested in one thing – sex. Now, Alec was no prude, but he didn’t like the whole one night stand thing, so he tried to avoid the other one by joining Clary and Jace by the side, but the other just wouldn’t give up as he kept on following him around the bar and Alec was officially sick of everything – he was drunk as hell, everything was spinning, he felt like throwing up, the idiot wasn’t giving up and he was going to murder someone. 

“Oh come on, babe, why are you like this?” asked the whiny guy and wrapped his arms around Alec’s shoulders when he dared to stop for a second and he gave him an offended look. “We can go to my place and I-”

“Great, look now what you’ve done,” said Alec, his speech slurred. 

“What?”

“Now I’ll have to disinfect my precious jacket. Are you stupid? No means no! N to the O, it will  _ never _ happen. You’re ugh,” said Alec and quickly yanked the creep’s hand away. “And you are not Magnus, so shoo,” he then said, swaying on his legs and he narrowed his eyes. 

“Oh, I can be your Magnus, you can call me however you want and-”

“Oh, fuck no,” said Alec and started poking the guy into his chest with his finger. Hard. It kind of hurt, actually. “Magnus-Magnus is a God and you are a peasant,” said Alec firmly and the other arched an eyebrow. “Magnus is like, um, what it was… you know… sparkly… Yes! He has glitter and he’s magical,” rambled Alec. “You look like a cheap knock off of-” started Alec, but then stopped talking when his stomach turned. “I think I’m gonna be sick,” he whined.

“Hey, don’t, go to bathroom, don’t… not on my shoes, you dick!” shrieked the guy when Alec relieved himself right there and then, leaning against the wall and he then giggled.

“ _ Oopsie, _ ” said Alec with a giggle.

“Opsie?!” shrieked the guy. 

“Still wanna take me home?” challenged him Alec and the other quickly shook his head. 

“No, stay away!”

“C’mon baby, give me a little kiss,” said Alec and puckered up, the other in a hurry to get away. Then a third party came into the whole situation and pulled the annoying guy away, not like he needed any more encouragement to start running away. Alec smiled when he recognised the other one – Underhill, his classmate!

“Theo! Hello, funny running into you here. Oh, look, how strange, you’re spinning,” said Alec and Underhill quickly caught Alec by wrapping his arm around his waist and helped him stand up. “Uh oh, that was a close one, wasn’t it?” giggled Alec and then whined, because he didn’t like the music – it was too loud.

“What are you doing here?” asked Underhill, because he knew that clubs weren’t Alec’s thing.

“Jace set me up on a blind date,” said Alec and wrinkled his nose.

“With that douchebag?” asked Underhill as he had Alec and the other on his radar before and Alec nodded.

“Worry not, I got it under control – he won’t be coming closer again,” said Alec and started laughing.

“Still… do you wanna come at our table? I’m with my boyfriend and-”

“No, no, I wanna go home. My head hurts and this music is too  _ ta-thum-ta-thum  _ and I need to go home,” explained Alec and Underhill nodded.

“Okay. Just… come with me,” said Underhill as he really didn’t want to leave Alec alone. “I’ll call you a cab, okay?” As Alec nodded, Underhill took him to Marcel, Alec obeying and he patiently waited there while Underhill went to go call that cab. But before, he went to go and find Jace, because he needed to have a serious talk with him. 

When Jace found out what happened he acted immediately – told his ‘friend’ to fuck off, made sure he cut off all ties he had with him and then hurried to Alec, who was giggling as he was chatting with Marcel. Alec then happily waved when he saw his brother and he looked at Underhill. “Is Mr Cab here?” asked Alec and Underhill nodded.

“Yes, the cab will be here any second now,” said Underhill.

“Come, I’ll get you to it, buddy,” said Jace and Alec nodded, held onto him for his dear life as they slowly made their way out of the club and Alec then smiled – ah, finally. Peace and quiet. “Alec, I’m so sorry, I had no idea! He seemed like a cool guy, I didn’t know he’d be such an annoying creep,” said Jace, but Alec waved it off.

“It’s okay,” said Alec. “I puked on his shoes,” said Alec proudly and then started laughing. “Oh, but I’ll need your jacket, this one is ruined,” said Alec and quickly took it off.

“What happened?”

“He touched it – burn it,” said Alec seriously, but then laughed. Jace gave him his jacket in the end. As the cab came, Alec quickly made his way to it as he had sobered up a little bit. Because it was still pretty early, Alec told Jace for what felt like a hundredth time that  _ everything _ was okay and that he should go back to Clary. Jace made him call him when he would be back at the apartment and after Alec called Jace to confirm that he was indeed back home, he happily sat on the floor and then he perked up.

“Magnus!” he shrieked and quickly pulled out his phone.

**Magnus:** _ So, how is the date going? Is the guy okay? Hot? Cute? _

**Magnus:** _ Oh, you said you’re going in a club, right? Make sure you two slow dance – it’s super romantic <3 _

**Magnus:** _ Be generous with compliments <3 _

**Magnus:** _ I hope you’re having a great time.  _

**Magnus:** _ Good luck! Tell me all the details when you’re back! _

Alec had many things to say, but was too drunk to type. Well, too lazy as well and his hand hovered over the camera button in the corner and Alec narrowed his eyes. Was it too soon? He didn’t really care with that much alcohol in his system, so he just pressed it and smiled, hoping that Magnus would pick up.

Magnus had just gotten home from university when his phone suddenly started buzzing and he quickly pulled it out of his pocket and his eyes widened when he saw that Alec was calling him via Instagram – video call! Magnus was panicking, because he looked like shit after all day of classes and-and- but he needed to pick up! Alec  _ never _ called him directly like that, so what if something was wrong?! Magnus hurried to the mirror, ran his fingers through his hair a few times and then quickly answered the call, sitting on the chair and tried not to look too awkward, smiling and he cleared his throat.

“Okay, Magnus breathe, it’ll be-  _ hello! _ ” chirped Magnus, whose heart was beating fast and he tried to contain his excitement, but then Alec appeared on his screen and Magnus couldn’t breathe.  _ Crap, _ he was gorgeous! And then he giggled! “A-Alexander,” stammered Magnus, fighting the forming flush on his cheeks. “Sorry for looking like crap, I’ve just gotten home, how’s the date?” asked Magnus and Alec giggled again.

“I look like crap, not you,” heard himself say Alec and he gasped when he saw Magnus shyly smiling to him.  _ Oh, wow, he’s an angel. Actual angel!  _ And his voice was so cute! “I, um, sorry for calling unannounced, but I’m so drunk,” he said and grinned.

“Oh, yeah?” asked Magnus with a smile and felt his cheeks reddening when he heard Alec’s voice. Yes, Alec was kind of giggling a lot. “It’s okay, don’t worry. So, did the date go well?”

“Oh, ugh.”

“No?”

“It was horrible, Magnus, horrible,” whined Alec and then laid on the floor, dropping his phone besides him and Magnus pouted when he couldn’t see Alec anymore, but he listened. “He just wanted to get into my pants and was stalking me all over the club,” he said and Magnus’ eyes widened. Wow, what a douchebag.

“A douche.”

“Yep,” said Alec. “I eventually got rid of him – I puked on his shoes, so I win,” said Alec and started giggling. “I then asked him for a kiss and that sent him literally running away. Haha!”

“Good,” said Magnus and then smiled. “I’m sorry you had a lousy time… maybe if I wouldn’t tell you to-”

“No, no, it’s okay,” said Alec and then shrieked when he noticed that he didn’t see Magnus anymore. “Magnus, where are you?! My phone…! Oh!” said Alec, sat up and then grabbed his phone and gave Magnus a dopey smile. Magnus was  _ not _ prepared. Alec’s eyelashes were so long and his eyes so… just so pretty! “Hello, you’re back.”

“I-I am,” said Magnus and looked down. 

Alec was giggling. “Your hair,” said Alec and Magnus flinched.

“Yes? Is it messy because-”

“It’s so fluffy, I wanna touch it,” said Alec and then quickly pressed his lips together. He wasn’t as drunk anymore, he he knew he should be watching what he was saying. But his comment made Magnus  _ laugh _ and Alec smiled as well. He just couldn’t stop staring at Magnus. How was he even real?

“I-” started Magnus and shook his head - don’t think about it too much, he told himself. Alec was drunk! “So, where are you now?”

“I’m, um,” said Alec and looked around. “In my room, I think,” said Alec and showed his room to Magnus, turning his phone all around and Magnus was all smiles. “Is it? What do you think? It looks like my room, it smells like my room - so it has to be my room.”

“You really had a lot to drink, huh?”

“Quite, yes,” said Alec and then turned his phone back to him and smiled. “Your cheeks look so squishy, wanna pinch them,” suddenly blurted out Alec, which sent Magnus into a laughing fit for over a minute and Alec was frowning. But, they were so soft! Magnus was soft! He couldn’t help himself!

“Oh, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec’s chest warmed up. He liked how Magnus called him by his full name. “Don’t forget to drink or your hangover will be terrible tomorrow,” he said and Alec whined. “What is it now?”

“It’s far,” said Alec.

“What is?”

“Water,” said Alec. “See, I’m here,” said Alec and pointed to himself, then flipped the camera. “The door is there and it’s so far,” explained Alec as he was laying on the floor again. “Do you think I should get up? Is it worth it?”

“Yes, Grumpy, it is,” said Magnus and giggled. “Come on, stand up. You can do it, I believe in you!”

“Alright,” said Alec and dragged himself into the kitchen. “You’re coming with me, Kitten,” said Alec and took his phone with him. He didn’t see Magnus’ flush that time, because… when Magnus heard Alec calling him Kitten it did things to him. After that glass of water, Magnus and Alec chatted for a long time over the video chat, both of them realising but refusing to admit that their feelings for one another were just growing deeper and deeper.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus was sitting on the chair in his room, door locked, headphones in, pants pulled down to his ankles, legs spread open, hand between his legs, moving fast as he was listening to the moaning coming from the headphones. His eyes were closed, licking across his lower lip and he let out a strangled moan as he tightened the grip around his cock a little bit and his toes curled. He slid down the chair a little bit, cracking his eyes open as shuddered when he saw that the guys in the video he had been watching had changed positions. Now the top had the bottom pinned down against the mattress and was giving it to him fast and hard, Magnus feeling his cock twitch in his hand and there was a little grin on his face.

''Fuck, yes,'' he moaned quietly and then dragged his tongue over his lower lip, biting into it and he closed his eyes again as he listened to their moans getting louder again. The blonde was a complete mess, Magnus grabbing the edge of his desk with his free hand and his hips were shaking, thrusting back into his hand and he cursed again. It's been so long... too long that he had been intimate with anyone. Taking care of  _ it _ alone helped, but he wanted to feel someone's lips and hands travelling all over his body, kissing and caressing him – he craved intimacy so badly.

'' _ You like this, don't you?''  _ asked the guy from the video and Magnus opened his eyes again.

'' _ Yes, yes, yes... don't stop.'' _

_ ''Do you want it harder?'' _

_ ''Yes, I need it.'' _

_ ''Then beg for it – beg to be fucked harder and maybe I'll listen. But you have to be a good boy.'' _

_ ''Please... please... fuck me hard, give it to me,'' _ moaned the blonde and Magnus placed his hand on top of his stomach, lifting his shirt up and he groaned. Fuck that was so hot! As the shorter guy was being fucked into oblivion underneath the other, his moans were getting high pitched and it was starting to take a toll on Magnus. Fuck, he wanted to be the one on the bottom and Alec would be the one who would ram him against the mattress and-

Magnus' eyes snapped open when he realised that he had just started to fantasise about Alec in a very inappropriate way and he shook his head. No, he  _ couldn't _ think of him like that. Alexander was his friend, but just a thought of Alec's hand lifting his shirt up was enough to get him going more than the video he had been watching and he cursed. Well, what Alec wouldn't know, it wouldn't hurt, but then again... Magnus himself would know and-

''Oh,  _ fuck,''  _ stammered Magnus and tried to focus on porn he was watching, but his imagination was already running wild and Alec wouldn’t leave his fantasies. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, it was impossible and he then just gave into the temptation and bit into his lip. But this was the first and the last time that he would allow himself something like that and- chills ran up his spine when he allowed his imagination to run wild and he could  _ hear _ Alec’s little chuckle and he dropped his eyes closed again, giving his cock a teasing squeeze at the tip, which made Alec in his imagination chuckle again.

“ _ Oh, Kitten, _ ” heard Magnus say Alec and he flushed up to his ears – fuck, he loved hearing Alexander call him kitten. “ _ Tease yourself more, that’s it, _ ” urged himself Magnus and he then bit into his lower lip as he grabbed the base of his cock. He was so fucking close and his hips were shaking like crazy as he wondered how Alec’s lips would feel up against his neck, kissing… teasing, licking… Alexander had pouty lips, they looked so soft and he gasped when he gently skimmed his fingers against his neck, gently tilting his head to the side.

Fuck, how would his hands feel against his skin? He was an archer, so he probably had a strong grip, his long and slender fingers would feel so good, amazing against his heated skin. Running u and down his stomach, Magnus dropping his hand again and he gasped when his hand kind of transformed into Alexander’s. “Oh, Alexander,” heard himself say Magnus and he slammed his foot against the floor, finally letting loose and he moved his hand again, jerking himself off in fast and sharp jerks, rolling his hips as well, fucking into his fist and he groaned again.

“ _ Kitten, you’re close, aren’t you? _ ”

“Yes, I’m so fucking close,” groaned Magnus out loud, completely losing himself in his little dirty fantasy, not even knowing what was real or not – at the time, Alexander was there in the room, his hand slowly morphing into Alec’s and he was shaking like crazy again, unable to suppress back his moans. He was being very loud, but he couldn’t help himself. Thinking about Alexander did things to him, his mind then wandering over to Alec’s gorgeous hazel eyes and he gasped.

They would turn into darker shades when he would be aroused, his eyes would be burning into Magnus’, burning into his core as he would- “Oh, God, Alexander… the things you do to me,” whispered Magnus and let out a breathless laugh. God, the things he’d let him do. He could see himself whirling under Alexander right there on his bed and that was the last straw for Magnus. “I’m gonna come,” stammered Magnus. 

“ _ That’s it, good Kitten, _ ” heard Magnus Alec say in his mind and he flushed. Did he have a bit of a praise kink? Fuck yes and he was living it out! “ _ Such a good boy, come for me. Do it, you’re a good boy, Magnus, that’s it. Show me how good you are for me, _ ” continued the imaginary Alec and Magnus was  _ gone.  _

“Fuck, fuck, Alec…  _ Oh fuck, _ ” moaned Magnus when he felt himself being pushed over the edge, leaning back against the chair as he was riding out his orgasm, his hips slowly stopping as did his hand, jerking his sensitive cock a few more times and he then stayed like that for a few seconds as he needed some time to come back to reality. He slowly perked up and looked down at the mess on his stomach and he sighed, then let out a little breathless laugh, giggling as his mind was still high on pleasure. He reached for the drawer, pulled out some tissues and cleaned himself up for the time being. He’d take a shower before heading off to classes anyway.

Just as he pulled up his pants, his phone started ringing. Still out of breath, Magnus reached for his phone and then almost dropped it when he saw that Alexander was calling him again over the video call and Magnus started coughing. He had just gotten off to Alexander, how the hell was he supposed to pick up his call and face him? But as embarrassed as Magnus was, he couldn’t just let the call go unanswered, he  _ craved _ to talk to Alec, so he answered the video call and tried to position himself in the most plain way possible.

Alec smiled broadly when Magnus finally answered the call. It was taking him much longer than usual and he was beginning to fear that he wasn’t going to answer. But Alec knew when Magnus was free, so in principle, he should answer, but one could never know. Just as he was about to press the decline button, Magnus _ finally _ picked up and he felt his heart jumping, the smile spreading by itself – Alec had no control over that. Just the thought of Magnus made him smile and he sighed happily when he finally saw Magnus.

“Magnus, finally, I was beginning to fear you weren’t going to pick up,” said Alec and then grinned, leaning closer to the camera, which gave Magnus just a perfect view in his beautiful eyes and Magnus flushed up even more. Just like he anticipated, it was too soon and Magnus couldn’t string even a coherent sentence as he continued to look at Alexander’s handsome face, biting into his lip and he heard Magnus giggle. “Cat got your tongue? Hey, what’s wrong?”

“N-nothing,” stammered Magnus and wanted to slap himself silly. It really wasn’t like him to be stuttering like that. “I’m just, um, a bit… I don’t know,” said Magnus and shrugged, trying to act normal, but it wasn’t working. 

“You seem a bit flushed,” said Alec and then his eyes widened, but Magnus only looked away. Magnus didn’t really feel guilty for what he did, but he just didn’t know how to face Alexander at a moment like this. “Are you feeling under the weather?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head. “Aw, maybe it’s the stress. Rest up, Kitten. Maybe stay in today and don’t go to uni?” said Alec and then started worrying even more.

“I’m fine, Alexander,” said Magnus and waved it off.

“Are you sure?” asked Alec. “You know, if I was there, I would prepare you some tea or something to eat,” said Alec then and Magnus was flushing again. Alec smiled when he saw that Magnus was shyly smiling and he just sighed. “I mean I would take care of you properly,” said Alec and then bit his tongue, wondering if he said too much. “What are friends for, am I right?” he then asked and started nervously laughing.

“Yeah, friends,” muttered Magnus and then shook his head. “Thank you, Grumpy, I would definitely appreciate a bit of your TLC,” he said in the end, but then just shrugged. “But I really am fine, don’t worry,” said Magnus and smiled. “I’ll go grab a glass of water and-” started Magnus, Alec nodding. As Magnus stood up, he ended up pulling out the headphones from the computer by accident. He had completely forgotten that the  _ video _ he was watching before was still playing and as the headphones were unplugged and ended up falling on the floor, Alec was able to hear a loud moaning coming from the computer and Magnus wanted to disappear.

“Magnus, what is-”

“Nothing,” said Magnus quickly, face even redder and he was desperate to close the video player, but that fucker froze on  _ purpose _ and Magnus wanted to throw his computer into the wall for being such a traitor. In the end, he just ended up turning the entire damn thing off, but the damage was done – Alec was able to hear  _ everything  _ and Magnus was, well… if it was any other person, he would be unapologetically smirking and grinning, but this was somehow different and-

Alec, on the other side of the video call was also quite shocked to say at least and he tried to think of something to say, glancing at his screen, but Magnus was nowhere to be seen. “Hey, don’t end the call, okay?” asked Alec softly and Magnus groaned. “I mean, it’s okay and-”

“Alec, I’m sorry!”

“Oh, if anyone should be sorry, it’s me. I mean, I clearly called at the wrong moment,” he said and then started nervously laughing.  _ Don’t think about it, Alec, don’t think about Magnus watching porn and- Just. Do. Not. Imagine.  _ “Well I guess that explains why you were so flushed and-”

“Stop talking,” whined Magnus. 

“Okay, okay,” said Alec and huffed. His own cheeks were red then and he needed to ask Magnus something else. “So, um, what are your plans for the day?” he asked and Magnus sighed in relief – thank God. Magnus needed a second, but he was able to quickly collect himself and he just smiled when he looked back at the screen and sighed.

“Well, it’ll be a long day,” started Magnus and then explained all that he had planned for the day, Alec nodding and listening .Well, he tried to listen, but his mind kept on wandering to…  _ other _ places. 

* * *

Magnus would have probably passed out from boredom if it wasn’t for Alec. Magnus was in the middle of history of literature class and even though in principle the class should be interesting, the professor made it anything but that and going to his classes was hell, but it was also  _ mandatory _ , so there he was, supporting himself on his elbow and tried  _ not _ to roll his eyes. Also it was the last class of the day, so he was tired and just wanted to go home. But then his phone buzzed and he saw that Alec was there to help him out with the boredom and honestly, Magnus couldn’t be happier.  _ Alec was so amazing!  _

Magnus was still feeling a bit… weird for what happened earlier that day, but he was able to slowly move past that and he was happily gazing at his phone and then he unlocked it to see what Alec was up to. Magnus grinned when he saw that Alec had actually sent him a picture of a black cat, which was covered with glitter and he tried not to giggle. Luckily for him, he was sitting in the back, so the professor couldn’t really notice that he wasn’t paying attention. Then again, no one really was in there. 

**Alec:** _ Magnus, I believe I just found you! Kitten rolling around in glitter. _

That made the cat lover inside of Magnus wanna just hug the cat (and Alec) and he sighed happily, leaning back in the chair and he then cleared his throat. Right, he needed to remain his cool and collected look - so he put on his usual poker face and then went back to replying to Alec.

**Magnus:** _ It’s so cute! _

**Alec:** _ Yes, just like you! _

That caught Magnus off guard and he pressed his lips together. Did Alec even know what he was doing to him?! Probably not, it was just a little banter in between the friends. Magnus would call his friends cute too, so he reminded himself that he should  _ not _ get his hopes up, so he just shook his head and decided to play it cool.

**Magnus:** _ Grumpy, I’m not cute. _

**Alec:** _ Yes you are. _

“Fuck,” whispered Magnus to himself and he just tried not to think about it too much, but Alec added a heart emoticon at the end of that and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening a little bit.  _ Don’t think of it too much, don’t think of it too much, do not! _

**Magnus:** _ Ha-ha. So not funny. Can you please come over here and save me from this suffering? _

**Alec:** _ Kitten, who hurt you?! _

**Magnus:** _ Professor with his boring class. _

**Alec:** _ How dares he?! _

**Magnus:** _ Eh, I’ll live. But you know, you can do something for me. Entertain me, Grumpy.  _

**Alec:** _ And how do you recon I’ll manage to do that. You know I’m not that entertaining. You know me for weeks now, so do not come at me and ask me to be entertaining when I’m the most boring person ever.  _

**Magnus:** _ Why you lie?! _

**Alec:** _ Okay, fine… what do you want me to do? Tell you a knock knock joke?! _

Magnus grinned, Alec’s grumpy side was showing!

**Magnus:** _ Yes! _

**Alec:** _ Okay, fine whatever… Knock, knock. _

**Magnus:** _ Oh, who’s there?! Whoever could it be! _

**Alec:** _ Cows go. _

**Magnus:** _ Cows go who? _

**Alec:** _ No, silly, cows go moo! _

**Magnus:** _ Hahahahahaha. _

That was so… it shouldn’t make Magnus laugh like it did at the moment and it caused the professor to stop the lecture and he gave him a glare from across the room, which only made Magnus laugh louder. And worst was that he couldn’t stop no matter how hard he tried. In the end, the professor told him to leave the lecture room, which Magnus didn’t need to be told twice. He apologised to him, collected his things and then started giggling again when he was outside. He just couldn’t and wouldn’t stop, shaking his head.

**Alec:** _ It’s not even that funny. Like I’ve told you, I’m not a very funny person.  _

**Alec:** _ Magnus?! _

**Alec:** _ Oh no - my horrible sense in humor chased you away. Now I’ve done it. _

**Alec:** _ No, but for real, come back. I miss you! _

**Alec:** _ Magnus? _

**Alec:** _ Kitten? <3 _

Unfortunately, Magnus had seen those texts only after he had gotten back to the apartment and because he was free of the classes, he decided to give Alec a call. And Alec picked it right away, Magnus’ heart melting again when he saw the hazel eyed angel looking at him back.  _ Fuck,  _ he still couldn’t move past how good looking Alec was. He shook his head and then he started laughing. Alec arched an eyebrow.

“Magnus, you’re back!”

“Indeed I am,” said Magnus and then shook his head. “Oh, man, do you know what your knock knock joke did to me?”

“What?”

“It sent me into a laughing fit and the professor got pissed with me, told me to leave the class in the middle,” said Magnus and started laughing again. “Cows go moo, silly,” repeated Magnus again and was giggling. And his giggles were contagious, because Alec was smiling too as he was leaning closer to the phone. He had it set up on his desk, so he could see Magnus properly and Magnus was just smiling as he watched Alec’s smile. 

“And here was I thinking that my terrible sense of humor made you wanna block me and not wanna be my friend anymore,” joked Alec and Magnus waved it off. “I hope you’re not in too much trouble.”

“It’ll be okay,” said Magnus and then grinned. “You know,” he said absently and Alec hummed. “Your smile could probably melt icebergs,” escaped past Magnus’ lips and Alec’s eyes widened a little bit. 

“O-oh, um… thanks?” asked Alec and then started pulling back a little bit, going down, but then his smile was back and Magnus chuckled. Maybe he shouldn’t have said that. “So, um,” started Alec, feeling awkward. “Where’s your roommate?”

“Oh, not home at the time,” said Magnus and then an idea crept into his mind. “Do you wanna see his pot collection?” asked Magnus and Alec was immediately in. Magnus went into the living room, where Lorenzo had his collection showcased. “Feast your eyes on this,” said Magnus and turned the camera around. 

Alec was in awe. “But, like, what does he do with them?”

“He looks at them.”

“Looks?”

“Yes and polishes every day,” said Magnus seriously.

“But there’s so many, I-” said Alec and shook his head. 

“Wait until you see all the portraits,” said Magnus and Alec was cracking up again as he got full tour of the apartment. Magnus really wasn’t lying - there were countless number of portraits all around the place. Lorenzo in a fencing suit, Lorenzo sipping tea, Lorenzo sitting on a bench, Lorenzo on the beach, Lorenzo, Lorenzo Lorenzo…

“It’s enough,” said Alec at some point and heard Magnus’ giggles again as he hurried back into his room and then set the phone now, leaning closer to it on his desk and then just sighed. “Yes, your room is much better.”

“Yes, is the only room that’s Lorenzo free,” said Magnus and made Alec laugh again. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since that video call in which Alec found out that he had called Magnus right in the middle of... when he was doing  _ private _ things, Alec couldn't stop thinking about it and his mind was completely in the gutter. Honestly, it always was, but seeing Magnus' face that day – he was kind of flushed and he appeared to be sweating just a little bit... he was also out of breath and Alec cursed as he bit into his lower lip and tried to think about other things, but just that expression that Magnus was making did things to him. And to know that he was making it because of...  _ that _ made things unbelievably hard on Alec – metaphorically and physically. He slipped one hand under the covers and gasped as he cupped his growing erection in his underwear.

It really wasn’t fair that Magnus was so far away. There had been moments that Alec found himself wanting to book a flight to New York, but sadly that really wasn’t possible at the time. He had university, all the classes were mandatory, plus… booking a flight wasn’t as cheap as he had hoped to. But, he was saving up and as soon as he would be able to afford it, he was flying straight back to New York to meet up with Magnus and he gasped a little bit as Magnus’ adorable face appeared in front of his eyes and a smile of pure bliss and glee cracked his lips, dragging tongue over his lower lip and he then opened his eyes.

As soon as the break was coming, he was going to New York. He  _ needed _ to meet up with Magnus in real life and he sighed, scrolling through Magnus’ Instagram pictures and when he set his eyes on one of his favourites – Magnus getting out of the pool, he cursed and then whined. “Seriously, how dares he look like this?” asked Alec as his eyes were scanning up and down Magnus’ wet body. It looked like the picture was taking quite a while back, last summer, Alec’s thirst growing. That picture, paired up with Alec’s other fantasies was enough to make him break with need and lust. His Kitten would be so good for him, wouldn’t he?

“Damn,” stammered Alec and finally allowed himself to slip his hand inside of his boxers and gasped. Magnus’ lips would look so gorgeous stretched around his dick, was the conclusion that Alec came to and he was just… so, so turned on. He decided to blame it on the fact that he hadn’t gotten laid in quite a while. But, it was also Magnus looking like that and he huffed. Now, how would Magnus look bent over in half? Alec would take him from the back and fuck him nice and hard. Was Magnus a screamer? If not, Alec would make him into one and his hips were shaking as he steadily grabbed the base of his cock and hummed happily. 

Alec would worship Magnus, ever centimetre of his skin, he’d show to Magnus just how beautiful he was. Magnus claimed that he wasn’t cute, but Alec would make a believer out of Magnus. He’d love him like nobody had ever loved him before. Magnus didn’t mention Camille much these days, but Alec would wipe away any bad memory of her – he’d wipe out her existence out of Magnus’ memory and fill it with happy memories only. He’d never make him cry, he’d treat him right and love him properly. Alec’s mind was all over the place, but  _ fuck, _ he was barely restraining himself these days from telling Magnus how he truly felt about him.

Would he scare Magnus away if he told him just what his pure existence did to him? How much he craved to be with him? How much he wanted to get the privilege to love him? Would his lust for him scare Magnus away if he told him? Alec felt his cock twitching again and he whined, tilting his head to the side and bit into his lower lip harshly. His mind was filled with Magnus and Magnus alone – he couldn’t handle it. Nor could his body, which was shaking with need to be released of this constrictions, his cock swelling up in his hand and he was  _ so _ close. Alec was feeling high and he was smiling as he was grabbing onto the pillow, his other hand moving fast under the covers and-

“Alec!” came a very annoying shriek from the kitchen and Alec tried to tune it out, because he wasn’t going to let Jace ruin what was going to be his best orgasm of his life ever. “Hey, man, do you want a cup of coffee?! I made one huge pot, come out while it’s still hot!” he carried on and Alec quickly put on his earphones and turned on a song, trying to tune out Jace, but the blonde was stubborn when he wanted to and  _ of course _ he didn’t give up.

“Fuck, Magnus,” gasped Alec and just as he got back into the mood, someone started knocking on his door.

Well, knocking was too mild of a word to describe all of the banging that was going on. “Alec, hey Alec, coffee is ready,” carried on Jace and Alec’s mood was completely ruined – Jace had successfully managed to kill his boner. And his boner wasn’t going to be the only thing dying that day as he quickly snapped up into sitting position and glared at the door. Alec was fuming with anger, quickly getting onto his legs and he pulled up his underwear. Jace should better run and hide. “Alec!!!”

“You can’t even leave me jerk off it peace, I swear to God,” yelled out Alec, making sure that Jace heard him. Alec stomped over to the door and opened the door. “What?!” yelled Alec and then looked Jace into the eye, who quickly stepped back – Alec had that soulless, dark look again in his eyes and Jace knew that it wasn’t a good sign. 

“U-um, coffee?!”

“Yes, I’ve heard Jace,  _ fuck, _ ” said Alec and rolled his eyes.

“What did I do now?!” snapped Jace. 

“You killed my boner, so fuck you,” said Alec and crossed his arms on top of his chest and Jace rolled his eyes. “I was just about to have the best orgasm of my life, but  _ no _ you had to come in and ruin it for me. Thank you for nothing,” snapped Alec.

“TMI, man. Stop… oversharing,” said Jace and wrinkled his nose. Honestly, Alec couldn’t care less. 

“Well,  _ suffer, _ ” said Alec angrily and Jace groaned again. He hated when Alec got like this. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

“Too late,” said Alec and slammed the door shut. Jace scratched the back of his neck and clasped his hands together.

“So, um, no coffee?!” asked Jace loudly and what he got as a reply was a loud slam against the door, which was probably Alec’s shoe being thrown at it. And in fact, it was Alec’s shoe, Jace cracking up and he just turned around and shrugged – he couldn’t be bothered less. “More coffee for me then,” he said and went back into the kitchen.

* * *

Alec was quickly hurrying back home. He had just finished his shift at his part time job and even though all of his customers were very annoying that day, Alec couldn’t be bothered – he was soon going to be talking to Magnus over the video call and he was beyond excited, literally running up the stairs of the apartment. Luckily, Jace wasn’t home that day as he was still at work and Alec had all of the apartment for himself.  _ Freedom,  _ ha! And not even a minute after he had finally set a foot into the apartment, his phone started buzzing and he smiled when he saw Magnus’ name on the screen.

Usually it was Alec who called Magnus first, so to see the other be the one to call him made Alec extra happy and he quickly replied the video call. He hadn’t even taken off his jacket and when the video call finally connected, Magnus smiled when he saw Alec struggling to get the jacket off, Alec quickly perking up and he smiled up to his ears. “Magnus!”

“Everything okay, Alexander?” asked Magnus when he saw Alec struggling to get the damn thing off and Alec only nodded. He placed the phone down and Magnus was giggling as he listened to Alec quickly taking the jacket off and he quickly picked the phone back up. “Did I call in the wrong time?” asked Magnus and Alec quickly shook his head.

“Oh, no, no, no, no, no,” said Alec quickly and Magnus smiled. Okay, good to know. 

“Okay, good,” said Magnus and smiled. “I’ve been feeling kind of bored so I decided to call you early,” said Magnus and Alec sighed happily. “I’ve missed you, it’s been a long day,” he then added and Alec nodded. Oh, it had been a day and he then smiled.

“I’ve just gotten home and now I’m all free. I’m all yours, Kitten,” said Alec happily, his eyes lit up and happy. Magnus ducked his head down a bit when Alec said that – did he even realise how it sounded? “And I’m home alone,” he then said and waggled his eyebrows. He then narrowed his eyes when he saw that Magnus was making a troubled expression and he pouted. “Hey, all good? You look a bit… out of it?”

“I’m just,” said Magnus and sighed. It wasn’t his day, it really wasn’t. 

“What happened? Kitten, who do I have to fight?” asked Alec, ready to strike anyone who dared to make Magnus feel so sad.

Magnus cracked up and felt a bit better, shrugging. “No one,” said Magnus and sighed. “It’s just… at dance class, we have thing new routine and I’m not sharp enough. I’m not picking it fast enough and since I’m going to be the lead in the upcoming musical, the professor is being extra strict to me and I’m really trying, but combined with the job and other classes, I’m just… under a lot of stress,” whined Magnus and looked down. “And I feel a bit lonely. I just need a hug,” joked Magnus and waved it off. “How about you, Grumpy? How’s your day?”

“Aw, Magnus,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. He felt really useless at times like this. “If I were here, you know I’d hug you, right?” asked Alec and ignored the little flush that was coming up. Magnus looked at him and his smile got wider. 

“Yeah,” said Magnus softly and his eyes travelled down a bit. “But, eh, I’ll live.”

“And you’ll get the choreography in no time,” said Alec. “I’ve seen the videos of you dancing and you’re so talented,” said Alec happily, Magnus giving him a sheepish smile, biting into his lip. “Just don’t force yourself so much. And tell the professor that I’ll have a word with them if they don’t stop you torturing,” said Alec and Magnus nodded. “Feeling better?”

“Yeah,” said Magnus softly. “Kind of. Thank you.”

“Kind of isn’t good enough. Strap yourself on, Kitten, you’re in for quite some TLC,” announced Alec and Magnus chuckled. “You’re home, right?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. “Lorenzo there?”

“No, he’s out,” said Magnus. 

“Good,” said Alec. “Because now I’ll make all of that disappear – you will no longer feel lonely and sad.”

“I’m never lonely when I’m talking with you, Alexander,” said Magnus softly and Alec’s breath shook. Magnus went quiet for a little while, but then decided to carry on the conversation. “So, what’s your plan, Grumpy?”

“What?” asked Alec as he was still trying to process the first thing that Magnus said, but he quickly sped things up and then nodded. “Right, the plan! Yes, the plan!” exclaimed Alec. “How about we watch a movie together?” asked Alec and Magnus raised an eyebrow. “Like… we both start it at the same time and then it would be like watching it together, yes?”

“Um, yeah, I think so,” said Magnus and then sighed happily. He liked that idea very much. “Snacks, we need snacks!”

“Yes, Kitten, don’t worry,” said Alec and then Magnus didn’t even try fighting the flush on his cheeks. “Have popcorn?”

“Yes,” said Magnus. “We also need drinks,” he then said and opened the fridge, his eyes looking around and he sighed when he saw beer. “I need beer,” announced Magnus and Alec was already holding one in his hand.

“Yep, we think alike,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. 

“What movie are we watching?” asked Magnus and Alec started thinking, humming. “Something funny,” added Magnus, because he wasn’t in the mood for anything serious and soon he and Alec picked out a comedy movie that they both had and both loved. They even had same tastes in movies, was something noticed and he was happily watching Alec running around the apartment and setting up everything around the TV, Magnus already on the couch with all of the comfort food that he needed and he happily made a big gulp of his beer. 

“You’re missing your blanket,” said Alec and in the end Magnus went to get that too, wrapping himself in it and his heart felt warm in his chest - it was almost like Alexander could be hugging him. “Like that. Are you comfortable, Kitten?” asked Alec and Magnus only nodded. And thus, the movie started playing, both of them starting it at the same time and Alec was pretty content, but he was observing Magnus more than he was watching the movie if he was being completely honest. But then again, Magnus was much more interesting. 

“Oh, this part is one of my favourites,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around his stomach, giggling and laughing as he was watching the TV, while Alec was only grinning and smiling as he was watching Magnus - that was more like it, a smile suited Magnus the best! And all of the giggling and smiling was making Alec feel so many things. His heart was beating faster and he was unable to look away. 

As Magnus reached for his popcorn, he looked at his phone and he narrowed his eyes. “Alexander, you’ll drill holes into my head if you continue staring at me like that,” said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together.

“Sorry,” mumbled Alec and Magnus chuckled.

“Did I say I hated it though?” asked Magnus quietly and Alec snapped back to his phone, only to see Magnus looking away at that time. But, Alec found out something - Magnus was caught stealing glances at him during the movie and he found that way too cute. 

“Feeling better?” asked Alec in the middle of the movie and Magnus paid his attention to Alec again.

“Yes,” confessed Magnus and when he pulled his blanket all the way up to his chin, he had to remind his heart to keep on beating. “Thank you, Alec… you know,” said Magnus and then hummed. “After my break up with Camille and moving  _ here, _ ” he said and rolled his eyes. “I felt really lonely,” said Magnus and puffed his cheeks. “My friends aren’t here due to their studies and well,” said Magnus and shrugged. “I’m just very thankful and happy that we were able to meet online,” said Magnus and Alec’s heart was so full.

“Yeah,” said Alec and then made a pause. “I feel the same,” he carried on and then sighed.

“I was kind of in a lonely place after all that went down,” said Magnus. Alec really didn’t like talking about Camille, but if Magnus felt like talking about it, then so be it. He clenched his jaw and Magnus made a little short pause. “But,” said Magnus and then smiled. “I’m in a much better place now and it’s all thanks to you,” said Magnus and sheepish smiled at the camera and Alec found himself smiling back. “I’m sorry, I’m always complaining about my past relationship, I never give you the chance… I mean if you want, if not-”

“There’s really not much to say,” said Alec and shrugged. Alec didn’t know how or why they were at the time in a much deeper conversation than it suited the atmosphere of the movie, but there they were. “He’ve dated for a while, I was in love, then he cheated and lied, broke my heart and here I am,” said Alec. “Much happier than when I was with him,” said Alec and shrugged. 

“I’d never break your heart,” said Magnus without even thinking about it and Alec looked at him quickly. Magnus realised it only then what had left his mouth and he quickly stopped talking, pressed his lips together nervously laughed. “I mean hypothetically,” said Magnus and Alec then nervously laughed it off, but his heart was beating like crazy. 

“I, um,” said Alec and then bit his lower lip. “And, um, if  _ hypothetically _ we were a thing,” said Alec and Magnus nervously looked over to the phone. “I’d never break yours either,” whispered Alec. “And make sure you’d feel appreciated and loved,” he carried on. “ _ Hypothetically, _ ” quickly added Alec  _ again  _ and then held in his breath as he waited for Magnus to say something.

“You already make me feel pretty appreciated,” whispered Magnus softly and Alec opened his mouth to say  _ it, _ but then didn’t and silently cursed. It was  _ there, _ on the tip of his tongue, telling Magnus how he truly felt for him, but- “A-as a friend,” he quickly added and Alec swallowed back.

“O-of course… best friends, yes?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Of course,” said Magnus softly. 

Alec was holding the phone and tapped into the chat space, typing in  _ Magnus, I think I’m starting to fall in love with you.  _ Magnus noticed that it said Alec was typing something and he observed his face, but then that disappeared and he looked at Alec’s face. Why did it feel like Alec was about to send something important to him. Alec wanted to, but then he shied away - he quickly deleted everything that he typed and bit into his lower lip. 

“Ah, I love this blanket,” said Magnus suddenly as he wanted that awkwardness to end. “It feels like you’re giving me hugs,” he commented and with that didn’t make the situation any better as he only left Alec longing and wanting to confess, but-

“Aw, you’re such a dork, Kitten,” said Alec and caused Magnus to start laughing, which caused Alec to burst into laughter as well and he sighed then. They were no longer paying attention to the movie as they were too busy with talking to each other, but neither of them minded that. Magnus was now all smiles thanks to Alec and Alec was… well…  _ so _ in love. One could see it kilometres away… then again, New York was  _ very _ far away. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alec loved animals, that was something that Magnus had noticed very early on judging by all of the pictures he had on his account with animals. He was cracking up sometimes, because it seemed that Alec could be also the real life Snow White – it fit him so well. Well, kind of. He had never mentioned it to Alec, but now he had to say something. Alec had just posted an adorable photo that he had taken with a bird in what looked like the local park and Magnus was just swooning over him, because Alexander was just so adorable on it. He was completely different when he was around animals; there was no sign of grumpiness. Instead, he changed into a soft giant, which Magnus loved to see and he was biting on his lip as he was looking at the picture – Alexander had blessed his time line again and he sighed.

Magnus was unable to look away for quite a while, until he had to force himself to look away and he then went down into the comments – he had seen that quite a few of names on there were known to Magnus.

  1. Izzy was his sister
  2. Jace was the annoying brother
  3. Maryse was the mother
  4. Clary was the annoying brother’s girlfriend



He didn’t know who others were, but he would have to ask Alec at another occasion and Magnus was thinking what to say. Alec had put a short caption under the picture, which said _A birdy came to say hi today when I was strolling through the park._ Magnus smiled and he then just shook his head. It just came to him and said hi… just like that?! Well, now he was even surer that he was the incarnation of a Snow White! It was just so adorable and precious to see and without even thinking too much about it, he decided to comment it under the photo.

 **GlitterKitten:** _As expected – you are the incarnation of Snow White! <3 _

Magnus then chuckled and then leaned back. He was currently sitting out in the park and was enjoying his free time – he had just gotten out from his shift at the store he worked at and was thinking about what his next step should be. He didn’t feel like going home, so instead he decided to hang out in park for a bit longer and he was smiling softly, his phone buzzing and he saw that _Izzy_ liked this comment and he jumped. Oh, he hadn’t talked to her so far! But, she replied to his comment.

 **izzy.lightwood:** _Yes! He IS the Snow White. As his sister, I can 100% confirm that this is the case!_

Magnus chuckled and then liked her comment, thinking if he should reply to her or not. But then just when he was about to reply back, Alec came into the conversation. While he did like both of their comments, his grumpy side was showing and Magnus started to wonder. Maybe he shouldn’t have commented that in public? Instead, maybe he should jokingly say it in their private messages? Or not, he didn’t know.

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Do I look like a Disney Princess? >.< _

Aw, but that reply was so adorable. And of course Magnus had to reply back to that!

 **GlitterKitten:** _You’re a Disney Prince! <3 _

And it was true; Alexander did look like a Prince. Magnus’ hold around his phone tightened a little bit and he tried not to smile too much, but he couldn’t really help it. He could already see Alec pouting in his room… or maybe he was smiling? Either way, he was probably making an adorable expression and Magnus could already see it. It was just too precious.

 **izzy.lightwood:** _Oh, Alec, did you hear that? You’re a Disney Prince! ;)_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Yes, I am! If Magnus says so that it’s true… right?_

 **GlitterKitten:** _Yes <3 _

**izzy.lightwood:** _Yeah, it is. And about the Snow White part, you totally guessed it right. Our Alec loves animals so much (I mean I do too, but his love for them is on totally different level). If there’s an animal, he’ll go out of his way to call it over to his side to pet it or take a picture with it! And animals love him back! One wouldn’t be able to tell that, because usually he has a cold exterior, but Alec is just one big softie <3 _

Magnus smiled when he read that and he then nodded, it was indeed true. But Alec never had any cold exterior when it came to him – maybe he was really special. Then again they were best… _friends_ and Magnus clicked with his tongue as he looked down and chewed on his lower lip. He could still remember a few evenings before when they were watching a movie together… Alec typing something, but never sending it. He didn’t know why, but he couldn’t get rid of the feeling that it was something serious – something important and he was kind of sad that the message never made its way to him.

Magnus was snapped back to reality when he saw Alec commenting under Izzy and it seemed that someone was embarrassed. Embarrassed Alexander was something that he didn’t get to witness often, but when he did, it was just so adorable and Magnus was holding back his chuckles and giggles – barely.

 **GrumpyArcher:** _What do you mean I’m just a big softie?! Izzy, I am the King of salt, sass and grumpiness, so take that back! >.< _

**izzy.lightwood:** _Oh, hush, Alec. We all know that inside you’re as soft as a kitten._

 **GlitterKitten:** _I’d have to agree with Izzy on this one, Alexander. And the way you get flustered when you’re embarrassed is adorable._

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Where are you two getting this information?! >.< I am NOT embarrassed and I am not soft. Kitten, why are you like this?! Why are you siding with Iz all of the sudden? You should be on my side, you are my best friend! Not hers! _

Was there a glint of jealousy too? Magnus was cracking up, but he felt his cheeks reddening just a little bit. It was… refreshing that someone got so protective of him. Well… jealous? Magnus couldn’t tell, but it was quite interesting feeling. To be felt wanted and needed and not just tossed away. And as funny as it sounded, it made Magnus smile.

 **izzy.lightwood:** _There’s no need to get jealous, Alec XD_

“So he is jealous!” exclaimed Magnus and started giggling.

 **GrumpyArcher:** _I am not jealous, Iz. I’m just saying that Magnus is MY friend so he is on MY side! -.-_

“He is so jealous,” said Magnus and then shook his head. Seriously, Alec was being way too adorable and Magnus’ cheeks were red as a tomato. It was very rare for him to get like this around people he liked – Alexander truly was something else and he… Magnus couldn’t handle it.

 **izzy.lightwood:** _Worry not, big brother, I’m not going to steal him away from you XD. No one will, we all know how much Magnus means to you <3 _

Magnus’ heart started beating faster, but he finally mustered the courage to reply back to them.

 **GlitterKitten:** _Alexander, you know I’ll always be on your side, yes? I’m only yours, don’t worry XD. Off topic: it’s really nice that we finally meet, Izzy!_

 **izzy.lightwood:** _Yes, it’s so nice to meet you too, Magnus!_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _ <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

**GlitterKitten:** _And by the way Alexander… you’re adorable when you get jealous! <3 _

**GrumpyArcher:** _I said I WASN’T._

 **GlitterKitten:** _Sure… of course you weren’t ;)_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _MAGNUS WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS?! >.< _

**GlitterKitten:** _Adorable <3 _

Magnus’ cheeks were hurting from smiling way too much and his heart was just swelling up – he wanted to tell Alexander how he felt about him. He wanted to tell him so many times, but he didn’t know… he wasn’t sure if it would work and he couldn’t afford another heartbreak. Also, he wasn’t even sure if Alec felt the same way – what if he didn’t?! Then what?! Magnus didn’t want to ruin such a beautiful friendship. It would probably break him if he wouldn’t be able to talk to Alec ever again. It would probably hurt more than the breakup with Camille, which said a lot and he was sighing, but then Alec’s adorable replies were able to bring out another smile on his lips.

* * *

Alec was in his room and he was sulking. Yes, he was sulking, arms crossed on top of his chest and he was gritting his teeth – he didn’t get jealous, okay?! He just didn’t like Magnus siding with Isabelle all of the sudden. Izzy was cool and Alec wouldn’t get jealous, but… ugh, okay maybe he was a little bit jealous, but _Izzy_ just dared to… okay _fine,_ he was jealous and he was embarrassed that he got so jealous of his sister, because there was literally nothing to be jealous about. Alec was pressing his face into the pillow and he was just groaning. Ugh, what even was this?!

Alec never got jealous like this and he was… Izzy was never going to let him forget this, will she? Alec groaned and he then wanted to text Magnus in private. Just as he was about to do it, his phone started ringing and he saw that he had incoming call from Isabelle. He narrowed his eyes and continued sulking for a bit longer, but he ended up answering the phone call and he took in a deep breath, pressing his lips together and he then tried not to roll his eyes. He was so annoyed with himself.

“Yes?” asked Alec.

“Is this how you say hi to your little sister, Alec?!” asked Isabelle on the other side of the phone call and started giggling. “So not jealous, huh?” she then asked and Alec tried not to groan, but he did and earned another giggle from Isabelle, who was enjoying herself way too much for Alec’s liking and he was going to let her know!

“Well, I met Magnus first, so excuse me if I get a bit protective,” grumbled Alec back and Izzy chuckled.

“Relax, Alec, I’m not… the competition,” said Izzy and Alec nodded, because he _knew._ “Also, when are you planning on telling Magnus how you feel about him?” asked Izzy and Alec could already tell that she was arching her eyebrow and sporting a serious frown, which made Alec smiled and he shrugged. He had told Izzy that he liked Magnus – he also told that to Jace. While Jace said that relationship over the social media and such distance would never work, Izzy slammed him shut right away and told Alec that he should go for it.

  1. She could see how happy Alec had gotten since he had met Magnus
  2. Alec was totally into him
  3. Alec was smitten with Magnus
  4. Alec was head over heels for Magnus
  5. And as it turned out, Magnus also had a thing for Alec, which was now confirmed!



“Oh, Iz, don’t,” said Alec and then sighed. “I tried to tell him the other day, but then I chickened out,” confessed Alec and pressed his lips together. “I mean,” said Alec and shrugged. “What if he doesn’t feel the same? Then what? I care about this friendship a lot and I don’t know how I’d handle if he would stop talking to me,” said Alec and Izzy clicked with her tongue.

"You're joking, right?" asked Izzy and tried not to laugh. Alec _had_ to be joking because everyone, even the densest people in the planet would be able to see that GlitterKitten was totally crushing on him!

"Huh?-"

"Please tell me you're joking because if you can't see that Magnus feels the same way, I'm concerned for you," said Izzy and giggled. But as it turned out, Alec was serious and he seemingly couldn't see what Izzy was - which were two dense lovesick puppies who were too nervous and scared to tell each other how they felt. It was kind of adorable though!

“How do you know?" asked Alec, because he wasn't so sure and he bit into his lip, but was more than willing to hear his sister out.

“I just _know,_ Alec,” said Izzy and smiled. “He called you adorable, not to mention how the two of you flirted back and forth before,” she said and giggled. It was really adorable reading their little banter and Alec’s jaw dropped to the floor. They were _flirting?!_ Well, that was news to him!

“We weren’t flirting,” said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. Were they? He honestly didn’t know anymore – things were so blurred between friendship and a crush that Alec honestly couldn’t tell anymore. He was trying to keep it in between the boundaries, but sometimes he would slip up and Magnus would also say things that were a bit… well! But it could still be interpreted as a friendship and-

“Yes you were, Alec,” said Izzy and giggled.

“But,” said Alec and made a short pause. The only one who he dared to show his less confident side to was Izzy – Jace wouldn’t understand. “What if he does feel and… well… what if it wouldn’t work out? I mean, we’ve never met in real life and-”

“Did Jace say something again?” hissed Izzy and Alec started laughing.

“No, no, Jace didn’t say anything, this is just me overthinking things,” said Alec and Izzy then pulled it down a notch.

“Okay, but if he says something stupid again, I’ll get him,” she said and Alec was smiling again. “Look,” said Izzy and then made a little pause. “I’m not saying you should run to him and confess right away, but all I’m saying is that if you feel like you want more than… friendship, you should totally go for and that I fully support you,” she said happily and Alec smiled.

“Thank you,” said Alec. “I’ll think about it,” he then added and Izzy cheered him on.

_Should he really just go ahead and tell Magnus?!_

* * *

Magnus was on a roll that day it seemed. He had found another photo among Alec’s posts on Instagram and did something that he didn’t dare to do before. It was Alec with a bunny – he had taken screenshot of it and then wrote down in the description of the photo: _My own Snow White <3\. Can I be the bunny? _

Magnus couldn’t resist in and he was just happily smiling. He had gotten back to the apartment after all and had just gotten from the phone with Ragnor. Magnus had spent more than ten minutes talking only about Alec and in the end Ragnor just asked him if they were already together, which caught Magnus by surprise – he wished, but sadly no. Ragnor then asked what was he waiting for, because it was clear to _all_ of their friends that they were into each other – everyone, the world _knew_ , but them! Magnus just didn't want to get burned twice in such short amount of time. But if it was true and Alec confessed to _him_ then-

Alec was online at the time that Magnus reposted his photo and he was dying and melting. That was it, he was so close to calling Magnus and telling him how he felt. Also to scold him for doing this to him - it wasn't fair of Magnus that he was being so damn adorable. Also, now all he could see was Magnus with cute bunny ears and a cute little bunny tail, wiggling his cute little butt and- Alec needed to revenge himself.

"An eye for an eye and a tooth for a tooth," said Alec as he quickly took a screenshot of Magnus' picture on which he was adorable as heck and with the help of an app, he added bunny ears to him and posted it on to his profile, writing under it: _My Bunny <3\. _ And then spent about fifteen minutes staring at the photo and tried not to melt, because _fuck._

Magnus was about to have a heart attack when he saw what Alec posted and he then tried not to freak out too much. Was it normal for _friends_ to do this?! Or was Alec really… Magnus' heart was shaking too much, but he couldn't and didn't want to stop then - he needed to take things a bit further, because he needed to _know_ if Alec would… maybe, by any chance-

Magnus quickly snapped a photo of himself, having a filter of glowing cat ears and whiskers and despite his flush wrote: _I thought I was your Kitten, meow~_ under it and pressed upload. And not even a few seconds passed by, because Alec took the bait and with Magnus looking so cute, he _had_ to call him! Magnus jumped, but quickly replied and picked the phone call, cutely pouting and Alec was having a meltdown.

"Magnus. How dare you?" asked Alec.

"What did I do?" asked Magnus innocently.

"How dare you be this adorable," shrieked Alec and tried not to say too much, but it was impossible. Magnus cutely titled his head to the side and stuck his tongue out and Alec couldn't contain it anymore. "Oh, my God, I love you," said Alec without thinking and Magnus snapped up at him, wide eyed. Alec's eyes widened as well when he realised what he said and he just-

"What?" whispered Magnus.

"What?"

"What… you said, that-" stammered Magnus as his heart was beating with the speed light. As Magnus was saying much, Alec started panicking and he didn't know what to do. "You-you said you… Loved me?" asked Magnus softly and Alec nodded.

"I did," whispered Alec and covered his mouth.

"As a friend?" quietly asked Magnus and Alec nodded. _Yes, let's go with that!_ "Oh," said Magnus and looked down. He looked crushed and disappointed and Alec finally saw _it._ Magnus had feelings for him too! Izzy was right. Wow.

"A-and, maybe," said Alec and Magnus looked up again. "I have a crush on you," finally admitted it Alec and Magnus was staring at him while inside he was screaming. "I mean, how could I not?" asked Alec and grinned. "Is… is that okay? I know we don't know in real life, but-"

"I like you too," finally said Magnus and smiled widely. "I like you hella lot," he then added and Alec grabbed the phone.

"Oh thank God," said Alec and then watched how Magnus collapsed on his couch and rolled onto his side, all smiles. "Now-now, what? I mean- I-"

"I have no idea," said Magnus and then bit his lip. "But we take this one step at a time and see how it goes?"

"Yeah," said Alec and sighed. "And when we meet… I'll smooch the hell out of you," he said and Magnus waggled his eyebrows.

"You better," he challenged him and then both of them started laughing again.

_Ah, finally._

* * *

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1151833641246498816?s=19)\- "screenshots" of their Insta posts 😍


	8. Chapter 8

''Magnus,'' called out Alec and Magnus looked up at the screen and Alec smiled. Magnus cocked his head to the side as he didn't get what was going on and he leaned really close to his front camera and Alec was smiling wider with each passing second, trying to hold back his laughter. It's been a few days since the confession took place and now the two were in a relationship – kind of. Alec didn't know how it would be working with them being so far apart, but so far it was all good. At the moment they were on a _date._ Well, _video-date_ as both of them were in a coffee shop, Magnus in New York, Alec in London, connected by the video call and Alec didn't care how silly he must have looked talking to his phone like this. He had his earphones in and Magnus was cutely blinking.

''What?'' asked Magnus in the end as he didn't get why Alexander called his name and Alec only shrugged, slowly placed his head down, resting his chin on the table and he then sighed happily. ''Alexander, what's going on?'' asked Magnus then and tried not to smile too much, covering his mouth as he observed Alec on the screen, but all Alec was doing was just staring at him and Magnus giggled, Alec's heart jumping and he then started sliding down his chair – _how did he ever get so lucky?_ It was really _whoa_ , so surreal that Magnus was now his boyfriend... technically. 

''Nothing,'' said Alec and then perked up. ''Just felt like calling your name,'' he then said happily and made Magnus smile up to his ears. Magnus slowly ducked his head lower as he was feeling shy all of the sudden and Alec was grinning again – his kitten was too, too cute. ''Right, we still need to order,'' said Alec as he noticed the waitress looking at him and Magnus nodded, because he was craving some coffee and something sweet. ''What are you in the mood for?''

''Coffee,'' purred the Kitten and Alec smiled. ''Also, cake,'' carried on Magnus and opened up the menu and then looked up at Alec, who was still just observing him. ''Alexander, darling, while I do not mind you staring at my handsome face,'' said Magnus and Alec sighed. ''You need to make an order too, so stop staring for a second and-'' said Magnus, but Alec only lifted his finger up and Magnus stopped talking.

''I didn't get enough,'' said Alec.

''Didn't get enough of what?'' asked Magnus and an adorable furrow formed in between his eyebrows. 

''Of my Kitten's beauty,'' purred Alec and Magnus choked on his breath when Alec said that out loud in public and Alec looked around when he saw that quite a few people were staring at him and the Grump in him was quick to jump out. ''Oh, there's nothing to see here, people. Stop staring, _God,_ can't I have a nice little date with my boyfriend?!'' he then grumbled and heard Magnus laughing in his ears. He quickly looked down and the Kitten managed to calm down the Grumpy as Alec was back to being all smiles. “How are you enjoying our first date, Magnus?”

“I’m having a lot of fun,” whispered Magnus back and then bit his tongue. “It only sucks I have to go to classes so soon,” he then said and Alec pouted as well. “But I’ll be back soon,” he then said and then rested his head on his elbow. “Though I doubt I’ll be paying any attention today in class,” he then whispered and Alec knew what he meant – when he was in class earlier than day, all he could think about was Magnus. The two of them made plans for this little video date to happen and that was all he could think about. 

“Same, I couldn’t pay attention today at all,” muttered Alec and then leaned back a little bit, but then he shrugged. “The professor didn’t seem to notice, though,” he added and then clicked with his tongue and then rubbed his palms together. He then looked up and saw that the woman was there again to take his order, so he just smiled and nodded. “Magnus, what are we having?”

“I want strawberry cake,” said Magnus and Alec quickly scanned the menu – luckily, they had strawberry cake there too, so they both made a similar order – two strawberry cakes, one café latte for Magnus and one Coke for Alec. And when the cake arrived, Alec took a photo of his and Magnus did the same. Alec sent his photo to Magnus and he grinned, because he knew for a fact that Magnus was going to make a post about it and edit the two photos together. That was exactly why Alec sent him the photo and he then bit into his lower lip.

“Is it good?” asked Alec as he didn’t dare to touch his cake yet, but Magnus dug right in and Alec’s eyes widened, his jaw dropped when he suddenly heard Magnus moaning into his ears – the cake was so good, Magnus couldn’t really help himself. It was a while since he had treated himself to such a lovely piece of cake.

“Mmm, this is so good,” said Magnus and Alec choked, quickly taking a few gulps of his drink and then cleared his throat. Magnus _had_ to be doing that on purpose, because how dared he! Alec was too lost to speak as he was just drooling and watching Magnus devour that cake. Yes, not eat, but _devour_ and the sounds he was making should be illegal, because Alec was… it was getting hard to breathe, _okay?!_

“Magnus-” stammered Alec and Magnus looked up, some of the frosting falling on his finger and he looked down, biting onto his lip. He considered taking a napkin to clean it off, but then he saw that Alec had gotten very quiet and Magnus could see it in his eyes that he was drooling. And not drooling over the cake, but he was drooling over him! A little, devious smile spread across Magnus’ lips as he decided to lick his fingers up clean and he then let out a little gasp, mixed with a soft moan and Alec was… well, he was… all sorts of things. “Stop this,” whispered Alec.

“Stop what?” asked Magnus innocently.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” huffed Alec and Magnus proudly nodded.

“Indeed I am, Grumpy and it seems it’s working,” said Magnus and then licked his lower lip.

“Magnus, I’m already thirsty as fuck when it comes to you,” said Alec bluntly, which caused Magnus to choke on his breath – he really didn’t expect that. “So _this,_ ” he said and gestured over to his phone. “It’s just plain cruel, Magnus,” he whined and Magnus quickly promised he’d stop being such a little tease… for now. 

“I’m sorry, won’t happen again,” said Magnus with a smile and Alec cleared his throat.

“Oh, I didn’t say it can’t happen again,” whispered Alec and Magnus started laughing loudly. “I love the way you laugh and smile, Magnus,” suddenly said Alec and Magnus shook his head – Alec also wasn’t playing fair and he just leaned towards his phone again, but then whined when he saw the clock. “What’s wrong?”

“Class starts in half an hour,” whined Magnus and Alec just waved it off.

“Don’t worry, Kitten, I’ll be there with you,” said Alec. “If you feel bored, you can always text me, okay?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded. It was true – Alexander as always with him and he just bit his lip and just nodded. He had a feeling he’d be texting Alec a lot that day.

“Thank you,” said Magnus and then sighed happily. “I love it when you call me Kitten,” he then blurted out without even thinking and Alec smiled. That wasn’t the first time that Magnus had expressed that, so it told Alec that he must had really liked being called that, which was adorable. “But, anyway-”

“Eat up, Kitten,” said Alec and giggled. “Must not start the classes on an empty tummy,” he then added and Magnus just nodded, happily finishing his cake – their first date was so simple, but nothing like Magnus had done before and… it was perfect. It was different, but also it felt so right and Magnus entered university with a huge smile on his face that day.

* * *

Magnus was about an hour into the class when he remembered that he still had that picture to post and he was happily smiling as he quickly edited the two photos together and posted them online, adding a cute caption, which said _Just enjoyed my first date with my Grumpy Archer – best date ever!_ Magnus was smiling as he added a few heart emoticons and he cleared his throat, posting it onto his profile. He knew for a fact that Alec was waiting for the picture to be posted and he was right, because not even a few seconds passed by and he already got the notification that GrumpyArcher has liked post. Also, he quite quickly wrote a little reply under it that made Magnus smile.

 **GrumpyArcher:** _It was the best date ever for me too, Kitten <3\. I’m glad you enjoyed it <3 _

Magnus was sighing happily, when he got another notification that someone else was lurking on his profile and he smiled when he saw his friends _and_ Isabelle and other Alexander’s friends commenting under the photo and he was just so happy, because all of his friends, including Raphael in the end, supported them. 

**catloss:** _Aww, you two shared a strawberry cake. Now I want some as well! >.< _

**santiago.raphael:** _Oh, looks good. I’m happy you had fun, man._

 **ragnor.fell:** _Cat, why you never treat me to such a yummy cake! T___T_

 **izzy.lightwood:** _Aww, you guys, you are so cute. I ship you two so hard!!! Goals <3 OTP! _

**simonlewiss:** _ <3 _

**BadassBiscuit:** _Oh, congrats <3 _

**TherealJace:** _ <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 _

And Magnus was all smiles, because this was all just too good to be true and he bit back his smile when he started thinking like that and he looked down. _When it felt too good to be true, it usually was –_ that was something that proved right so many times and it was just confirmed after he got burned when he was with Camille. However, he wasn’t going to allow that stop him from… Alexander was different from all the others. He was just amazing and maybe Magnus was being a bit paranoid, but when he got as happy as he was at the moment, he always got scared a bit. Fear of happiness? Not really, more like that happiness being stolen away from him and he puffed his cheeks.

 _Nope, he wasn’t going to think like that!_ He was just creating some personal drama out of literally nothing and he went back to responding to the comments and was smiling again. Then suddenly, he got a text from Alec and his eyes widened when he saw what Alec had sent him. It was a picture of a stuffed animal – of a stuffed cat and it was _adorable._ Magnus needed to have it and he cocked his head; what was Alec doing with that?

 **Magnus:** _Alexander, that thing is adorable! <3 _

**Alec:** _Good, because I got it for you!_

Magnus’ eyes widened and his heart started beating faster.

 **Magnus:** _What?!_

 **Alec:** _Yeah, after you went to uni, I went to the mall because I was bored and somehow stumbled onto this little fella and I just had to get it for you. It kind of reminded me of you and you NEED to have it!_

 **Alec:** _I’ll need your address though!_

 **Magnus:** _Aw, Alexander, you shouldn’t have. But I do love it! My address?_

 **Alec:** _Well, how else am I going to send it to you, silly? XD_

 **Magnus:** _You can always give it to me personally._

 **Alec:** _Am working on that too, but you need this NOW!_

 **Magnus:** _Fair enough, I do need this little cute one in my life. <3 _

**Alec:** _Yes! How’s the class though?_

 **Magnus:** _All good!_

 **Alec:** _Yay! My shift is about to start now, but I’ll call you when I’m done, okay?_

 **Magnus:** _I’ll be waiting, Grumpy <3\. _

**Alec:** _*my crush on you intensifies*_

 **Magnus:** _Hahahahaha, you're adorable._

 **Alec:** _You are more ;)_

 **Magnus:** _Didn't you say you have to get to work? XD_

 **Alec:** _… Oh, right. Yes. I'll be on my way now!_

 **Alec:** _Fuck… I like you so much. <3 _

**Magnus:** _I like you too, Alexander <3 _

* * *

Alec was dead when he came back home - work was hell that day and he wanted to cry. He just marched into his room, not paying attention to neither Clary or Jace and he just threw himself onto the bed and whined, groaning. Also, he was in a terrible need of some proper food, but felt too tired to go into the kitchen and actually get something to eat. He could smell that Clary and Jace have been busy in there, but Alec was just too tired to do anything. First, he was going to need a shower, though, because he was just _ugh._

Alec got his priorities in line though - the first thing he did was call Magnus, because he needed a bit of a personal _pick me up_ and Magnus was a way to go, he always managed to recharge his batteries in a matter of few seconds and Alec was smiling as he quickly called Magnus, who was probably already awaiting the call. It didn’t take Magnus too long to pick up and Alec’s jaw was on the floor when he saw that he had just interrupted Magnus in a middle of a shower… or just a little after he got out from it, because Magnus was shirtless and his body was still wet as was his hair. Not to mention that there were still droplets of water slowly running down his chest and _fuck._ If only the call could be more HD - Alec needed a proper look at Magnus for science!

“Magnus!” said Alec and he heard Magnus’ soft giggle. “Fuck,” escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus bit his lower lip. “Did I call at the wrong moment again?” he then asked, but didn’t stop staring for even a second and he was immediately feeling recharged and filled with energy, because _holy damn._ It should be illegal to look as good as Magnus did and all that Alec wanted to do was drop on his knees and worship Magnus’-

“Alexander, hello,” said Magnus innocently and Alec quickly snapped out of it. Kind of, not completely as he took in a hitched breath and he swallowed thickly. Wow, it had just gotten hot in that room and Alec was just drooling. “Oh, it’s all good, I’ve just gotten out of shower,” added Magnus and then a little sly smirk on his lips told Alec that this was on purpose indeed. “Cat got your tongue, darling?” he then asked and giggled and Alec was just-

“Nope, tongue is still here,” he said and bit his lower lip again, Magnus winking. “So, um, so how were the classes? All good as you said, yes? And, um… yes work was pretty shitty, because customers were _ugh_ and I… am just very happy to be finally home,” was babbling Alec as he was reduced into stutters and groans, because who allowed Magnus to be smiling like that. And that innocent look on his face wasn’t innocent at all - it was devious. 

“Classes were okay, yes,” said Magnus and pressed his lips together. “You’re adorable when you stutter,” he then added and slowly moved out of the bathroom and went into his room, Alec gulping as he was still taking everything in. “Enjoying the view, are we?” teased him Magnus and winked and Alec was just gaping.

“ _Fuck,_ Magnus, what do you think?” asked Alec and pressed his legs together, because the lovely view, as Magnus would put it, was starting to have an affect on him and he flushed a little bit, because he didn’t want to- “Y-you know what, I’ll just jump under a cold shower and I’ll be back, okay?” asked Alec, because he wasn’t thinking with the _right_ head at all and Magnus pouted.

“But,” said Magnus. “I just got you online and you wanna leave already?”

“I’ll be back in a sec,” said Alec and huffed. “I’m just feeling a bit… flushed, so I need to, um, cool off.”

“Oh,” said Magnus and looked down at himself. “Am I distracting you so much?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded, swallowing back a bit and his breath was shaking badly. 

“Y-yeah, you’re, um, I mean… it’s been a while since I’ve… I’ve been busy with uni and work and… I haven’t really gotten the time… I’m just _really_ pent up,” said Alec in the end and Magnus perked up. 

“Maybe I could help you with that?” asked Magnus softly and Alec’s head started spinning.

“Huh?”

“Well, it just seems unfair,” said Magnus and smiled. “That I’ve gotten you so hot and bothered and that I’d just leave you hanging… high and dry,” he said and slowly dropped his phone a bit, Alec seeing the towel that was so loosely tied and Magnus hooked a thumb under it. “Maybe we could help each other out, because… Alexander, I’ve also been… wanting you so badly,” said Magnus softly and Alec’s silence was starting to worry him. Was he moving too- “Alexander, are you uncomfortable with us doing this together?” asked Magnus softly. 

“God no, I want it so bad.”

“Okay, good. Because… me too.”

“The things I’d do to you, Magnus, _fuck,_ ” finally snapped Alec and Magnus’ breath shook.

“Why don’t you tell me?” asked Magnus and sat onto his bed. Alec let out a soft growl and checked on the door, locking it and he then headed for his bed again as well, quickly unbuckling his belt and he slipped his hand inside of his jeans.

“I’d kiss you,” started Alec and Magnus smiled. “Never do anything you wouldn’t like, I’d _worship_ your entire body, show you how much I love you,” said Alec and Magnus smiled, nodding as he also dropped his hand down and cupped his growing erection underneath his towel. 

“Yeah?” asked Magnus and swallowed thickly.

“A-and you… what would you-”

“Just… touch you… everywhere you’d like, Alexander… I need you,” moaned Magnus desperately and that caused Alec’s dick to stir in his hand as he was getting more and more aroused. He had been fantasising about Magnus since what felt forever and now that he was doing _this_ with him… it was… Magnus’ eyes were closed, his mouth opened just a little bit and Alec was swallowing up every gasp that was escaping past Magnus’ lips.

“W-where?” asked Alec and grabbed the base of his cock - he was _too_ close. He couldn’t help himself, it was all happening to fast and he as close already. Next time they’d do this, they would take time, but now both of them were too far gone. Magnus as also breathing faster and faster, but everything was just too much. He cracked his eyes open and he felt his cock twitching when he saw Alexander’s face, pure bliss and pleasure written on his face. And even though he couldn’t _see_ more than that, he could _hear_ and it was overwhelming. 

Magnus wanted Alexander so much - both of them craved the one another and they were just… “I need you,” repeated Magnus and then bit his lip. “Above me, behind me, in me,” was chanting Magnus and Alec groaned. 

“Fuck, Magnus. God-”

“Everywhere, I need you everywhere, Alexander,” stammered Magnus, twisting his wrist and he wetted his dry lips. “Alexander, I _can’t-_ ”

“Yes, you can Kitten,” whispered Alec and his voice was so husky. It made Magnus feel all sorts of things and he was again moaning louder, much louder, biting his lip to hold back his moans, but Alec growled in protest. “No, don’t hold back, let me hear you properly,” said Alec, who was satisfied with only this - he didn’t see any other visual material for now. Magnus’ cheeks got redder, but then he did as he was told. “That’s it, such a good boy for me you are, moan louder. Tell me how good it feels,” ordered Alec and Magnus _loved_ how shameless Alec was when they got down to it. 

“So, so good, Alexander, so good,” was gasping Magnus, toes curling and he wasn’t lasting much longer. “I can’t much longer, I-”

“Same, oh, fuck, Magnus, yes, yes, yes-”

“Alexander,” groaned Magnus and when he heard Alec reaching his peak, he also stopped holding back and just let loose, coming hard, all over his stomach, shaking and Alec was just observing him, because Magnus was beautiful when he lost himself in pleasure like that. “Oh my God, Alexander… that was-”

“Unexpected?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

“Well, not really,” he said and then cleared his throat. “I might have done this before… while thinking of you,” whispered Magnus and Alec moaned, but then nodded.

“Oh, yeah, same,” he said and started laughing. “Damn. Sorry, looks like you’ll need another shower.”

“Totally worth it,” purred Magnus and slowly rolled onto his side. “If it’s this good on camera, I can’t imagine how good it’ll be when we finally meet,” stammered Magnus and Alec hummed.

“Oh, yes,” said Alec and slowly lifted up. “I was tired as fuck before, but now I feel like a reborn man,” announced Alec and caused Magnus to laugh loudly. “A-and next time… we’ll go slower. Sorry for so sudden, I mean-”

“Mmm, don’t be, I _needed_ this.”

“Oh, yeah, me too,” huffed Alec and then grinned. “You’re so amazing. And I like you so much,” blabbered Alec and Magnus was just laughing loudly - so loud that he made Lorenzo march over to his room and demand silence, but that only got Magnus (and Alec) to laugh louder than before. Ah, life was good!

* * *

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1152592472696131585?s=19) ❤


	9. Chapter 9

Magnus was chewing on his lip as he was on the website, booking a flight to London. The thing was – he had always wanted to visit London, it had always been a wish of his and now he had one extra reason to visit; Alexander. There was some talk about Alexander coming over after he would be done with classes, but that wasn't happening soon, because had a few more financial hiccups during the last few days and it looked like he wouldn't be able to make to New York. But, Magnus couldn't wait anymore, so he decided to take matters in his own hands and decided to book a flight for London. He had managed to recover somewhat financially and he could finally afford a plane ticket to London – he had been saving up for a little while and it was going to be  _ so  _ worth it.

Magnus was literally shaking with excitement as he was looking what date would be the most convenient for both of them. Magnus had a few exams coming up in a couple of weeks and he would be completely free in a month or so – if all was going to go well. It was going to be all okay, because now he had a good motivation for studying and practicing his dance and acting – if he passed it all, he could have a carefree time in London and that was something that he needed – he needed to travel, so see the world and he bit into his lip as he could already imagine how excited Alexander was going to be once he would let him know that he was coming to London!

Humming to himself, Magnus finally pressed the button  _ buy _ , the date set a bit over a month from then and then he hid his face into his palms and he let out a soft sigh – he finally did it, he had booked a flight to London and he was screaming inside. In a month he was going to be meeting Alexander in  _ person _ and it felt so surreal, but he let out a little excited squeal and he then perked up. ''I need to tell someone,'' said Magnus to himself and then pressed his lips together. He didn't even tell anyone that what he was doing, because he himself wasn't even sure if he was brave enough to do it or not, but now it was done and he was...  _ ahh! _

Magnus was feeling so giddy and happy that he wanted to share it with the world and he was then rubbing his palms together. He wondered what kind of an expression Alec would make after he’d see the news, so he quickly took a screenshot of the website and then started thinking. “Post it in private or post it online?” asked Magnus, but in the end decided to go for both – he needed to tell Alec first in private and then share it with his friends, so he first texted Alec, sending him the screenshot of the website, which said that his flight was booked and then he felt his heart hammering against his ribcage when he sent him a short message.

**Magnus:** _ Guess what? _

And right after that, he posted it online as well, adding a caption to the screenshot, which read:  _ Guess who’s going to London in a month? <3\.  _ Magnus was biting on his lip and then he waited for any kind of reply, which he soon got! The first one to call him was Catarina and Magnus smiled when he heard how excited his friend was.

“Magnus, you  _ didn’t, _ ” she shrieked happily into the phone and Magnus started laughing.

“I did it,” said Magnus and then was happily walking around his room – he was too excited to keep sitting only in one place. “I’ve never been more excited and nervous at the same time,” confessed Magnus and kept holding the phone tightly. “I’m finally going to meet Alexander in person,” he then added and heard Catarina cheering him on.

“Yes, Magnus, this is so exciting!” she said and Magnus could  _ hear _ her smile from the other side of the phone call. “Oh, and you’ve always wanted to visit London!” she then said as she remembered how Magnus always wanted to visit London and their theatre. “I’m so happy for you,” she carried on and Magnus nodded to himself. “What did Alec say?” she then carried on before she’s allow Magnus to reply as she was as excited as him. “Oh, he has to be so happy and excited as well,” carried Catarina and Magnus chewed on his lip.

“Actually,” said Magnus. “He found out about the same time as you,” said Magnus and then giggled when he heard Catarina’s gasp. “But he didn’t reply anything as of yet,” said Magnus and then his eyes widened. Alec usually always replied soon or right after he posted online or texted him. “W-what… he’s not replying back,” muttered Magnus and then sat down, narrowing his eyes. “Usually, he replies immediately,” said Magnus and then rubbed his forehead in confusion.

“Maybe he’s just busy,” said Catarina. ‘’Or dead after such sudden news,’’ she joked and Magnus smiled, but it still made him wonder where the hell was Alec. It said that he read the message though! But there wasn’t any sign that Alec as typing back and Magnus was nervously biting on his lip. 

“It says he read it though,” said Magnus and stood up again. “But he isn’t replying back, Cat!” shrieked Magnus and covered his mouth. “Why isn’t he writing back, Catarina?!” he asked and was walking in circles again. “Oh, what if he doesn’t like the surprise,” said Magnus and tried to breathe, but it wasn’t really working out. “No, no, no, this isn’t good,” whined Magnus and Catarina started  _ laughing  _ at him – how dared she?! ‘’This isn’t funny!’’ said Magnus and then closed his eyes, giving into his despair.

‘’Of course he likes the surprise,’’ said Catarina and started laughing again. ‘’Give him a minute to recover,’’ she then said and Magnus nodded. Yes, okay, she was probably right, because Alec would of course be really excited about the news. Alec also couldn’t stop talking about how amazing it was going to be after they would finally meet in person. ‘’I mean imagine what your reaction would be if Alec suddenly posted that,’’ she said and Magnus nodded. Yep, she made a good point.

‘’I’d probably faint,’’ said Magnus and nodded. ‘’Okay, I can see your point,’’ said Magnus and Catarina giggled.

‘’I’m so happy for you guys,’’ she said and Magnus smiled. He was happy how supportive she was of his relationship with Alexander. Ragnor and Raphael had a few suspicions at start, but she never had. Then again, the other two were just trying to protect him, so Magnus didn’t really hold it against them – he would do the same for them if roles were reversed. ‘’Where will you be staying?’’ asked Catarina and Magnus’ jaw dropped.

‘’Crap,’’ said Magnus and his jaw dropped. ‘’I didn’t think about that,’’ he then said and face-palmed himself. Well, he kind of figured that he would be staying with Alec, but there was Jace there as well and he wasn’t a good roommate, so what if he was going to be a pain in the ass. Hmm. Catarina was laughing again, because her friend was adorably hilarious. 

“Oh, Magnus,” said Catarina and Magnus pouted.

‘’Well, I got too excited,’’ said Magnus. ‘’And I kind of figured I’d be staying with Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then sighed. ‘’I mean, I probably will… I hope his roommate won’t be such a pain in the ass,’’ he then moaned and Catarina sighed.

‘’Trust me – he’ll be better than your current one,’’ said Catarina.

‘’Yeah, it’s impossible to be worse than Lolo here,’’ said Magnus and rolled his eyes, because he could already hear Lorenzo butchering a song again with his  _ singing _ , but he wasn’t that bothered by it then – he was too excited about his upcoming trip to London. It was still a month away, but he had so much things to prepare. And-and…  _ he was just so excited.  _ ‘’Alec still isn’t replying,’’ groaned Magnus and then pouted. ‘’Seriously what the hell?’’ asked Magnus and then sighed sadly. ‘’No, no, everything will be okay, he will reply.’’

‘’Of course he will,’’ said Catarina and Magnus smiled.

* * *

Alec was in the middle of his shift when he saw that Magnus had sent him a text. It wasn’t his usual shift, his co-worked had called him and asked him if he could cover for him because he couldn’t make it and Alec couldn’t say no, so there he was, in Starbucks, which was filled with a bunch of screaming and crying kids and teenagers and he was so officially done with that day, instantly regretting his life decisions and he wished he wouldn’t have agreed to it. But well, there he was and he couldn’t do anything about it then.

Alec reached for his phone and disappeared in the back for a split second when he felt his phone buzzing and when he saw that it was Magnus, he couldn’t sit back and do nothing, so he excused himself for needing a toilet break and he smiled, because he couldn’t wait to get back to Magnus, he always cheered him up. He saw that Magnus had sent him a picture and he narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out what it was. It was… a flight plan? Someone booked a flight from New York to London and Alec narrowed his eyes – he was so out of place thanks to his work that he didn’t get it right away. However, when the realisation finally sank in and when he saw Magnus’ public post, he dropped his phone and yelped.

“Magnus is coming to London, oh my fucking God,” shrieked Alec and quickly picked his phone up, his fingers shaking and he knew he needed to write back  _ immediately.  _ Fuck, he was so excited and it felt surreal, almost. But also, _ Magnus was coming!  _ Alec felt so bad for what happened, because he was planning on visiting first, but it looked like Magnus took the matters in his own hands and Alec was just. He quickly hit the reply button and started writing back his reply.

_ Magnus, are you serious? You’ve booked a flight, you’ll be coming to London next month? Fuck, I’m so happy, I can’t even _

“Alec, hurry up in there, will you?” asked someone and knocked onto the door and Alec quickly tucked phone back before he was able to send back his reply and he quickly unlocked the door and stuck his head out. 

“What?!”

“There’s a new group of teenagers that had just come in, please hurry up in there and help us out!” said his co-worker and since the place was packed, Alec only nodded and hurried back to the customers, feeling guilty that he didn’t get to send his reply back to Magnus in time. But he also didn’t want the others to see him being on the phone and he really needed this job, so he just gritted his teeth and ignored the guilt. Magnus was probably freaking out, because he had read the text, but never got back to him.

And because they were extra busy on that day, it was only a given that Alec worked extra hours that day, wanting to murder the people that just kept on coming and coming and  _ ugh.  _ Magnus was probably freaking out so much… what if he made him think that he wasn’t excited about him coming over?! That couldn’t be further away from the truth, because Alec was feeling so giddy and happy and…  _ he just wanted to go back home and call Magnus.  _ Or text him, he needed… to tell him how happy he was and a few hours later, he was  _ finally _ free and he couldn’t walk out of there fast enough, quickly pulling out his phone and he saw that he had a bunch of unanswered texts from his sister and Magnus… so many from Magnus and guilt seeped in.  _ Well, fuck!  _

**izzy.lightwood:** _ Hey, I just got the news! Magnus is coming, this is so awesome! _

**izzy.lightwood:** _ Are you there?  _

**izzy.lightwood:** _ Did you faint? XD _

**izzy.lightwood:** _ No, but for real, where are you? I’ve gotten texts from Magnus as well, he’s worried as hell, asking me that if he made a mistake for booking a flight so suddenly and without telling you first. Write back to him ASAP, because T_T _

‘’Ah, crap,’’ said Alec and then his guilt only worsened when he saw that he had even more unreplied messages from Magnus.

**Magnus:** _ Hey, are you okay? XD _

**Magnus:** _ It said you were typing before, but I didn’t get any replies… maybe the connection sucks? _

**Magnus:** _ Okay, I’m starting to worry, Grumpy… are you busy or something? _

**Magnus:** _ Maybe I should have told you before… I’m sorry… but… I mean, you’re not freaked out or anything, right? Alexander, please say something? _

**Magnus:** _ Alec? I’m getting worried now. I thought you’d be happy. _

**Magnus:** _ Alexander? _

‘’I’m the fucking worst, I really am,’’ said Alec and quickly wrote back.

**Alec:** _ Magnus, are you serious? You’ve booked a flight, you’ll be coming to London next month? Fuck, I’m so happy, I can’t even tell you how happy I am right now. Omg, you’re coming!! This is finally happening. <3 <3 _

**Alec:** _ Ah, fuck, I’m sorry it took such a long time for me to send this – I had an early shift. A co-worker of mine asked me if I can cover for him, so I said yes and I forgot to tell you. I’m sorry. And I was just writing this back to you, but then they needed me and I really didn’t have the time to write to you. Today was fucking scary, just groups and groups of teenagers and it was horrible. All of them demanding the fuck out of us and I’m so sorry.  _

**Alec:** _ I’m so freaking happy, Magnus! Ahhh! So, so happy, of course I’m happy. This is the best surprise ever. I love it so much and I can’t wait for us to finally meet. I’m just so… I’ll call you, okay? You free? _

The green light next to Magnus' name soon lit up and Alec smiled up to his ears when he finally saw that Magnus was writing back to him. Magnus’ reply was quick to come and Alec was all smiles Magnus finally sent his text back - those five seconds were the longest five seconds in his life and he was happy they were over. 

**Magnus:** _ Oh, Alexander, you’re back <3\. Yes, I was starting to worry where you were, but don’t worry, all is good now! I’m actually home, I’ll call you, okay? Because there’s so much to tell and I just don’t know where to get started! _

And Magnus didn’t even get Alec the time to write back as Alec had already a video call coming in and he just picked it up, ignoring the people around him. His smile only widened when Magnus finally appeared on the screen. ‘’Oh, you’re still out!’’ said Magnus when he saw that Alec was walking, but Alec didn’t care for any of that and he was just… well, he  _ couldn’t _ scream in public, but he was just so giddy that he barely contained his smile.

‘’Magnus, I almost passed out when I saw that,’’ said Alec and Magnus giggled.

‘’Yeah, I was expecting your reaction to be something along those lines,’’ confessed Magnus and then smiled. ‘’I hope it’s okay that I did it out of the blue. Well, not really as I was kind of saving up the money, but still,’’ said Magnus and then sighed. ‘’I wanted to surprise you,’’ he then added and Alec chuckled. Surprise as an understatement for what Magnus did to him, but it was worth it and he chuckled.

‘’You nearly killed me,’’ said Alec and Magnus started giggling. ‘’I still can’t believe that next month… I’ll have you here,’’ whispered Alec and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening a little bit. ‘’I’ll be able to hold you and kiss you properly…  _ hug  _ you,’’ said Alec and then looked down. ‘’Hold your hand,’’ he carried on and Magnus was laughing louder - it seemed that someone was already living out his little fantasy and Magnus’ heart was happily beating inside his chest. ‘’Oh, I have so much to prepare,’’ suddenly said Alec.

‘’What?’’ asked Magnus and cocked his head to the side. 

‘’You need to tell me what kind of food you like the best, so that I stock up and then I’ll cook it for you,’’ said Alec as his eyes were literally shining and Magnus started shaking his head. ‘’I’m okay… ish cook, but I have a month to improve,’’ said Alec then and waggled his eyebrows.

‘’No, Alexander, you don’t have to-’’

‘’Shh, I wanna,’’ said Alec, determined. ‘’I wanna take care of my kitten,’’ purred Alec happily and Magnus clicked with his tongue. He wanted to say something back in protest, but Alec had already won and it was no use fighting him. 

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then Alec looked at him. ‘’Slow down, a month is still quite a long time,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and then felt his own cheeks flushing up when he saw that there were quite a few people looking at him from the other side of the street, but he couldn’t help himself. ‘’I’m sorry, I got too excited, but I can’t help myself,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’You know, I’m afraid that after you come here I’ll never let you return back,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus giggled.

‘’You planning on kidnapping me?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’That’s kind of illegal, but yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’Although kidnapping means keeping someone against their will and I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t mind it too much,’’ said Alec and Magnus only grinned and hummed. ‘’Why are you humming for?!’’ shrieked Alec and again caused people to start walking away from him and he rolled his eyes. 

‘’Damn, you know me too well,’’ said Magnus and stuck his tongue out. ‘’I can stay with you, right?’’ asked Magnus then softly and Alec looked at him.

‘’I’m offended you’d consider staying somewhere else,’’ said Alec and pouted. ‘’Of course you’ll stay with me,’’ he then added and Magnus sighed in relief.

‘’Okay, good, because I didn’t really get to that part - I just clicked book flight,’’ said Magnus and Alec was laughing softly. How adorable was he? ‘’Just checking,’’ he carried on. ‘’Because maybe your roommate wouldn’t like a stranger living under the same roof as him.’’

‘’Oh, actually, Jace can’t wait to meet you,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus was happy about that. ‘’How long will you be staying?’’ asked Alec softly, because he  _ needed _ to know.

‘’As long as possible,’’ sighed Magnus and Alec grinned. ‘’Just kidding, about a month, I’ll take some proper time off from work and will be keeping you company for around a month,’’ said Magnus. Okay, a month was good and maybe then he could go to New York with Magnus if he got the chance. Or visit him soon… ish! He missed New York. He was going to be moving back after he’d finish law school. ‘’I seriously can’t wait - visiting London has been on my bucket list and now you’re there as well and it’s just perfect.’’

‘’I can’t wait to show your around the place,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled. 

‘’You’ll be my personal tour guide?’’

‘’Of course!’’ said Alec and both of them started laughing. ‘’Also, today, when I was going to work, I stopped by the post office - your cute kitten will soon arrive and be with you in no time!’’ said Alec and Magnus sighed happily, leaning forward to the phone. He was in his room, all of his previous worries long gone.

‘’He’ll be needing a name,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’How about… Grumpy Kitten?’’ he then asked and Alec’s jaw dropped - that was  _ perfect.  _ ‘’Our child,’’ said Magnus and started laughing louder, which caused Alec to snort and choke on his breath. 

“Yes,” exclaimed Alec. ‘’Ahh, can’t wait to get home, we can discuss more about what we’ll do after you’re here,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled, nodding. And thus they started making plans, both of them not being able to contain their excitement! There was still one long month ahead of them though, but that didn’t matter!


	10. Chapter 10

''There's so many places I wanna show you, Magnus,'' said Alec and Magnus was smiling – the two of them were again talking over the video chat and were already making plans where they were going to go, all the places Alexander was planning on showing Magnus once he was going to be there. Alec was observing Magnus, who was deep in thoughts and a little dopey smile spread across Alec's face and he leaned back against his chair and then just bit into his lower lip. It was a lazy Sunday for both of them, they had nothing to do and even though Alec was invited to join his friends outside, he declined as he much rather stayed inside and chatted with Magnus. Besides, if Jace was out that meant that he had the entire apartment to himself, so he was living his best life at the moment. 

''Oh, I so can't wait. I wish this month would pass by quicker,'' said Magnus and then looked at the pile of books he had at the side – he had just finished studying for the day and was now in the process of unwinding. ''Ugh, these exams are so annoying,'' he then carried on and rolled his eyes, making Alec smile up to his ears, but he nodded. It was true, he was also very busy with writing papers and preparing for exams. It was a stressful time for all students and he pitied Magnus, because he  _ knew _ how freaking horrible it must had been. But to top it all off, Magnus had also singing, dancing and acting class to pass, which sounded like hell to Alec.

''I hear you, Kitten,'' said Alec and then shrugged it off. ''But, hey, you're done for today, right?'' asked Alec and Magnus nodded as a blessed smile spread across his face. ''Well, then just sit back and relax a little bit, stop worrying about exams,'' said Alec and shrugged. ''You'll just drive yourself insane,'' said Alec and Magnus chuckled – Alexander spoke the truth and he bit into his lower lip. 

''It's true,'' said Magnus and then smiled. ''Besides, having such a nice goal at the finish line helps me study and be extra motivated,'' he added and then ducked his head down a little bit. Alexander knew what he meant as he was also extra motivated to study for the remaining month as a month full of hedonism was fast approaching and it was going to be glorious. Alec made sure that both he and his Kitten were going to enjoy themselves to the fullest. 

''There you go,'' said Alec and then looked at the clock. ''It's still early over there, huh?'' asked Alec and Magnus looked at the clock, nodding. It was only 3pm, so the day as still long and young. ''Have any plans for today?'' he then asked and Magnus shook his head.

''Nope, not really,'' said Magnus. ''A few of my friends invited me to hang out, but I declined them. Lorenzo is out for the day, though, so I get to enjoy myself,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec grinned up to his ears. So, they were on the same boat, so to speak. ‘’It’s much more fun staying inside and chatting with you, Alexander, anyway,’’ he then added and Alec smiled proudly – indeed it was. Magnus leaned back a little bit and then moaned out in discomfort – his neck was killing him for all the hunching down he was doing thanks to studying and Alec perked up.

‘’What’s wrong, Kitten?’’ asked Alec softly and Magnus’ cheeks coloured themselves a bit pink at the nickname. He had gotten used to it by then, but it was still… it caught him by surprise at times. And it was the way Alexander said it – so soft, full of love and concern, it truly made Magnus’ heart swell up with happiness and glee. 

‘’My neck is killing me,’’ whined Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. 

‘’Oh, no my Kitten, you need a massage,’’ exclaimed Alec and Magnus giggled, but then nodded, eyes falling down onto Alec’s hands was supporting himself on his chin as he was leaning against the desk and he smiled – he’d love a neck massage from Alec. His hands looked strong, yet gentle – he’d been thirsting after his hands for a while now. Yes, it was strange, but Alec’s hands were gorgeous and he just wanted to feel them on him so much. 

‘’Would you give me one, Alexander?’’ purred Magnus softly and grinned when he saw that Alec had taken the bait  _ immediately  _ and Alec quickly nodded.  _ Massaging Magnus? Fuck yes, where does he sign up? _ A little grin was spreading across his lips as he dropped his gaze a little bit, but then he sighed happily.

‘’I’d love to,’’ whispered Alec and Magnus only sighed in delight and placed a hand onto his neck and started slowly massaging the pain away. It worked to some extent, but he was sure that Alexander’s magical touch would do a much better job. For a moment he could feel Alexander’s touch on him as he let his eyes flutter shut and he let out a suppressed groan, with a mixture of a moan and a gasp and Alec was… he was… ‘’Magnus, I’m starting to think you have an ulterior motive,’’ joked Alec, but his body heated up even more as Magnus cracked his eyes open.

‘’Mmm?’’

‘’You little devil,’’ groaned Alec and Magnus flashed him a little grin. Was he doing this on purpose? Possibly. Ever since the day they’ve gotten each other off, he had been wishing they could explore  _ that _ department more, but he didn’t know how to bring it up in front of Alexander. At the same time, he couldn’t help himself. He was hot and bothered  _ all _ the time. Alec was such a cock-tease and Magnus was a weak and thirsty person. But then again… so was Alec. The main difference was – Alec wasn’t trying to hide it. Not really.

‘’Well, maybe I do have an ulterior motive,’’ admitted Magnus and then winked, Alec chuckling. ‘’Maybe, we could, um… like the other day… I mean… Alexander, you have no idea how  _ hard _ this is on me,’’ said Magnus and Alec felt an adrenaline rush washing over him and he nodded – yes, he knew exactly what Magnus was talking about. ‘’It’s on my mind all the time and I don’t want you to think that I-‘’

‘’Magnus,’’ laughed Alec breathlessly and Magnus looked at him. ‘’I  _ know _ , it’s the same for me,’’ said Alec and then chuckled. ‘’It’s so hard not being able to kiss and t-touch you,’’ sighed Alec and Magnus felt his breath fastening just a little bit. ‘’How about we repeat what we’ve done the other day?’’ suggested Alec and Magnus nodded –  _ fuck, yes.  _ But, he wanted to actually see more… of Alexander and- 

‘’God, yes,’’ said Magnus.

‘’But, um, we should try something different. I wanna see more of you, Magnus,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled – they were both thinking the same then. ‘’How about, um… Skype?’’ asked Alec and Magnus was fully on board and they quickly switched to the other platform, now both of them on their laptops and Magnus quickly carried it over to his bed, already feeling anticipation growing and Alec hummed in delight when he saw Magnus was already waiting for him on the bed. ‘’Eager, are we?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’You have  _ no _ idea,’’ groaned Magnus.

‘’Oh, I think I do, Kitten,’’ said Alec, placed his laptop on the bed as well and then lowered the camera bit down, his legs spread and Magnus could see the outline of his hard cock in his jeans and he was gaping, throat dry and Alec grinned, cupping himself through the layers of clothes. ‘’See what you do to me?’’ asked Alec, his voice going an octave lower, Magnus’ breath shaking and he swallowed thickly. 

‘’ _ Fuck,  _ Alexander,’’ stammered Magnus and Alec grinned. ‘’What do you,’’ stammered Magnus and then swallowed thickly, making a little pause as he wanted to sound all collected, but he was  _ so _ failing at it and it was glorious, at least for Alec, who was grinning and watching his every move carefully, which made it only harder on Magnus to concentrate and he tried again. ‘’What do you want me to do?’’ asked Magnus finally, his voice shaking a little bit and Alec smiled widely, leaning back a bit, making himself feel comfortable and he then hummed – there were so many things he wanted Magnus to do for him, so many things to see… his mind was running wild, his imagination was-

‘’You liked being told what to do?’’ asked Alec hungrily and he hoped Magnus was going to say yes. Usually Magnus didn’t have any preferences, but when it came to Alec, he was…  _ yes, _ he wanted Alec to order him around. He wanted to be told what to do and he wanted to be such a good boy for Alec, his own desire catching him by surprise and he squirmed his legs together. 

‘’Fuck yes,’’ stammered Magnus and Alec grinned up to his ears.

‘’You can tell me what you want me to do as well,’’ said Alec, Magnus nodding quickly and Alec then grinned – good, they had an agreement. ‘’So you wanna be a good boy for me, Kitten?’’ asked Alec on purpose, because he remembered how much Magnus liked it the last time they’ve gotten each other off and Magnus let out a little gasp at the nickname. He didn’t even know why, but it was just so fucking hot and-

‘’I do,’’ admitted Magnus and Alec chuckled.  _ Fuck,  _ that chuckle, that sinful grin and-

‘’How about you strip out of that shirt for me, Magnus?’’ suggested Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’It looks rather uncomfortable, get yourself all relax and comfy for me,’’ said Alec and Magnus cracked his eyes open, looking over at the computer screen and he swallowed thickly – Alexander was watching him. His hazed eyes were no longer innocent, Bambi eyes, they were… dark and hungry, Alexander was watching him like a  _ tiger, _ he felt like a prey that was about to get eaten. His cock twitched in his pants at that thought and Alec chuckled  _ again.  _ ‘’Your fingers are shaking,’’ mused Alec.

‘’How’s this?’’ asked Magnus shamelessly as he quickly took off his shirt, Alec’s eyes widening and he was just staring at Magnus’ care chest. ‘’I see you like, hmm?’’ purred Magnus and Alec grabbed his aching cock again. 

‘’Fuck, Magnus, you’re so beautiful,’’ said Alec and Magnus flushed – Alec didn’t call him hot or sexy, but  _ beautiful.  _ That was so… his cheeks reddened and he- ‘’Touch yourself like you’d want me to touch you,’’ ordered Alec then and Magnus bit into his lower lip, humming softly and he placed his hand over his chest, slowly running his fingers up and down, circling around his hardened nipple and Alec moaned. ‘’That’s it, a bit harder,’’ huskily ordered Alec and Magnus running his finger over his nipple again and he squirmed his legs together tighter.

‘’Alexander, mmm, so good-‘’

‘’Good boy,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned. ‘’Lower your camera a bit, I wanna see more,’’ said Alec and Magnus didn’t need to be told twice. ‘’Open up your legs and… oh, Kitten, you’re so hard for me already,’’ purred Alec sweetly and Magnus nodded. ‘’Show me?’’ asked Alec, who had his hand in his pants already and was grabbing the base of his cock.

‘’If only you show me yours first,’’ challenged him Magnus and Alec didn’t need to be told twice – he was too impatient. His pants were quickly unbuckled and unzipped, Alec literally tearing them off and Magnus was laughing softly. His mouth dropped though when Alec lowered his camera again and he was able to see his hard and heavy cock, resting on his stomach, Alec running his fingers over his inner thighs, gently grazing up, running the thumb over the head, but didn’t dare to touch himself properly yet and Magnus was  _ drooling.  _ He wanted that in him, he wanted Alec to make a mess out of him and- ‘’Alexander, my fucking God,’’ moaned Magnus loudly and Alec chuckled. 

‘’Want my dick, Kitten?’’ asked Alec shamelessly.

‘’Y-yes,’’ admitted Magnus. 

‘’If you’re a good boy, it’s all yours, Kitten,’’ promised him Alec and Magnus gulped, but nodded eagerly and Alec  _ had _ to chuckle again. ‘’Strip,’’ was the next order and Magnus was soon pulling down his sweatpants, together with his underwear, gasping when his cock was finally freed from the confines of his clothes and Alec moaned loudly – Magnus’ cock was thick, hard and oozing precum, Alec wanting to lap it all up and he just grabbed the base of his cock. Magnus, on the other hand, was a flushing mess as he was out on display like that and he felt so lame, because he couldn’t string together not even  _ one _ sentence. Seriously, how did Alec do that? ‘’I’ll make you scream with pleasure, Kitten,’’ promised Alec. 

‘’ _ Please,’ _ ’ whispered Magnus, which came out as a beg and Magnus  _ begging _ was Alec’s biggest kink, biting into his lip as he watched Magnus slowly position himself back down, Alec waiting that Magnus found a spot that he was comfortable in - he wanted his Kitten to be comfy. ‘’You’re staring way too much,’’ stammered Magnus as he looked back at the computer screen and Alec chuckled, but shrugged it off.

‘’Can you blame me? I mean look at yourself,  _ fuck,’’ _ said Alec, his voice deeper than before and Magnus felt shivers running up his spine. God, he wanted Alec to make a mess out of him. ‘’Tell me, what do you want me to do, Magnus?’’ asked Alec, because he wanted Magnus to  _ say _ for what he craved and he couldn’t wish to make all of Magnus’ dirtiest and filthiest desires to come true. 

‘’I want you to make a mess out of me,’’ said Magnus and dragged his tongue over his cracked lips and then huffed under his breath. ‘’I want you to make me come harder than ever before,’’ added to that Magnus, getting completely lost into their little dirty fantasy and Alec grinned - challenge accepted. ‘’Can I touch myself? Because I  _ can’t-’’ _ asked Magnus and brought his hand lower, a little grin on Alec’s lips widening and he nodded.

‘’Of course, Kitten, touch your dick for me,’’ urged him Alec and then started moving his hand as well, paying attention to Magnus on the screen and he had to stop for a little while, because this was too much on him - his body could handle only so much and he had reached his point of no return. ‘’Mmm, do you have lube with you?’’ asked Alec softly and Magnus nodded. ‘’Go get it for me,’’ ordered Alec and Magnus quickly crawled over to the drawer and pulled it out, his cock stirring up even more, because  _ loved _ Alexander ordering him around. 

‘’Here,’’ huffed Magnus.

‘’Any toys?’’ asked Alec curiously.

‘’Um, no, sorry, I don’t-’’ stammered Magnus and his voice trailed off.

‘’It’s okay, Kitten,’’ said Alec with a wink and Magnus smiled back. ‘’Feeling comfortable?’’ checked Alec as Magnus positioned himself again in the half lying position and once he saw Magnus nodding again and grinned. ‘’Perfect,’’ said Alec and then drooled as he was watching Magnus’ cock twitching in his hand, Magnus grabbing the base of his cock and mewled softly. ‘’Do you know what I’ll have you do?’’

‘’Mmm?’’

‘’I wanna see you fuck yourself on your fingers,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ breath shuddered - Alec  _ really _ was shameless and Magnus loved it. ‘’Is that okay?’’

‘’Oh, fuck yes, Alexander,’’ blurted out Magnus, who was itching to stretch himself out and Alec’s eyes darkened. 

‘’Turn around,’’ said Alec, his hand never stopping to move, jerking himself off in slow and lazy jerks as he was reminding himself constantly that he needed to go slow as he didn’t want the fun to be ruined too soon, it would be such a shame, truly. Magnus gasped at the order, but slowly turned around. ‘’That’s it, you’re so good,’’ praised him Alec and Magnus smiled into the pillow. ‘’Raise your hips and spread your legs.’’

‘’Like this?’’ asked Magnus and looked turned around over his shoulder, ass up, legs spread and Alec had never been so turned one. Magnus was stunning. ‘’What’s wrong, Grumpy? Speechless?’’ teased Magnus and Alec grinned.

‘’Oh, you’re such a little tease,’’ said Alec and then nodded. ‘’You’re stunning, Magnus, gorgeous… amazing,’’ was saying Alec as he couldn’t help himself really. Not when Magnus was looking like this. So good for him, needy, hungry, hard and wanting- ‘’Spread yourself open, show me that hole,’’ ordered Alec and Magnus grinned. He wasn’t a shy guy either, so he slowly reached back and held his cheeks open, smiling when he heard Alec’s loud gasp. ‘’You’re gonna kill me, Magnus.’’

‘’All yours, Alexander,’’ moaned Magnus and opened the bottle of lube. 

‘’Mm-hmm,’’ groaned Alec. ‘’So nice and tight for me, is it?’’

‘’Yes, yes,’’ stammered Magnus and pressed his lubed up fingers against his entrance, Alec hissing and he urged Magnus to continue. ‘’ _ Fuck.’’ _

‘’Go on,’’ huffed Alec and moaned together with Magnus when he slowly pushed a finger inside of himself and Alec squeezed his cock tighter. It was a tight fit and it was only a finger - Magnus was so tight and perfect. Magnus bit the pillow as he pushed his finger a bit deeper, soon adding another one, slowly lowering his hips as a loud moan escaped past his lips when his fingers hit the spot, Alec smiling. ‘’God, you’re gorgeous, don’t stop Magnus, that’s it.’’

‘’Alec… Alexander… yes, yes,’’ was chanting Magnus as he dropped his other hand lower, fucking himself into his fist, nice and fast, but his body craved for… ‘’Fuck me, Alec, fuck me.’’

‘’My fucking God, Magnus… I’d give it to you nice and hard.’’

‘’Yes, oh my… Alexander… I need you,’’ was moaning Magnus, his moans sounding almost like sobs and Alec was smiling, his end fast approaching and he could tell that Magnus was close as well. ‘’Alec, I wanna see your face, can I-’’

‘’Yes, Kitten, turn back to the camera,’’ said Alec and almost came when Magnus showed him his wrecked face. ‘’ _ God,  _ the things I’d do to you,’’ cursed Alec. ‘’Are you close?’’

‘’So close, Alexander,  _ so fucking close…  _ I wanna come,’’ groaned Magnus, jerking himself off fast and he  _ needed _ release. 

‘’You can come, Kitten,’’ stammered Alec and it didn’t take long for neither of them - soon both of them came, each other’s names on their lips as they were pushed over the edge, Magnus watching Alexander riding out his orgasm and he licked his lips. ‘’Oh my  _ fuck…  _ this was so…’’ was then babbling Alec and Magnus only rolled onto his back and lied like that.

‘’Alexander I need that month to come quick… I need you to fuck me properly,’’ said Magnus suddenly and Alec burst into laughter. ‘’I’m not joking, I need it,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’I deserve it,’’ said Magnus and then snorted when he realised what he was saying. ‘’Fuck, what am I even saying?’’ asked Magnus and hid his face into his palms, giggling and Alec grinned. ‘’You blew my brains up,’’ said Magnus.

‘’You mean  _ fucked _ your brains out,’’ said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

‘’No, but  _ soon,’’  _ said Magnus and then rolled onto his side. ‘’Mmm, that was amazing,’’ said Magnus and despite being all sweaty and hot, he wrapped himself into the blanket and Alec smiled. He wanted the cuddle the fuck out of Magnus then. He looked so soft and- ‘’I love cuddling.’’

‘’Me too, how I wish I could cuddle you now - you look so soft,’’ said Alec, who quickly pulled up his boxers and Magnus grinned. 

‘’Then lay down and let’s pretend we’re next to each other,’’ said Magnus happily and even though the thought was silly, Alec agreed - no questions asked as he just laid back down and looked towards Magnus, who cuddled closer to the computer. ‘’You’re so amazing, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and cutely blinked. 

‘’No, you are,’’ said Alec rolled onto his side as well.

‘’Nuh-huh, you are.’’

‘’You are.’’

‘’Nope, you are.’’

And thus the argument of who was more amazing was on, giggles and lovesick sighs being heard around both apartments.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's an accidental Good Omens reference in the chapter xD

Izzy visited and Alec was so, _so_ happy and excited to finally see his sister in person. It's been quite a while and now that she was finally there, Alec almost jumping up and down from excitement and Isabelle was laughing as Alec literally pulled her inside of the apartment and gave her the biggest bear hug there was and she was smiling back, returning the hug and she then happily sighed. ''I missed you too, Alec,'' said Izzy and then stepped inside of the apartment, Alec going behind her and he closed the door. ''Jace is out, yes? I texted him before, but he said he's out,'' said Isabelle and Alec nodded.

''Yeah, he and Theo went to watch a game, or something,'' said Alec and then furrowed his eyebrows – he really wasn't into the sports at all. ''I think, I wasn't really paying attention. My brain shut down as soon as soccer was mentioned,'' said Alec and shuddered and Isabelle nodded in agreement. ''Anyway,'' he said and then clasped his hands together. ''Do you- hey, what gives?'' asked Alec when Isabelle suddenly pulled him closer and then wrapped her arm around his waist, her phone already out and he narrowed his eyes. '' _Really?_ We don't see each other for months and the first thing what you want to do is to take pictures?'' he asked and rolled his eyes.

''Well, _duh,''_ said Isabelle and Alec narrowed his eyes. ''Oh, you better smile, because I'm tagging Magnus into the picture,'' said Isabelle and Alec looked at his sister. _Wait, what?!_ As soon as Magnus was mentioned, Alec got the happiest smile on his lips and Isabelle started cracking up – Alec really was smitten with his Kitten and Isabelle was so looking forward to them finally meeting. Just a couple more weeks to go and Magnus was visiting. This was all so exciting even for her! ''Good,'' she then said and Alec rolled his eyes. 

''Are we done now?'' he asked as he didn't really like taking pictures of himself, but he was going to let this one slide, especially if Isabelle was going to tag his boyfriend, he wanted to look extra cute for him and he watched Isabelle posting the photo very carefully – he didn't want her to write something stupid into the caption. Magnus was going to see it, so he monitored everything very carefully and Isabelle started cracking up.

''Can you please stop breathing down my neck, Alec?'' asked Isabelle and Alec firmly shook his head.

''No, if you are tagging Magnus, I need to see,'' said Alec and then narrowed his eyes as Isabelle was writing in the caption and he crossed his arms on top of his chest, his Grumpy jumping out and he was humming, because he didn't know how he felt with what Isabelle had just written into it. 

**izzy.lightwood:** _Finally met up with my big brother <3\. It's been ages since I've seen him and I missed him so much! @GlitterKitten, like promised, a cute photo of my brother <3\. _

''What do you mean _as promised?''_ asked Alec and narrowed his eyes. Wait... did Magnus and Izzy talk in private now?! What was this?! When did it happen? How?! Just like that?! What did... what if Izzy told him some embarrassing things from his childhood?! Alec loved his sister, but she had this tendency to overshare things and he froze... _what did she do?!_

"What?" asked Izzy with a smile and then chuckled - was he jealous again? "Don't tell me you're jealous again," said Isabelle and Alec only rolled his eyes, because he had gotten over that. He didn't feel jealous, but he was afraid of Izzy - once she got into it, her mouth was dangerous and Alec cleared his throat. Then again, all of the Lightwoods possessed that trait, but- 

"I'm not jealous," said Alec and then crossed his arms again. "But I am afraid of what you might have told Magnus about me," said Alec and narrowed his eyes and Isabelle started cracking up. "It's not funny, tell me what you told Magnus," said Alec and started being grumpy again. Isabelle only patted his back and just cracked up.

"I wouldn't worry," she said simply and then posted the picture online, Alec walking after her - her silence was starting to scare him. Isabelle sat down and Alec sat down next to her and the silence was starting to bother the young woman - ah, Alec was giving her the silent treatment and she grinned. "You're hilarious," she then said, breaking the silence and Alec narrowed his eyes. "But trust me when I say that I didn't tell him anything embarrassing _yet,"_ she said and rubbed her hands together. "But when he comes here, I'm-"

"Why are you like this, Iz!" whined Alec and Isabelle arched an eyebrow. He was joking, right? Because as if he was the one to speak! When she introduced Simon to him, he was the one who was oversharing.

"Tell me you're kidding," said Isabelle with a chuckle, but the confusion on Alec's face told her that he really didn't know what she was talking about. "When I introduced Simon to you!" she shrieked and Alec hummed and then cracked up.

"Oh yeah," said Alec and his giggles got louder. "That was funny," he said and earned himself a light smack across his shoulder.

"Not for me," whined Isabelle and Alec shrugged.

"Okay," said Alec and then decided to be a kind older brother. "I give you this _once_ a free pass to overshare, but that's it," said Alec and Isabelle chuckled. "You better make the best out of this opportunity," he said and Isabelle hummed and then rubbed her palms together.

"Oh. I will," said Isabelle and Alec already regretted his life decisions, but well. "Oh, look, Magnus commented!" said Isabelle when her phone buzzed.

"Show me," said Alec quickly, but then grabbed his phone instead and grinned, Isabelle only watching him from aside and she happily sighed. She and Alec joked around a lot, but she was so happy that he finally met someone that treated and loved him right. Alec checked the comment and then he melted. Yes, he _melted!_

**GlitterKitten:** _Aww, I'm so happy you two finally met up! And Izzy, amazing job. Alexander looks as adorable as ever. His eyes are so dreamy, just what I needed as a pick me up before I start torturing myself with study T.T_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _No, your eyes are even more beautiful, they sparkle like little gems. And you are so amazing Magnus. Good luck with study, don't push yourself too much_ <3

 **BadassBiscuit:** _You guys stop being so adorable! Oh and Iz, are you free later?_

After that Isabelle and Clary started chatting, so Alec decided to check up on his Kitten in private. Because he didn't want to distract Magnus too much as he said he'd be studying, he decided to text him instead and send some positivity his way!

 **Alec:** _Sending lots of hugs and kisses your way, Kitten. Do not overwork yourself today, okay? I'm going to be here if you'll need anything, okau_?

 **Magnus:** _Aw, you're so sweet, Grumpy! Thank you, I'll need it._

 **Magnus:** _I can't make any promises because I'm really far behind thought, but I'm try to take it easy T.T don't worry though, I'm gonna be okay. As long as your sister keeps providing me with adorable photos of you, everything will be ok!_

 **Alec:** _Haha. Okay, I'll let her know. She'll be more than happy to share, lol. She's very… Eager xD._

 **Magnus** : _I'm already looking forward to it._

 **Magnus:** _Do you have any plans today?_

 **Alec:** _Not much. Izzy and I will go out and then meet up with Jace. Then I don't know… We'll go grab something to eat, but there's no big plans really._

 **Magnus:** _Oh sounds fun!_

 **Alec:** _Yes. I wish you'd be with us thought!_

 **Magnus:** _Soon, my angel, soon._

 **Alec:** _Yes. So very, very soon_ <3

* * *

It was a day full of ups and downs that day for Magnus - studying sucked way too much and he was feeling sorry for himself. The only thing that kept him sane were the Lightwoods as they kept spamming him cute photos of Alexander on their day out and Magnus was smiling when he was tagged in their posts. He loved one of the photos of Alexander in particularly - it was a picture of Izzy and Alec, photo taken by Jace and Alec didn’t seem to know that the picture was being taken as Izzy was putting flowers into his hair and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling when he’d look at it, leaning back happily and he then clicked with his tongue as he looked sadly at the pile of books.

Magnus was so frustrated as he was currently struggling with learning a monologue from one of Shakespeare's plays. He’d have to do it for the acting class and he was just… he _tried_ really hard, he was trying, but he just couldn’t remember the damn text no matter how many times he had read it and that usually wasn’t his problem. With acting or dancing he never had problems, but this was torture and he had just hit a new low, wanting to just curl up and cry. 

Magnus opened up the texts as he wanted to send a message to Alec, but then he stopped himself as he didn’t want to come off as a bother - the Lightwoods were enjoying their family time together and Magnus whining to Alec would probably ruin their fun. So, Magnus decided to suffer alone in his room, trying to learn the text, but it wasn’t working out. He was going to _fail_ the class, he could just see himself. He was going to fail, then he’d have to retake the whole class again and- his negativity was really spiraling out of control. 

“I want this to be over,” whined Magnus and then pressed his lips together and decided to cheer himself up with that flower photo of Alec and it worked like magic as a little smile spread across his face and he then felt motivated, which didn’t really last for a long time. After trying for another half an hour, with minimal (almost zero) success, Magnus felt just so useless. “I’m so fucking dumb,” sighed Magnus and closed the book angrily. “It’s not even that difficult, I mean _ugh,_ ” sighed Magnus and then just hid his face into his palms and groaned.

He had been at it for hours now - locked in his room and studying and he was just so over everything. Magnus just needed a break, but then he felt guilty for not studying if he wanted to relax a bit and… _yeah._ “I’ll never get this in time,” he then said, being extra hard on himself and he was so frustrated that he wanted to cry. There were actual tears gathering in his eyes - he was so frustrated, annoyed, angry and disappointed. He bit his lower lip, which was trembling and then just leaned back in the chair, slowly sliding down and he bowed his head down. “I’ll fail all classes,” he then announced.

Magnus continued feeling sorry for himself until there was a text from Alec coming in and he grabbed his phone quickly and he unlocked it and he felt even more emotional, because Alexander had just texted him and he… was really in a need of some break. 

**Alec:** _Magnus, is everything okay? You’re kind of silent, so I worry. If you’re only busy with studying, then I’m sorry for bothering and I wish you all the best._

 **Magnus:** _Alexander, are you still out?_

 **Alec:** _Oh, you’re on! No, I just got back to the apartment! What’s up?_

 **Magnus:** _Do you have some free time?_

 **Alec:** _Always for you <3\. Hey, what happened? Are you okay? _

**Magnus:** _I’m awful T_T_

 **Magnus:** _I’ll call you._

When Alec read that Magnus was feeling awful, he panicked and quickly picked up the video call, eyes widening when he saw Magnus staring back at him. His eyes were kind of red and puffy, his hair messy and… “Magnus, what happened?” asked Alec immediately. “Have… have you been crying?” asked Alec and Magnus shook his head, but eyes welled up with tears and Alec’s heart fell into the pit of his stomach. “No, no, no, no, no, don’t cry, Magnus, please _don’t._ ”

“I’m sorry,” whispered Magnus and rolled his eyes. “This is so stupid… I’m so stupid, Alexander. To get so emotional over studying, I’m,” said Magnus and shook his head. 

“No, you aren’t stupid, Magnus, what the actual hell?” asked Alec. “Uni had made me crack so many times, you can’t even imagine. Just yesterday I was sobbing to Jace about all the stupid details I have to study about,” said Alec and Magnus cracked up and smiled through his tears, which never fell. Instead, they started slowly drying up and Alec was smiling back. “Uni is a freaking hell, Magnus, it’s evil!”

“It really is,” said Magnus and then rolled his eyes. “Anyway, I’m really glad you’re here now,” said Magnus and huffed under his breath. 

“Of course, always,” said Alec and then smiled. “What was torturing you, Kitten?”

“Shakespeare,” said Magnus and looked at the book with pure hatred in his eyes.

“Oooh,” said Alec and then hummed - he needed something to make Magnus laugh and soon something popped into his mind. “Doesn’t surprise me one bit, it was hell’s miracle that made him famous in the first place,” he suddenly said and Magnus looked up at the screen and cracked up. What was Alec talking about?

“ _Huh?_ ”

“If it wasn’t for the angel’s puppy eyes, Crowley wouldn’t have cracked and wouldn’t perform the miracle,” said Alec and Magnus blinked a few times before he finally got _it._ Alec was… talking about the show they were currently watching. “And now you’re suffering because of them, I’m not even surprised,” he said and then stopped talking as Magnus started laughing on top of his lungs. And just as he thought that he had calmed down, another wave of laughter washed over him and he started laughing again, tears of laughter gathering in the corners of his eyes and Alec had a grin on his lips then - _good._ Smiling Magnus was the best.

“Oh my God, Alexander, you’re too much,” said Magnus, almost dropping his phone and he then shook his head. “Ahh, fuck I love you so much,” escaped past his lips and Alec perked up. It was the **L word -** the important word that he had already said it before, but Magnus didn’t really say it back in return. Alec didn’t really think of it too much as Magnus was pretty burnt in the past relationship, so Alec agreed to take it slow, so hearing Magnus say _I love you_ before they even met made him feel so… so… Alec was just smiling like an idiot, realy!

“Did you just tell me you loved me?” asked Alec carefully and Magnus stopped laughing.

“Oh! I guess I just did!” said Magnus and then started laughing again. “I do, though, love you,” said Magnus softly and then looked down a bit. 

“Ahh, yes… love you too, Kitten,” whispered Alec back and felt his cheeks reddening a little bit, because he heard snickers from the other side of the room and he narrowed his eyes. Izzy and Jace were listening like the traitors they were! “Hey, shut up, you two!” shrieked Alec and then glared at his brother and sister.

“Oh, chill Alec, we’re happy for you two,” said Jace. “Can I say hi to Magnus? Please?” asked Jace and Alec looked at Magnus, who eagerly nodded - _yes, he still had to thank him for that photo of Alec!_

“Are you sure, Magnus? Because they’re-”

“Yes, I’m sure, Alec, I wanna say hi and thank them for such lovely photos of you,” said Magnus cutely and Alec cracked - _ah how could he say no to that face?_

“Okay, but just… don’t say I haven’t warned you,” said Alec and then bit his lips. “They can be like a pack of wolves,” said Alec and shuddered.

“Alec, we’re literally right here,” said Izzy and rolled her eyes.

“Yeah, good, I wanted you guys to hear it,” said Alec and then Magnus grinned, but still waved Isabelle and Jace to come closer to his phone and Magnus was all smiles as he finally met the other Lightwoods over the camera. He had some interaction with them in the comments, but apart from that this was his first interaction and Alec really wasn’t kidding when he warned him about them - they really were something else and Magnus was having so much fun with meeting them a bit more.

* * *

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1154031066015047680?s=19)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Rino for helping me write this chapter 😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍  
> Love u 😏😏😏😏😏

Alec was nervously pacing around the airport, biting on his lower lip as it was finally _the_ day - Magnus was finally flying to London and he was at the airport two hours early. Was it kind of silly to be there so early? Yes. But, then again, Alec really couldn't help himself as he had been looking forward to this for months. Months adding up and finally all was leading to this big moment - he'd finally get to meet his Glitter Kitten in person and there weren't enough words in his vocabulary that would describe how excited and happy he was at the moment. He was literally buzzing with excitement and his whole body was itching to wrap his arms around his adorable boyfriend and never let go, kiss him and just _ah._ Alec pressed his lips together and sighed. Fuck, if only those two hours passed by quicker!

Magnus posted an adorable photo of himself on the plane just before and he looked adorable as hell on it. Then again _when_ didn't Magnus look cute? Alec pulled out his phone and shook his head - he couldn’t believe that he had gotten this lucky. The caption under the photo said: _Finally off to see my man. I so cannot believe the day had finally arrived <3\. Alexander, I’m coming, you better be waiting there for me, because the first thing I’m gonna do is jump into your arms, so be ready. _

Alec giggled and then scrolled lower, reading his own reply again, which said: _oh, you can count on that, I’m gonna be waiting for you there early. I can’t wait to finally meet you, Kitten, it’ll be amazing month ahead of us. PS: Jace, be sure to somehow make yourself not at home when I bring Magnus back at our place. I want the place to be ours between 1 and 3 - we’ll be busy!_

 **TherealJace:** _What the hell do you want me to do for 2 hours? But, yes, I’ll leave you alone, I’ll go do… something… hmph! You should take pity on your poor younger brother, you know! And you call ME a roommate from hell! How dare you?!_

Ah, yes, somehow Jace found out about the chat room that he and Magnus met on and it made Alec giggle, because it seemed that it really hurt Jace’s feelings. But, well… he could be a pain in the neck, so Alec didn’t really worry about it too much! Then again, Clary was soon there to pick Jace up from his sulking with her reply.

 **BadassBiscuit:** _Awww, Jace, you can always come to my place! It’ll be fun!_

And just like that Jace was in high spirits again and he bit into his lower lip and then tucked his phone into his pocket again. Alec chuckled and then bit onto his lip, sighing happily and he then finally sat down, rubbing his hands together and clicked with his tongue. He was in such a hurry than he didn't even get Magnus anything! But he then decided to get a box of chocolates from the stores at the airport, so it was all good. He was finished with the shopping quite soon and when he looked at the clock it said that it would take another hour and 45 minutes before Magnus would land. That was if the flight wouldn’t have any delays.

Alec was a masochist - truly. He shouldn’t have come so soon at the airport as he was walking up and down, around, humming to himself, listening to music and when he looked next time at the clock it was still an hour and 25 minutes before Magnus would come. “Ugh, someone please call the time lord to make the time pass by quicker,” moaned Alec and then just finally gave up and sat down again, tapping with his foot impatiently on the floor and he sighed, massaging his temples. “This is torture,” he then said, but then collected himself - somehow. He pulled out his phone _again_ and kept himself busy with reading articles for his university stuff - he was at least being productive.

“Angels and all that’s holy… please give me the patience to survive this remaining hour and a half,” he said to himself and started reading. He tried to focus, but it as useless. Even if he was reading the articles, his mind somehow always ended up wandering off to Magnus and his pretty eyes. Oh and that smile!

* * *

Magnus had landed. Magnus was _in London -_ he was screaming on the inside, looking all smug on the outside as he was waiting in line at the airport and was just… soon… so fucking soon and he was going to see Alec. Alec was waiting for him there (he better be!) and it just felt so surreal. However, that soon wasn’t as soon as Magnus wanted it to be and as he waited, he decided to post a photo online that he took just before - so that Alec would know that he was there. Was that going to make the poor Grumpy even more desperate? _Yes and that was his exact plan!_

 **GlitterKitten:** _Finally landed in London - PHEW! That was a long flight, but I’m finally here, yaaas!!!! <3 _

Magnus knew that Alec would reply back soon and he did! Magnus chuckled when his phone buzzed almost a few second later and Magnus started shaking, because it just hit him then how close they were. _They were in the same building._ They were so, so fucking close and Magnus was feeling all sorts of things. He wanted Alec so much that it hurt and he went to read his response quickly, moving slowly in line and he huffed.

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Omg, you’re here… I can’t believe this is finally happening. This so amazing and I can’t believe it. Magnus I love you so much! T__T_

 **GlitterKitten:** _Angel, relax <3 _

**GrumpyArcher:** _No, I can’t, Kitten, I can’t. I’m a mess, please come over here so that I can finally hug and kiss you properly. I’ve been waiting for you here for two hours and you’re finally here. Omg! <3 _

The fact that Alec was waiting for him for over two hours already made Magnus feel even more excited and giddy. Fuck, he wanted to be in Alec’s arms so much and he bit into his lower lip and then took in a hitched breath. Alec’s arms around him, pulling him into a hug and then holding his face to _kiss_ him! Magnus was just an incoherent mess. Magnus’ hands were shaking as he moved over to get his suitcase and after ten more minutes, he was all set to go and meet Alec.

Magnus held his suitcase and then started walking fast towards the exit, his heart beating fast in his chest and he couldn’t even breathe properly, he was that excited, biting on his lip (again) as he then looked around and searched for Alec. And as Magnus was searching for Alec, Alec was on the search for his adorable Kitten, nervously shaking all over and he couldn’t even breathe. He was a mess, just a few moments and he was going to have Magnus in his arms - fucking finally!

It was Alec that saw Magnus first, quite far back and among the crowd, but Magnus stood out - at least he did to Alec. He was just… Alec just stood there and didn’t know what to do. He kind of got that scenario in his head how their first meet was going to go - he would walk up to Magnus and kiss him harder than ever, but now that he actually saw Magnus _in flesh_ there, he couldn’t move. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t speak… he didn’t even know what his name was. He just knew that Magnus was gorgeous and adorable and the most amazing thing he had ever seen and he was just soo… shook. Alec was shaken right to the core and he didn’t know how to handle this. He had been yearning for Magnus for so long, so much that it was overwhelming for him and he huffed.

“Wow, fuck, he’s gorgeous,” whispered Alec to himself.

Magnus smiled widely when he saw Alec in the distance and he grabbed onto his suitcase tighter and started running towards him - as fast as he could as his suitcases were quite heavy. ‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus happily and couldn’t stop staring at Alec, who was still just standing there and Magnus narrowed his eyes - why wasn’t he moving?! But _fuck_ Alexander was even more handsome in person - the camera didn’t do him justice at all. Magnus went closer to him, but Alec still didn’t move and Magnus started really thinking hard - was Alec okay?! ‘’Alexander, I’m here, finally,’’ said Magnus, now very close to Alec, who blinked a few times and Magnus gave him one of the _cutest_ giggles. And that was when Alec snapped.

That simple giggle made Alec finally snap out of it and he didn’t even bother holding the box of chocolates in his hands anymore as it fell onto the ground as he grabbed onto Magnus’ shirt when he was in reachable distance and just pulled him close. Magnus was startled and let go of his suitcases, letting out a muffled gasp when he felt Alec’s lips on his all of the sudden. Alec completely cracked as he grabbed the back of Magnus’ neck and pressed their lips together for the second time and Magnus wasn’t complaining at all, kissing Alec back with as much need and eagerment as he did, clutching onto Alec’s jacket as he kissed him again, feeling Alec’s lip pressing against his harder and he tilted his head to the side a little bit.

 _Oh, fuck,_ thought Magnus… he was an amazing kisser, Alec pouring all of the love, affection and yearning that he felt for _months_ now. And now that Magnus was there… _in his arms,_ he couldn’t… Alec as shaking and Magnus was smiling, his heart beating faster than ever. This just felt so right… just _amazing._ They were in the middle of a very crowded airport, but somehow all of the other people and sounds were blocked when they shared a kiss for the very first time. It was just them, lips on lips, arms wrapping against each other… Magnus was shaking all over as well, because this as all too overwhelming. Alec had been wanting to do this for _so long_ and he wanted to show how much he loved Magnus. His kisses translated well, Magnus could feel every bit of his love and he hoped Alec could feel how much he loved him in return. Spoiler alert: he did.

Alec couldn’t contain it much longer, gasping when he felt Magnus’ tongue licking across his lower lip and he parted his lips, moaning softly when he felt Magnus’ tongue brushing against his. Yes, they were still in public, but that didn’t stop Alec from sliding his hands down onto Magnus’ hips and push him even closer. Magnus was in pure _heaven,_ feeling those strong arms around him and he was softly shivering in Alec’s arms.

It was Alec the one who broke off their kiss, feeling his cheeks redden a little bit and he then straightened Magnus’ clothes, which were all wrinkled up from the makeout and he cleared his throat. “I’m sorry, I, um,” said Alec and Magnus bit onto his lip, his cheeks red. ‘’I kind of snapped, I was just,’’ started Alec and then shook his head. ‘’I’m just so… _happy_ you’re here. I still can’t believe it,’’ said Alec and gently touched Magnus’ cheek, Magnus grinning and he nuzzled into the touch.

‘’You didn’t hear me complaining, did you?’’ whispered Magnus back and tugged onto Alec’s jacket, pulling him closer, letting his hands then fall onto Alec’s hips and he winked. ‘’I know, it feels so… _amazing,’’_ said Magnus and leaned up to kiss Alec again, softly, but the kiss soon grew hungrier and he pulled back. ‘’Fuck,’’ said Magnus and laughed breathlessly. ‘’I’m sorry, I’m not usually so… I mean, I can hold back, but now it’s just-’’

‘’You don’t have to hold back,’’ said Alec and Magnus shuddered. ‘’I mean,’’ said Alec and laughed breathlessly. ‘’I’m also… _you know,’’_ said Alec and then Magnus nodded. ‘’God,’’ said Alec and cupped Magnus’ face. ‘’You’re really here, Kitten, you’re finally _really_ here with me,’’ said Alec, smiling up to his ears and shook his head. ‘’I’m just… I love you,’’ whispered Alec and then he was cut off when Magnus kissed him again, roughly and needingly. When Alec called him Kitten in person, Magnus _snapped_ and he needed Alec _right there and right now!_ “Magnus, fuck, if you keep-”

“Your place,” whispered Magnus, chasing Alec’s lips with his when he pulled back. ‘’Can we, um,’’ said Magnus and cleared his throat. ‘’Go to your place?’’ asked Magnus as he knew Jace wasn’t home and Magnus and Alec had discussed this previously, because they _knew_ that as soon as they’d see each other in person that they wouldn’t be able to really think with their _right_ heads. ‘’I want you,’’ continued Magnus and Alec gave him one final chaste kiss.

‘’ _Yes,’’_ hissed Alec. ‘’I’ll call us a cab and then-’’ started Alec, cut off when Magnus kissed him again and he was chuckling when they pulled back.

‘’ _Hurry,’’_ ordered Magnus and Alec only nodded. ‘’A-after all of this… we’ll talk and do stuff, but right now I really need you,’’ added Magnus and Alec only nodded.

‘’God, yes,’’ said Alec, because he knew what Magnus meant - they would have time for cuddling and dating later, but now they really needed some time alone to… blow off some steam!

* * *

Magnus and Alec stumbled across the apartment, lips locked as Alec didn’t bother locking the door - there was _no_ time. The cab right was _hell_ \- having to sit next to Magnus, but not being able to kiss or touch him, while every cell in him just wanted to devour him and it was Magnus who pounced him as soon as they were inside of the apartment. Alec threw Magnus’ suitcases next to the couch and then finally wrapped his arms around Magnus’ waist and pulled him close, kissing him deeply and hungrily, Magnus softly kissing him back, holding onto Alec and he _needed_ to feel Alec so close and-

‘’Mmm, my bedroom is-’’

‘’Too far away,’’ decided Magnus and laughed in between their chaste kisses. Alec moaned and didn’t mind it one bit, pushing Magnus back against the couch and Magnus eagerly moaned when he sat down and smiled when Alec kissed him again, softly and tenderly this time, gently biting into his lip and then sucked on it - _fuck, Alec was too much!_ And Magnus, he was already unbelievably hard and throbbing in his jeans.

“Oh, hello,” purred Alec into Magnus’ ear and looked down, swallowing thickly - they’ve done it over camera many times, but this was… “Can I touch you?” asked Alec, wanting to be a gentleman even though they had already agreed yesterday that the first thing Alec would do was to fuck Magnus’ brains out.

‘’You dare to ask,’’ laughed Magnus and quickly started undoing his belt. ‘’ _Alexander,_ if you don’t I’ll-’’

‘’Watch your mouth, Kitten,’’ said Alec huskily and Magnus shuddered. _Fuck, yes this is what he needed._ ‘’Mmm, so fucking hard and ready for me,’’ said Alec, biting his lip and gently cupped Magnus’ dick, feeling his own pressing against his pants and he smiled when he felt Magnus wanting to get rid of his pants as well. ‘’Patience, Kitten,’’ said Alec, but couldn’t really wait much longer. They both needed to get this out of their systems and it was going to be fast and short, but so good and- ‘’I’ll go get lube and condoms from my roo-’’

‘’No need to bother,’’ muttered Magnus and flushed. ‘’Check my suitcase,’’ said Magnus and flushed. ‘’Side pocket and you’ll be able to find both of those,’’ said Magnus and Alec groaned - Magnus was well prepared.

‘’You’re full of surprises, Kitten,’’ said Alec and then grinned, pecked Magnus’ lips and then quickly went to fetch both of the needed things. By the time he was back, Magnus’ jeans and underwear were already down and his cock was out, Magnus jerking himself off and Alec was- ‘’I’ll fuck you so hard,’’ he said and Magnus grinned.

‘’You better, you’ve kept me waiting for too long,’’ said Magnus and Alec was quickly down on his knees, pulling Magnus’ legs apart and then he prompted them up, bending Magnus knees.

‘’Keep your legs like this, lean back and make yourself comfy,’’ said Alec softly, kissing Magnus again gently and Magnus nodded, leaning back and then he held his legs up, Alec whispering dirty little praises into his ear. ‘’I want you to sit back and enjoy yourself and Magnus nodded - _fuck yeah, he’ll enjoy himself to the fullest._ Alec looked stunning on his knees and he gasped when he felt Alec pressing sloppy and wet kisses into his inner thighs, trying to hold back his moans, Alec shaking his head. ‘’I told you, didn’t I?’’ asked Alec and gave Magnus a teasing smack on his ass. ‘’I wanna hear you properly.’’

‘’Fuck, do that again,’’ said Magnus and Alec grinned.

‘’Later, Kitten, first let me prep you,’’ said Alec and wrapped his fingers around Magnus’ neglected cock and gave him a few teasing pumps. Magnus was so hot and heavy in his fist.

‘’Hurry, because I can’t wait-’’

‘’I know, shh, I know, soon,’’ promised Alec, pecked Magnus’ lips and then leaned down, opened the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with it. As Alec pressed his fingers against Magnus’ hole, his hand never stop moving, jerking Magnus off slowly, circling his tongue around the tip and Magnus’ hips were shaking - Alec’s tongue could have a career, he could do miracles with it and he moaned softly when Alec swallowed him into the warmth of his mouth, his hips shaking like crazy, gramming onto the edge of the couch.

‘’Alexander, deeper,’’ whispered Magnus, Alec more than happy to comply and he pushed his fingers deeper inside, soon adding another one and he was taking his time with that - he didn’t want to hurt his precious Kitten. Besides, listening to Magnus’ mewls and gasps was so _yummy_ and delicious. ‘’There, a bit deeper and _fuck, yes there, right there,’’_ moaned Magnus and Alec chuckled, swallowing Magnus back into his mouth and continued curling his fingers inside of him, leaving Magnus a complete, beautiful ruin.

The thing was, both of them were hot and bothered, pent up and Magnus was reaching his end faster than he wanted. ‘’Ale- stop,’’ said Magnus and Alec quickly looked up. Did he do something wrong? ‘’I’m close, stop or I’ll come,’’ begged Magnus and Alec grinned, biting his lip as he pulled back and then chuckled. ‘’I’m ready, please I need you _inside,’’_ said Magnus and straightened himself up. Alec nodded, he was also at his end, quickly unbuckling his belt, pulling his pants down and Magnus took a few seconds to appreciate the length of Alexander’s cock. ‘’Holy shit.’’

‘’You’re adorable,’’ said Alec and opened up the condom with his teeth and rolled it down his cock.

‘’Finally,’’ gasped Magnus and kissed Alec again.

‘’Turn around,’’ ordered Alec, because he knew how much Magnus liked that order especially and Magnus quickly crawled onto the couch, turned around and Alec was- ‘’You’ll kill me, Magnus,’’ he huffed when Magnus spread his cheeks and chuckled. Alec lubed himself up even more and then finally pushed himself inside of Magnus - the tightness, warmth made Alec groan and he held onto Magnus’ sides tightly, going nice and slow, but Magnus was soon begging and demanding to be fucked faster, his loud moans echoing in the living room - the neighbours could probably hear him, but neither of them cared.

‘’Fuck, Alec, yes, yes, fuck me harder!’’

‘’You’re so good for me, Magnus,’’ was moaning Alec as well, turning Magnus around to kiss him, his hips never stopped moving and Magnus was moaning into their kiss as he was being fucked into oblivion.

In the middle of all of that, a poor, unfortunate soul dared to step a foot inside of the apartment - that soul being no other than Jace, who wanted to go grab his wallet as he forgot it at home. His jaw dropped when he stepped inside of the living room and he couldn’t even scream, he was that shocked and- _what were they?!_ Jace knew that Alec and Magnus would be… busy, but he didn’t think… that… they… Alec couldn’t lock up?! They were really shameless, but then again neither of them really noticed him and Jace just got the hell out of there as soon as he possibly could.

It wasn’t until much later, when Magnus and Alec were laying curled up on the couch, cuddling, post coital that they found out Jace walked in on them when they were… _blowing off steam_ and Alec’s jaw dropped, Magnus laughing softly, pressing his face into Alec’s chest. Jace posted an emoji of the monkey closing its eyes and the caption under said _Grumpy and Kitten LOCK THE HELL UP THE NEXT TIME! PS: it’s good you’re finally here, Magnus. Can’t wait to meet you up under… other circumstances!_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Well, I said we’d be busy, also consider it as a payback for all the times you and your Biscuit were getting it on!_

 **GlitterKitten:** _It’s so nice to finally meet you Jace!_

 **TherealJace:** _You two are really shameless! >.< _

But Magnus and Alec left a little gift of apology in his room much later - a bottle of beer labeled as _Mighty Duck,_ topping it off with a rubber duck with little devil horns that Magnus brought with him as a welcome gift from New York - especially for Jace, which gave poor Jace quite the scare after he dared to return back to the apartment. He could hear Magnus and Alec giggling from Alec’s room and he started to asking the God what he ever did to deserve such treatment.

Magnus and Alec made it up to him though - cooked for Jace a lovely meal and invited the rest of the gang so that they could finally hang out in person. Magnus and Alec were holding hands under the table all the time, because… neither of them wanted to let go! What a lovely month was ahead of them!

* * *

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1154773324641296389?s=19) ❤❤😏✨


	13. Chapter 13

Alec happily sighed as he looked onto his other side and he bit into his lower lip as he blinked a few times and then a broad smile spread across his face - _fuck_ , it still felt so surreal having Magnus. The two of them were in Alec's room, curled under the bed covers, both wearing bright smiles on their lips and neither of them dared to speak as they didn't want to ruin such a perfect and an inmate moment. It was the day after; the day after since Magnus landed in London and both of them were still getting used to this - being able to hug each other, kiss one another and just feel each other's touch. It was almost overwhelming at times, but it also felt so right and perfect. Magnus started quietly humming the _I'm having the time of my life_ song and Alec started giggling, thus putting an end to the intimate, quiet moment and Magnus cutely blinked when he looked at him.

Magnus was loss in thoughts if he was being honest - there was so much going on through his head, but all of them were pleasant thoughts. How could they _not_ be pleasant? He had Alexander now next to him and that was all that mattered. He wanted to start making plans for the future, but then again knew that he was getting ahead of himself. He just couldn't help himself - he was beyond excited now! Magnus scooted closer to Alexander, enjoying how warm Alec felt up against him and he closed his eyes for a few seconds, focusing as he listened to Alec's breathing and the beating of his heart - music to his ears. Alec looked down onto his precious Kitten and chuckled as he gently cupped his face and bit his own lip. How was Magnus this beautiful?! His beauty hurt in person and Alec smiled.

Magnus kept his eyes closed for a few more moments, allowing Alexander to explore his face with his fingers and a little, blessed smile appeared on his lips, but he didn't speak and allowed Grumpy to continue his research. Alexander was gently outlining his face with his soft fingertips, going from his chin, slowly up to his lips and Magnus slowly parted then, exhaling softly and then puckered up, pressing in a gentle kiss and earned himself Alec's little chuckle, snuggling even closer to him. Magnus really was like a kitten - soft, cuddly and adorable. Alec leaned down to press a kiss on top of Magnus' adorable nose and Magnus cutely scrunched it up. Alec's fingers then moved up to Magnus' eyelids and then he finally dropped his fingers onto Magnus' cheek, his thumb gently caressing it and making Magnus smile.

"I still can't believe you're here," whispered Alec and Magnus slowly opened his eyes and looked up, gazing into Alec's eyes and he bit his lip as he struggled to find the right words. "Or that you're mine," rambled Alec and shook his head. "Seriously, what did I do to get this lucky?" he added in the end and Magnus was only giggling. He knew Alec was cheesy, but he didn’t know he could get this cheesy. But, he _loved_ it and he nuzzled into the touch and Alec’s heart made a jump. He dropped his hand slowly a bit lower, holding the back of Magnus’ neck and he pulled Magnus up, pressing their lips together, Magnus more than happy to return him back the sweet and long kiss, gasping softly and then gradually deepened their kiss a little bit, feeling Alec’s tongue slipping inside of his mouth and he moaned softly.

“Mmm, Alexander, you’re so lively,” said Magnus and then started cracking as he lied back down on top of his boyfriend and he was gazing up into his pretty eyes. ‘’But, honestly, _I’m_ the lucky one,’’ said Magnus and ducked his head a bit down. ‘’I love you,’’ said Magnus, because he suddenly couldn’t keep it in anymore. Alec was gazing up at him, gently caressing his cheek and was just looking at him as if he was the most precious thing ever - it was making Magnus feel all sorts of things and he didn’t know how to handle this. He had never felt _this_ happy… it was all new to him, not being able to hide his face and Alec nodded.

‘’Love you too, Kitten,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus flushed a little bit. ‘’It really does things to you, huh?’’ asked Alec and smiled proudly. ‘’When I call you my little Kitten,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Alec was smiling way too much for his liking, but he also didn’t do anything to stop him from giggling and he just straddled Alec’s hips, making the one below him gasp in surprise - they were both _very_ naked and feeling Magnus’ backside pressing up against him was making thing very hard on Alec, Magnus knowing all of that as he leaned down to capture Alexander’s lips with his, pinning him down against the mattress, holding him down, kissing him, lips slowly moving to the side of his neck and Alec’s fingers were where Magnus liked it best - in his hair, gently pulling and teasing. ‘’Mmm, wish we could spend the entire day here,’’ said Alec after Magnus pulled back and Magnus pouted.

‘’You mean we can’t?’’ asked Magnus, pretending to be disappointed and Alec rolled his eyes.

‘’We have places to visit, things to see,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded - _yes,_ he was going to have his on private tour guide around London and it was going to be marvelous. However, he wished they could spend some more time in the bed, because it would be such a pity to end such a perfect, little moment. 

‘’Five more minutes?’’ asked Magnus as his lips moved again on top of Alec’s neck and Alec let out a breathless laugh - Magnus _so_ wasn't playing fair at all. But was he complaining? Fuck no! A little gasp escaped past his lips when he felt Magnus’ teeth gently sinking into his skin, nipping teasingly, quickly replaced by gentle sucking and licking. Magnus was wearing one of the biggest grin internally and he then slowly pulled back.

‘’Five more minutes,’’ huffed Alec in agreement and pulled Magnus down on top of him, kissing him hungrily, but before he got the chance to flip them over, Magnus held onto his shoulders and pinned him down again. ‘’What are you-’’

‘’My turn to take care of you,’’ said Magnus and winked, Alec’s throat going dry and he gulped - _oh, fuck yes!_ ‘’And five minutes is all I need,’’ he then giggled playfully, kissing his way down Alec’s chest, going down to his stomach, adding in a little bit more tongue when he was around his navel and Alec looked down. 

‘’F-five minutes?’’ asked Alec and then took in a sharp breath. ‘’Don’t underestimate me, Kitten,’’ said Grumpy and Magnus chuckled softly, kissing his way even lower and gasped when he saw that Alexander was already nice and hide for him, licking his lower lip as he couldn’t wait to have it in his mouth. His fingers wrapped around the base of Alec’s cock and then he looked back up at Alec, circling his tongue around the head, lapping up all of the precum and then grinned.

‘’I’m afraid you’re underestimating _me,’’_ said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, dipping his head under covers and Alec was about to say something in protest, but then Magnus did something amazing with his tongue and Alec was quiet - he’d be lucky if he lasted that long.

‘’ _Oh, Magnus!’’_

Oh, Magnus indeed!

* * *

‘’Finally a proper date out,’’ said Magnus happily, walking next to Alec and he couldn’t stop looking around - London really was something else. It was everything Magnus hoped for and more, his smile growing and Alec was only smiling as he walked next to his Kitten, who was now adorably looking around and fanboying over every single detail, but Magnus really couldn’t help it. Then again, Alec could understand - he was the same when he had first gotten to London. Alec looked down and his eyes were fixed on Magnus’ hand, the back of his palm gently grazing against it and Magnus looked at him. 

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec finally back and Magnus grazed his hand back - Magnus was fully on board and looked down at their hands. Alec reached to hold Magnus’ hand, but then Magnus moved it away and he looked down in disappointment. ‘’I’m gonna treat you to something yummy,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Those five minutes transformed into much more once they were in the shower together, leaving poor Jace wait out there for quite some time, but _well._ Alec was giving him the taste of his on medicine, really, because for _years_ he had to put up with Jace and his girlfriends (that was before he met Biscuit). Yeah, not fun at all, so Jace was now suffering the consequences for his actions. ‘’We didn’t eat anything this morning.’’

‘’Mmm, were too busy eating something else,’’ said Magnus and was happily re-living the memories of their glorious morning together. ‘’But yes, now I’m starving for some actual food,’’ said Magnus and nodded. Luckily, Alec knew just the place for it! And even though they’ve been on countless numbers of dates via video calls, this was their _first_ official date in person, both of them looking forward to it!

The two of them made their way to Alec’s favourite restaurant and after both of them made their orders, they went back to staring into each other’s eyes as they just couldn’t get enough of each other. But Magnus did manage to snap a quick photo of Alec and posted it online - he wanted to show off to his friends that were back at the States that he was doing amazing with his boyfriend and in the end Alec didn’t say anything and just grinned when he watched how adorable Magnus looked while he was making that post about him - _was he always smiling like that when they were texting?_ Fucking adorable!

 **GlitterKitten:** _My man has taken me out to eat lunch, which is good, because I’m starving. That was quite the workout that we shared this morning, wasn’t it, Angel?_

Alec went to check up on that post and he started cracking up. “Seriously?” asked Alec and Magnus shrugged on the other side of the table - he was really shameless, but then again, Alec _loved_ him like that! And not much time passed before other people chimed in onto the conversation, both of them laughing and grinning when they read their replies.

 **TherealJace:** _Yeah… I had to wait for like an hour before I was able to take my shower T_T I’m happy for you guys, but I’m still not over the shock from yesterday and now THIS. It’ll be one long month ahead of me, isn’t it?_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Oh, Magnus… you have to do that THING with your tongue again!!!_

 **TherealJace:** _OMG CAN YOU NOT ANNOUNCE YOUR SEX LIFE TO THE WHOLE WORLD TO SEE?!_

 **santiago.raphael:** _I agree with captain America over here… But hey, at least you seem happy Magnus, which is amazing after what that bitch did to you! I hope she’s reading all of this and crying her rotten heart out, because Alec is amazing and she sucks! CAMILLE GO SUCK IT!!!!_

“Oh, I like your friend Raphael,” said Alec and Magnus was cracking up. He wondered what happened to Camille - she never approached him after that incident on the streets. Alec, on the other hand, might have known why. 

**ragnor.fell:** _Awww, say his to Alec. You two are so cute! PS: what will you two be ordering, because I’m starving and Cat is ‘’busy’’._

 **catloss:** _Honest to God, Ragnor, you JUST woke up and you already want to eat?! Anyways… enjoy the meal and say Alec I say hi too! I can’t wait to meet him in person as well. When he visits, we’ll all meet up :)_

“Your friends are amazing, Magnus.”

“They really are something,” said Magnus and chuckled, because it was true. “But then again so are yours,” said Magnus, because Izzy and Clary also soon tuned in and Alec was just laughing. He loved their friends, they were amazing and he then just reached for Magnus’ hand again and this time managed to hold it properly. Magnus looked over at him and then crossed their fingers together, caressing the back of Alec’s palm with his thumb and was just smiling happily.

“I need to share with the world how gorgeous you look as well,” said Alec and finally got the right opportunity to take a picture of Magnus when the food arrived and his eyes widened, because the portion was no joke, but then again, he was complaining that he was starving, so Alec thought he was doing Magnus a favour!

“It’s huge,” whispered Magnus and Alec started cracking up - that wasn’t the first time he heard that that day and Magnus looked at Alec, who was giggling like a child when he realised what was going through his head. Not only that, but Alec of course posted the photo online, putting in a caption _‘’It’s huge’’ - Magnus Bane. And I can confirm that he said this more than once in a span of a few hours if you know what I mean!!_

 **GlitterKitten:** _Omg, Alexander… but also… true ;)_

 **ItsrealJace:** _OMFG YOU TWO AGAIN_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _But of course, Jacey! For my thirst hasn’t been quenched quite yet! Muahaha!_

“Seriously, Alexander, how old are you?” he asked and started rolling his eyes, but then started cracking up as well. Alec resched for his drink and quickly took a few gulps of it to quench down the thirst and he just cleared his throat.

“What? Chill,” said Alec, but then reached again for Magnus’ hand and sighed. “My Kitten.”

“Alexander, while I _do_ appreciate being so adorable, can I please have both of my hands back? I’m starving and you’ll see my hangry mood if you don’t let me eat right now,” said Magnus and Alec quickly withdrew his hand, looking down apologetically and Magnus started only cracking up. Alec looked so sad, so Magnus decided to let the hanger slide and allow Alec to hold his hand while he ate and Alec was grinning like a happy puppy.

* * *

The next step in their little date adventure was the shopping mall. He and Alec went to grab a cup of coffee after the lunch, but then as clumsy as Alec was, he ended up spilling his coffee, which was fortunately cooled off, onto Magnus’ clothes. Magnus didn’t really mind it as that gave him an excuse to go buy a whole new outfit, but Alec was feeling horrible about it, because he really fucked up. So, while Magnus was in the process of paying for the shirt, that he was already wearing, Alec disappeared off to somewhere and returned with a stuffed animal - as an apology. Magnus seemed to love them, so he kind of thought that he would be able to make it up to Magnus for ruining his clothes.

“What’s this?” asked Magnus as he turned around and had Alec shove a stuffed teddy bear right under his nose. “Alexander, did you buy me a stuffed bear?” he then asked, but took it into his hands and Alec nodded, bowing his head down and his shoulders slumped down.

“As an apology for ruining your shirt,” said Alec and then looked up. “Or you don’t like it,” said Alec and then started panicking. “Of course you don’t like it, it’s a toy for kids,” said Alec and wanted to go and return it. “And you’re… I’m so sorry, Magnus… it was a nice shirt and I ruined it,” whined Alec and then started having a full on mental breakdown. “It only 24 hours of you being in London I managed to fuck up your perfect shirt, I should be put in jail,” was saying Alec and Magnus didn’t know what to do - he was in awe. Never had he seen Alec like that and in the end, he just grabbed the collar of Alec’s shirt and pressed their lips together. That worked like a charm, because Alec stopped talking and just smiled happily. 

Magnus _loved_ the teddy bear and he kept hugging it for a very long time after that - Alec’s heart couldn’t take it. Indeed, the bear was a bad idea, because his heart couldn’t handle that amount of fluff and cuteness. Alec and Magnus would continue their little shopping trip, but first Alec had to post the picture of Magnus cuddling with his new companion and after Magnus’ phone buzzed and he saw what Alec did - take picture of him without knowing, he frowned, but then scrolled lower and when he saw the caption that Alec wrote it made his heart smile.

_Thank you for coming into my life, my adorable Kitten. PS: How adorable is he with that Teddy? <3 _

And thus Magnus kissed Alec again and then dragged him to another store, keeping his teddy bear close to him.

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1155496812352028673?s=19)❤❤❤


	14. Chapter 14

''We've been having really sunny weather as of late,'' commented Alec. He and Magnus were currently out and about, sitting in a park and were enjoying the rays of sun. It wasn't that warm, but the sun was out and Alec couldn't stop smiling about it, Magnus grinning as he felt those strong arms wrapping around him, keeping him close as they sat on the grass and just enjoyed each other's company. That marked day four of Magnus' stay in London and everything was going amazing. Later that day they were all going out and were going to enjoy some party scene there in London. Magnus was excited, Alec really didn't care for it much, but agreed to go for his Kitten's sake and Jace was already looking forward to all of them just spending some time together.

''Mmm,'' hummed Magnus in agreement and placed his hands over Alec's arms. Alec was sitting behind him, his legs spread open, which gave Magnus the perfect spot to relax and enjoy the cuddling time, which was his favourite thing to do with Alexander. Alec was huge, so cuddling with him felt like hugging a giant teddy bear (which could get grumpy at times), but for the most parts, he was very adorable about it. Magnus found his cranky side to be very adorable! ''I expected it to be cloudier, but it's constant sunshine for days now,'' said Magnus and Alec nodded.

''It's because you're here and you've blessed us all with such lovely weather,'' said Alec and then kissed Magnus' cheek, his lips travelling lower a little bit and they stopped on Magnus' neck, pressing in a few kisses there and then continued whispering sweet little nothings into his boyfriend's ear. ''Like I said, you're my personal ray of sun, remember?'' teased him Alec and Magnus flushed a little bit, giving him a slow nod and sighed happily.

Alec had a way with words. Magnus was smooth talker as well, but Alec was on a completely different level it seemed and Magnus liked that, leaning up against him more and he then leaned his head against Alec's shoulder, sliding down a little bit, almost half lying on Alec, just so that he could look him up in his eyes. He could easily turn around, but that seemed like too much work. Besides, that would mean leaving his perfect cuddle zone and that was completely outrageous! Magnus placed a kiss over Alec's knuckles and then earned himself a quick kiss on top of his forehead. Alec loved public display of affection and Magnus was a sucker for it as well.

“You’re such a sweet talker, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec was absently combing his fingers through Magnus’ hair. He just couldn’t keep his hands away from Magnus’ hair if he was being completely honest. Ever since he first saw him over the video chat, he wanted to touch his hair – it just looked so soft and now he could confirm it for real – it was _so_ soft. And apparently his secret was sandalwood. Interesting! Alec didn’t know much about it, but it was now his personal favourite.

‘’I try hard to impress my man,’’ said Alec jokingly and leaned lower again. ‘’Your hair is so soft,’’ he then blurted out and Magnus started giggling. ‘’I mean for real, it’s just so… it’s like a cloud,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’And your personality is soft and you’re my soft Kitten,’’ said Alec and Magnus cutely meowed up at him, thus melting Alec’s heart as he just leaned down and kissed him again, Magnus reaching up with his hand and he pulled Alec down again and they shared another kiss, Alec feeling Magnus gently nipping his lower lip, quickly pulling back before things could get too heated. ‘’Wow,’’ said Alec.

‘’Gonna say that everytime we kiss, Grumpy?’’ asked Magnus and pinched Alec’s cheek jokingly and Alec nodded. He was going to say that everytime, because it was wow and it was never going to fade away… that feeling – his heart racing a little bit, his stomach feeling like it was about to burst, not to mention how tight his chest got when they kisses and- ‘’What?’’

‘’Nothing,’’ said Alec in the end and squeezed Magnus tighter to himself. ‘’I’m never letting you go – you are mine,’’ he then said and Magnus started laughing, giving Alec another meow just to keep him on his toes and Alec was eating everything up – he was a sucker for cats and Magnus meowing was the cutest little thing he had ever witnessed. He should make his meow his ring tone! They started giggling when Alec suggested that and then stopped when they both heard a very _realistic_ cat meow. ‘’Wow, you’re getting very good at it,’’ said Alec and Magnus pinched his nose.

‘’That wasn’t me, you goof,’’ said Magnus and then straightened himself up, because it looked like there was a cat around there and if there was a cat nearby Magnus his mind went into the _‘must pet, must pet the kitty, here, kitty, kitty, kitty, come, come.’_ Magnus clasped his hands excitedly and then started his search for the cat. ‘’There must be a cat around here, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and was fast on his feet, Alec narrowing his eyes, but wasn’t mad that their cuddle session was over. He had now something else to look forward to – seeing Magnus with a kitty.

‘’Coming,’’ said Alec and then followed Magnus, who was following the meowing, which seemed to be coming from behind the tree and Alec’s heart made a jump when Magnus crouched down as he didn’t want to scare the poor thing away.

Magnus came closer very slowly around the tree and then slowly got down onto his knees, Alec chuckling in the back, because at some point Magnus started _crawling._ But it seemed to have worked, because nothing started running away and Alec heard Magnus’ _aww._ There was indeed a cat there, but it was still just a baby, a kitten. And Magnus’ heart melted, because the kitten didn’t run away from him. In fact, it ran _towards_ him, which told him that it was used to humans. The only weird thing was that it didn’t seem to have a mother anywhere near. Maybe it was hiding, who knew?

‘’Hello, little one,’’ said Magnus happily and the kitten meowed him back as a greeting, Magnus’ heart weeping – he had always wanted a cat and this one was so adorable and cute and- _Magnus wanted to keep it._ It looked like it could be a stray kitten, but- Magnus gently held his hand out and the kitten slowly approached it, sniffed it and then head-bumped his palm, Magnus having tears in his eyes, because that was cutest thing _ever._ Alec slowly approached them and bit into his lower lip, because the sound he’d make wouldn’t be human and it would probably send the cat running away. ‘’Alexander, look, I think it likes me.’’

‘’I think it’s kind of impossible for anyone to dislike you, Magnus,’’ said Alec and cracked up, but then nodded. The little cat was fond of Magnus quite a lot as it started licking his fingers and Magnus had to force himself to pull away. ‘’Aww,’’ went Alec, because as Magnus stood up and started walking away, the kitten started meowing louder and then it ran after him. This was surely one loud kitten, Magnus not having the heart to walk away, so he just crouched back down and sighed happily.

‘’Now, now, be a good kitty and wait for your mommy to come back,’’ said Magnus and nodded, but the cat wasn’t having it. ‘’I’m sure she’ll be back soon, maybe she went to get something yummy to eat,’’ said Magnus despite wanting to adopt the cat just like _that._ Magnus cracked though and gently caressed its head and then looked up at Alec. ‘’Alexander, carry me away or I’ll end up taking it with me,’’ joked Magnus and Alec looked at the cat, gave it a little rub on the head and then helped Magnus on his feet. But the kitten now liked Alec as well and meowed when they tried to walk away.

‘’Ah, crap,’’ said Alec as he turned around and the kitten was now trying to keep up with them. ‘’Be a good kitty and wait for your mommy,’’ said Alec, Magnus feeling torn as Alec scooped it up into his hands and carried it back to the tree. But as he did that, the kitten ran towards them again and Magnus worried.

‘’What if it’s without a mother?’’

‘’Doubt it,’’ said Alec. ‘’I mean it looks well fed and taken care of,’’ said Alec, who was now thinking loudly and Magnus nodded. While all of that was true, maybe it got out of someone’s home and got lost! Maybe it was searching for its home! ‘’But, yeah… I’m worried too. Not feeling quite okay with just leaving it here like that,’’ said Alec as it was still the city and the kitten could run right into the middle of a traffic.

‘’How about we wait for a little while and see if its mother will come?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, he was okay with that. But the longer they waited, the less they were hopeful for someone to pick up the little kitten and the longer they were, the harder it was getting for both of them to just leave the kitten alone. That was when Magnus decided to ask around, the people who were in the part before they’ve gotten there, to see if they’ve seen something or saw the kitten’s mom. Most of them had no idea, but much to their luck, there was an older man, who came to the park every day and told them that the kitten was there since evening of the previous day – he saw someone dropping by and leaving the kitten alone in the middle of the park.

So, the poor thing was abandoned by people. Magnus felt his anger swell from within, because he despised that kind of people and he looked at Alec, who was beyond pissed off. ‘’People fucking suck so much,’’ said Alec and then looked at the kitten, who was still meowing loudly and demanding attention. Once it got it, it stopped meowing and went back to purring. _Adorable little thing._

‘’You poor little one, how could anyone abandon you like that?’’ asked Magnus and picked it up. ‘’Alexander, we have to do something,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. ‘’We can’t leave it here like this,’’ he said and kitten meowed in agreement.

‘’There’s a few shelters around here, I’ll go check online which is the best,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked down in disappointment. _Oh, a shelter._ So that meant that they weren’t keeping the- ‘’Magnus, I’m sorry,’’ said Alec and shook his head, gently holding Magnus’ cheek and lifted his gaze up. ‘’I can’t… I don’t know if pets are allowed in our apartment. Plus, there’s Jace and he’d kill me if I bring it home,’’ said Alec, but also felt terrible.

‘’I understand, I do,’’ said Magnus and nodded. Despite understanding all the facts and thinking logically, it didn’t make it any easier. But because he wanted the best for the kitten, he forced himself not to think about it and just followed Alec to the animal shelter after they’ve decided on the best one in town.

* * *

The vet at the shelter told them that the kitten was a boy, was around eight to ten weeks old and in a good condition – nothing seemed to be wrong and told them that they did the right thing by bringing him to the shelter. But as it came time to say goodbye to him and go back home, Magnus felt a lump forming in his throat and he couldn’t stop holding and petting the little cat. It was funny, but in a couple of hours they really formed a special bond. Alec tried not to pet it too much, because he knew he’d get too attached to it. But there was just _something…_ telling him, more like a feeling really… that it didn’t sit with him right. Leaving the kitten there didn’t feel right. The thought of bringing and adopting it themselves was a lot more pleasing, but-

‘’Aw, don’t cry, baby,’’ said Magnus as he let the kitten down. ‘’It’ll be okay. You’ll see a nice family will come and adopt you in no time,’’ said Magnus and actually felt his eyes welling up. The kitten nuzzled against his palm again and he sniffled. ‘’See, you’ll be happy and safe in here. Look at all the other friends you’ll make. There’s a white kitty and a- _noh-hoh,’’_ said Magnus and then was cut mid-sentence when the kitten clawed his shirt as if it was about to tell him _I don’t want them, I want you._

And where was Alec? Magnus turned around and looked through the window – he was in the main lobby and was signing some papers, Magnus sniffling. The owner told them that they’d have to sign a few papers when they’d leave the kitten in there and he bit his lower lip, looking away. What he didn’t know was that Alec was actually already all done with those papers and was now signing the adoption form, because he _couldn’t_ leave the cat there. He didn’t care for Jace or the others – the kitty needed help and he was going to give it to him. Jace was going to deal with it – he liked animals, so he’d accept it sooner or later.

‘’Magnus, let’s go home,’’ said Alec, opening the door and Magnus felt tears prickling in his eyes again as he dropped the cat down. ‘’We have so many things to do, so we gotta hurry,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded, because before they had many plans – go to a museum and an art gallery, so Magnus didn’t know that Alec was talking about shopping stuff for the kitten. ‘’What kind of a cat house do you think he’d prefer?’’ he then finally asked and Magnus looked at him, eyes wide.

‘’Wha-‘’

‘’The lady at the front was kind enough to let me keep the cat carrier, so Meow can go with us,’’ said Alec and Magnus was tearing up again, in complete disbelief and he placed his hand on top of his mouth. ‘’I mean, if you’re okay with this name, that is. We can change it later, but I needed to put something on the adoption form and that seemed like the most-‘’

‘’Alexander,’’ said Magnus and literally ran into Alec’s arms when he finally realised _what_ happened – Alec… he… adopted the cat! And Magnus was... well, he was crying in Alec’s arms, who hugged him back and smiled, feeling Magnus bury his wet face into the crook of his neck and he started rubbing his back as Magnus continued to shake in his arms. ‘’I love you, Alexander, I love you so much,’’ was chanting Magnus, kissing Alec everywhere he could and Alec smiling, because he was just too happy. ‘’Thank you, thank you, thank you.’’

‘’It’s really nothing,’’ said Alec. ‘’You were right, leaving him here seemed like a terrible idea. I mean I got attached to him too… Magnus, calm down, will you?’’ asked Alec and then laughed, but Magnus _couldn’t_ calm down, sniffling even when they went shopping for Meow. And Magnus agreed – the name fit him well, because he was very _loud_ and picky when it came to shopping! And, boy, did they shop a lot, both of them getting carried away.

* * *

It was Instagram where Jace found out the news that he had a new roommate, finding out from the picture that Magnus posted – Alec holding a kitten and the caption under it saying _happy to announce that Alexander and I are proud parents of this little one. His name is Meow and is the new addition to our family <3\. _He headed straight home and saw that the living room was already hoarded with cat stuff and he was currently in the middle of rambling how much this was a bad idea.

‘’The landlord will kill us, Alec, we can’t keep a cat here,’’ said Jace.

‘’I looked at the contract,’’ said Alec in his lawyer tone, which Magnus found very attractive. ‘’Nowhere is it stated that we can’t keep pets,’’ said Alec and then crossed his arms. ‘’And the last time I checked, cats are legal, you dumb-dumb,’’ he said and Jace rolled his eyes.

‘’Yes, but you found him outside and what if he’s sick or-‘’

‘’The vet took a look at him and he’s healthy little boy. He just needs love and care,’’ said Alec and narrowed his eyes. Magnus was at the side, cuddling the little one and he was also quite displease by Jace’s words. ‘’And he’s adorable as fuck. Also, for your information, he’s smart and… I mean look at him,’’ said Alec and pointed to the kitten, which was now happily laying on top of Magnus’ chest and was trying to chase his fingers. ‘’How can you say no to that? Can you see how cute they are?! Two kittens in one spot!’’

‘’Alec-‘’

‘’Meow, go say hi to your uncle,’’ said Magnus and handed the kitten to Jace, who looked down and crossed his arms on top of his chest and then hummed. The kitten was staring back, cutely blinking and then meowed. ‘’I know, little one, he’s a bit strange, but you get used to him pretty quickly,’’ said Magnus and Alec snorted as he sat down next to Magnus.

‘’Hey!’’ protested Jace. ‘’I mean look at this mess around here,’’ continued his rant. ‘’All the boxes and the toys and… why does he need so many bowls? And the amount of toys, like why?’’ he asked, because he didn’t like having a messy apartment.

‘’We couldn’t pick only one, he needs to have choices,’’ said Magnus. ‘’What if he fabulous and he wants to eat from the shiny one? Or let’s say he feels a bit gloomy and wants the black one. Also needs different choices for different occasions,’’ was explaining Magnus, looking cute as hell and Jace face-palmed himself.

‘’You two are impossible,’’ said Jace and then looked at the kitten. He was kind of cute. ‘’Oh, don’t act cute now, soon you’ll be tearing down the curtains and clawing our couch. I’ll be watching you like a hawk, so beware, you little mph-‘’ started Jace, but then stopped when there was suddenly a paw on his lips and Magnus started laughing out loud, Alec shaking with laughter as he took the picture.

‘’I think he’s telling you you’re talking too much,’’ said Alec and Jace looked at him. Of course Alec posted the photo online, writing: _Someone who can finally stop Jace from talking too much. Good job, our son!_

 **izzy.lightwood:** _Omg, hahaha, this is everything. I love Meow already!!! He’s totally like you two – fabulous like Magnus, but grumpy like you, Alec!_

 **GlitterKitten:** _He was talking SO MUCH. Indeed, look at our son go, he is amazing and I’m such a proud father! I have tears in my eyes._

 **TherealJace:** _Okay, maybe I was talking a bit too much… I’ll give him that. I’ll try harder in the future to make a better impression on your love child, Magnus and Alec._

 **GrumpyArcher:** _You better, or I’ll train him to hide all of your socks!_

As Alec left that comment all three of them started laughing loudly and Jace shook his head and looked and Meow again, who was now rolled on his back and was waiting for his scheduled belly rub, which he got and just ten minutes later, Jace and Meow were playing around the living room, Magnus and Alec looking at each other.

‘’Told you he’d love him.’’

‘’Alexander, you’re so amazing to me,’’ said Magnus and watched the little one jump around – never had he been this happy like he was in this moment and Alec knew that, holding him close as he kissed him again.

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1155797219481718784?s=19)😼❤


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost melted writing this... so please do leave a comment xD

"We'll just be gone a couple of hours," muttered Magnus and he was letting Meow down and then looked over Alec's friends and then he hurried over to his boyfriend. "Are you sure we can trust them?" asked Magnus and clapsed his hands together. He really meant no disrespect, he was just worried for their baby. They were going out that day - finally as their plans got a bit jumbled up a few days ago with arrival of Meow. It had been a few days since then and Meow was the happiest kitten there was and Isabelle was completely right. He really was like both Magnus and Alec - fabulous as hell, but his grumpy levels could be off the charts and it was adorable. Well, not so much for Jace, who tried to have a clean apartment at all cost, but Magnus and Alec were trying to raise their son right.

"I do trust them, Kitten," said Alec and then looked over and Underhill and his boyfriend, Marcel who looked a bit hurt by Magnus' comment, but then looking it from his point of view it kind of made sense - they had just met and he then stopped sulking. "And they have a bunny as well," said Alec happily, because he loved Mr Fluffy as Underhill decided to call him. He got it from before he and Marcel moved in together, so now they were both the rabbit's parents. Magnus nodded and he looked so cute when he looked at Meow, who was now curiously sniffing around and Alec smiled when he heard his low meows; he could probably sense the bunny and was asking them where he was because he wanted to make a new friend.

"Oh, right," said Magnus and Marcel happily nodded.

"Mr Fluffy is such a goof and he loves people and other animals. He'll be like a big brother to Meow," said Marcel happily and then picked up the kitten into his arms, who froze and then started meowing, but soon stopped when the cat nuzzled into his cheek and Underhill huffed, Marcel looking at him. "What? Don't tell me you're jealous of the Kitten, Teddy," said Marcel and Alec started cracking up, Theodore rolling his eyes and he sighed.

"Of course not, don't be silly," said Underhill and then stepped closer to his boyfriend, whispering into his ear: "You're just really fucking cute with the cat and you're making it very hard on me," said Underhill and Marcel flushed up to his ears and started clearing his throat. Right, he didn't think about that, but then quite quickly remembered how he got when Theodore was petting or playing with their bunny. The scene got to him every single time, but how could it not?! Teddy was adorable with Mr Fluffy and he then sighed happily.

"Where's the little fluff ball anyway?" asked Alec as he couldn't see the rabbit anywhere, but probably he was in his cage. Usually he was free to roam the apartment to his hearts content, but now the two of them knew that Magnus and Alec were bringing their cat for them to babysit, so they made sure that it wouldn't get startled, because their own baby was very energetic and meant no harm, but he could startle the poor Meow.

"In his cage," said Underhill and thus confirmed Alec's suspicions. "I don't know, we didn't want him to scare away Meow," he said and then followed Alec into the kitchen, where Mr Fluffy was currently chilling and he didn't look too happy about this arrangement - he was a free rabbit, give the freedom back to him!

"He doesn't look too happy," said Alec with a chuckle. "Maybe you should let him out," said Alec and Theodore rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm sure he and Meow would make great friends, right?" asked Alec and Underhill nodded. Fluffy loved other animals and was very aggressive with showing his affection.

"We'll introduce them," said Underhill in the end.

"Can I hold him?" asked Alec and leaned down, watching the bunny's ears perking up and he went closer to the door, sniffing Alec's fingers when he brought them closer and Underhill nodded - but of course. Underhill unlocked the cage and Alec picked the bunny up, who was clearly enjoying himself in the giant's arms and Underhill smiled. "Hello Fluffy Goofy Doofy," cooed Alec and Underhill rolled his eyes. "Oh, please, you're the same around him," said Alec and snorted when Underhill admitted defeat. ‘’And you’re just jealous because he likes me better than he likes you,’’ finished Alec, but then handed the bunny over to Underhill, who happily picked him up and then grinned as he happily petted him behind his ears.

‘’Dude, that is so _not_ true,’’ said Underhill and rolled his eyes. ‘’I think we already settled this – he likes all of us, so stop badgering me with your words,’’ said Underhill and walked out of the kitchen to join the other two in the living room. Alec followed him as well and then both of the giants, the raven just like the blonde haired one almost had a heart attack when they stepped inside of the living room, because there were Magnus and Marcel, sitting on the floor, cuddling Meow, who was happily purring on the floor, enjoying the tummy rub of his life and they were giggling and smiling.

‘’Be still my beating heart,’’ said Alec and grabbed onto Theo’s shoulder. ‘’Like what gives them the right,’’ said Alec, but then his eyes fell onto Magnus. ‘’How dares he be this adorable, I can’t-‘’ he started and rubbed his temples, because he needed to _focus._ They had places to be, things to see… well, mainly one thing if he was being honest as the plan was to go clubbing out with their friends, but they wouldn’t even get to that if Magnus planned on killing him with his cuteness like this. And Underhill? Let’s just say that he was having similar problems, though he wouldn’t exactly call it a problem.

‘’I know, right?’’ whined Underhill and then went closer to their boyfriends, who happily giggled as they saw the other two approaching them and Alec and Underhill sat down next to him. ‘’Marcel, baby, can you please stop being so adorable?’’ asked Underhill and his boyfriend gave him a chaste kiss on top of his cheek, but then went back to Meow, who meowed loudly as his hand stopped petting his tummy and he couldn’t stand for that – he had standards. For a two month kitten, he was pretty demanding and knew what he liked. Then again, judging who his parents were, there wasn’t any surprises there.

‘’Oh, you brought Fluffy?’’ asked Marcel and Underhill nodded.

‘’Alec said that he wants the cat to make a new friend,’’ he said and shrugged, Alec looking at Magnus, hoping that he was on board with that and in the end, Magnus only perked up, because he also wanted their baby to have a friend.

‘’If you’re okay with it, Kitten,’’ said Alec and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, who happily nodded in agreement. ‘’Just bring them closer slow, give Meow time to adjust and- _no, no, no, bad boy,’’_ shrieked Alec, when Fluffy had enough of the whole waiting period and he somehow managed to free himself from Underhill’s hands and he hopped onto the floor – there was something new and meowing on the floor and he needed to say hi to his visitor. Magnus also panicked, because the rabbit had absolutely no restrains as he hopped right into Meow’s personal space and the kitten let out a startled hiss, then quickly went to Magnus and hid under his shirt as he climbed into his lap.

‘’Aww,’’ cooed Magnus and gently scooped up the scared kitten and then rubbed his head. ‘’No need to be scared, Mr Fluffy is here to play with you. Alexander and I are going out and these two lovely uncles decided to be here for you and watch over you while we’re out,’’ said Magnus and the cat seemed to understand, because he meowed loudly in protest and made Alec giggle.

‘’I don’t think he likes us leaving him here,’’ said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’Maybe I’ll call Jace and call it off,’’ he said and hummed. ‘’I mean it says it causes kittens stress if they’re away from their mother for too long and-‘’ started Alec, but then realised what he was saying and it was pretty silly and stupid, because all in all, Meow was still a cat and not an actual human being. He knew for a fact that he would be more than content with spending some time with Marcel and Underhill as they would also spoil him rotten. Plus, the bunny would be there to keep him entertained.

‘’Alexander, we _are_ going out today,’’ said Magnus. As much as he loved Meow, he also wanted his freedom and he wanted to see Alec in a club. Dancing under the dim lights of the club, the music playing, loudly, fast and moving to the rhythm of the beat, arms wrapped around Alec and- well, his mind was going to so many places, biting into his lower lip and he huffed. It’s been a while since he had last been out to an actual club and he was literally dying to go to one. ‘’I need to see you in a club, Alexander,’’ he then said and waggled his eyebrows, Alec chuckling and he then nodded.

‘’As I need to see you,’’ said Alec and then leaned closer again his ear. He had seen Magnus dance, he was literally on fire in motion and now that he’d get to see it in front of his eyes… to touch him also when he’d dance… Oh, Alec was one eager and lucky guy indeed. ‘’I think we should get going,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Marcel and Underhill nodded in agreement as the other two looked like they were about to pounce each other right there in their living room and they truly didn’t want that witness that.

And soon Magnus and Alec were on their way to party time, leaving Meow with Underhill and Marcel, who were enjoying themselves quite a lot with babysitting the kitten, who gradually plucked enough courage and decided to go say hi to the bunny. It didn’t take too much time for the ice to be broken and the two animals were soon jumping happily around the living room, Meow trying to catch Fluffy’s ears. Marcel and Underhill had many adorable pictures to take and share them with the world.

* * *

Alec usually wasn’t much for party scene, but that day was completely different – Magnus was there and he was literally on fire. He didn’t even need to be told to go dancing, because he was the one who dragged Magnus to the dance floor almost immediately after all of them had gathered in the club and started to have fun. Jace and Izzy were in complete awe, shock and disbelief, because _this_ wasn’t their brother. Alec didn’t like dancing or partying – this was a completely different person and they _loved_ the impact that Magnus had on him – Alec was no longer the antisocial and grumpy guy. He was the life of the party and Magnus was giggling as Alec wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer.

‘’My, my, Alexander, I thought you said you don’t like dancing,’’ said Magnus with amusement in his voice and he let out a surprised giggle as Alec pulled him even closer and then placed his lips on top of his, Magnus gasping when he felt Alec’s tongue licking his way across his lower lip, but he wasn’t complaining _at all._ He greedily accepted Alexander inside and gasped softly when he felt Alec sinking his teeth gently into his lower lip and he slowly pulled back, leaving Magnus breathless in his arms, slowly dropping his hands down onto Magnus’ hips and he then groaned, because the way Magnus moved his hips should be illegal.

Magnus chuckled, because he could see that Alec liked what he saw and he never stopped swaying his hips seductively, slowly draping his arm again around Alec’s neck and Alec groaned again. ‘’I like dancing when it’s with you, Kitten,’’ said Alec and dropped his hands onto Magnus’ ass and gave it a little squeeze – he wasn’t shy _at all,_ Magnus happily purring against Alec’s lips, licking them softly and Alec gasped. ‘’Fuck, you’re so hot when you dance, Kitten,’’ carried on Alec, because he just couldn’t stop staring at him and Magnus smiled – oh, yes, that he knew pretty well and he waggled his eyebrows.

‘’I know, right?’’ he asked with a wink and then chuckled as Alec dug his fingers deeper into his ass. _Fuck,_ Magnus was such a tease, but then again Alec wasn’t complaining at all, licking his lower lip and his throat was far too dry for his liking – he needed something to drink, to get him going even more and he then gulped.

‘’I’ll, um, get us something to drink,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded, taking Alec’s hand and then followed him to the bar. He ordered them a round of whiskey and the two of them gulped it down in one big gulp, as if it was some kind of a competition and Alec made a face, Magnus following him right after and then they giggled. ‘’Perhaps something not as strong next round,’’ suggested Alec and then both settled for a bottle of beer instead, going back to the gang, who was sitting around the table and were all chatting. After a few more rounds, Alec was again in the mood to be dancing again, feeling slightly tipsy, but not over the top and in his opinion, Magnus was giggling a bit more than usual.

‘’Are you drunk, Grumpy?’’ asked him Magnus once they were back on the dance floor and Alec nodded.

‘’Slightly, you?’’

‘’Hmm, about the same. Not too much, just right,’’ he said and then cupped Alec’s face, leaning up to kiss his lips softly, but the kiss didn’t stay innocent for too long as it was Magnus the one who licked himself into the warmth of Alec’s mouth and he gasped, because he could still taste the sweetness of the alcohol on Alec’s tongue and he gasped. ‘’You taste so fucking good, Alexander,’’ whispered Magnus into his ear, sending shivers down Alec’s spine and Alec moaned softly.

‘’Mmm, so do you,’’ said Alec, trying to dance the best way that he could, but at that moment both of them were far too intoxicated to actually care about dancing. They were dancing, but it was mostly a hot make out session, which ended with Alec spinning Magnus around, placing his hands on top of his hips and then pulling him _very_ close to himself, Magnus gasping when he felt his back hit Alec’s strong chest and Alec’s hands were again on his hips, moving slowly and Magnus gasped.

‘’Alexander, this is a bit-‘’

‘’Don’t like it, Kitten?’’ asked Alec, whispering into Magnus’ ear and Magnus shuddered. He didn’t like it, he _loved_ it. The only response Alec got to that question was Magnus leaning back, grabbing Alec by the back of his neck and pulling him down for a long, long kiss, allowing Alec to devour him right there in the middle of that dance floor, quickly turning around in his arms, so that Alec could kiss him properly, gasping softly and he started sliding his hands under Alec’s shirt, making the younger one gasp and he moaned loudly into the second kiss they shared.

‘’Take it off,’’ said Magnus, because he didn’t like the shirt on Alec anymore, because it was blocking the view to something much nicer and he shuddered as Alec’s shirt came flying off just like that and he placed his hands on top of Alec’s chest, sliding them around and enjoyed how firm Alec felt to the touch. ‘’So firm you are, my darling,’’ purring Magnus and Alec shuddered as he felt Magnus’ hands on top of his stomach, but Magnus quickly brought them back up – they were still in public, so they needed to behave. But there were ton of shirtless guys around so that was all good. Or not, Magnus didn’t really care as he had eyes only for his Grumpy Archer.

‘’You’re a very bad boy, Kitten,’’ purred Alec against his lips and sent shivers of excitement up Magnus’ spine and he swallowed thickly.

‘’Punish me?’’ asked Magnus.

‘’ Oh, I will, when we come back home, I’ll make sure to teach you what awaits bad boys,’’ said Alec and Magnus mewled in excitement, leaning up, chasing Alec’s lips, but the other wouldn’t kiss him. ‘’Nah-ah,’’ he said and chuckled when he saw the expression on Magnus’ face and he grinned. ‘’But what I can do is tell you what I’ll do to you as a punishment,’’ said Alec and grinned, Magnus gulping and he just nodded eagerly, because he _needed_ to know, his cheeks reddening when Alec started whispering dirty things into his ear.

‘’They really are shameless,’’ commented Jace at the table and Isabelle started cracking up.

‘’Can you blame them? This is the first week they’re together after months of pining away – let them enjoy it.’’

‘’But they’re literally… in the middle of the dance floor,’’ said Jace and rubbed his temples. But because he didn’t want to cockblock again, he just turned to the other side and chatted with Clary – he needed to talk to those two horny bunnies after they’d sober up though!


	16. Chapter 16

Magnus was enjoying a peaceful day, curled up in Alec's arms, his boyfriend holding him close while Meow was hopping around Alec's room and was playing with his toys. Meow was a lively little thing and while he needed ton of attention, at the same time, all of them loved pampering and spoiling him. As much as Jace protested at first, he was now the one who couldn't keep himself from buying the kitten new things. It was kind of hilarious really and they had to be the ones who had to tell Jace to slow down a little bit with his shopping sprees. Magnus smiled and shook his head, leaning up to Alexander, kissing him softly and earned himself a soft smile, Alec kissing his forehead and then they both sighed in pure glee and happiness. Then Magnus went back to chatting with his friends over the phone.

Raphael was thinking of coming to London as well for a couple of weeks - he wanted to meet this Alexander Lightwood in person and because he got finally some time off, he thought that he'd visit. And Magnus was more than excited about those news as he missed Raphi. Then again, he missed all of his friends as there had been months that he had last seen them, sighing and he then bit into his lower lip, snuggled closer to his adorable boyfriend and then narrowed his eyes when he suddenly got a notification that someone tagged him into a photo and he then clicked onto it and his face darkened immediately when he saw what photo it was and who tagged him in it, heart fastening and he felt cold shivers running up his spine, gulping.

Magnus was tagged by no other than **MissBelcourt** herself and Magnus started breathing a bit faster. While it was true that he was completely over her and that he didn't mind standing up to her, it also didn't mean that he wanted to interact with her because she was a snake. Magnus shook his head - that was an insult to snakes. Snakes were beautiful creature, but Camille was anything but that. Maybe on the outside she was, but her personality was rotten to the core and Magnus' hands were shaking. What did she want? Why would she tag him all of the sudden and he swallowed thickly when he read the caption. _Taken two years ago with my baby. I miss you so much if only we could to back to what we had. It was beautiful and I'm so sorry for everything that went down. Someone told me to stay away from my **@GlitterKitten** , but I can't as I miss you too much, my Maggy. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?_

And what sickened Magnus the most was all the support she was getting in the comments from her friends, who were either as rotten as she was or just didn't know the real Camille. Or maybe both and he tried not to think about it. He wanted to lock his phone and never talk to her again, but as he was tagged into the post he kept getting comment notification and his heart ached because Camille was making him out to be the bad guy in their breakup and the people were buying it, which couldn't be further away from the truth and he shuddered. Alec was humming happily as he was combing his fingers through Magnus' fair and didn't really pay attention to Magnus at the time being as he was watching Meow playing around, but then he noticed that Magnus suddenly tensed up in his arms and he looked down at him and narrowed his eyes, gently cupping his face.

"Hey, Kitten, what's wrong?" asked Alec softly and gently lifted Magnus' face up and his eyes widened when he noticed that Magnus was shaking and he was biting on his lip. "Magnus, you're shaking," said Alec and quickly straightened himself up. "What happened?" he asked softly and Magnus was looking again at his phone. "Talk to me, don't be sad," he added and Magnus huffed.

"Nothing important," said Magnus and Alec didn't really buy it, but he also didn't want to make it worse so he decided to let it be for a little longer. However, if Magnus' mood worsened then they would have to talk about it. Magnus gulped as he went back to reading the comments even though he was only torturing himself at that point and he huffed again.

_How dares he leave you like that? When you clearly loved him so much. Don't worry, Camille. You'll find someone better, he doesn't deserve you._

_What an ungrateful guy - he never truly cared for you. You're much better off without him._

_I'm so sorry that he put you through such heartbreak. You totally deserved another chance._

_Forget him, love. You can do so much better than him. You deserve only the best. You'll see that the right guy will come along and make you forget all about this guy who broke your heart._

_He's truly heartless._

Those were all the comments that Camille was getting under that photo and Magnus felt his blood boil with anger. She deserved better?! She deserved another chance?! How about him and all the shit she put him through?! It seemed that she somehow managed to forget to mention it to her so-called friends and Magnus grumbled. Well, it shouldn't really come as a surprise now that he thought about it again - he met her 'friends' once and he had to say that he didn't like them very much. Camille was a model and so were they - only beautiful on the outside, but inside all of them were shallow, empty and jealous harpies, who would backstab each other if the opportunity arrived. Not much of friends. Magnus never said anything because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he should have. They always treated him like shit anyway.

Magnus was tempted to write something back, he really was, but he also knew that it would be much better to just ignore. Camille tagged him for a reason, she wanted to get his attention and if he gave her that than he'd allow her to win. "Making me a villain, what a low blow," grumbled Magnus, who was now hissing at his phone and got Alec's attention again, who looked down and arched an eyebrow. Alec didn’t mean to pry, but he saw the photo of Magnus and _that_ Camille and he grumbled – now what? He thought that he managed to make her stop following and harassing Magnus when he threatened to file a restraining order against her months ago, but it seemed that she was back and Alec grumbled.

‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec, pretending that he didn’t see the picture, but he wasn’t going to let that bitch ruin his cuddle time, because he was one Grumpy guy if he didn’t get enough amount of cuddles from Magnus lately. ‘’Did something happened? Did someone say something?’’ asked Alec, Magnus looking up at him and he then rolled his eyes, sighed and then he shrugged. He really wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with Camille as well, but it also bothered him just the right amount so that he didn’t want to let it go. So, in the end, he decided to tell Alexander that Camille was bothering him and spreading false rumours about him online.

‘’It’s Camille,’’ said Magnus and then pressed his lips together, looking down and he just shrugged. ‘’She’s um... she tagged me into a photo that she posted of me and her, see,’’ said Magnus and then showed it to Alec. ‘’It’s taken on Halloween, we went to this party dressed as vampires… not that any of that matters,’’ said Magnus and didn’t even know why he was telling that many details to Alec, because he probably didn’t want to hear about his days with Camille and he just stopped talking. ‘’My point being is-‘’ started Magnus, but then Alec smiled when he saw Magnus all dressed up and he grinned.

‘’You’re the cutest vampire that there is,’’ said Alec and then pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ head – he wanted to cheer him up and to make him feel better. He didn’t want to give Camille the satisfaction of ruining their fun times together. Nope, he’d fight her if he had to, but she wasn’t ruining their perfect, lazy day in. ‘’Ugh and that’s her, huh?’’ asked Alec and wrinkled his nose when Magnus nodded. ‘’Yeah, she has that bitch look in her eyes,’’ said Alec and shuddered. ‘’I don’t like her at all,’’ said Alec and then made Magnus chuckle. Alec then scrolled a bit lower and narrowed his eyes when he read the caption. He blinked a few times and then he burst into loud laughter, because someone was way too desperate and Alec then shook his head, Magnus narrowing his eyes. ‘’Oh, man, she’s desperate, huh?’’ asked Alec and shook his head.

‘’Yeah, seems so,’’ said Magnus and then bit into his lower lip. ‘’She’s making me seem like a villain,’’ said Magnus with a small voice, but there was anger behind it and Alec understood where he was coming from. He also wanted to give Alec a piece of her mind – again. ‘’I mean… _everyone_ deserves a second chance?’’ asked Magnus, because he was outraged. ‘’Yeah, do you know how many of those second chances I gave to her?’’ he then asked, because he still couldn’t believe that Camille actually had the audacity to pull this after _everything._ After-

‘’Kitten, don’t get worked up over nothing, she literally doesn’t deserve getting your attention,’’ said Alec and shook his head. ‘’Seems like I need to talk to her again, huh,’’ said Alec to himself, but Magnus heard him and he looked up at him. _Again?_ Did that mean that he had spoken to her before? How did that happen? And also… when? Alec never mentioned it, so Magnus just assumed that Camille gave up, but then again, it was never this easy when it came to Camille.

‘’Again?’’ asked Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together. ‘’Does that mean you’ve spoken to her before?’’ he asked and Alec nodded, it wasn’t really a secret, it just never came up if he was being honest.

‘’I threatened that I’d take things to court if she didn’t stop stalking you,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’Also threatened her to file a restraining order if she kept on bothering you,’’ he then said and Magnus’ jaw dropped. ‘’Just a little after you told me that you met her on the street. I found her pretty easily and I shut her down,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’Or so I thought,’’ he said and then rolled his eyes. ‘’But you should have seen her replies – I bet you she was shitting bricks when I talked to her, because her sass soon transformed into fear,’’ said Alec and smiled up to his ears – _ah, it felt good being a future lawyer._

Magnus was in awe – it truly took a lot from someone to put Camille in her place and he then started cracking up, because he liked to imagine the face she was making as Alec talked to her. ‘’I love you so much, Alexander,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Truly are my knight in shining armour,’’ he then whispered.

‘’As you are mine, Kitten,’’ muttered Alec back and kissed Magnus again, softly and gentle, leaning down, holding Magnus’ face and the older one happily leaned up, rolling them over again and he then was laying on top of Alexander as their kisses were getting heated again. But the mood was soon broken as Magnus’ phone kept buzzing with notifications and Alec grumbled – Grumpy was back out and he was going to murder Camille with his words, because he only then realised how bad the situation was – _no_ _wonder that Magnus was so upset before!_

‘’Alexander, what are you-‘’ started Magnus when he saw that Alec pulled out his phone.

‘’Shutting the bitch down now and forever,’’ said Alec and Magnus only watched how Alec found Camille’s account and started reading through the awful comments that other people were leaving in there. ‘’Can I?’’ he then asked, because he didn’t want Magnus to feel uncomfortable, but honestly, Magnus couldn’t care less. The fact was – if he replied, he’d given Camille what she wanted. But Alec could do whatever he wanted to and with Magnus’ consent, Alec cracked his knuckles and then smiled. ‘’Just watch and see her crumble down.’’

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Do you kno_ w _one can be sued for making false statements about someone? It’s even easier to prove when defamation happens online, so if I were you, I’d be extra careful than to spread some false rumours about Magnus Bane._

 **MissBelcourt:** _It’s called freedom of speech – look it up! Also, really? Magnus sends you to fight his battles for him? He had truly changed – he’s weak if he can’t stand up to me._

 **GrumpyArcher:** _It is called freedom of speech and you have the right to exercise it as much as you want, but then again I do have a right to exercise my will for justice. You’re making yourself seem like a victim, while you’ve actually done some pretty illegal stuff to him while the two of you’ve been together. I won’t go in depth, but I’ve already explained it all to you on what basis I can actually sue you for if I wanted to._

 **MissBelcourt:** _So… who died and made you Magnus’ lawyer? Hahahaha_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Aww, honey, you’re adorable. Actually, if you must know, Magnus is kind of busy at the moment… you know what they say, it’s rude to speak with your mouth full. Then again, his hands are pretty busy at the moment as well, so he’ll get back to you when he can – but I must tell you, I do possess some stamina, so you’ll be in a long wait_. _Do us both a favour and stop embarrassing yourself, honey. You and I both know how rotten you truly are. Buh-bye!_

Alec grinned – that was about to get Camille on edge and was going to get even more jealous. Magnus’ jaw dropped and he then looked at Alec in disbelief, who was happily humming to himself. ‘’Too much?’’ he then asked and Magnus shook his head – no, this was amazing and he could already hear Camille whining all the way from New York.

‘’Oh, do carry on,’’ said Magnus and then huddled closer to his boyfriend. Camille was probably throwing one of her many hissy fits at the moment and he was cackling – this was more than perfect and Alec started spewing more stuff about how amazing Magnus was and what a bitch Camille was. Honestly, Magnus was living for it and sooner than later Camille stopped embarrassing herself and finally gave up. For the time being, but she’d be probably back. Not to worry, Alec was ready.

‘’There, I win,’’ said Alec and chuckled in an evil way.

Magnus happily curled up to his boyfriend and gave him more kisses, Meow meowing as he wanted to be picked up and Alec quickly picked him up, smiling as the kitten happily laid on top of Magnus’ chest and started purring. Alec quickly took a picture of them and then just posted it online on purpose – let Camille rot with jealousy!

* * *

Magnus whistled when Alec came out of the shower wearing nothing but the towel around his waist and he waggled his eyebrows. ‘’Mm-mm, you look so yummy like that,’’ purred Magnus and then grinned. The two of them were getting ready to go out again, leaving Meow in Jace’s care, who was already looking forward to taking care of the little one and he then bit into his lower lip. ‘’It’s truly a shame you need to cover up all of that – they should make a law for it to be illegal for you to put on your shirt,’’ he then said and Alec chuckled. He had that same thoughts about Magnus a few months ago and he just shook his head.

‘’Uh-huh,’’ said Alec and then a sly smirk spread across his face. ‘’Then again, it might not be the smartest idea,’’ he said and Magnus pouted. ‘’I can’t have you looking like you’re about to pounce me every minute of the day, Kitten,’’ said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but then stood up and started picking up his outfit. As he was in the middle of picking out the outfit he was going to wear for the evening, his phone buzzed and he went to check up on it. He thought he’d get a text from his friends, but he shrieked when he saw that it was from his _father._ Oh, it’s been a while since he had last spoken to Asmodeus. Not only that, but since when did he have an Instagram account?! Because he commented under the latest photo he posted of him and Alexander and gulped… now what?!

 **Asmodaddy:** _Cute cat you have there, my dear son. Just a little question… When were you planning on telling me that you’re currently in LONDON?! You’re in London!!! I went to come and see you, but it was only Camille that answered the door and told me that you’ve moved out!! When the hell did that happen?! Why are you living apart?! Magnus, please tell me… just… why did you cut ties with me?! And again… why are you in London?! Also, who is this GrumpyArcher?!_

Magnus released the phone and jumped back. Alec looked at him and hurried over to his side. ‘’Camille again?’’ he grumbled and Magnus shook his head. ‘’Then who?’’

‘’My dad,’’ said Magnus and shuddered.

‘’Oh, your dad!’’ exclaimed Alec and then hummed. ‘’You never mention your father by the way, is everything okay?’’ he asked and Magnus nodded at first, but then shook his head.

‘’Not really,’’ said Magnus and huffed. ‘’I, um, kind of screwed up,’’ said Magnus and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’The thing is – I always took pride in how independent I was so I moved out when I was about 19, solely because I wanted to prove my dad wrong. And, well, we kind of had a fight, because he was being over-protective. I told him that he was holding me back and some pretty… _other_ awful stuff, but I regret them now,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded – he understood that. His parents were also very-

‘’It’s okay,’’ said Alec.

‘’No, it’s really not,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Now I see that he was only looking out for me,’’ said Magnus. ‘’So after I move out and moved in with Camille, I… kind of stopped talking to him,’’ said Magnus. ‘’He said it was too soon for us to move in together, but I didn’t want to hear any of that. I was young and stupid and… got burned, badly,’’ said Magnus. ‘’He’s pretty wealthy, so I could easily move in back with him after the breakup,’’ said Magnus and then sat down onto the bed and picked up Meow, who nuzzled into his hand. ‘’But… I was just too embarrassed and I couldn’t ask for help after the things I said, so I just,’’ said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’He doesn’t know about any of that – the breakup, Lorenzo or you… nothing,’’ said Magnus and slumped down his shoulders.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ said Alec and sat down next to him. ‘’Maybe it’s time you two patch things up?’’ asked Alec and Magnus bit onto his lip – he was afraid that his father might not forgive him after everything.

‘’Maybe he,’’ said Magnus. ‘’But… what if he doesn’t forgive me?’’ asked Magnus and was fiddling with his fingers.

‘’Only one way to figure out,’’ said Alec and then held Magnus’ hand. ‘’I’ll be here… if you need me. If not, maybe I’ll go out, or if you don’t feel ready, then wait for a bit longer or-‘’

‘’Maybe I should call him?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’You should,’’ said Alec and then wrapped an arm around Magnus’ shoulders as the other was typing his dad’s number into his phone and then he gripped on it, nuzzling closer to Alec and he then just called his dad… after months and months of not talking to him, feeling his heart as if it was about to burst, but then… he honestly didn’t expect his dad to pick up, but he _did._ And Magnus grabbed onto Alec’s hand.

‘’Um, dad, hi?’’ asked Magnus, holding in his breath and he-

‘’ _Magnus, my dear boy, you’re okay! I_ was so worried!’’ said Asmodeus on the other side of the phone call and Magnus sighed in relief a bit. ‘ _’Oh, you have a lot of explaining to do, young man. How come you’re in London_?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus pressed his lips together.

‘’Dad, I’m sorry,’’ whispered Magnus. ‘’For everything, I-‘’

‘ _’You went to London and didn’t invite_ _me?!’’_ shrieked Asmodeus. ‘ _’Poor, old me_ ,’’ said Asmodeus and sighed. ‘ _’You know how much I always wanted to visit London and you just betrayed me. The betrayal, I cannot handle it_!’’ said Asmodeus and then giggled. Magnus frowned.

‘’Dad, didn’t you hear what-‘’

‘ _’Magnus, you’re forgiven_ ,’’ said Asmodeus with a serious voice. ‘ _’There’s nothing to forgive… I know what happened now. I’ve spoken to Catarina and Ragnor. I’ll strangle Camille when I get the next chance_ ,’’ said Asmodeus softly and Magnus was holding onto his phone, feeling his eyes well up and he-

‘’I missed you so much, dad,’’ muttered Magnus.

‘’ _Missed you too, my son. Now tell me more about this Grumpy Archer, my boy_ ,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus grinned. ‘ _’I’ve stalked his Instagram profile and he’s quite the catch_ ,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus was laughing through his tears, Alec smiling near him – it looked like Magnus was on a way to patching things up with his dad and Alec looked at his phone. Maybe he should give his folks a call too!

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1157287975824371712?s=19)❤❤


	17. Chapter 17

Finding Asmodeus' Instagram was the best thing that happened to Alec - next to meeting Magnus of course. Magnus didn't even know the amount of picture his father had of him online, but was slowly starting to figure it out and he didn't even know if he should be angry or freaked out. However, he never said anything as he didn't want them to fight. Besides, it was all coming from a good place as it was clear that Asmodeus had missed him as all of the pictures were pretty old and under all of them Asmodeus was being a boasting father as he couldn't stop raving about Magnus down in the comments. It made Magnus' heart ache - his father really had missed him a lot and it was going to take a while to forgive himself for acting the way he did back - like a spoiled brat and he huffed under his breath when he saw Alec cackling again. So, he found more pictures?

"Alexander, what is it this time?" asked Magnus and tried not to roll his eyes. It took all the power that was in him and he then just smiled instead when Alec turned his phone to him and showed him a photo of himself and Magnus was quickly surrounded by fond memories - it was taken after he and his father went shopping and he chuckled. Ah, yes, shopping with his father was a lot. But then again he never complained as he also loved shopping and for a second he imagined Alexander trying to keep up with them. Poor guy would soon give up and Magnus grinned. He read his dad's caption and bit into his lower lip.

 **Asmodaddy:** _Taken exactly two years ago when I took my precious son shopping. I could personally never pull off an outfit like this, but everything looks great on my son. No surprise really - he got his good looks after me! Don't you all think so?_

Alec was laughing, because he could tell how much Asmodeus loved Magnus from all of the posts and be bit into his lip. "He's right, you know," said Alec happily and Magnus arched an eyebrow. "You've got looks after him," said Alec and Magnus didn't even want to know what he meant by that, but Alec soon told him. "I mean for an old man, your dad is hot," said Alec without holding back and showed Magnus the photo of Asmodeus with shades and a cane? Why did he- never mind. Magnus didn't really appreciate Alec finding his father hot, but the old part amused him and Asmodeus would be very offended of he said that in front of him. "Are you jealous?" asked Alec when he saw the expression on Magnus' face.

"No," said Magnus and grinned. "Just don't call my dad old in front of him or he'll be very offended," he said and Alec quickly nodded, because he didn't want to make a bad impression on Mr Bane himself. Magnus took Alec's phone and kept scrolling through his dad's profile and he smiled when he saw the picture he took of him sitting on a throne. They visited a museum and sitting on it wasn't really allowed, but Asmodeus didn't care and kept whining so long that Magnus sat on the throne that Magnus just cracked and did it - it was far easier to just do what his old man wanted him to do. It was also fair to mention that they've gotten in trouble with the museum, but that didn't really matter.

"You were a king?" asked Alec as he crept closer and Magnus chuckled.

"Something like that," said Magnus with a smile and then looked down. "I can't believe he saved all of these," muttered Magnus and Alec looked at it, because he didn't understand what that was supposed to mean. Unlike his father, Magnus was so bitter about their fight that he ended up deleting most (if not all) of the pictures that he owned and he felt ashamed because he was truly horrible back then.

"Why wouldn't he, Kitten?" asked Alec softly and wrapped his arm around Magnus and pulled him a bit closer.

"I deleted most of them after our fight," whispered Magnus and shook his head. The more he thought about past himself, the more horrified he was and he just puffed his cheeks. "I was really a horrible person back then," said Magnus and placed away his phone. "I mean what kind of person would be so pretty to delete all pictures of their parents?" asked Magnus and his shoulders slumped down.

"Yeah, but you're not that person anymore," said Alec softly. "Stop being so hard on yourself, because we all make mistakes, none of us are perfect, Kitten," said Alec and gave him a little wink and Magnus cheered up a little bit and then he slowly nodded. "Besides, you were with Camille at the time," said Alec and Magnus nodded.

"Yeah," he huffed. "I really wasn't in a good place. Was surrounded by too many toxic people and allowed that to cloud my judgement," said Magnus and then made a short pause. "I'm so happy that is over and that I make better decisions," said Magnus and Alec grinned.

"Of course you do. I mean you chose me," said Alec happily and gave his Kitten a long kiss. Magnus happily leaned against Alexander and wrapped his arms around him.

"That was the best decision I've made in years, Grumpy," whispered Magnus into Alec's ear and the younger one smiled happily. "I love you so much," said Magnus and then kissed him again. "And I love you too, baby," said Magnus when the kitten demanded attention and Alec chuckled when he watched Magnus play with their little one and quickly took a picture of them and decided to share it online, tagging Magnus' father - Alexander was feeling brave and he grinned.

 _My man and our baby playing._ **@Asmodaddy** _, say hello to your grandson, haha xD. Magnus and I adopted him, isn't he a sweet little boy._

 **Asmodaddy:** _Magnus told me all about him. He is truly adorable :). And you're the GrumpyArcher that has completely charmed my son, huh? Can't say I can't see why, you're quite charming. You better treat my son right… or else!_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Worry not, I'll treasure him more than anything, he's the most precious person to me ever and if I ever cause him any pain, I'm admitting myself to prison willingly!_

 **Asmodaddy:** _You're quite something, Alexander Gideon xD. Give Meow lots of hugs and kisses from me too :)_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Will do! Did I make good first impression?_

 **Asmodaddy:** _Doing great so far, my boy. Hahaha._

"What's with the smile?" asked Magnus, who was oblivious to Alec and Asmodeus talking about him and Alec only shook his head and shrugged it off. Yay, Asmodeus liked him!

"Nothing for you to worry about, Kitten," said Alec and then joined the fun with Magnus and Meow.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were trying chatting with Jace and Biscuit as he was over. Magnus was standing closer to the couple, while Alexander crept from behind and placed his chin on top of his shoulder and then happily sighed as he listened to Magnus explain to Biscuit how the drama school was. Before being accepted to the Art Academy, she was planning on being a drama student herself, so she had many questions, but soon settled that that wasn’t really for her as it involved dancing and singing as well. She could do the singing part, but the dancing was what she lacked in and she then smiled as she looked up at the couple, who couldn’t keep their hands away from each other. It wasn’t just them constantly getting it on, but it was them always hugging, cuddling and holding each other’s hands. It was very romantic and so nothing like her and Jace. Jace wasn’t into the whole touchy-feely kind of things and she was pouting.

‘’Look how adorable they are,’’ whined Clary and pressed her lips together, Jace arching an eyebrow. ‘’They’re always cuddling or doing something romantic – even now. All they’re doing is standing next to us, but look how adorable and affectionate they are to each other,’’ she said with a pout and started sulking. ‘’I wish you’d be more like them,’’ she then sighed in a very over-dramatic way and Jace started panicking as she in the end only stood up and went to Isabelle, who was watching Magnus and Alec from the other side of the room and snuck one adorable picture of them – maybe she’d post it online! If she got their consent that was and-

‘’Clary,’’ said Isabelle and tucked her phone away. ‘’Is something wrong?’’

‘’Jace is never as romantic as the two of them,’’ said Clary and sighed. ‘’Don’t get me wrong, I love my boyfriend even though he’s an airhead, but sometimes he could be a bit more… I don’t know,’’ said Clary and shrugged. ‘’More upfront with his feelings and gestures,’’ said Clary and Isabelle chuckled. She could understand where she was coming from and she truly felt for her. Simon wasn’t like Jace – he showed her much affection and that was something that Clary knew. ‘’You’re so lucky,’’ she then said and then sighed again.

‘’Aww, Clary, cheer up,’’ said Isabelle and looked at Jace. ‘’Jace had always been like this,’’ said Izzy. ‘’He’s just a bit shy when it comes to that department,’’ said Izzy and Clary looked at her, arching her eyebrow. ‘’He’s only trying to pull off his macho and tough guy exterior, but when it comes to you, he’s truly like a puppy,’’ said Isabelle and grinned. ‘’He just wants you to think he’s cool and tough. But he truly loves you, you know,’’ said Isabelle and then wrapped an arm around Clary’s shoulders.

‘’I know,’’ sighed Clary and then shrugged again.

‘’Guys, you gotta teach me,’’ said Jace while Clary was chatting with Izzy. Alec and Magnus looked at each other and then sat down next to the blonde, who looked like he could use some help in the love department.

‘’Teach you what, Jacey?’’ asked Magnus and Jace rolled his eyes at the nickname, but didn’t say anything.

‘’How to be more… _romantic,’’_ said Jace and wrinkled his nose. He didn’t like that word and he then pressed his lips together. Magnus arched an eyebrow and Jace’s face darkened when he saw that Alec was enjoying himself far too much. Alec was in a good mood – it wasn’t like Jace to ask people for help so easily, especially when it came to the relationships. He considered himself to be quite the catch and he never failed with the ladies – at least that was what he claimed for. But Biscuit wasn’t like the others – she was different and Jace was ready to put in all the work.

‘’Now would you look at that,’’ said Alec and Jace rolled his eyes. ‘’How the arrogant has failed,’’ he then said and Jace grumbled under his breath. Alec was being a dick at the moment and he was very well aware of that, but he was just getting back at Jace, because he was a dick to him in the past as well. He’d always strut and tell Alec just how much he was better when it comes to finding potential lovers, but now the tables have been turned and Alec was happily humming.

‘’Huh? What did I do now?’’ whined Jace and Magnus looked at Alec – truly, Blondie was well behaved these days.

‘’Not now, but you’ve mocked my dating skills in the past,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor – _how dared he?!_ His Alexander’s _dating skills_ were off the charts and he started hissing inside, but then soon stopped. ‘’So, the tables are turned now, Jacey?’’ asked Alec and Jace was rolling his eyes again.

‘’Can you just-‘’

‘’Not until you say it out loud,’’ said Alec.

‘’Say what?’’

‘’That you suck at dating and that I’m better than you,’’ said Alec as he was acting like a child, which he was well aware off, but he also didn’t care – so there was that.

‘’Alec, you can’t be-‘’

‘’Hmm, Magnus, maybe we should get going. I mean we have things to see today too. I haven’t-‘’

‘’Okay _fine._ I suck at dating, you’re the master of it all, now can you please teach me how to be better at the whole touchy feely thing?’’ asked Jace and then his face was burning red with both embarrassment and anger. Magnus looked at Alec, who nodded and then he burst into loud laughter – _boys._ They were such children, but Magnus loved their brotherly dynamics and he just pressed his lips together.

‘’Sit back and learn, my child, for Magnus and I are about to give you the lesson of your life,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who grinned and nodded. And thus, the lesson was on – Jace was on a good path to becoming better at showing his _romantic_ side to his girlfriend, who was sitting at the side with Izzy and both of them were chuckling, because they could hear everything that Magnus and Alec were telling Jace.

* * *

‘’Magnus,’’ laughed Alec breathlessly as Magnus pushed him inside of his room and then attacked his lips again. ‘’Slow down a bit, will you?’’ asked Alec, but was cut off when Magnus’ lips were again on top of his and he then pinned him up against the wall and Alec moaned in delight and then chuckled. ‘’Not that I’m complaining, but,’’ said Alec and started breathlessly laughing as he felt Magnus’ lips on top of his neck and gently nipping the skin there as Magnus couldn’t stop himself. ‘’Just exactly what brought this on?’’ he then asked and Magnus purred and then kissed one final kiss on Alec’s lips before he managed to unglue himself from his boyfriend.

‘’Changing room,’’ said Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. Magnus couldn’t really form coherent sentences as he was so worked up from seeing Alexander in a suit and Alec soon started to realise it. ‘’As you were trying it on, I couldn’t,’’ stammered Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I-I mean you were so, I-‘’ he said and then bit into his lower lip.

‘’You liked what you saw, huh Kitten?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded, his throat dry and couldn’t keep his hands off of Alexander, kissing him again and Alec didn’t do anything to stop him. It wasn’t just that suit, it was the dominating look that he got in his eyes when he’d wear one. Magnus couldn’t put it in words, but Alexander in a suit was just so hot and he couldn’t really handle it. He was thirsty as hell and it was such a pity that Alec had to take it off to have it tailored.

‘’Mmm,’’ purred Magnus and started unbuttoning Alec’s pants, the younger one grinning and he then cocked his head to the side – Magnus was just going down on his like that? Not that he was complaining, but it would be much more comfortable on the bed and- ‘’Is a pity you had to take it off, Alexander, you’re stunning in a suit,’’ he then mumbled and got don onto his knees eagerly. ‘’I-I’m sorry if I’m being too-‘’

‘’Do you hear me complaining?’’ asked Alec and leaned more against the wall and then cupped Magnus’ face, who shook his head and then smiled. ‘’Then do carry on,’’ said Alec and placed his fingers on top of Magnus’ pouty lips. ‘’Can’t wait to have your lips wrapped around my dick, Kitten,’’ said Alec and Magnus moaned in agreement, leaning in and mouthed Alec’s semi-hard cock through his pants, gently nuzzling into it and then looked up, Alec having his eyes closed and he smiled – he loved teasing Grumpy like that.

Magnus couldn’t bother teasing for too long though as he just quickly unbuttoned Alec’s pants and pulled them down to his ankles, groaning when he saw that Alexander was already all painfully hard for him, biting his lip and he then wasted no more time. He held the base of Alec’s cock with his hand as he licked a thick strip underside Alec’s cock and then swirled his tongue around the head and looked up at Alec’s face, which had pure bliss written all over. Alec smiled as he saw his Kitten looking up at him and he cupped his face.

‘’Blow me,’’ ordered Alec and Magnus didn’t waste more time, slowly taking some of Alexander inside, allowing Alec to push his cock inside of his hot and wanting mouth, Alec gasping softly as he felt Magnus’ tongue doing wonders around him and he then pulled on Magnus’ hair harder, pulling him closer and his hips were shaking – _fuck, fuck, fuck_ Magnus took him all the way back to his throat, making Alec’s knees feel like jelly.

‘’Mmm, that’s it,’’ said Alec and started thrusting his hips slowly, smiling when he saw Magnus jerking himself off as well at the same time as he blew him and Alec made a deal that later he’d make his Kitten feel pleasure that was out of this world, but for now he was going to enjoy himself and that he did, Magnus tightening his throat around him and Alec knew that he would be able to last much longer, his hips shaking and he came with a loud moan of Magnus’ name on his lips, biting his lip as he was riding out his orgasm, still holding onto Magnus as he spilled his load inside of his mouth.

Magnus moaned loudly, his jaw feeling a bit numb, but it was so worth it, looking up and Alec looked back down. ‘’Swallow,’’ came Alec’s next order and Magnus didn’t need to be told twice. ‘’Show me,’’ said Alec then and Magnus opened his mouth, Alec gasping, because having Magnus on his knees like that was so yummy. ‘’Such a good boy for me you are,’’ purred Alec and helped Magnus on his feet.

‘’Kiss me,’’ ordered Magnus and Alec did just that, wrapping his fingers around Magnus’ hard cock and then took things to the bed.

* * *

Alec had his phone in his hands _again –_ it was just after they’ve gotten out of the shower and Magnus went to see why Alec was cackling so much. Magnus’ jaw fell onto the floor when he saw what Alec commented under one of Asmodeus’ pictures.

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Hello Mr Bane! Your son is sending lots of love and is inviting you to come to London._

Magnus shook his head and quickly stepped in – Alec was harassing his father, though the other didn’t seem to mind it for some reason.

 **GlitterKitten:** _Alec, no!_

Asmodeus soon replied.

 **Asmodaddy:** _I’m coming, my lovelies!_

Magnus rolled his eyes, then read the comment again. ‘’Huh, wait he is doing what now?’’ shrieked Magnus and then looked at Alec, who was grinning and then he shrugged. It was probably a joke, but Alec wouldn’t mind it if it was true – he wanted to meet Papa Bane, because he seemed cool and he then looked at Magnus, who was on the phone with his father – _it_ wasn’t a joke.

Asmodeus was on his way to London.

Alec was happy.

Magnus was… he didn’t know how to process this information.

**Magnus.exe shut off and stopped working.**

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1157970651988353024?s=19)💕💕


	18. Chapter 18

Magnus had finally gotten to witness drunk Alec up front and he couldn't stop laughing, because Alexander under the influence was quite a lot, but definitely in a good way and he couldn't stop chuckling as he helped Alec to stand up straight as they made their way to their table. They were out and partying together with Underhill and Marcel, who were currently heavily making out on the dance floor. Marcel's fingers were in Underhill's curly hair while the blonde one had his arms wrapped around him and was tugging him closer. Things were definitely getting heated and Magnus was cracking up while Alec kept on cheering them on. Sadly he had too much to drink to go dancing and he hiccupped when Magnus made him sit down.

"Hey, where did everyone go?" asked Alec, panicking and he started looking around, grabbing onto the edge of the table and he started looking around. "I'm in a pit, oh no, I've fallen into… a rabbit hole?" asked Alec as lights were dimmed and he couldn't really see much, especially in his state. Magnus didn't sit down still so Alec couldn't see him and he was in a process of freaking out. "This is so weird," said Alec, wandering if there was an end to this dark pit. "Wonder where I'll come out," he continued his inner monologue. "Would be so cool if I end up in Wonderland like Alice," said Alec and then hummed, Magnus laughing loudly and Alec looked up. Alexander was such a dork and Magnus found his drunk blabbering adorable, sitting down next to him.

"Alexander," said Magnus and Alec perked up. Oh, Magnus followed him down the rabbit hole! They'd get the chance to explore the Wonderland together and Magnus was laughing too hard because this was just too much. Magnus was also feeling kind of tipsy, but Alec had been the one who was drinking his shots down like a champ before and Magnus bit into his lower lip. "You need to calm down a little and drink some water," he said, wanting to order a glass of it for Alec, but his boyfriend grabbed onto his hand and wouldn't let him go - he didn't want to risk them getting lost! Wonderland was kind of huge and he shuddered.

"Magnus, don't go," said Alec as his speech was awfully slurred and Magnus sat back down, arching his eyebrow. "You… we need to stick together," said Alec, hiccupping and he then rubbed the back of his neck. Magnus didn't know what the hell Alec was talking about. "It's a big place and has evil creatures," said Alec and covered his mouth. "Though maybe it's time for tea party, that would be kind of lovely," said Alec and Magnus' jaw dropped. Wait, what was Alec talking about?! What tea time? He wanted to drink tea now or- "Maybe we should go - I always wanted to meet the Mad Hatter," said Alec very seriously and Magnus finally realised it.

"Oh my God, Alexander," said Magnus loudly and Alec narrowed his eyes. "You actually think we're- I can't with you right now," he said, wrapped his arms around him and started laughing on top of his lungs. Alexander was too much, Magnus couldn't handle it as his entire body was shaking with laughter. "I need you to focus. We're in a bar!"

"Wonderland?"

"Yes the bar is called Wonderland, but-"

"Oooh, that makes so much more sense," said Alec and nodded, giggling and Magnus was just laughing again, but then scooted closer to Alec and placed a kiss on top of his cheek and Alec proudly smiled.

"I just took you here because you couldn't even stand straight and-"

"Magnus!" shrieked Alec and interrupted his boyfriend. "Nothing about me is straight," said Alec seriously and then banged his fists against the table, making Magnus giggle again and he then just rolled his eyes, Alec narrowing his eyes and he continued staring him into his eyes. "My precious Kitten," said Alec softly and then held Magnus' face in his hands. "So squishy," he said and pinched Magnus' cheek, giggling and Magnus started laughing louder. "And soft and adorable," said Alec and continued moulding Magnus' face. "Boop to the cutest little nose," said Alec and touched Magnus' nose, making the older one laugh that much harder and Magnus snorted.

"Yeah," said Magnus and felt a light flush colouring his cheeks. Luckily the lights were dimmed and Alec couldn't see the flush even deepening as he continued whispering more little praises and compliments into his ear and Magnus was biting on his lip, sighing happily and he pressed their foreheads together. "Sit here and I'll really go get you that glass of water, okay?" asked Magnus and Alec whined.

"Do you have to?"

"Yeah, I do. I don't want you to suffer for too bad of a hangover in the morning, darling," said Magnus and Alec pouted cutely.

"But I'll miss you," whined Alec and looked down. Magnus cracked up.

"You'll be able to see me, Alexander," said Magnus softly and pointed to the bar. Alec hummed and started thinking - he was thinking for a while until he slowly nodded and then pressed his lips together.

"Okay," said Alec. "But hurry, Kitten," he then said and gave Magnus the cutest pout, Magnus kissing it away and then he stood up. And thus Magnus was gone, Alec looking like a huge puddle of sadness and he was pouting away, Magnus taking longer than expected because there was quite the crowd at the bar. Alec's patience started running out and his mood only worsened when someone decided to sit down next to him - place his unwanted ass into Magnus' precious chair and Alec grumbled as he looked up and his jaw dropped to the floor. It was him, the guy Jace set him up with months ago and he started hissing internally. How dared he?! Also was he a stalker?! What the fuck?!

"Hello baby," he said and Alec looked down - seriously? Wasn't the last time enough? Because Alec was sure that he'd chase him away with the little… incident. "We meet again - must be some kind of a destiny," said the guy and waggled his eyebrows.

"Bold of you to call your stalking a destiny, creep," said Alec and rolled his eyes. "Also move your ass you're sitting in Magnus' chair," said Alec and groaned. "Look what you've done, now I'll have to burn the chair as well," said Alec and started shoving the guy away. "Shoo, this chair belongs to royal hiney, start walking. Shoo, shoo," started Alec again and the guy didn't seem to bothered for some reason.

"I love it when you play hard to get," purred the guy and his unwanted, dirty hand slid up and down Alec's forearm. Alec felt his stomach turn and he quickly stood up, swaying on his legs.

"Mayday, mayday, need help. S.O.S - someone help me," started yelping Alec and was already thinking of ways he was going to be disinfecting his precious arm. (a) Rubbing alcohol, (b) shit ton of soap and (c) hot water. He was going to need all the help he could get and he shuddered again. Alec was unsteady on his feet and he yelped when he was about to fall over, feeling the guy's arm wrapping around his waist and pulling him closer.

"I've got you, you won't fall," he said and flashed him his teeth. "Your knight in shining armour," he said and winked.

"Ew, no thanks, I'd rather fall," said Alec. "The floor has more appeal thank you very much."

"You're so funny," said the guy. "Now you owe me one," he said. "For saving you."

"I don't owe you shit," grumbled Alec and the guy chuckled.

‘’How about a kiss, baby?’’ he then asked and Alec let out a shriek when the other started puckering up already and he felt his stomach turning again – this wasn’t the alcohol, that was for sure. He started calculating his options as he was too drunk to run away. He could either:

  * Kick him in the balls
  * Bite him
  * Or smack him across the head



The thing was that Alec couldn’t make up which one would be the most satisfying – all of them were, so maybe he should just do all three at the same time… somehow. He didn’t know how, but he should have. Luckily, Magnus soon showed up and his eyes widened when he saw the whole scene play out in front of his eyes and the guy quickly released Alec from his hold and Alec just sat down because the whole room was spinning and he needed to feel grounded, groaning because his head started to hurt and he placed his lips together, massaging his temples. It was all the fucker’s fault.

‘’Alexander, what in the world is going on around here?’’ asked Magnus and quickly hurried over to his boyfriend, who looked pretty pale and he was really in a need of that water in Magnus’ hands. He looked at the glass longingly and Magnus quickly handed it to him, Alec taking a few gulps and felt better immediately – ah, Magnus truly was amazing and always knew what to do. The guy was looking pretty upset and he marched over to Magnus, who was now rubbing Alec’s back and still felt pretty upset what he had witnessed. It looked like the other was about to kiss Alexander. ‘’Who the fuck are you?’’ asked Magnus without really trying to be kind.

‘’I should ask you the same thing,’’ said the other and narrowed his eyes, placed his hands on top of his sides and started hissing and spitting. ‘’You just interrupted me and my babe – we were just about to get it on, you fucking cock block,’’ he said and Magnus narrowed his eyes, Alec laughing out loud and he just shook his head – this one was one desperate fucker.

‘’You mean to say that you were about to get it on with my _boyfriend?’’_ asked Magnus and looked at Alec, who was still laughing. It looked like the other didn’t know into what he had just walked and he pressed his lips together.

‘’Clearly you don’t satisfy him enough if he started coming on to me,’’ said the guy and Magnus started laughing as well, shaking his head as he looked at Alec and then sat down next to him. It was clear what the other wanted then – to create some drama between him and Alexander. But the joke was on him because it so wasn’t working and Alec was only laughing like a madman, Magnus not far behind and he just shook his head.

‘’Oh, sorry to burst your bubble, dumb-dumb, but I satisfy my Kitten plenty,’’ said Alec and Magnus purred when he looked into his eyes. ‘’And he satisfies me plenty,’’ said Alec and then rolled his eyes. ‘’And not in only that way,’’ said Alec and pressed his lips together. ‘’You know, you’re nothing but fluff,’’ said Alec and pointed at the guy, who was now confused. ‘’I mean sure on the outside you’re like a 7,’’ said Alec and Magnus chimed in.

‘’More than a 5 really,’’ said Magnus.

‘’True, five and a half if you squint,’’ said Alec and then rubbed is neck. ‘’I’ll give you 6 because I feel charitable,’’ said Alec and the guy’s face was red from embarrassment _and_ anger. ‘’You know what I mean, but you’re only fluff because there’s nothing on the inside,’’ said Alec and taped his finger on top of his mouth. ‘’You’re like a clam,’’ he said and then Magnus started cracking up, because drunk Alec was off the charts with his sass and comments.

‘’You’re not making any sense,’’ said the guy.

‘’Shush, don’t listen to him, you’re doing amazing sweetie,’’ said Magnus with a huge grin plastered all over his face and Alec giggled happily. If Magnus said so then of course he was doing amazing and he was nowhere near being done as he gave the guy the lesson of his life, yapping away how much he sucked and that he needed to change his personality completely. It was by the end of that lesson that the guy finally promised he’d stop following Alec around and Alec proudly returned into Magnus’ arms and then dragged him over to the dance floor, joining Marcel and Underhill.

* * *

‘’Ouch, my head is killing me,’’ whined Alec as he sat up and then shuddered. ‘’Ugh, I’ll kill the fucking Sun,’’ he then whined and looked over to his left, Magnus happily sitting on the floor as he was feeding their baby, who was growing up just nicely and was now a bit bigger than when they first brought him back home. He also had a pretty collar on and was happily purring, looking up at Alec, meowing loudly and Alec covered his ears. ‘’Keep it down,’’ whined Alec and Meow meowed louder, Magnus giggling and then he petted Meow’s head.

‘’It’s okay, dad’s just feeling a bit Grumpy,’’ said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes and stuffed his face into the pillow. He regretted drinking so much the last night and he was suffering a terrible hangover, which fucking sucked as he’d be meeting Asmodeus at the airport that day. ‘’Come on, Alexander, it’s time to leave the bed,’’ said Magnus then and Alec whined loudly and just rolled up into the blanket like a sushi and Magnus started chuckling – what an adorable human sushi than was! Magnus picked up Meow, who was done with his breakfast and then winked to him. ‘’Go and make dad jump,’’ said Magnus and then placed Meow onto the pillow.

Alec smiled when he heard Magnus addressing him as a dad when he was talking to Meow – he really was like their child and he then grinned when he felt something gently tugging on his hair – it was the kitten, playing with his raven hair, gently biting and pulling on it, meowing when Alec wouldn’t listen to him and Alec slowly picked up from under the covers. When the kitten saw he finally got Alec’s attention, he sat down onto the pillow and happily meowed again – success! Alec laughed loudly and then picked him off the pillow and lifted him above his head.

‘’Hello, Meow, aren’t you lively today,’’ said Alec and then looked to Magnus, who wore the biggest smile on his face. ‘’Papa sent you, huh?’’ asked Alec and Magnus’ heart melted – _Papa!_ Meow meowed loudly and Alec then placed him on top of his chest, the kitten happily strutting up and down, then nestled on top of Alec’s chin with his tiny paws and started licking his lips, which finally told Alec that it was enough of laying around – he and Magnus needed to go welcome Asmodeus as the plane was going to be landing in a few hours. Alec groaned as he slowly sat up again and then sighed.

‘’All okay?’’ asked Magnus and chuckled.

‘’Just peachy,’’ said Alec and gave Magnus a bitter smile. ‘’How come you don’t have hangover?’’ asked Alec and then whined.

‘’I didn’t have as much to drink, darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded – okay that made sense.

‘’Ugh,’’ groaned Alec. ‘’And just today when I’ll be meeting your dad,’’ said Alec and then laid back down. ‘’I’ll make such a terrible impression and he’ll hate me,’’ said Alec and Magnus shook his head. ‘’I’ll just stay here and wait for you and Asmodeus to come back,’’ said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes and then just disappeared into the bathroom. Soon he came out carrying a huge glass of cold water and Alec’s eyes filled with horror. ‘’M-Magnus, what are you-‘’

‘’Come on, you’re coming with me – you invited him. You’re going down with me,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded – Kitten was hissing. Oh, no! ‘’First you’ll take a shower and feel ten times better. Then you’ll drink coffee and it’ll make you feel much better as well,’’ said Magnus and Alec was only nodding – Magnus was scary and that glass was slowly tipping over. ‘’Now then, Grumpy, _up,’’_ said Magnus and Alec only nodded and quickly disappeared into the bathroom, making Magnus giggle with his comments.

‘’You’ve transformed into a Grumpy Kitten, I don’t like it,’’ said Alec, licking his own wounds. ‘’Poor me, all lonely in the shower and-‘’

‘’Yes, yes, I’m coming with you,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s shirt came flying off in seconds. If Magnus knew this would work he’d use shower with him to lure Alexander much earlier and in the end he was the one who got dragged into the bathroom, laughing loudly.

* * *

'’The plane has landed almost thirty minutes ago,’’ said Magnus as he was chewing on his lip and was walking around in circles. After that shower, Alec felt ten times better and was now waiting for Asmodeus to finally show up and Alec gently placed his hand on top of Magnus’ shoulder and pulled him closer. ‘’Ugh, I’m so nervous,’’ said Magnus as his heart was speeding up. It’s been months since he had last seen his father – they would run into each other every now and then, but wouldn’t exchange much words. So, Magnus was really nervous and didn’t know what he’d do after he’d see his father.

‘’No need to be, all will be okay,’’ said Alec and Magnus.

‘’I know, I know, but still I’m-‘’ said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’I don’t know, we… haven’t spoken to each other in years properly in person and it’s going to be so awkward,’’ said Magnus and looked down. In the past he and his father were very close and their relationship wasn’t awkward at all, but now things changed and Magnus was kind of afraid, because it was _his_ fault.

‘’Magnus, calm down,’’ said Alec and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ cheek, which calmed the older one down and as he turned around, he saw his father walking closer to them in the distance. It was like everything stopped for a split second and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears, blinking a few times and then he managed to allow himself to breathe. His father smiled and Magnus felt so many emotions – regret, shame, but also happiness and excitement. ‘’Here he is,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’Papa,’’ muttered Magnus and then pressed his lips together, feeling his eye well up, because Asmodeus let his bags down and extended out his arms. Magnus started walking closer, but then at some point he felt like he was moving too slow and just literally ran up to his dad and wrapped his arms around him. ‘’Papa,’’ muttered Magnus again and Asmodeus smiled up to his ears as he finally got to hug his son after years.

‘’My boy, finally,’’ said Asmodeus and grinned as he saw Alec coming closer to them and Alec heard Magnus muttering something to Asmodeus in Indonesian, which he didn’t understand, but Asmodeus was shaking his head and just ruffling Magnus’ hair. ‘’It’s all in the past, now calm down,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus nodded, wiping away his tears and Alec quickly provided a tissue for his Kitten. That made Asmodeus smile and he looked up at Alec. ‘’Nice to finally meet you too, Alec,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec took his hand.

‘’You too, I hope you had a pleasant flight,’’ said Alec and Asmodeus nodded, still looking up.

‘’Oh it was quite okay,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’He’s huge, Magnus,’’ said Asmodeus out loud and Alec started choking. ‘’Oh and so handsome, no wonder he charmed you,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus went quickly red in the face.

‘’Dad!’’ whined Magnus, but that didn’t stop the man from poking fun at him for a little longer, but then finally stopped and then just happily hugged his son again. ‘’Can we take a picture?’’ asked Magnus softly and Asmodeus nodded – _of course!_ As Magnus had deleted the past ones, he wanted quickly to make new memories with his dad and Asmodeus quickly agreed to it, Alec only watching them for afar.

Now this was going to get even more amusing – Papa Bane was in the country and Alec was excited. Excited, but also nervous!

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1158720998197403650?s=19)😼


	19. Chapter 19

Meow was hiding under the couch when Magnus and Alec brought a complete stranger into the apartment, trembling with fear, because he looked truly scary and almost evil. Magnus and Alec looked at each other, chuckling as they found their little kitten adorable and for once he stopped meowing – he was in shock because the scary man was trying to say hello to him and he wasn't ready. The fact that he was dressed all in black wasn’t helping at all as he was shaking under that couch and he was too scared to come out. Asmodeus pouted because all he wanted to do was to say hello to the kitten. After Magnus and Alec welcomed him at the airport, the three of them went to the hotel where Asmodeus would be staying and now the two of them had invited him over, because he really wanted to see the kitten. Just like Magnus, he was also a cat person!

‘’I don’t think he likes me,’’ said Asmodeus with a small voice and Magnus chuckled, because that wasn’t true and he just went closer to the couch and got down onto his knees, looking under the couch and saw the cat hiding under there, shaking and unable to actually move. Wow, his father had really scared the crap out of Meow and it was kind of funny, but he was determined to get him out of there, luring him with using his favourite toy. 

‘’That’s not true dad,’’ said Magnus softly and then reached for the little toy that had feathers attached at the end of the plastic stick and then just shrugged. ‘’He’s just not used to you yet,’’ said Magnus then and Alec was just holding back his laughter. If he was being honest, it wasn’t like Meow to shy away from people that easily – he had no hold backs when it came to meeting Isabelle and Jace. He quite easily invaded their personal space, but maybe Asmodeus had a scary aura around him. So, Magnus was lying, because he didn’t want to hurt his dad’s feelings and he just reached out with his hand towards Meow. ‘’Nothing to be afraid, baby,’’ cooed Magnus and Alec chuckled – Magnus was still too adorable when he was dealing with their kitten. ‘’It’s just my dad… so that technically makes him your grandad,’’ he then said.

But Meow wasn’t having it! He could see the toy, but he didn’t fall for it as he was climbing back to the edge of the couch and then he curled up into a little ball and started meowing in protest. Alec was shocked – was their child talking back to Magnus?! That was so shocking and also… adorable, because Magnus was determined to get him out of there and make him say hi to Asmodeus. ‘’Now, Meow, you will listen to me,’’ said Magnus and the kitten meowed back loudly and clearly, which seemed like a _no._

‘’Magnus, it’s okay,’’ said Asmodeus, who didn’t take it to heart and he just grinned. ‘’He’ll come around, you’ll see,’’ he then said and just shrugged. ‘’Maybe I do look scary with this black coat,’’ said Asmodeus and then extended his hands out, humming. 

‘’Meow, you will be grounded,’’ said Alec, because he wanted to be a supportive parent and Magnus looked at him – _grounded?!_ Their baby?! No, he could never! However, when he realised that they were again dealing with a cat, he started chuckling and he just shook his head. Just what exactly were they doing?! Because this was just… well, silly, but also kind of fun. ‘’No toys for a whole day,’’ decided Alec and Magnus stood up, letting out a shocked gasp and he shook his head – no, that punishment was too much! Meow needed his toys!

‘’Alexander, that’s too much of a severe punishment,’’ said Magnus and then grinned when he saw Alec laughing and shaking his head. ‘’He’ll come out when he’ll feel ready,’’ said Magnus in the end and Alec nodded, because it was true. It was useless forcing Meow into doing something that he wasn’t ready for. As for Asmodeus, he was already seated in the couch and was happily watching the two of them bicker – truly like an old married couple and he snorted. Magnus then looked at his dad and clasped his hands together. Alec, on the other hand, was shocked, because he didn’t even offer Magnus’ father anything to drink! How rude of him!

‘’Mr Bane, would you like something to drink?’’ asked Alec quickly and Asmodeus looked at his son, who was now sitting next to him. Magnus stood up, because he wanted to help Alec in the kitchen, but he shook his head. ‘’No, Magnus you keep your father company in here, you’re both guests after all,’’ said Alec, because he wanted to be a good host. ‘’How about some wine?’’ offered Alec, because Magnus told him that his father was more of a wine person, so Alec went ahead and bought like six different kinds prior to Asmodeus’ arrival – he wanted to show off with different varieties. 

‘’Oh, some wine would be lovely, actually,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec grinned happily. 

‘’Lovely,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together and started to list all of the available ones that he got and Asmodeus was pretty impressed. While Alec was busy listing all of the wines, Magnus was chuckling softly, because he remembered just how many different stores Alec had dragged him to so that he could get those. And not even that, but he needed Magnus’ help in picking out the finest of the wines. But it definitely paid off.

‘’Oh, you do know your stuff, don’t you?’’ asked Asmodeus and Alec proudly nodded even though he didn’t know shit what he was talking about, but he was still concealing it well and in the end, he just waltzed over into the kitchen and poured all of them a glass of wine. But then he remembered that wine was best if you served it with some food, so he decided to get some of that as well – nothing too much, just some snacks, which he made sure they looked all fancy on that tray. Magnus peeked inside of the kitchen and saw that Alec was busy behind the counter, chuckling and he then looked at his father again, who was now just watching him.

‘’Do I have something on my face?’’ asked Magnus and Asmodeus grinned, shaking his head.

‘’No,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’I was just thinking,’’ said Asmodeus and then turned his head slowly and sighed. ‘’It’s been so long since we’ve talked like this,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus’ head slowly drooped down. 

‘’You mean without fighting?’’ asked Magnus softly and Asmodeus nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Asmodeus and smiled. ‘’Feels nice,’’ he then said and Magnus only nodded. ‘’I’ve missed you,’’ he then said and Magnus didn’t say much back, just a little nod and a hum. He didn’t know what to say because it was all his fault that it all ended badly between him and his father. He had apologised many times to Asmodeus, but it was going to take a while before he’d be able to fully forgive himself for saying and doing all of those horrible things. But he was glad that Asmodeus wasn’t holding any grudges anymore. ‘’I suppose I was a bit over-protective,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus shook his head. ‘’No, I mean it,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’I was being… smothering with all of attention, I’ve realised it over the years,’’ he said and shrugged. ‘’I mean in the past I’d never let you travel all the way to London by yourself,’’ he said and Magnus chuckled.

‘’Yeah, well,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I’d never travel in the first place… if I haven’t met Alexander that is,’’ said Magnus and then puffed his cheeks. ‘’Man, my life would have sucked if I haven’t met him,’’ he then said out loud and Asmodeus nodded. Yeah, he had to agree with that – Magnus was glowing now that he had met Alec. He had seen how Magnus was around Camille, for example, and he didn’t like it one bit. He was just miserable and was taking it out on other people – mainly on Asmodeus even though he didn’t mean to. But, Camille had made his son miserable and he never liked her. She was just so… _ugh._ And knowing what he did to his precious son, well… after he’d get back to New York, he’d pay her a little visit. Maybe file a little lawsuit against her as well. Alec would be eager to help him, he was sure of that!

‘’He makes you happy, doesn’t he?’’ asked Asmodeus and Magnus smiled, nodding.

‘’Yeah, he does,’’ said Magnus and peeked inside of the kitchen again.

‘’How did the two of you meet again?’’ asked Asmodeus. He knew a bit, but not everything and Magnus started feeling his cheeks heating up. Yeah, the way that the two of them met was… interesting to say at least. ‘’I know you met him online, but,’’ said Asmodeus as he was feeling a bit curious. ‘’I need _details,’’_ he then finally said in the end and Magnus cracked up.

‘’On the website,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’Oh, chatroom, if I’m being completely honest,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Chatroom for people who have shitty roommates and complain to each other,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus looked at him. ‘’Oh, yes, we met precisely in the chatroom called _My roommate and their stupid rules,’’_ said Magnus and then started laughing softly as his father’s expression was priceless. ‘’You seem shocked,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus nodded. ‘’I mean, it’s not your usual way of meeting each other, but-‘’

‘’Oh, not that,’’ said Asmodeus and shook his head. ‘’You have a shitty roommate?’’ he asked and Magnus started laughing, because his father’s protective side was again out and kicking. ‘’Who is it? Tell me their name,’’ he then demanded and Magnus started giggling, because his father was being hilarious. 

‘’Lorenzo Rey,’’ said Magnus and rolled his eyes. ‘’But… it’s all good now. Now I don’t even mind him if I’m being honest,’’ said Magnus and grinned. ‘’At the time when I went on that website, I was just so lonely because of all that went out,’’ sighed Magnus and then just leaned back in the couch. ‘’But then I met Alexander and all is good now, so don’t worry about me,’’ said Magnus and then smiled softly, Asmodeus looking down. 

‘’You could go back home,’’ mumbled Asmodeus. ‘’Instead of moving in with this Lorenzo,’’ said Asmodeus.

‘’I know,’’ said Magnus. ‘’But I was just too ashamed, Papa,’’ said Magnus and his father looked at him. ‘’I wanted to go and ask you for help so much, but I just _couldn’t,’’_ said Magnus. ‘’Not after… _that,’’_ said Magnus and then sighed. ‘’Camille took everything from me, but I managed to get back on my feet. Surely it took a while, but,’’ said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. ‘’I got a part-time job now and I manage to pay the rent on time,’’ he said proudly and Asmodeus nodded. It still hurt knowing that Magnus had to do all of that on his own. But it made him a better person and taught him a valuable lesson in life. 

‘’I’m so proud of you, you know?’’ asked Asmodeus happily and Magnus bit into his lower lip – that meant everything to him and he slowly nodded. Asmodeus wrapped an arm around his son and pulled him closer into a half-hug, Alec standing by the door and he slowly stepped back, because it looked like they were having a moment, which was soon over when Meow finally stepped out form his hiding zone and he was jealous! His Papa was hugging someone else and he needed attention. Magnus grinned when he saw the kitten perking up at them and was meowing for attention, quickly scooping him up and his tail fluffed up when Asmodeus attempted to pet him, but he was soon putty under Asmodeus’ hands as he was rubbing his belly and Meow was happily purring in his lap, Alec also joining them all in the living room and happily sat down next to Magnus, who happily kissed his cheek and thanked him for inviting his father.

* * *

Magnus and Alec were getting ready to go out - the two of them were having a movie date out and Jace was going to be babysitting Meow, Biscuit coming later on as a co-nanny. Asmodeus was still in the process of settling in, currently at his hotel. It was the next day after his arrival and after he spent the afternoon running around London with Magnus and Alec, he decided to spend the evening in, just resting in his room and doing nothing. So that's why Alec and Magnus decided to go out and have a little bit of fun.

‘’There’s just one thing I don’t get, Magnus,’’ said Alec and shook his head. Alec was sitting on the bed and was going through all of Magnus’ makeup that his boyfriend had scattered all around the bed as he was in the process of getting ready. Magnus was doing his eyes at the moment, putting eyeshadow on them and Alec was still fascinated as he watched him - it was like magic. It really was and he smiled. ‘’It’s just… don’t get me wrong, but you don’t really need makeup,’’ said Alec as he didn’t get why it meant so much to Magnus. ‘’You’re perfect without it,’’ he said and then stepped closer to his Kitten, who was all smiles.

‘’You sweet talker, you,’’ said Magnus and bashfully batted his eyelashes. ‘’Let’s just say it’s a way of expressing myself,’’ he said and Alec arched an eyebrow. ‘’And it makes me feel, hmm,’’ said Magnus and then clicked with his tongue as he didn’t know how to really put it words. ‘’Tiger has stripes, I have eyeliner,’’ he then finally said, grabbed his eyeliner and then waggles his eyebrows, making Alec chuckle and he then shook his head, kissing Alec’s cheek, making the younger one smile up to his ears.

‘’You’re the most adorable tiger I’ve seen, that’s for sure,’’ said Alec and then narrowed his eyes as he was curious to see what was all that stuff that Magnus had there on the bed. The first thing that Alec grabbed was a foundation and he then took in a deep breath in, smelling it. It smelled… _decent,_ but it certainly wasn’t Alec’s favourite smell… like sandalwood! Magnus turned around and started laughing softly when he saw Alec sniffing his foundation.

‘’Alexander, darling, why are you smelling my foundation?’’ he then asked and Alec quickly dropped it.

‘’Sorry,’’ said Alec quickly and dropped it.

‘’I don’t mind, you can try my makeup on if you want,’’ said Magnus, but Alec shook his head. He didn’t really think he’d look good with it, _but_ he did try on a few eyeshadows on his arm and then kept turning it back and forth, admiring the pretty shimmers. He liked it, Magnus looked really good and he smiled as he watched Magnus do a quick winged cat eye and Alec was in awe. Magnus made it seem so easy, but Alec would probably poke his eye out if he wanted to attempt that. ‘’Okay, Grumpy, what do you think of the look?’’ he then asked and turned around to Alec, who happily sighed.

‘’You’re amazing, Kitten,’’ said Alec and quickly came closer to his adorable Kitten. ‘’Truly, you look so stunning and amazing and gorgeous,’’ continued Alec, cupped Magnus’ cheek and then leaned in, pressing a little kiss on top of Magnus’ lips, who smiled back when he was gazing into Alec’s Bambi eyes and he then looked over at his makeup.

‘’You sure you don’t want any? You’d look adorable with it,’’ said Magnus and Alec shook his head. 

‘’No thank you, I politely decline,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled. In the end, Magnus decided to give it up and while he was doing his hair, Alec quickly snapped a photo of all of Magnus’ makeup that was still on his bed and then decided to share it online, with the caption saying: _my Kitten is a true magician. I don’t know what half of this stuff is, but he makes it look so easy. Makeup is a foreign land to me! He truly is the master of makeup, although I still am of the belief that he looks amazing without it. He’s amazing just the way he is. Magnus is amazing no matter what and I love him so much._

Magnus saw the post pretty soon, as Alec was choosing which shirt he was going to be was going to be wearing and Magnus was all smiles, biting into his lower lip and he then just chuckled. He then sighed and quickly wrote back a reply.

 **GlitterKitten:** _Awww, Alexander, you’re far too sweet. Like I’ve said makeup helps me express myself and makes me happy when I wear it. It’s just too much fun, you know! Also, I’m still of the opinion that YOU should try it on one day. I have a look in my mind that I wanna practice on you - it would be more than perfect._

 **izzy.lightwood:** _Yes, omg, Magnus, you’re a genius! That’s what I’ve been trying to do for ages now! I always thought that Alec would be able to pull off any looks, I mean have you seen his eyelashes, but he’s just too stubborn to listen to me! Maybe if you talk some sense into him, he’ll let me also experiment on him!_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Um, you guys, I don’t think I’d look good in makeup…_

 **GlitterKitten:** _Lies, all lies - Izzy and me will make you look amazing!!!_

‘’Magnus!’’ whined Alec from the bathroom and then hurried outside. ‘’I told you that-’’

‘’I’m joking, darling,’’ said Magnus, chuckling and then just shook his head. ‘’Although if you ever change your mind, tell me, yes?’’ he said and winked. Alec just nodded, but he highly doubted that it would happen any time soon. ‘’You all ready though? Oh, my, you look just yummy,’’ said Magnus as he was looking up and down. Alec had borrowed Jace’s leather jacket again and Magnus was literally eating him up with his eyes.

‘’Too much?’’ asked Alec.

‘’Mmm, just enough,’’ said Magnus and then grinned. ‘’If it becomes too much, I’ll take care of it,’’ said Magnus and winked, Alec grinning and then kissed his boyfriend. Finally, the two of them were ready to hit the town, saying their goodbyes to their baby, Jace and then they were off… checking in here and down to see what Jace and Meow were doing - apparently Jace was going to be showing Finding Nemo to Meow and Magnus was excited. Alec was only laughing, but sure… let Jace have his fun. 

[ **Bonus!** ](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1159830263372759042)


	20. Chapter 20

Magnus was sitting on the couch, holding Meow in his hands, who was happily purring in his lap and there was a sad smile on Magnus’ lips. Time passed fast when you were having fun and he couldn’t believe that his time in London was slowly running out. For a moment, he allowed himself to completely forget that his time with Alexander was unlimited, but now the harsh reality was starting to kick in and he didn’t like it one bit. He thought that one month would be more than enough, but it so wasn’t, biting into his lower lip and he sighed sadly. There was still a week left, but it wasn’t enough and he just slumped down, looking at Meow, who was curiously looking up and blinking cutely. Magnus smiled softly and gently patted Meow’s little head and looked then away.

Magnus wished he could continue living in this fantasy world a bit longer, but it was time to go back and he knew it was going to hurt when he would be leaving Alexander, Meow and all of the friends that he had met so far back in London and would go back to New York – back to the lonely apartment, living with Lorenzo and- well, maybe he wouldn’t go back to Lorenzo. He and Asmodeus patched things up and he then nodded to himself – he’d move in with his father for the time being, feeling a bit better. Right, his father was going to be there with him, he wouldn’t be returning back to New York alone and that changed things a bit. But still didn’t change the fact that he wouldn’t be able to see Alec in person for only God knew how long.

Alec would love to visit Magnus in New York, but in two weeks he was starting an internship at a law firm and he needed to get ready for it. Magnus didn’t want to come in the middle of Alexander and his studies, of course not – it was for extra credit, mandatory to complete if he wanted to pass the year and Magnus pouted, but he knew there was nothing that he could do. Besides, Magnus also needed to get back in shape with his singing and dancing, biting into his lip and he just looked up at the ceiling and then shook his head – this fucking sucked so much and he just started feeling sorry for himself.

Meow was staying in London with Alec so far, because that seemed like the best option. Lorenzo would never allow him to keep a pet and because he didn’t really want to argue with him, they both agreed on keeping Meow in London for a bit longer. Then once Magnus would be all settled at Asmodeus’, maybe Alec would come and visit and let Meow stay with Magnus for the next few months. Magnus was just slipping in worse and worse mood as he continued thinking about all of that and he just wished he could somehow make all of his responsibilities as an adult and a student to go away, but that wasn’t go the real world worked.

‘’I’ll miss you,’’ said Magnus with a small voice and the kitten cocked his head to the side and gave him a curious look. Magnus chuckled and then leaned down, pressing a little kiss on top of his head and then just shook his head. ‘’Don’t you worry, Alexander and your uncle Jace will take a good care of you,’’ said Magnus as he didn’t worry about that part – he knew that the kitten would be left in good hands and he just bit into his lower lip. ‘’Just don’t forget me, okay? I’ll come and visit you soon,’’ said Magnus and winked. ‘’How I wish you could meet my annoying roommate, Lorenzo and break all of his pots,’’ said Magnus and giggled.

Meow looked up and happily waved his little tail, meowing again and Magnus smiled, leaning down, gently touching his snout and Meow’s purring onto got louder, making Magnus smile with sheer joy and happiness. ‘’And be sure you won’t give your uncle too much of a hard time. Although I do give you a permission to hide his socks,’’ said Magnus and winked. He didn’t even know what had come over him. It wasn’t like he was going home today – there were still _seven_ beautiful and long days that he’d get to spend with Alec, so he shouldn’t be feeling so sorry for himself. He was just wasting time and he ducked his head down.

‘’Yo, Magnus, why the long face?’’ asked Jace when he stepped into the living room and plopped himself onto the couch next to Magnus, who looked up. ‘’Alec is just talking on the phone with Maryse,’’ said Jace as he had called his brother into his room just before as their mother wished to speak with him. ‘’So, don’t you worry, he’ll be out soon and-‘’ started Jace, trying to cheer up Magnus, but then he noticed that Magnus was really upset and it had to be something deeper than just him wondering where the hell his boyfriend was.

‘’It’s not that,’’ mumbled Magnus and squeezed Meow tightly to his chest

‘’I’m starting to see that,’’ said Jace and narrowed his eyes. ‘’Did something happen?’’ asked Jace and then his eyes widened. ‘’Did you and Alec have a fight?’’ he then quickly asked and covered his mouth with his hands and Magnus grinned, but then shook his head quickly. ‘’Oh, thank God. I was beginning to worry!’’ he said. ‘’Then what’s the matter?’’ asked Jace, who was slowly getting better at talking and discussing feelings and such things. ‘’If you want, we can talk about it?’’ he then asked and Magnus smiled politely. He found it sweet that Jace cared that much.

‘’It’s nothing _too_ deep,’’ said Magnus and then shrugged. ‘’It’s just,’’ said Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’It’s just the fact that I’ll soon have to return back to New York that’s making me feel like crap,’’ said Magnus and leaned back against the couch, looking up again and he just shrugged. ‘’I’ll miss you all,’’ said Magnus and bit his tongue. ‘’I’ll miss Alexander so much and it’s really not fair,’’ said Magnus and sighed sadly. ‘’But alas, I must soon return, go back to work and just _ugh,’’_ whined Magnus and Jace nodded, slumping down himself as well and then he scooted closer to Magnus, who arched an eyebrow.

‘’I know, it’ll suck not having you around here,’’ confessed Jace and Magnus smiled happily. Hearing that come from Jace made him smile and he crossed his arms on top of his chest, Jace cocking his head to the side.

‘’Oh, yeah?’’ asked Magnus and then hummed. ‘’How about all of that talk how much more things you have to clean up now that Alexander and I completely ignore your rules?’’ asked Magnus with a little smile and Jace rolled his eyes and then smiled, sighing and then he clicked with his tongue.

‘’You do realise I’m just kidding, yes?’’ asked Jace and Magnus only nodded.

‘’Of course, Jacey,’’ said Magnus happily and then sighed again, looking down at Meow, who was now happily playing with the string of Magnus’ sweatpants and Magnus had a fond smile on his face. The little one really was lively and needed a lot of attention, chuckling when the kitten pounced Jace then, but then quickly returned to his Papa’s safety and continued grooming himself then – he needed to doll up a little bit and Magnus was only laughing, because Meow was hilariously adorable. ‘’I’ll miss him so much,’’ whispered Magnus then and Jace nodded.

‘’I’m sure he’ll miss you as well,’’ said Jace and Magnus felt chills going up his spine and then bit into his lower lip, feeling guilty. Quite often, Meow would start searching either for him or Alexander if one wasn’t in the room for the other, getting quite upset if he couldn’t find both of his parents, so the fact that Magnus was now going to be literally on the other side of the world worried him and guilt started seeping in even more. He was just going to make Meow think that he’d abandon him – just like those previous owners that left him there in the park and he felt himself tearing up, holding the kitten softly in his hands and he sniffled. ‘’Magnus?!’’ shrieked Jace when he noticed that his friend was now on the verge of tears and he knew that Alec would kill him, probably thinking that _he_ made Magnus cry. In a way, he did and he started panicking.

‘’He’ll think I abandoned him,’’ muttered Magnus and Jace shook his head.

‘’No, no, no, Magnus, you gotta listen to me, man,’’ said Jace and perked up, because he couldn’t hear Alec on the phone anymore and he clasped his hands together. ‘’He won’t think that,’’ said Jace and Magnus looked at him. ‘’He will be able to see you in pictures and in video calls,’’ said Jace and Magnus sniffled, but that didn’t really made him feel better and he just looked down. The door opened and Jace gulped. ‘’Magnus, _please,_ don’t cry, it’ll be okay. You’ll see, Meow won’t think any of that!’’

‘’He will,’’ mumbled Magnus and just sat there like a little pile of sadness.

‘’Oh, crap,’’ muttered Jace as Alec stepped inside of the room.

Alec was just done talking with Maryse over the phone, who was apparently in London that day and wanted to meet up with them all – Alec was really excited, because he really wanted her to meet Magnus. He had told her all about him and his mother was beyond excited to finally meet this Magnus! So, Alec had every reason to be happy and excited, wanting to tell Magnus the good news, but as soon as he stepped inside of the living room, he could sense that something was wrong. Jace looked pale, Magnus was sitting there, cuddling with Meow, his face hidden from Alec’s eyes, but Alec knew that something was wrong.

‘’Magnus, what’s wrong?’’ asked Alec quickly and hurried over to his boyfriend, who looked up and when Alec saw tears in his eyes, he looked at Jace. It was like a scene from a horror movie, everything slowed down for the blonde as Alec turned around in slow motion, giving him his soulless look and Jace gulped and started praying. ‘’Jace, why is Magnus crying?’’ asked Alec, gritting his teeth and Jace opened his mouth, but then nothing came out. Alec was fucking scary like that and he didn’t dare to open his mouth and dig his grave deeper than it already was. ‘’Jace!’’

‘’I-I didn’t mean… I, um, just, you know,’’ stammered Jace.

‘’What did you do?!’’

‘’Nothing!’’ shrieked Jace and then started crawling on the other side of the couch, because Alec was really close and if Magnus would grab the edge of his shirt, Alec would probably go off on him. But then, all of his anger went poof and he rather focused on Magnus, who shook his head and then bit into his lip.

‘’Did Jace say something?’’ asked Alec and gently held Magnus’ face. The older one shook his head, nuzzling into the touch and he then bit his lip. He only had a week left to enjoy _this_ comfort and warmth of Alexander. Then- ‘’Ma-Ma-Magnus, why are you-‘’ started Alec, but then stopped talking when he saw new tears rolling down Magnus’ cheeks and Magnus sniffled and just shook his head.

‘’I just thought about how much I’ll miss you when I return back to the States,’’ whispered Magnus and started wiping his tears away. ‘’I don’t want Meow to think I’ll abandon him like those people at the park did,’’ said Magnus and looked again at the kitten, who was happily purring. Alec shook his head – Meow would never think that! ‘’I thought a month would be enough, but it’s not,’’ said Magnus and Alec wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

‘’No, Magnus I can guarantee Meow isn’t going to think that,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus shrugged, sitting there sadly as he was still petting Meow and was unable to let go off him. ‘’And I’ll come visit soon,’’ promised him Alec and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’If it wasn’t for this damn internship program, you know I’d follow you to New York,’’ said Alec and then smiled, kissing Magnus’ cheek, who sighed and then cuddled up to his boyfriend, still feeling sorry for himself and Alec gently cupped his cheek. ‘’Now, my Kitten, turn that frown upside down, it’ll all be okay,’’ said Alec and smiled softly. He knew how horrible it was going to be, but he wanted to make Magnus feel better and he just chuckled. ‘’I know what will cheer you up!’’ suddenly said Alec and Magnus looked at him.

‘’Yeah?’’ asked Magnus with a little voice.

‘’My mom’s in town,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus perked up. Really?! His eyes were wide and his heart started beating a bit faster, because he had wanted to meet Magnus’ mother – maybe she and Asmodeus could also meet up and… nope, maybe that wouldn’t be the best idea. Asmodeus would get all cocky and probably… yeah! No! ‘’And she really wants to meet up with the two of us,’’ said Alec and Magnus started slowly forgetting his sorrows. ‘’Maybe your dad can come along too?’’ asked Alec then and Magnus nodded. Yeah, in the end he decided that it would be cool for all of them meeting up.

‘’Okay, I’ll give him a call,’’ said Magnus and then his jaw dropped. ‘’I’m gonna meet your mother!’’ said Magnus and Jace started chuckling. ‘’I have nothing to wear,’’ said Magnus, placed Meow down and then started pacing around. ‘’Oh, no, no, this is bad, this is very bad, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I need to find a good outfit that says _good future son in law to be_!’’ said Magnus and was completely shocked and in hurry to find a good outfit. ‘’I have nothing to- Alexander stop laughing, this is very serious,’’ said Magnus and then hurried into Alec’s room, to his suitcase to see if he had anything with him that would be good to meet Maryse!

Alec laughed softly and then sighed – he was happy that he got Magnus’ mind off the worries – he’d rather see him worry about clothes than them parting the next week and he just sighed, looking over at Jace, who was softly laughing by the side and then quickly stopped, but Alec wasn’t really angry with him. ‘’I rather see him worry about clothes,’’ mumbled Alec and Jace nodded.

‘’Yeah, I get you,’’ said Jace and pressed his lips together.

‘’I better go get him help in there,’’ said Alec then and Jace snorted.

‘’Go do that, Buddy, I’ll entertain Meow,’’ said Jace and Alec nodded, quickly going into his room.

* * *

Alec was all giddy when they all finally met up. Izzy and Maryse met prior to that and had already done some shopping, Magnus very fascinated to see what they had gotten while they’ve been busy at the mall, but he tried to remain calm and collected – he needed to make a _good_ impression! Magnus was hiding behind Alec, but then was forced to quickly pluck up the courage as his father gently pushed him closer to the woman. ‘’Magnus, don’t just stand there, go say hi,’’ said Asmodeus, who was next in line to say hello to Alec’s mother, who smiled up to her ears when she saw Magnus.

‘’Dad!’’ whined Magnus, but then quickly smiled and perked up, taking in a deep breath and he just straightened his clothes – trying to remain calm. ‘’I-I am Magnus Bane and I-I am very honoured to finally meet you,’’ said Magnus and then extended his hand out to Maryse, who grinned and took his hand. She noticed that Magnus’ hand was shaking and she then looked at her son.

‘’Alec, just what did you tell Magnus about me? Poor boy is terrified,’’ said Maryse and Alec’s jaw dropped.

‘’I didn’t,’’ said Alec and then folded his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Maybe you have just a scary aura around you, mom’’ said Alec and Magnus quickly shook his head. Oh, no, no, no! That wasn’t it! That was just a misunderstanding. It was because Magnus was nervous and was overthinking every little detail and he didn’t really know what to do or say! Alec wrapped his arm around Magnus and Magnus quickly snapped back to reality.

‘’That’s not at all,’’ said Magnus and then looked at Alec, completely shocked. ‘’I, um, I just want to make a good impression on you, ma’am,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Mrs Lightwood?’’ he then asked as he didn’t know how to address her and Maryse finally smiled and extended her arms out, letting go of all of the shopping bags and pulled Magnus into a tight hug.

‘’Just call me Maryse,’’ said Maryse and then smiled. ‘’And you’ve already made an amazing impression on me. Alec had told me so much about you,’’ said Maryse and then stepped back a little bit. ‘’You’re even more handsome in person than on those pictures,’’ said Maryse and Alec looked at her.

‘’Huh?’’

‘’Yes, the things you post on Instabook?’’ asked Maryse as she really didn’t know the site. Isabelle had showed it to her when they were shopping and now she could stalk her son online as well! And all of the others. It was really fun!

‘’You mean Instagram?’’ asked Alec and Maryse nodded. ‘’Hold on a second, since when-‘’

‘’Oh, Izzy showed it to me just before,’’ said Maryse, fascinated. ‘’Now I can finally monitor you kids,’’ said Maryse and Alec’s jaw dropped as he looked at his sister, who was giggling next to them and she just innocently shrugged it off. ‘’I’ve also seen Meow, adorable little thing,’’ said Maryse and Alec stomped over to Izzy.

‘’Isabelle, what have you done?!’’

‘’Moved mom from the Stone Age,’’ said Izzy proudly.

‘’But now she can see what we post!’’ whined Alec. 

‘’Is there something you don’t want me to see, Alec?’’ asked Maryse suspiciously and Alec quickly shook his head. Maryse hummed suspiciously, but then let it go and looked at Asmodeus, who was standing close. ‘’Asmodeus, I assume?’’ asked Maryse and Asmodeus grinned up to his ears.

‘’Now I finally get from where Alec gets his good looks,’’ said Asmodeus and shook Maryse’s hand. ‘’It’s nice to finally meet you, Maryse,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus rolled his eyes. His father really couldn’t say a normal hello, could he? It always had to be extra and _ugh._ But Maryse was smiling, so Magnus stayed quiet.

‘’This is so exciting, Mr Bane, we should totally take a picture for that Instabook!’’ said Maryse and pulled out get phone.

‘’Gram… Instagram, mom,’’ said Alec and Maryse just shushed him with a simple wave and then took a photo with Asmodeus, posting it immediately and she happily smiled.

‘’Perfect,’’ said Maryse and then looked around. ‘’Now, who’s next?’’ asked Maryse and Alec started walking back, but in the end, she just pulled him closer and took selfie with his son. Magnus stepped closer to Izzy and chuckled.

‘’Alec’s hilarious around mom,’’ said Izzy and Magnus chuckled, nodding.

‘’Adorable dork, huh,’’ he said and Izzy nodded with a chuckle – Alec truly was that. Magnus could laugh and giggle all he wanted, but it was soon his turn to start taking pictures with Momma Lightwood, which was truly only the start, but he was having so much fun with it. There, with Alec, his dad, Izzy and Maryse, he managed to forget the things that worried him before and was truly happy. Not to mention – Maryse was so much fun as she then took all of them for a couple of drinks!

**[Bonus!](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1160562096582660097) **


	21. Chapter 21

''Alexander,'' gasped Magnus as he was holding onto Alec, his fingers gripping into Alec’s shoulders and he shuddered as Alec snapped his hips again, gently cradling his face as he was slowly making love to Magnus, who was shuddering under him and was trying to hold out as much as possible, biting onto his lip and he gasped when he felt Alec’s fingers gently grazing his cheek and he slowly let his eyes flutter open and he groaned as he found himself getting lost in Alec’s eyes again. He spread his legs a big more and then slid his arms down, hands slowly travelling down Alec’s back, nails digging into the skin as Alec picked a much faster pace, thrusting his hips, hitting deeper up inside and Magnus was a moaning and shivering mess.

‘’Feeling good, Kitten?’’ muttered Alec into Magnus’ ear, who nodded and then held onto his tighter, making the younger one smile. Alec tucked his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck, pressing in little kisses and teasing licks all over the exposed skin, not leaving out even a centimetre untouched. Magnus tangled his fingers into Alec’s raven hair and gently pulled him even closer, his other hand falling onto the mattress, next to him and was fisting the sheets as Alec continued fucking into him, hitting all the right places that it made Magnus’ head spin.

‘’So, so _good,’’_ managed to say Magnus once he was reminded how stringing together words to make a coherent sentence worked, but then he was again reduced to a moaning mess when he felt Alec hitting his prostate and he mewled, Alec happily grinning, hovering on top of Magnus and then he kissed him again. ‘’Don’t stop, harder, Alexander, fuck me harder,’’ urged him Magnus and who was Alec to deny his Kitten his pleasure, biting into his lip as he tried to hold back as much as possible. He wanted to see Magnus come undone first – seeing Magnus enjoy himself properly was everything and he grabbed Magnus’ sides.

‘’Oh, don’t worry, I’m planning on giving it nice and hard to you,’’ said Alec and then leaned back down as Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him down, but quite quickly let his hands slide down, placing them on top of Alec’s ass, which left the older one completely out of breath as Magnus’ fingers were digging into the skin, urging Alec to move _faster_ and harder. ‘’I’ll make sure you’ll be feeling me for days to come,’’ promised him Alec, whispering it into his ear and Magnus’ cheeks reddened as he nodded. He loved Alec’s dirty talk, hooking his heels behind Alec’s hips, keeping him nice and snug, close so that he could kiss him whenever he felt like it.

Magnus’ cock twitched at Alec’s words, pushed almost over the edge, but Alec shook his head. ‘’Alexander,’’ gasped Magnus when he felt Alec grabbing the base of his cock, making sure that Magnus wouldn’t come quite yet and both of them exchanged dirty grins, Magnus leaning up as he captured Alec’s lips with his own, pulling back by sucking on Alec’s lower lip, gently sinking his teeth into it and Alec groaned.

‘’You little-‘’ said Alec as he finally stopped holding back and let loose, Magnus smiling as his eyes rolled back into his face and he let his hands fall down next to him. ‘’You won’t be able to sit properly on that plane,’’ said Alec with a dirty grin and Magnus nodded.

‘’Yes, yes,’’ was chanting Magnus over and over again. ‘’Harder, Alexander, _please,’’_ muttered Magnus and then grabbed onto the sheets again. ‘’I want to be able to feel you… when I’m in New York and _oh my fucking God, Alexander,_ that’s it keep going. Don’t you fucking dare to stop,’’ was muttering Magnus in his delirium, completely drowning in pleasure as Alec attacked his neck then, sucking in a deep mark on the side of Magnus’ neck and then he lifted Magnus’ legs over his shoulders, almost bending Magnus in half, slipping back inside, gasping as he was again overtaken by the tightness and warmth of Magnus’ body.

The new position allowed Alec to hit even deeper and the pressure of his dick against Magnus’ prostate was that much more intense, Magnus’ toes curling as he was trying to say something, but nothing worked. His brain was melting, as was his heart as he was looking into Alec’s eyes, trying to remember the colour of them. Right now, they were dark, glazed over with lust and hunger, making Magnus unable to look away and he shuddered. Alec grinned, kissing Magnus’ legs and the older one smiled, but soon forgot how to breathe as Alec picked up the pace again and Magnus threw his face to the side, his moans getting high pitched and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to last much longer, because this was almost too much.

Magnus wrapped his fingers around his leaking cock and he then looked up at Alec. ‘’Is it okay if I- _oh, fuck,’’_ asked Magnus, but couldn’t finish his sentence as Alec didn’t allow him to catch a breath and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes,’’ muttered Alec against his lips. ‘’Make yourself feel good, Kitten,’’ said Alec and clenched his jaw. Magnus was getting so tight around him. ‘’Are you close?’’

‘’Yes, I’m-‘’

‘’Come for me,’’ ordered Alec and Magnus nodded, moving his hand, twisting his wrist and mewling when he gave himself a teasing squeeze at the tip of his cock, which was twitching his hand. ‘’Come on my dick, show me how good I’ve made you feel,’’ continued Alec, more dirty words spilling out of his mouth and Magnus couldn’t hold back anymore.

‘’I’m coming, Alexander, _fuck, I-‘’_ was chanting Magnus and then just let out a low groan as he came with a loud groan of Alec’s name as Alec gave him one final thrust, settling deep inside of him. Alec stopped moving, holding Magnus’ hips as his Kitten came hard all over his hand and stomach, his legs shaking and Alec gasped as Magnus got even tighter around him, coming together with him, filling up his condom seated deep inside of Magnus and he slowly let Magnus’ legs down as he was still breathing hard.

‘’Fuck,’’ stammered Alec and Magnus couldn’t find words for quite a while as he was just laying there and trying to regain his composure. ‘’Magnus?’’ asked Alec after he slowly pulled out, rolled off his condom, tied it up and then disposed it in the bin next to his bed. ‘’Are you okay?’’ asked Alec and Magnus slowly moved his head to the side and the warmth of Alec’s huge palm hugged his face. ‘’Magnus?’’

‘’I’m,’’ said Magnus and then blinked a few times. ‘’That was… I am-‘’ started Magnus and Alec grinned and felt relieved. Okay, everything was okay with Magnus. ‘’Alexander, wow,’’ he then finally managed to somehow form, with his brain that still looked like a mush and Alec happily plopped down onto the bed and curled up next to Magnus, who slowly turned onto the side and happily smiled. Alec held his face gently again and pulled Magnus closer, kissing him softly and tenderly.

‘’You were amazing, Magnus,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening just a little bit. ‘’So stunning,’’ said Alec and Magnus happily laid back down and gave him a sheepish smile. ‘’Everything feels okay, right? Nothing hurt?’’

‘’Oh, darling, I feel great,’’ said Magnus and then giggled.

‘’Mmm, I’m so glad,’’ purred Alec and pulled his Kitten closer, resting his head against Magnus’ shoulder and he then smiled when he felt Magnus’ soft fingertips all over his face as they were slowly outlining his every feature of his face and he smiled. ‘’I love you,’’ muttered Alec after a few moments of silence and slowly looked up at Magnus, who was chewing his lip and gave him a sad smile.

‘’I love you too,’’ whispered Magnus back and then ducked his head down a little bit. ‘’Seven more hours,’’ muttered Magnus after he checked the time and Alec looked up at him again and then quickly moved so that he was face-to-face with Magnus. Seven hours until their bliss was going to end. Sever hours until Magnus’ plane was leaving. Seven hours until harsh reality would hit them both in the face and- Alec shook his head and then swallowed back all of his emotions. Magnus was again feeling sad and Alec wanted to make him feel better.

‘’Magnus, everything was going to be okay,’’ said Alec, managing to say it with a smile on his face, while inside he was slowly crumbling. But he didn’t let it show on the outside. ‘’It’ll be all okay, we’ll again see each other over the video calls,’’ said Alec and Magnus pressed his lips together. Alec reached for his hand and then brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss over his knuckles. ‘’Again, we’ll have our movie dates and- right! You’ll get to move in back with your dad!’’ said Alec quickly and Magnus nodded, a smile slowly forming on his lips.

‘’Yes!’’ said Magnus and then nodded. That he was very excited about. ‘’Stop by Lolo’s to collect my things and they bye-bye,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec grinned. They continued chatting for a little bit until they heard scratching by the door and then a little meow. Magnus quickly wrapped a blanket around him and then walked to the door, opening it and he smiled when he saw Meow sitting there and he quickly ran past him, hopping right onto the bed and started strutting up and down Alec once he hopped onto him as well.

‘’Meow!’’ whined Alec. ‘’I thought we’ve talked about this – claws in if you’re stomping on humans!’’

Magnus giggled as he crawled onto the bed next to them. There was a storm going inside of him, but he then shook the feeling off and just climbed on top of Alec, who was now laughing on top of his lungs. Great, now he had to take care of two kittens, not that he minded it!

* * *

‘’Alec, are you okay?’’ asked Jace, who was standing by Alec as he helped Magnus and Asmodeus to pack all of their suitcases into the taxi that was later going to drive them to the airport. Isabelle and Maryse were there as well, of course and Maryse was going to be with Alec at the airport as he’d send Magnus and Asmodeus off. Alec appeared to be handling the whole departure well, but-

‘’No,’’ said Alec quietly. ‘’But I have to be strong for Magnus, you know?’’ asked Alec and Jace could swear that he could see Alec’s lip trembling, but then that was soon replaced by a smile as Magnus came closer.

‘’Okay, I think that was everything,’’ said Magnus and then rubbed his palms together as he stepped next to Jace and then opened his mouth, but then closed it again as he didn’t know what to say really. Goodbyes weren’t Magnus’ thing and he barely managed to say his goodbyes to Meow, who didn’t really understand what was going. ‘’I’ll miss you, man,’’ finally said Magnus and Jace nodded. ‘’You all better visit us soon in New York, yeah?’’ asked Magnus as he felt prickling heat in his eyes and Izzy nodded and didn’t even bother hiding her tears.

‘’Of course,’’ said Isabelle and then stepped closer to Magnus, giving him a tight hug and Magnus hugged her back, staying like that for a while and Isabelle was wiping her tears as she stepped back and then sniffled. ‘’Ugh, I hate goodbyes,’’ she muttered.

‘’Me too,’’ confessed Magnus and then somehow managed to smile through his tears. ‘’But we’ll talk soon,’’ said Magnus and Isabelle nodded, Jace quickly stepping in as he also wanted his goodbye with Magnus – they were already running late so, he just gave Magnus a big hug that caught him off guard – Jace had really changed a lot. As it turned out he was quite the big hugger and Magnus was laughing, hugging Alec’s brother back, who then slowly pulled back and then he puffed his cheeks and Magnus cocked his head to the side when he saw that Jace was a bit teary eyed.

‘’Take care, man,’’ said Jace. ‘’I’ll miss you!’’

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus and then huffed, slowly walked to Alec as he knew that they needed to get going, but Jace and Izzy needed their time with Asmodeus. Only _then_ they finally got into the car and drove off to the airport, Maryse sitting by the driver, while the other three were in the back – Magnus in the middle and was tightly squeezing Alec’s hand, who didn’t say much as he was fighting back the tears, but the strong grip on Magnus’ hand was enough to let him know just how much Alec was going to be missing him.

Asmodeus was looking to Alec and Magnus from time to time and could see how miserable they were – it honestly hurt him as well, because he wished this could last for a bit longer. Maryse kept looking back as well and her heart was breaking, such a pity that she didn’t come to London sooner so that they could all meet up and- Maryse sighed and then clasped her hands together. And before Alec knew it, they were already at the airport, his head spinning and he tried to breathe calmly – everything was happening way too fast for his liking, his legs feelings very unsteady as they made their way inside. They were still pretty early as it turned out – there was no traffic that they first expected, so there was still some time for them to wait around, Magnus sitting next to Alec and was chewing on his lip.

‘’Don’t forget that, um, Meow,’’ said Magnus as his voice was shaking and Alec looked at him, holding his hand still and he smiled. ‘’Don’t forget his favourite treats and, um, yes! Don’t let him lose his favourite toy,’’ said Magnus as he was just randomly rambling. ‘’He-he needs his water to be-‘’

‘’Magnus, I know,’’ said Alec softly and chuckled, leaning in to press a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips and the older one nodded. ‘’Don’t worry, Meow will be taken care of,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Yes, he knew that – he was honestly just randomly rambling, because he needed to be doing something else than to just sit there and think about them boarding the plane and then leaving. It was going to make him nuts!

‘’Y-yeah,’’ said Magnus and then gave Alec a sad smile. Alec could see the sadness in Magnus’ eyes and he wrapped an arm around his shoulders and pulled him a bit closer, placing a kiss on Magnus’ cheek.

‘’Everything will be okay,’’ whispered Alec into Magnus’ hear, the older one perking up because he could hear that Alec’s voice was trembling and that made him tear up again. Magnus quickly looked at Alec, who was already back to smiling and Magnus hugged him as they sat. Maryse and Asmodeus were standing by the side and were watching their boys. This was truly heart breaking and they really hated to break up their moment, but it was the time to check in and- Alec’s smile dropped as Magnus went with Asmodeus, him and Maryse slowly following them.

‘’Alec, it’s okay to cry,’’ said Maryse because she could so clearly see Alec’s struggling to keep it together.

‘’I’m okay, mom,’’ was all that Alec said. He needed to be okay as he didn’t want Magnus to feel even worse, biting his lip and then smiled again as Magnus returned to him and Alec quickly wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. ‘’Aww, Kitten, don’t be sad,’’ said Alec when he saw that Magnus’ eyes were misty again and he just held his face, kissing him again and Magnus wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight, almost crushing hug and was unable to let go off him. Alec took in a deep breath and let his eyes close for a little while, taking everything in, imprinting it into his mind – the smell of sandalwood, the smell of home, warmth and love.

‘’Boarding will be in thirty minutes,’’ sniffled Magnus and Alec gently held his face, but then just hugged him again as he couldn’t let Magnus off his arms. ‘’I wish you could come with us,’’ said Magnus with a small voice and Alec nodded.

‘’I know,’’ said Alec and gently cradled Magnus’ face again.

‘’Our poor boys,’’ said Asmodeus as he was standing next to Maryse, who had her hand over her heart and she nodded – it truly killed the parents to see their children like that. Asmodeus wrapped an arm around Maryse’s shoulders and then sighed. ‘’It was very nice getting to know you, Maryse,’’ said Asmodeus and the woman smiled.

‘’Same goes for you, Mr Bane,’’ said Maryse softly and he nodded. ‘’Take care of your boy,’’ she said and Asmodeus smiled.

‘’I expect you to do the same with Alec,’’ he said with a wink. ‘’Next time we see each other, we shall start planning their wedding,’’ said Asmodeus out loud, making Maryse giggle and Magnus quickly turned to him, his cheeks red as he stomped over and Alec chuckled. But, he liked the sound of that!

‘’Papa!’’ whined Magnus. Alec found it cute when Magnus would address his father with _Papa._

‘’Hold your horses,’’ said Alec. ‘’I have to buy him a ring first,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus’ jaw dropped, Asmodeus smiled on the other hand and then just hugged his son in law to be.

‘’Take care of yourself, my boy,’’ said Asmodeus and Alec hugged him back when he realised they were saying goodbye for the time being. Alec then looked over at his mom, who was now hugging Magnus as well, both of them sniffling and promising that they’d soon see each other again. That _stung_ and when it was just fifteen minutes until boarding was when Alec finally started cracking as his calm exterior was slowly peeling away and his emotions were all over the place.

‘’Magnus, we’ll soon have to go,’’ warned him Asmodeus, looking at the time and Magnus nodded, swallowing thickly and he looked at Alexander, who tried to smile. He really tried, but it really wasn’t working as Magnus walked in for one final hug. It was the _final_ hug that got Alec and as Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec, the younger one completely broke down, his arms tightly wrapping around his boyfriend and he swore he’d lever let him walk away, tucking his face into the crook of Magnus’ neck and he then just started shaking in Magnus’ arms, who felt something wet against his cheek and he bit hard into his lower lip.

‘’Alexa-‘’ he started, but Alec interrupted by kissing him, gently holding his face and Magnus was quick to return him the kiss, holding Alec by his waist, feeling the wetness of Alec’s tears brushing up against his cheek and he slowly pulled back, Alec looking down and he was shaking his head.

‘’Sorry, I tried to be strong, but I _couldn’t-‘’_ stammered Alec and Magnus sighed softly.

‘’Alexander, it’s okay,’’ said Magnus and gave him a little smile. ‘’It’s gonna be okay, like you said. It’s okay because I know how much I’ll miss you, hey, _hey,_ shhh. There, there, Alexander, stop crying. For me?’’ asked Magnus, rubbing Alec’s back, who slowly nodded, cleared his throat and then again held Magnus’ face, pulling him in for yet another kiss and Magnus’ breath shook once they parted. ‘’I’ll be just one call away.’’

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec. ‘’I love you so much. By the Angel, I love you so much, Kitten,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled at the nickname.

‘’I love you too, Grumpy,’’ said Magnus and then allowed Alec to hug him again, enjoying their last few minutes, before it was time to board on the plane, Alec letting go off Magnus painfully slowly and then Maryse hugged her son as they wanted Asmodeus and Magnus slowly wave and then walk through the door. Everything stopped and Alec huffed. All would be okay. Magnus was just a phone call away. All was going to be okay, but it was also okay to cry.

That was what Magnus decided as well, the emotions hitting him in waves after the plane took off, Asmodeus sitting next to him and he just bowed his head down, hiding his face in his palms as he softly cried. Asmodeus sighed and then gently rubbed her son’s back, who managed to gradually calm down. Alexander was just a phone call away, after all. They would soon see each other again.

* * *

A few hours had passed since Magnus left and Alec was sadly laying on the couch waiting for Magnus to land so that he could call him. When he came back home, Meow was waiting for him by the door. And now, he was doing it again. Alec knew what he was doing, he was waiting for Magnus to return and his heart broke for the kitten, clearing his throat and he sighed. ‘’Meow, Magnus isn’t coming,’’ said Alec and the kitten looked at him, but then stubbornly meowed and decided to wait for Magnus longer! ‘’He returned back to his home,’’ he then said and Meow dropped his ears.

After another hour passed, Meow finally understood that Magnus wasn’t coming through the door, but he thought that maybe he was already home, so he decided to go search around the apartment, meowing because he couldn’t find Magnus. If it wasn’t bad enough, Meow was making it even worse and Alec sighed. ‘’Meow, come here,’’ cooed Alec and the kitten was quickly by his side, carrying something in his mouth. Alec soon realised that it was one of Magnus’ socks that he lost the other day and he chuckled. ‘’Papa is now very far away,’’ said Alec, picking Meow up and the kitten was just curiously watching him.

Meow dropped the sock and sat down, looking around. If he brought the sock, maybe Magnus would appear? Alec kissed his head and then shook his head. ‘’I’m not sure this sock will summon him. It would be cool though,’’ said Alec and then decided to leave the sock with Meow. ‘’Magnus will now appear here,’’ said Alec and showed his phone to Meow, who sniffed it and then meowed. ‘’You’ll see, he’ll be soon with us,’’ said Alec and then Meow drooped his ears down again, hopping off the couch and went back to waiting. ‘’No, Meow… never mind,’’ said Alec and then laid back down.

The more he waited the more anxious he was becoming and he was walking around in circles. Then he heard his voice! Meow perked up and then ran to Alec, who was currently on the phone with Magnus! Magnus had finally landed, settled in at Asmodeus for the day and immediately called to check up on his boys. Alec smiled happily when he saw his boyfriend and Magnus was all smiles.

‘’Grumpy!’’

‘’Hello, my Kitten!’’ said Alec and Meow loudly meowed – he was there too! How dare they ignore him? Magnus happily smiled and Meow hopped closer, placing his paws onto the screen and he happily purred.

‘’Hello to you too, Meow!’’ said Magnus happily and then started laughing, because all he was able to hear for the next ten minutes were Meow’s loud purrs and he meows – he had so much to say! He spent hours searching for Magnus and he finally found him even though if his form was a bit funny! But it didn’t matter – Magnus was Magnus! And Alec? He was just happily laughing along as the kitten’s excitement was off the charts!


	22. Chapter 22

''Meow, I'll be needing that,'' said Alec and tried to take his phone away from the cat, who wasn't having any of that. It's been about a week since Magnus had returned back to New York and things were back to normal – the same old, boring life. Alec was busy with the internship at the law firm that he was assigned to and he had just come back from it. He needed to use his phone, but Meow didn't want to let go of his phone and he was cracking up. The phone was _Magnus_ now in the eyes of the kitten. Well, he was growing up very fast, but for Alec he was always going to be their _baby._ Alec narrowed his eyes and then started tapping with his foot against the floor. ''Meow, give me my phone or you're grounded,'' said Alec and Meow meowed back in reply.

Alec couldn't stay mad at him and Meow curiously came to the edge of the couch, observing Alec's foot as it was tapping against the floor and Alec then placed his hands on top of his sides. Meow was longingly looking at the screen, waiting for Magnus to pop up, but it wasn't so easy. Alec always pressed stuff on it, so Meow wanted to do that as well and started gently pressing the screen, perking up when it lit up and he then looked at Alec, who was softly laughing by his side. Their child was a genius, he could already use the smartphone! Just as expected! 

''You smart little guy,'' said Alec and crept into the kitchen from where he stole Jace's phone, but he needed to document _this_ cuteness. Meow on the phone, it would be illegal if he didn't snap a photo of him. As soon as he took a photo of Meow, he sent it to him via text and Meow literally jumped when the phone buzzed and Alec started cracking up. The cat's tail was fluffed up and he hissed, slowly easing his paw closer and then touched the screen again. He pressed something for real – the text Alec had just sent to himself – and when the picture of him popped onto the screen Meow's eyes widened. There was a cat in the phone! What happened to Magnus?!

''Come on, Meow, let me-'' started Alec and just as he was about to take the phone away from Meow, he quickly sat on top of it and then happily meowed. The phone was now his and Alec couldn’t help but to smile – Meow was too adorable for words, but he really needed it as he needed to make a call to his work place, asking them if they could move his shift tomorrow as he’d be busy at the law company. But did Meow care about that? Nope! Alec only shook his head and then slowly leaned down, lifting the kitten up, moving him to the other side of the phone and then much to Meow’s horror, Alec took the phone and walked away with it!

Meow meowed loudly in protest, then hopped onto the floor and started following Alec around the apartment, making it very hard on him to actually focus on the phone call that he was making. At some point, he even attempted to climb up Alec’s leg, but then gave it up and went back to meowing. Alec was on the phone for a few minutes, just talking everything through and after he made sure that his shift was going to start later, he ended the phone call, thanking his co-worker and then looked at the cat, who was then sitting on the floor and looking up at the phone longingly. 

‘’I can’t believe you, Meow,’’ said Alec and then tucked his phone away into his pocket and Meow looked at it. ‘’It’s true what they say – you kids really get attached to the technology way too easily,’’ said Alec and then shook his head, carrying Meow back into the living room. ‘’Let’s play instead,’’ said Alec and then went to get a few of Meow’s toys, but he didn’t really seem to be interested in them. His eyes were still on Alec’s pocket as the top of the phone was visible and Alec started laughing. ‘’Meow, Magnus is busy at the moment, he won’t be calling,’’ said Alec and Meow meowed. ‘’Yes, I’m sure,’’ said Alec. ‘’You know I’d never lie to you. Especially not about Magnus as I miss him a lot too,’’ said Alec and Meow slowly sat down and just watched Alec. ‘’How about we play for a bit and then we give Magnus a call?’’ suggested Alec. He knew Meow wouldn’t understand, but all of the sudden, the cat really became interests in playing with him.

‘’Huh, he really must be a genius,’’ said Alec and chuckled.

* * *

‘’I think that’s all of my stuff,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus nodded, carrying the last bag from Lorenzo’s apartment into his car and Magus happily rubbed his palms together. Lorenzo was sitting on the couch, feeling sorry for himself because he lost yet another roommate, which happened a lot to him. He didn’t know why – in his opinion he was the best roommate people could wish for. He had a nice apartment, he had even lowered the rent to attract new people. Not only that, but he graced all of the people with antique ceramic _and_ portraits of himself. So, what was the problem? Sure, he had a few rules, but- ‘’Ah, finally freedom,’’ muttered Magnus to himself and Lorenzo glared at him.

‘’The audacity you have, Bane,’’ grumbled Lorenzo and then continued hissing from the couch that he was sitting in. ‘’You should consider yourself lucky to be able to live under the same roof as me,’’ said Lorenzo and Magnus arched an eyebrow as he didn’t know if the other meant it or not. As ridiculous as it sounded, it had to be a joke, but Magnus knew that Lorenzo was being very serious. ‘’And after all I’ve done for you!’’ he then said and turned his head. ‘’Then you just walk out and stab me in the back,’’ said Lorenzo and Magnus snorted.

‘’After _all_ you’ve done for me?’’ asked Magnus, because he truly wanted to know what Lorenzo meant by that. ‘’And what exactly would be that?’’ asked Magnus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Lorenzo opened his mouth to say something, but he couldn’t think of anything and Magnus nodded. ‘’Yeah, I thought so,’’ said Magnus and rolled his eyes. ‘’But, hey, good talk. And good luck finding another roommate. I already feel sorry for them,’’ said Magnus and started laughing softly, Lorenzo’s face reddening with anger.

‘’I gave you a roof over your head and you’re being-‘’

‘’You’re acting like you’ve given me all of that for free, dumb-dumb,’’ said Magnus and then smiled, because he had picked up that _nickname_ from Alec. ‘’Ah, now finally can begin a new chapter in my life,’’ said Magnus as he felt really pumped up. He had been living with Asmodeus for the past week now and he had to say that he felt a lot happier and even though he missed Alec terribly, it wasn’t as bad as it would be if he would be still living at Lorenzo’s. At least now he had his dad when he needed a talk. 

Not only that, but his friends were all going to be paying him a visit in a few days and Magnus was ecstatic. Finally, _finally_ after months he’d finally see them again and he was just in such a good mood that he couldn’t really contain it. Magnus wasn’t even really paying attention to whatever was spewing out of Lorenzo’s mouth as he was just bitted and he then sighed, biting into his lips as he was still with his friends in his mind and he wondered what they were all going to do once they’d finally meet up. Going out for shopping with Ragnor and Catarina sounded like fun, though Raphael wouldn’t like it too much. Raphael liked shopping, but he could truly hang in there for only an hour, then he needed a break. Oh, maybe they could go to movies and-

‘’Oh, sure, get going,’’ said Lorenzo and then grumbled. ‘’Don’t let the door hit your ass on the way out,’’ he then added and Magnus arched an eyebrow. What the hell had gotten into him? Lorenzo had always been an ass, but now he was being a major asshole and Magnus couldn’t get going fast enough from there. Not that he was really paying attention to him and that was what annoyed Lorenzo even more as Magnus didn’t even seem present and he just grumbled, pressing his teeth together and he rolled his eyes. ‘’Sure, don’t pay attention to me. Just ignore me,’’ he said and finally stood up, narrowing his eyes.

‘’Lolo, what the hell had gotten into you?’’ asked Magnus and stepped back a little bit. That was also when Asmodeus returned back, stepping out of the elevator and then he quickly went back into the apartment as Magnus still wasn’t back down at the car with him, so he decided to go check up on the situation as he got some pretty hostile feelings from the so-called roommate and he wasn’t impressed with what he had heard so far, so he was there, to have Magnus’ back. 

‘’Everything okay?’’ asked Asmodeus and then looked at Magnus, who nodded.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus and narrowed his eyes. ‘’He’s being an ass, but what’s new,’’ said Magnus then and shrugged it off. All he had to do was to give Lorenzo back the keys and he could go on his merry way. ‘’There you go – keys, the last step,’’ said Magnus and then rolled his eyes as Lorenzo wouldn’t even take them. So, he placed them onto the coffee table and clasped his hands together happily, rubbing his palms together and then looked at his father. ‘’Okay, all set. We can go,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus was still glaring at Lorenzo. He didn’t like how he was acting towards Magnus – he was acting very snobby. 

The whole moving out took some time, because Lorenzo was being an asshole with all the paper work. Not to mention that he was being very rude to Asmodeus and Magnus when they were packing Magnus’ things and it’s really been itching Asmodeus to say something back, but he didn’t bother as he knew that he wasn’t worth it. But the lizard, as Asmodeus liked to refer him as, was really pushing his limits and he was going to hear it if he wouldn’t watch his mouth. Asmodeus was _this_ close to-

‘’Magnus, can you please go wait downstairs?’’ asked Asmodeus and then looked at Lorenzo, who angrily grabbed the keys and gave them a very rude look. ‘’I want to have a little private conversation with the lizard over there,’’ said the man and Lorenzo gave him a very pissed off look. To make the whole situation even worse for him, Magnus started laughing and he gritted his teeth, really trying _not_ to make a scene in his own home, but he wasn’t going to be spoken like that. Especially not by someone who looked like-

‘’Dad, he’s really not worth it, you know,’’ said Magnus and grabbed Asmodeus’ hand, slowly pulling him back. ‘’Besides, we’ll be late for our movie plans,’’ he then said and after a little while Asmodeus stopped hissing and listened to his son, straightening his clothes and then he just nodded. True, Magnus was right – it truly wasn’t worth it and then he instead put on a little smile. Right, the movie plans! With Meow and Alexander! That was going to be so much fun!

* * *

‘’Oh, my God, these two dorks,’’ said Magnus as he was scrolling through his Instagram. He was in his dad’s car, who was driving them back home and he had just gotten a notification that he was tagged in a photo by Alexander. So, of course he went to check up on it _immediately_ and his heart melted when he saw Meow on Alec’s phone and his smile only widened as he read Alec’s caption under the photo.

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Meow keeps stealing my phone and won’t give it back to me!_ **_@GlitterKitten_ ** _, you have to help me, because our boy won’t behave, he doesn’t listen to me at all!_

Magnus couldn’t help but smile as he read that and he then puffed his cheeks as he found himself missing Alexander again and he then shook his head. Right, Alec had told him how much Meow liked hiding his phone as of lately or would refuse to return it back to him. It was like he was going through a rebellious phase and Magnus couldn’t help but to giggle and then he pressed his lips together. Right, Alexander needed his help and support - they needed to teach their boy that spending all his free time on a smartphone wasn’t healthy and- 

“What the hell am I thinking?” asked himself Magnus and shook his head - _again,_ Meow was just a kitten. It was truly hilarious how easily he forgot that and saw Meow as their actual, _human_ child. He then clasped his hands together and decided to write back a reply to Alexander.

 **GlitterKitten:** _Aw, look how adorable he looks! He’s waiting for his Papa to call him, tell him I’ll be home soon and then I’ll call you both. But until then - no phone for the little guy! If he behaves, he’ll see me later. Tell him that <3\. _

**GrumpyArcher:** _Magnus, you’re finally here! Oh, I missed you so, so much! It’s been such a long day and I can’t wait for you to be back home so that I can call you. That movie thing is still on, yes? You and dad pick out a movie that you wanna watch! This will be so much fun. Knowing Jace, he’ll probably want to join us as well lol._

 **TherealJace:** _Jace has been summoned! What kind of a movie are we talking about, because I’m always game! Also, Meow with a phone is super adorable._

 **GrumpyAcher:** _Yes, it is adorable, but we must teach him better - he needs to be exercising and not hang on the phone whole days._

 **TherealJace:** _You DO realise he’s a cat, right? Lol._

 **GlitterKitten:** _Yes and he’s also our son. As his parents, we must teach him to be better <3\. And your job as his uncle should be to support us, not LAUGH at us! _

**TherealJace:** _I’ll try better, I’m sorry._

 **GrumpyArcher:** _HOW COME YOU ALWAYS LISTEN TO MAGNUS AND NOT TO ME?!_

 **TherealJace:** _You’re my brother, I’m not supposed to listen to you. Tell me this: when was the last that you’ve listened to any of my advices?_

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Point taken!_

Magnus was softly laughing next to his dad and then he grinned when he saw that Alec decided to contact him in private messages, clearing his throat and he chuckled - it seemed that Alexander was in his whiny mood, because he was acting very clingy and Magnus didn’t say it out loud, but he found that to be one of the most adorable things he had ever witnessed. 

**Alec:** _Kitten, I know you’re supposed to be busy at the moment with the whole moving thing, but it’s been a really long day and I really miss you and I really want to talk to you. It’s not even funny how much I miss you. This is horrible, please write back as soon as you can. I need my Magnus dose of the day!!_

 **Magnus:** _Hey, Alexander!_

 **Alec:** _MAGNUS, YOU’RE HERE! OMG, I feel so much better already. Still in the process of moving out?_

 **Magnus:** _You’re adorable xD_

 **Magnus:** _Nope, all taken care now. I’m in my dad’s car and we’re finally going back home. But it’s been quite the day. Rey has been giving us hard time, but finally I’m a free man! Ah, I feel so much better. And I missed you too so much T__T_

 **Alec:** _No, no, no, Kitten please don’t cry. I mean I get it, but you’re not actually crying are you? Because if you are, tell your dad to stop the car and give you a hug!_

 **Magnus:** _Hahahahahaha!_

 **Magnus:** _I love you so much, Grumpy. But no, I’m not actually crying._

 **Alec:** _Thank God! Don’t scare me like that! And I love you so much too! I love you more!_

 **Magnus:** _No, I love you more!_

 **Alec:** _I LOVE YOU THE MOST_

 **Magnus:** _I LOVE YOU THE MOSTEST!_

 **Alec:** _Fuck, you’re adorable._

 **Magnus:** _Meow <3 _

**Alec:** _Be still my beating heart! You little sneaky Kitten!_

 **Magnus:** _Prrrrrrr!_

 **Alec:** _?????????_

 **Magnus:** _I’m purring!_

 **Alec:** _Alec.exe stopped working._

 **Magnus:** _You’re too adorable for words, Angel <3 _

* * *

“This is unbelievable, my phone is missing again,” said Alec and snorted. He tried to think where he left it before he went to go grab some snacks as the movie evening was about to start soon. Asmodeus picked the movie that they were going to be watching, but now Alec couldn’t find his phone. While he was busy in the kitchen, someone else was busy in the living room. Alec left his phone unguarded on the couch again. If that wasn’t bad enough, he let his earphones plugged in his phone, which made it very easy for Meow to grab ahold of the earphones with his mouth and drag the phone into his favourite hiding spot - under the couch! “Meow! Come out now or I’ll ground you!”

It wasn’t like Alec had to search for Meow for a long time as there was one earphone sticking from underneath the couch and Alec started cracking up. The little guy was really determined _and_ stubborn. Alec wanted to surprise Meow by tugging onto the string, but then the phone suddenly started ringing and Alec heard a loud surprised meow from under the couch and he burst into a loud laughter. Meow got really startled by the sudden ringing, so he hissed and started scratching the phone, his paws all over the screen. The thing that caught him off guard was a video call from Magnus and by some miracle, Meow actually managed to pick it up with all the tapping he was doing to the Alec’s poor screen. 

“Hello?” was heard and Meow immediately calmed down. Magnus’ voice! Meow slowly eased in and then perked up when he saw Magnus on the screen, happily meowing - he was waiting the whole day! “Alexander, where are you? Everything is dark and-” started Magnus, but then noticed something moving and his jaw dropped. “ _Meow?!_ ” he asked and Meow happily meowed in reply. “Where’s Alexander?” asked Magnus, confused.

“Here he is,” said Alec as he leaned down and picked both his phone and Meow from under the couch. “I’m sorry, he stole the phone again. Somehow managed to pick up the call as well,” sad Alec and then shook his head, making Magnus laugh out loud and he was in awe.

“Our son is a genius, Alexander,” said Magnus and Alec shushed him.

“Don’t encourage him!” said Alec and shook his head. “Meow, this wasn’t very nice of you to-”

“Alexander, look at that face, we can’t scold him,” sighed Magnus and Alec soon cracked. Meow had them both wrapped around his little paw, but did someone really mind it? Of course not and they both burst into laughter when Meow happily started purring. Alec looked down and sighed - ah, yes. A few more moments passed and the movie watching was in full speed. Though the only ones who watched the movie were Jace and Asmodeus - Magnus and Alec were way too busy staring at each other to actually pay attention to it. 

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1162006647818063872?s=19)😘😘


	23. Chapter 23

Magnus was ecstatic that day, because his friends were finally coming to town and he couldn't hide his excitement at all. He was all over the place, Asmodeus chuckling as he was watching his son trying to get everything ready for the arrival of his friends. Sadly he was at work before, so he couldn't go and meet them at the airport, but they were on their way over and Magnus couldn't stop smiling. It's been _months_ since he had last seen them and they were going to be in town for more than a month now! They had so much catching up to do and he was literally buzzing as he was pacing around the place, while Asmodeus was peacefully sitting in the couch and reading a book, but his eyes kept wandering off to Magnus.

There was a little smile on his face and he huffed, finally putting down the book, closing it as it was pretty clear that he wasn't going to get any reading done with all the commotion going on. Magnus was currently vacuuming the kitchen and he shook his head, but didn't really interfere – let him do whatever he wanted to. It's been a while since Asmodeus had lived with someone. After Magnus moved out, he lived on his own and it wasn't really fun if he was being honest. His place was quite big, so coming home from work every now to an empty apartment was pretty lonely and sad. So, hearing Magnus pace around like in the good, old times, made the man smile and he peeked inside of the kitchen.

''Do you need help?'' asked Asmodeus and then chuckled when he saw Magnus sticking his head out and he then nodded. ''Okay, I'm coming,'' said Asmodeus and stood up, going into the kitchen and he could see that Magnus was in the middle of preparing a... tea? Right, he got plenty of it back in London, hoarding it all now in his place and he chuckled. He brought back many choices and he wanted to present it to his friends.

''Dad, where are the pretty cups we brought back from that vacation in Indonesia?'' asked Magnus as they were his favourites and Asmodeus smiled fondly at the memories and then looked at his son. They were safely tucked away in the cupboard as they were pretty special to Asmodeus and he snorted – Magnus really was going all out for this reunion with his friends, wasn't he? He then pointed to the cupboard that was on the left and Magnus smiled happily, opening it up and he perked up, finally seeing them in the back and he reached over for them.

''Do you want me to head out while you'll be catching up with your friends?'' asked Asmodeus as he remembered that in the past Magnus didn't really like bringing people over. And even if he did bring his friends over, it was when Asmodeus wasn't at home. Magnus gave him a confused look and he cocked his head to the side.

''Um, why would I want you to do that?'' asked Magnus and Asmodeus only shrugged, but Magnus quite quickly remembered how he was in the past and he quickly shook his head – of course he _didn't want_ that! Why was Asmodeus being like that? ''Ah, forget about the past, I told you I was being a spoiled and immature brat,'' said Magnus and Asmodeus just shrugged it off and then Magnus clasped his hands together. ''I don't mind if you hang out with us,'' he then happily said and Asmodeus chuckled, but nodded. He'd welcome them, but then he'd excuse himself out.

‘’Do you have any snacks?’’ asked Asmodeus, but then he looked towards the table and his question was answered.

‘’Yes,’’ said Magnus and rubbed his palms together. ‘’I have cookies, muffins, brownies and-‘’ he started explaining, but Asmodeus could easily see as the table was full of food and he just chuckled. ‘’You think it’s enough?’’ asked Magnus and then hummed. ‘’Maybe I should add-‘’

‘’It’ll be enough,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’You have plenty, with all of this you could probably feed the entire apartment building,’’ joked Asmodeus and Magnus grinned, nodding and then looked at the clock. They were really going to be there every second now, so Magnus went to get the gifts he brought back for them from London and then he sighed happily. Ah, this was all finally happening and just as he was about to sit down in the living room, the doorbell rang and Magnus was at the front door in a heartbeat!

‘’Ah, they’re finally here,’’ said Magnus happily and then took in a deep breath, Asmodeus slowly following him and then stopped in the distance, chuckling. Magnus opened the door and then smiled widely. The first one that he saw was Raphael and he quickly threw himself around his neck, pulling Raphael into a tight hug, startling the youngest one and Ragnor and Catarina were laughing in the back. Raphael claimed to not be a big hugger, but he knew for a fact what would happen if he was the first one to greet Magnus – he’d jump him like he did just now and despite all the groaning that he was doing at the time, just before he _insisted_ on being the one to ring the doorbell. ‘’Raphi!’’ cheered Magnus happily and Raphael grumbled.

‘’Magnus, you’ll crush me!’’ complained Raphael, but still returned the hug and Magnus happily lifted him up and started spinning him around, but soon let him down on the floor again and then pulled back a little bit.

‘’I’m happy to see you too,’’ said Magnus happily as he knew that the current grumpiness was a way for him to hide how happy and excited he really was. But despite it all, Raphael still smiled widely and then just hugged Magnus again, which caught him by surprise. ‘’I missed you too, Raphi,’’ said Magnus in the end and Raphael nodded. Catarina and Ragnor, who were standing in the back, were smiling, but then Ragnor got impatient and he started dragging Raphael away from Magnus.

‘’Ragnor, back off!’’

‘’No, you back off,’’ said Ragnor. ‘’Stop hogging all the attention, he’s my friend too. I, too, wanna say hi,’’ whined Ragnor and while the two of them bickered, Catarina decided to be the mature one and she went to greet Asmodeus, who was standing there by the side. Ah, just as he expected – the four of them were friends since they were little and Catarina had always been the voice of reason of their little group.

‘’Nice to see you again, Mr Bane,’’ said Catarina politely and shook his hand. ‘’Ugh, I’m so sorry for those two, they’re really acting like five year olds,’’ she said and rolled her eyes.

‘’I’m used to it by now,’’ said Asmodeus out loud and Ragnor perked up and then flushed a little bit – right, he should have acted more mature – he was the oldest one! He straightened his clothes and then cleared his throat.

‘’Mr Bane-‘’ he started, but Raphael chased after him.

‘’Oh, no you don’t. You’ll just kiss up to him and-‘’

‘’Never mind,’’ said Catarina and went to Magnus, giving him the biggest of the hugs that she could muster and then pulled back, Magnus being all smiles. ‘’I’ve missed you so, _so_ much,’’ she sighed and Magnus was melting on the inside as he looked at Raphael and Ragnor now bickering who was going to shake Asmodeus’ hand first – _he missed all of this so much!_ ‘’Do you want me to tell them to shut up?’’ she asked and Magnus shook his head.

‘’No,’’ said Magnus and chuckled. ‘’It’s been so long, I don’t even mind them bickering,’’ said Magnus happily and then wrapped an arm around Catarina’s shoulders. Eventually the two managed to put their differences aside and Ragnor finally got to hug him as well and he was just laughing, because he could tell that Ragnor was giving him an extra long hug, just because he could and Raphael was rolling his eyes again, but in the end all of them just burst into loud laughter and Magnus bit into his lower lip – ah, they had so much catching up to do and he couldn’t wait for it. He couldn’t wait to hear how life was treating them, though he basically knew everything as they were chatting with each other pretty much every day. Still, it was different and _better_ hearing it in person from them! Ah, that day was going to be perfect!

* * *

‘’Ah, yesterday was such a good day,’’ said Magnus happily and smiled when he saw Alec smiling back at him. ‘’It’s been so great getting to see all of my friends again after months,’’ he then added and Alec nodded, smiling. Seeing Magnus being so happy brought his happy out as well and he was biting on his lower lip. ‘’They wouldn’t stop asking me about you,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up when Magnus mentioned that.

‘’Oh?’’ asked Alec. ‘’Like what?’’

‘’Oh, well, you know the usual stuff,’’ said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’I mean, you’ve technically _met_ them. Well, not in person, but you’ve spoken to them online, right?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded. ‘’Though it was most just Ragnor and Raphael bickering with each other,’’ he said and shrugged. ‘’Oh, they also loved the gifts that you sent for them,’’ said Magnus and Alec was happy to hear that.

‘’Awesome, I'm glad they liked them,'' said Alec and Magnus smiled back. It was then that Magnus realised something – Alec was kind of off that day. He hadn’t really noticed it until then, because he was just so excited about yesterday and the fact that he was going to be seeing his friends later _again,_ but now that he finally settled down a bit, he noticed that Alec seemed kind of… silent. Maybe sad? It wasn’t really a secret that Alexander was missing him, because he made sure to tell him _every day,_ but it was something different. Like-

‘’Did something happen, Grumpy?’’

‘’Hmm?’’ hummed Alec and then he shrugged it off. ‘’Ah, yeah… I mean _no,’’_ said Alec and then just waved it off. ‘’Nothing I can’t handle on my own. I don’t wanna ruin your fun with my boring self,’’ said Alec as Magnus was in a far too good mood for him to ruin it, but Magnus was having none of that and he just crossed his arms on top of his chest and arched an eyebrow, placing his phone down and then Alec perked closer to the screen. ‘’Don’t give me that look,’’ said Alec and Magnus shook his head.

‘’Spill it, what happened?’’

‘’Nothing really,’’ said Alec and then looked away a little bit, huffing under his breath and rested his chin on top of his desk. ‘’Just this whole internship program made me think about some things,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. ‘’It put some things into a perspective for me and now I can’t help but to wonder if-‘’ he started, but then his voice trailed off and Magnus went closer to the phone and pouted.

‘’Is someone being mean to you there?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’Because I’ll come there again and claw their eyes out,’’ he then said and Alec chuckled and shook his head.

‘’Oh, no, it’s nothing like that. Everyone is really, _really_ nice there,’’ said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’It’s just… I don’t know. It’s stupid, it’s probably just because I’m overthinking it,’’ said Alec and wanted to change the topic of their conversation.

‘’No, it isn’t stupid, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and shrugged. ‘’Every feeling is valid,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded. Yeah, that was true but still. ‘’Tell me, what’s on your mind? You don’t have to carry worries all by yourself, you know?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’I know,’’ said Alec and puffed his cheeks. ‘’Ugh, it’s very annoying if I’m being honest. Just sitting there in that office and handling all of those papers,’’ said Alec and sighed. ‘’I-‘’ he said and rubbed his forehead. ‘’I’ve never really wanted to be a lawyer,’’ he said after a while and Magnus finally understood what laid on Alec’s mind. ‘’I just agreed to it because it’s been my dad’s wish for me and Jace to carry on the family business,’’ said Alec and bowed his head down. ‘’My dad looked so excited… and I couldn’t really break his heart, so I agreed to apply to law school. I thought that maybe it would change one day, but _nope,’’_ said Alec and then sighed. ‘’It’s not that bad. I mean I’m not miserable or anything, I just. It’s not-‘’

‘’Your wish, I get it,’’ said Magnus softly, interrupting him midsentence and Alec looked at him. He should have known that Magnus would understand him – he always did! ‘’If it’s not your wish, maybe you should change your direction?’’ asked Magnus and Alec sighed.

‘’I wish it would be that easy,’’ said Alec.

‘’It isn’t?’’

Alec shook his head. ‘’My dad had already paid for first and second year and he’d kill me if I just told him I wanna change schools. It’s like him throwing the money down the drain, if you look at it like that. And he’d have every reason to get pissed,’’ said Alec and sighed, Magnus pressing his lips together and then he rubbed the back of his neck. Yeah, it wasn’t as easy now that Alec had explained it to him, but a father should be understanding!

‘’Aww, my Angel, I’m so sorry,’’ said Magnus and Alec shrugged. ‘’But maybe your father would understand?’’ asked Magnus and Alec scoffed. As if that would happen. ‘’No?’’

‘’Nah,’’ said Alec and let out another sigh. ‘’But well, what can I do?’’ asked Alec. ‘’Ugh, soon I’ll have to apply for third year,’’ he then said and started sliding down his chair. ‘’It is just so boring, Kitten,’’ whined Alec and then pouted.

‘’There’s still time, if you can call him and talk to him, maybe you could sort it out,’’ said Magnus, trying to give Alec a good pep talk, but it wasn’t really working out. ‘’If you could a new university,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’Where would you apply to? I mean – what do _you_ want to do?’’ asked Magnus and Alec narrowed his eyes. What would he want to do? He frowned and the more that he thought about it, the less he was sure. He had no idea!

‘’I don’t know,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled. ‘’I’ve never really thought about what _I_ wanna do,’’ he then said.

‘’Oh, Alexander,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec gave him a smile. ‘’You have to live for yourself too, not only for others. I mean, do what makes you happy,’’ said Magnus softly and Alec only shrugged. ‘’Maybe take a year off, try to think about what you’d like to do in your life and then try applying to a different uni next year,’’ said Magnus and Alec sighed. That sounded nice, but his dad wouldn’t allow him to do that. ‘’I mean that’s what I’d do,’’ said Magnus quickly as he didn’t want to appear too pushy and Alec nodded. Magnus was lucky that Asmodeus was so supportive no matter what. Then again, it wasn’t like his father was a _monster._ It’s just that once he had his mind set on something, it was hard to change it.

‘’I’ll think about it,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded – he was okay with that for the time being. Still, he wished he could do more for Alexander, but at the end of it, it was Alec’s decision what he should do. ‘’Hmm,’’ said Alec and Magnus bit his lip.

‘’Sorry, I didn’t want to make you feel sad,’’ said Magnus quickly and Alec just shook his head. ‘’Let’s talk about something else,’’ he then suggested and Alec quickly shook his head. Yeah, that sounded wonderful and amazing! ‘’How about Meow? Where is he?’’ asked Magnus as he didn’t see their kitten that day yet and Alec turned around. Hmm, yeah that was strange – usually Meow always followed him around. Alec went to search around the place, but he quite quickly located Meow with Jace!

‘’Found him,’’ whispered Alec and flipped the camera, so that Magnus could see what was going on. There they were – Meow and Jace, sitting in the living room and were watching something on Jace’s laptop. Magnus swallowed back a chuckle and then leaned even closer to the screen. What were they watching?!

‘’See, Meow, this is our natural predator,’’ explained Jace seriously and the kitten meowed. ‘’If you see one in the wild, you have to run away,’’ said Jace. ‘’Maybe I could train you to fight ducks,’’ he then said seriously and Alec quickly disappeared back into his room, closing the door and only then allowed himself to burst out laughing. Magnus was able to hear him as well and they were both laughing.

‘’So we’ll allow him to teach our kitten that?’’ asked Magnus and Alec just waved it off.

‘’He won’t listen to him,’’ said Alec and Magnus hummed, but eventually nodded. Alec then sighed happily and chewed on his lower lip. ‘’Ah, Kitten, you’re so adorable,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow.

‘’Hmm?’’

‘’Mmm, just felt like saying it,’’ said Alec and Magnus chuckled. ‘’Oh, hello Mr Bane,’’ said Alec loudly when he saw Asmodeus in the background, who quickly turned around and waved to him.

Asmodeus came closer and then shook his head – those two were on the phone all the time. As the two were chatting, he quickly snapped a quick photo of the two of them and Magnus narrowed his eyes. ‘’Papa, why!’’

‘’Shh, let your dad picture us all he wants. I hope you got my good side, Mr Bane,’’ said Alec and Magnus looked at him, smiling.

‘’As if you have a bad one,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled. That was very true!

Asmodeus spent looking at the photo for quite a while. Ah, they looked so much in love and with one tap, the photo was posted online. Magnus complained for a little while, but Alec was amused!

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1162733525596086272?s=19)


	24. Chapter 24

Alec was on the phone with his father at the moment, nervously walking around his room as he was biting on his nails. Robert had called his son to ask him how he liked the new internship program that he was at and Alec was, well… he really didn’t know what to tell him. He didn’t want to tell him the truth, because it would (a) break his dad’s heart and (b) he really, _really_ wasn’t in the mood to be fighting with his father, so he was just avoiding replying directly, running his fingers through his hair and he just sat down onto the edge of his bed and sighed. ‘’Tell me, Alec, how’s it been going?’’ asked Robert and Alec could hear the excitement in his father’s voice. Yeah, there was no way that he could tell him the complete truth.

‘’It’s, um, it’s been okay,’’ said Alec and then narrowed is eyes – that was the truth, kind of. Again, it wasn’t like he was suffering there, it just made him bored and completely _not_ motivated. He didn’t know why, but thinking about doing this for the rest of his life made him anxious and _really_ miserable. For now he was okay, but if he’d for real work as a lawyer, Alec wasn’t so sure that he’d be able to handle it. ‘’I mean, you know, nothing out of the ordinary,’’ said Alec and then made a little pause and waited for his father to say something.

‘’Oh, I can still remember my first internship,’’ said Robert and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’The excitement,’’ he carried on and Alec’s hold around his phone tightened and he looked down. Yeah, so much for _that_ excitement, though Alec and then chewed on his lip again. Maybe he could explain it to him softly. That it wasn’t really what he was fan of. Maybe his father would understand. Right? ‘’Ah, it’s good to be young and gaining experiences,’’ said Robert and Alec didn’t say anything for a long time. ‘’Is everything okay?’’ asked the man then and Alec nodded.

‘’Yeah, I think so,’’ said Alec and looked around his room, finding Meow playing in the corner of the room and Alec chuckled. ‘’I mean, _yes,_ everything is okay,’’ said Alec after he snapped back to reality and Robert held in his breath – he could tell that something was wrong. That something was holding Alec back. As if he was hiding some truth away from him and he sighed.

‘’There’s something you’re not telling me, is it?’’ asked Robert and Alec flinched. How the hell did he know?! Alec didn’t say anything, but his silence spoke volumes and Robert cleared his throat and then made a little pause as well. ‘’It’s easier if you just come out and say it,’’ said Robert and Alec felt his heart fastening a little bit. ‘’Are the people at the company over working you?’’ asked Robert. ‘’Because if that’s the case, I’ll give them a phone call as soon as possible and tell them to stop-‘’

‘’No, dad, that’s not it,’’ said Alec. ‘’Everyone’s been really nice at the company to me so far,’’ said Alec as he didn’t want to throw someone under the bus for something that they didn’t do and Robert narrowed his eyes. Then what the hell was wrong with his son. ‘’It’s just,’’ said Alec and then felt the tension growing even though his father was far away from him. He wondered what would happen if he would tell him the truth. ‘’It’s nothing important, all is good,’’ he then lied, but he had always been a terrible liar and everyone pretty much knew when he was lying and when he was telling the truth.

‘’Alec,’’ said Robert softly, but there was a glint of impatience behind his voice. ‘’It’s easier to tell me before I find out what’s going on from someone else,’’ warned him the man and Alec sighed. Yes, that was so very true, but it wasn’t like he was going around announcing that he was dropping out of law school. ‘’Come on, you can tell me everything, son,’’ urged him Robert and Alec took in a deep breath. Perhaps Robert would understand.

‘’It’s just,’’ started Alec and Robert patiently waited for him to continue when Alec took a minute to collect his thought. In the end, Alec just took in a deep breath and plucked up the courage – just like Magnus said, _he should live for himself and his happiness, not for somebody else’s._ It was his life after all and Alec closed his eyes as he finally decided to come out with the truth. ‘’I’ve been thinking,’’ said Alec. ‘’I mean with this internship… it showed me the insight of how my work would look and, um, I-‘’ said Alec, his voice shaking. ‘’Um, I’m just not so sure that it’s something that I’d like to do in the future, father,’’ said Alec, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he held in his breath.

Robert didn’t speak for a very long time and those seconds were dragging out, seemingly like the eternity. It was after a while that Robert took in a deep breath and cleared his throat. ‘’Alec, what are you trying to tell me?’’ asked Robert, his voice not to calm anymore and Alec looked at Meow, who was now curiously looking at him. He could see that his dad was really tense and the kitten slowly came closer to him.

‘’May-maybe,’’ stammered Alec as he couldn’t really talk calmly anymore. He could sense that the tension between him and his father was thick and- ‘’I think… um,’’ said Alec and wished that Magnus was there with him, he really needed him at the moment. Or someone else. ‘’It’s just a thought, but I thought that instead of pursuing law school that I should put it on hold and see if there’s something else that I’d really want to do?’’ asked Alec and heard a loud slam from the other side of the phone call – it was Robert’s fist slamming against his desk of his office.

‘’Alec-‘’

‘’Because if I’m being honest I never wanted to be a lawyer,’’ said Alec quickly. ‘’It’s more… I agreed to go because you wanted me to and-and,’’ stammered Alec, feeling all of his confidence slipping away. ‘’I didn’t want to hurt your feelings, because-‘’

‘’Enough,’’ said Robert’s stern voice and Alec stopped talking immediately. ‘’You want to tell me that you threw two years of your life away and thousands of _my_ _and your mother’s dollars_ went down the drain?’’ asked Robert and Alec bit his lip. He knew that he should expect this kind of reply – his parents were paying for his education, so of course they would get a little bit upset. Well, if he was being honest, they had every right to get _a lot_ upset with him and Alec’s breath was shaking as he was sitting there in his room alone, hands trembling. ‘’No,’’ said Robert.

‘’No?’’ whispered Alec.

‘’You’ll continue law school,’’ said Robert and Alec rubbed his forehead.

‘’B-but, dad, you don’t understand that I-‘’

‘’This conversation is over,’’ said Robert and Alec was panicking at that point. It was then that he really realised how much he didn’t want to spend the next year studying law and his head was spinning. He wanted to go to New York, where he could be with Magnus and maybe apply to a new university _there._ He wanted to tell his father that, but he was having none of it. ‘’Maryse and I wanted only the best for you and this is how you repay us,’’ said Robert and Alec felt his heart squeezing with guilty.

‘’I’m sorry,’’ said Alec.

‘’You should be,’’ said Robert before he ended the phone call and Alec cursed, threw himself onto the bed and curled up into a ball. Meow was watching Alec and then he hopped on top of him, curling up in his lap as Alec hugged him tightly to himself and hissed the top of his head. Very well, his father hated him now. His mother as well.

‘’Fuck this,’’ said Alec.

* * *

"My dad hates me now," whined Alec as he was feeling sorry for himself. He was over at his friend's place - with Underhill and Marcel, Meow enjoying his play date with Mr Fluffy, the two of them chasing around the place and that managed to bring out a small smile on Alec's face, but it soon disappeared and Marcel looked over to his boyfriend, who tried to cheer up their friend, but didn't know how to really. Luckily for both of them, Marcel was there to help the situation out and he just lightly placed his hand on top of Alec's shoulder and gently tapped it in the hope that he'd get Alec's head out of his worries. The situation was pretty serious, but Marcel doubted that Robert now truly hated his son. Hate was a bit too harsh word and he just sighed, smiling when Alec finally looked up.

"I'm sure your father doesn't hate you," said Marcel happily and Alec shook his head and then bit his lip. He begged to differ though because he had never heard his father to be so… not mad, but disappointed and Alec was again consumed by guilt, which was growing with each passing second and he hid his face into his palms and shook his head.

"I've never heard him so disappointed," muttered Alec into his palms and Underhill tried to say something, but he had nothing. He wondered what his father would do if he was in a similar position and the more he thought about it, the more he sympathised with Alec. Just like Robert, his father was also pretty stubborn and it was literally impossible to change his mind. But this was even worse as Robert was the one who was paying for Alec's education, so he couldn't even imagine what his friend was going through and he was biting on his lip.

"I'm sure he'll come around," said Theodore in the end and Marcel quickly nodded and gave Alec a supportive smile, but Alec just groaned and shook his head.

"You don't know my dad like I do," said Alec and then just collapsed back against the couch and started falling into despair. At least Meow was having fun, so that was something, but Alec just sat there like a little pile of sadness and no matter what Marcel and Underhill said or did it couldn't be helped. Magnus would be probably able to make him smile again, but before when Magnus called Alec, he didn't pick up, which was very out of his character. And that was what added to Alec's guilt, because not only did he betray his father, but he was also being a dick by ignoring Magnus and he wanted to disappear and never come back. He could also see that Magnus had left him quite a few texts, but he didn't open them yet and he groaned. "And I'm ignoring my boyfriend. I'm such a piece of shit," said Alec and Underhill sighed.

"You're not," said Underhill and made a pause. "Though I think you should reply to Magnus and tell him what's going on or you'll make him worry," said Underhill and Marcel nodded.

"Why didn't you pick up?"

"All I'm doing lately is whining while he's spending and enjoying his time with his friends and I don't want to ruin his fun," said Alec and Marcel crossed his arms on his chest and Underhill raised his eyebrows. "Don't give me those looks," said Alec because he knew he was being completely unreasonable and he clicked with his tongue and then rolled his eyes. "It's true, he'll-"

"Text him," said Marcel and handed him his phone that was laying on the couch and Alec pressed his lips together.

"Now," added Underhill and Alec finally listened to his friends.

Alec unlocked his phone and the first thing that he saw when he opened up the app was Magnus' latest post. He posted a photo of himself with Raphael and wrote a caption to go with it, saying: _just Raphi and me hanging out. Ah, I missed my friends so much, it's so much fun hanging with all of you after such a long time. Though I'm missing my Grumpy terribly, meow. Where have you been the entire day, my love?_ That made Alec smile and feel guilty - both at the same time and then he went to direct messages.

 **Magnus:** _Hello, my Angel, how have you been today? Today I’m meeting up with my friends again and we will all go to the mall! Ah, I so wish you could come with us! It would be so much fun! All of my friends are dying to meet you in person!_

 **Magnus:** _Update! I got myself a new pair of TIGHT BLACK JEANS, darling! I’ll send you the photo!_

And indeed, Magnus sent the photo of the pants, Alec pressing his lips together and he then chuckled - they seemed really tight - he bet they looked lovely on Magnus, that was for sure. But his drooling soon came to at halt, because he was remembered that he had completely ignored Magnus before and now he felt like the biggest moron out there, sighing as he continued scrolling through the texts.

 **Magnus:** _You’re being awfully quiet today, Alexander. Is something the matter? I tried calling you, but you didn’t pick up T_T. I guess you’re busy today after all. I mean, it’s okay. I’ll handle it. It’s just… I really wish you were here, having fun with all of us._

 **Magnus:** _Okay, now you’re scaring me with your silence. You have to be finished with your internship for today… is something wrong after all? Come on, please pick up. Or call me back. Ugh, it’s probably nothing and just me overthinking things. Like per usual. Just, please text me back as soon as you see these, okay?_

 **Magnus:** _I’m sorry if I appear clingy :(_

Alec pressed his lips together and then sighed. “I hate myself,” he whined and then stood up, the other two looking up at him. “I’ll, um, just go to the kitchen and call Magnus, is that okay?”

“Yes,” said Marcel and Underhill in unison and Alec quickly hurried to the other room and Marcel happily sighed. “Ah, maybe instead of a hairstylist, I should become a relationship counsellor,” he said happily and Underhill shook his head.

“No can do,” said Underhill. “I need you and your super makeovers,” he then added and Marcel chuckled, but then scooted a bit closer.

“Ah, you do raise a good point, Teddy,” said Marcel happily and then kissed his boyfriend, but not for long as Meow and Mr Fluffy had gotten into a fight and they needed to break it up, both of them laughing and then sighed, hoping that Alec would soon be able to make up with his father.

* * *

Alec closed the door of the kitchen and then quickly called Magnus via the video call and was nervously biting on his lip. Just as expected, Magnus picked up almost immediately and Alec sat down, smiling when he saw Magnus smiling back at him and he then looked down. ‘’Alexander, finally!’’ said Magnus happily and then sat onto the couch. He had just come back from the mall! ‘’I was worried, busy day?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded, but then also shook his head, but also nodded again and Magnus chuckled – okay, which was it then? ‘’You’re not making much sense, darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec sighed.

‘’I, um, I’m an idiot,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. n Right off the bat, a confession that Alec was ignoring him on purpose? ‘’But it’s not… I mean,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’s just not a good day for me, but I saw how excited you were to hang out with your friends and ever since I started this internship it feels that all I do when we talk is complain and I really don’t… I’m just sick of my own whining,’’ said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’That’s all, I swear, Kitten,’’ said Alec and then looked at Magnus. ‘’Don’t be angry, Kitten.’’

‘’Oh, Alec, you loveable idiot,’’ said Magnus and chuckled. ‘’You do realise that a few months ago all I did was complain and whine over my exams, right?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’Yeah, but that’s different,’’ said Alec.

‘’How exactly?’’ asked Magnus and Alec hummed.

‘’Because it’s you,’’ said Alec and nodded. ‘’Your whining is adorable while mine is annoying as hell. Trust me, I know,’’ said Alec and then just sighed sadly.

‘’Don’t make me come there,’’ said Magnus. ‘’It’s not _annoying,_ Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then rolled his eyes when Alec was just pouting and not listening to him at all. ‘’Alec, I mean it, okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec huffed. ‘’Now, apparently something happened today,’’ said Magnus and Alec just nodded. ‘’Mind telling me what?’’ asked Magnus softly. ‘’That is if you want, I don’t want you to feel pressured. But I also don’t want you to feel like you have to hide your worries,’’ said Magnus and then groaned.

‘’My dad hates me,’’ finally exploded Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened.

‘’I’m sure he-‘’

‘’I told him everything,’’ said Alec and then dropped his phone, but quickly picked it up and Magnus had a worried expression on his face. _Oh!_ Now that changed some things and he sighed. ‘’I-I tried to do what you told me. The whole thing about living life for myself, right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’And I felt ready and hoped for the best, but he basically told me that I am _not_ dropping out of law school and that I’m continuing it,’’ said Alec and started sliding down the chair. ‘’Also, he told me that I should be ashamed,’’ he said and Magnus felt angry.

‘’He said _that?’’_ snapped Magnus and Alec made a pause.

‘’No, but he made me feel like that,’’ said Alec and bit on his lip. ‘’I wanted to tell him that maybe I’d apply to another uni at New York,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up – oh that would be amazing, but it wasn’t that easy, yeah. ‘’But he wouldn’t let me explain. He said that I should be sorry and… ugh, it’s just a shitty situation,’’ said Alec and shuddered. ‘’So, yeah that’s what happened,’’ said Alec and Magnus wanted to hug him.

‘’Aw, Alexander, I’m so sorry,’’ said Magnus softly and gently touched his screen. ‘’I don’t… I wish I could be there with you,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded.

‘’I could really use your hug, Kitten,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus bit his lip.

‘’Yeah,’’ said Magnus and softly sighed. ‘’He’ll come around, you’ll see. From what you’ve told me about Robert, he doesn’t seem like a terrible father, just a stubborn one,’’ said Magnus and Alec shrugged. ‘’It’ll be okay, Alexander, okay?’’ said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together and then gave Magnus a sad smile. After that month of bliss it was hard not to have Magnus beside him. But well. ‘’Do you want to speak with him?’’

‘’Oh, no, no,’’ said Alec and then chuckled.

‘’I’ll give him a piece of my mind,’’ said Magnus and Alec snorted. ‘’Like I promised, I’ll protect,’’ he said and Alec found him adorable.

‘’You’re too adorable, Magnus,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’But I do know how you could make me feel better,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up. ‘’After I come back to my place, how about to show me how those jeans look on you?’’ suggested Alec and Magnus snorted – he should have expected something like that. But then again, he was fully on board as he had them already ready – his booty looked yummy in them and he knew Alexander would enjoy himself to the fullest.

‘’I think we’ll be able to work something out,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled, feeling better already. And his mood soon got even better, because a text from his father came, saying:

_Son, I’m sorry about before. I’ve been dealing with idiotic clients all day and I got my bad mood to get the best of me, so I apologise. I’m busy at the moment (again I know), but after I’m done, I’ll call you and we can work something out._

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1163824394080096256?s=19)❤


	25. Chapter 25

Alec got a phone call from his father as he was on his way back to his place, Meow happily resting in his cat carrier after his play date with his best friend. The two of them had gotten into a little argument because Mr Fluffy kept hopping onto Meow's precious toys and it kind of got annoying. But it was nothing they couldn't work out - it was how their friendship worked. They were both mature enough to know where to stop,  _ plus _ Underhill and Marcel also helped to break up the fight and after five minutes of time out it was as if the fight had never even happened as they went back to sharing toys immediately. Meow was happily purring, looking outside the carrier, fascinated by the people walking outside and Alec chuckled when he saw the little one, reaching for his ringing phone and his eyes widened a little bit when he saw that it was his  _ father  _ calling him. 

Alec took in a deep breath and then picked up the phone call. Not picking up could potentially make things worse and it seemed that Robert was ready to give him a second chance to explain himself. So Alec didn't want to fuck it up, quickly replying and trying to calm down his racing heart. He was kind of glad that he was in a public setting - it would make it less painful if his father would start yelling at him, his hand shaking as he pulled his phone against his ear and said his prayer.  _ Everything was going to be okay,  _ said Alec to himself and puffed his cheeks.

‘’Dad, hi,’’ finally said Alec upon picking up the phone call and then held in his breath, listening to his father, hoping that he’d say something, but it passed quite some time before Robert finally dared to speak up and Alec listened carefully, grabbing the cat carrier tightly and then dragged his tongue over his lower lip, the kitten looking up at him again and then went back to watching the city, making Alec smile, but then he was snapped back to reality when he finally heard his father clearing his throat and Alec’s heart dropped a little bit. ‘’Dad, you there?’’ asked Alec again and Robert finally spoke up.

‘’Yes, I’m here,’’ said Robert and Alec’s breath was shaking. ‘’Are you, um, home? You seem like you’re in a crowded area,’’ said Robert and Alec clicked with his tongue.

‘’On my way home, I was visiting my friends,’’ said Alec and then made a short pause. ‘’But, um, we can talk. I don’t really mind,’’ said Alec and then held in his breath again. This was so nerve wracking, it really was. He just wished his dad would rip off the bandaid and get on with it, but it seemed that even Robert didn’t really know what to say after all of that went down. It wasn’t really a fight, but it… it was complicated and Alec knew that his father wasn’t good in these kinds of situations. If he was being honest, neither was he and he sighed again. ‘’You there?’’ asked Alec, his heart hammering again and Robert’s silence was starting to scare him, it truly was.

‘’Yeah, yeah, I’m still here. I just, um, don’t know really what to say,’’ said Robert and Alec’s heart started beating faster again - was his father so disappointed with him that he didn’t even have words for him now? Alec’s breath was shaking and he suddenly wished he could sit down. Luckily, there was a bench near him, so he quickly went over to it and then just waited. He was close to the apartment anyway, but he couldn’t keep on going - his legs felt like jelly and he was just all over the place. ‘’I’m sorry for my outburst before,’’ said Robert and then sighed. ‘’I said many things that I’m not proud of,’’ he then added and Alec felt his worries shifting a little bit. ‘’Your mother wanted to strangle me after I let her know,’’ said Robert and then let out a dry laugh - but it was nothing to laugh about as he knew that he hurt his son’s feelings while Alec was trying to let him know something serious and he then made another pause.

‘’O-oh,’’ said Alec and then chuckled. Yeah, if he was being honest, he could kind of see that happening - Maryse was the true definition of the term  _ momma bear.  _ So, yeah he could totally see that happening. ‘’Yeah, mom tends to be like that,’’ said Alec and then chuckled. ‘’Overprotective,’’ he then added and Robert clicked with his tongue. 

‘’She made me realise what an idiot I was,’’ said Robert and then made another pause. Robert was speaking slow and collected as he didn’t want to make another mistake like before. ‘’I mean, it wasn’t like I didn’t realise it myself before, I was just too stubborn to admit it, I guess,’’ said Robert and Alec nodded a little bit - yeah, he didn’t even give him the chance to properly explain himself to Robert. ‘’And for that I’m sorry, I truly am,’’ said Robert. ‘’I didn’t mean to yell at you,’’ said the man and Alec softly smiled.  _ Good, so his father truly was meaning to apologise. _

‘’I know,’’ said Alec and then sighed. ‘’I mean, if I were in your place, I would probably react pretty much the same way,’’ said Alec and then sighed. ‘’I didn’t mean to sprinkle the news like that out of the blue, but I also… I don’t know it’s so complicated,’’ said Alec and then sighed sadly. ‘’I don’t know,’’ said Alec. ‘’But I made a decision that I’ll finish law school and then see what’s in store for me in the futu-’’

‘’No, son, you don’t have to,’’ said Robert quickly and Alec’s eyes widened.

‘’But-’’

‘’You said that it doesn’t make you happy anymore, yes?’’ asked Robert and Alec confirmed it again. ‘’So, I mean… I just want you to be happy Alec and if that isn’t something you wish for pursuing a law career, then it would be really useless that I keep forcing you to do it,’’ said Robert and then sighed. ‘’I don’t want to be like my father,’’ he then muttered and Alec perked up. Right, Robert cut all ties with his side of the family and he still to this day didn’t know why, but he also didn’t want to ask too many questions as it seemed to be a pretty painful memory for his father. But now he kind of had an idea of what happened. ‘’And I don’t want to push you away like he did it to me, so,’’ said Robert and then sighed.

‘’But… how about all that money that you-’’ started Alec and Robert sighed  _ again. _

‘’I won’t lie and tell you that I’m happy about your decision completely,’’ said Robert and Alec felt his heart breaking again. ‘’ _ But, _ ’’ said Robert. ‘’And this is a very important  _ but,  _ Alec,’’ he carried on. ‘’I’m not going to hold it against you. It’s just money at the end of the day,’’ said Robert. ‘’I mean, I can always earn more money, but losing my son is something I could never get back,’’ said Robert and Alec smiled softly. It seemed that Robert had truly changed his heart from before - he said all of those things in the heap of the moment. Alec understood it as he was usually the same when it came to dealing with stress and anger. It wasn’t something that he was proud of - he was trying to change, for the better and it was working slowly, but gradually. 

‘’I-I,’’ started Alec and then took a pause, because he was getting a bit emotional. It was just that his father’s words meant a lot to him and he then cleared his throat. ‘’I can’t tell you how much this means to me,’’ said Alec and heard Robert’s chuckle. ‘’I-I was, um, not trying to disappoint you in any way, I was just-’’

‘’ _ Disappoint _ me?’’ asked Robert and he sounded very, very surprised, almost shocked and Alec gulped - was he wrong to assume that? But he really sounded so… over the phone. Alec took in a deep breath and Robert gave him a sad chuckle. 

‘’Yeah, you sounded disappointed,’’ said Alec. ‘’And-and that was the very last thing I ever wanted to do,’’ said Alec as his voice was shaking a little bit and then he looked over to Meow, who was curiously looking outside. He was getting a bit impatient in there - Alec could feel it and he promised that he’d soon take him back home. He just needed to properly talk it out with his dad. ‘’I mean-’’

‘’No, no, I wasn’t disappointed,’’ said Robert and Alec’s jaw dropped and he narrowed his eyes - was he sure? ‘’I was angry, yes, I’m not going to deny that, but I’m never going to be disappointed, Alec,’’ said Robert and Alec felt his heart getting fuller and he closed his eyes. It was rare for him and Robert to have such a heart-to-heart talk, the last time was when Alec came out to him. ‘’Ugh, but anyway,’’ said Robert and Alec could tell that the man was getting a bit carried away. ‘’You said that you had a plan?’’ asked Robert. ‘’Or I don’t know… I didn’t really listen. If law is something that you don’t feel yourself doing, then what would you like to do?’’

‘’Have no idea,’’ said Alec and looked down. ‘’L-like I’ve said, I wanted to, um… oh, you’ll get so mad,’’ said Alec and Robert sighed. ‘’I mean,’’ said Alec. ‘’I don’t really know,’’ he said and then he closed his eyes. ‘’I-I thought that maybe I’d come back home,’’ he said. ‘’To New York, because I really,  _ really _ miss it and, um, try a bit of different things there and figure myself out?’’ asked Alec and then held in his breath.

‘’Okay,’’ said Robert, which was the most forced okay that Alec heard in his life, but he expected that, so he wasn’t really surprised. ‘’I’m… okay with that. I think,’’ said Robert and Alec let out a nervous laughter. ‘’I mean you can put study on hold and maybe return to law later,’’ said Robert. ‘’Or not,’’ he quickly added. ‘’Like I said, I don’t want to force you-’’

‘’Oh, no it’s okay,’’ said Alec. ‘’Maybe I will return, I just think I need a break from studying and exams and  _ everything, _ ’’ confessed Alec. ‘’Maybe I’m just feeling burned out. I don’t know.’’

‘’Okay,’’ said Robert. ‘’Sorry if I sound annoyed, I’m really not. I’m just…  _ really _ trying over here,’’ said Robert and Alec nodded. He knew that his dad was trying his best, so he wasn’t going to expect miracles, especially not in a span of a few hours. ‘’Okay,’’ said Robert and Alec’s eyes widened. ‘’It sounds like a plan… put education on hold for a little bit and just… try and figure it out,’’ said Robert and Alec’s smile was growing. ‘’And when you do, tell me okay?’’

‘’Yeah,’’ said Alec and then closed his eyes happily. ‘’Thank you so much, dad,’’ he then added and smiled, chatting with him for ten more minutes before Meow had finally had it enough and started wailing and whining to go back home. That was when Alec had to excuse himself and get going back home, much happier than before and he couldn’t wait to tell Magnus - who, as much as he could remember - was waiting for him with a special gift, wasn’t he? Alec was drooling and literally ran back home after that thought crossed his mind.

* * *

“Oh, Alexander, I told you that everything was going to be okay,” said Magnus, who had just heard everything that went down between Robert and Alec. Alec was happily smiling, now laying on his bed and was talking on video call with Magnus, who was also in his room, just home from his shift and was now chuckling as he watched Alec happily roll onto his side. “I’m glad that you’re back to smiling, darling, it suits you the best,” he then said and Alec smiled - indeed, he was in high spirits now, locked away in his room, while Meow was now hanging out with uncle Jace in his room and Alec then pouted.

“Are you home alone?” asked Alec and Magnus was quick to confirm - his father was out, having a meeting with one of his co workers and a little grin spread across Alec’s face. “So, does your offer from before still stand?” asked Alec and Magnus chuckled. “I mean I’m in good spirits now, but,” said Alec and then fluttered his eyelashes and made Magnus chuckle. “Could you still model those tight jeans for me?” asked Alec and then gulped.

“Oh, you bad boy, your head is totally in the gutter,” said Magnus and winked, but then bit his lip and looked towards the jeans, which were all ready and he grinned. “I’ve been waiting, actually,” said Magnus with a wink and his little devious smile made Alec excited, prompting himself up on the bed and he then licked his lips. 

“So, we’re switching to Skype?” asked Alec hopefully - it gave him better view and Magnus only nodded.

“I’ll go get ready and change,” said Magnus and Alec shuddered. “Want me to wear anything underneath the jeans or?” he then asked and Alec’s throat had gotten  _ very  _ dry, his mind running wild and he just gasped.

“Surprise me,” said Alec and Magnus had a little devious smile. 

“Okay, can work with that,” said Magnus and then chuckled. “Joining you soon,” said Magnus and then ended the phone call, his heart racing with excitement as he quickly started changing. He was happy that everything worked out between Robert and Alec, but his mind was in a totally different place at the moment. Alexander and him haven’t really done anything since he had gotten back from London, so! He was hot and bothered already, deciding to slip into Alec’s favourite pair of boxers - the ones that got him hot and bothered the most while he was staying in London. They were pretty plain, black boxers, but they did wonders on Alec and he chuckled. Oh, Alexander was going to have a heart attack after he’d see him! 

Magnus bit his lip and decided to go shirtless, sporting only the tight jeans and he smiled. They truly made his ass look  _ fabulous _ \- nice, tight and snug. Alec was going to  _ drool _ , Magnus already moaning with anticipation as just a mere thought made his cock twitch in his pants -  _ Alec’s gaze upon him, devouring him, eating him up  _ and Magnus was a goner, quickly hurrying up to his computer and he smiled when he saw that Alec was already online and waiting, the video call coming in almost immediately after he logged in and Magnus chuckled after the video call was connected, Alec’s jaw dropping as soon as he saw Magnus.

“Oh, fuck, you’re shirtless,” escaped past Alec’s lips and Magnus waggled his eyebrows. “God, are you trying to kill me, Kitten?” asked Alec then and then slowly leaned closer and adjusted the camera on his laptop, dropping it a bit lower and Magnus’ eyes widened that Alec already went ahead and stripped down, his cock already laying hard and heavy against his stomach and he-

“Fuck.”

“Sorry, I went ahead and-“ said Alec and then breathlessly laughed. “Waiting was too  _ hard _ and just thinking about your tight little ass in those jeans…  _ fuck, _ ” said Alec and cupped his hard dick. “I’m sorry, I’m just really pent up,” said Alec and huffed. Magnus grinned.

“Oh, don’t apologise, darling, don’t apologise at all,” said Magnus and dropped his hand lower, cupping his own growing member through the layers of fabric and he then squirmed him legs. “I’m also, already,” stammered Magnus and then chuckled, Alec grinning and then he sent him a little wink through over the camera. 

“Mmm, why don’t you drop the camera down a bit and show me what you’re hiding in there?” asked Alec and Magnus grinned, slowly lowering the camera and Alec moaned happily, biting into his lower lip and then wrapped fingers around his cock, jerking himself off in lazy jerks and Magnus grinned - Alexander was already…  _ oh, fuck.  _ Magnus placed his hands on top of his chest and slowly slid them down, pinching one of his niples in the process, letting out the most delicious moan Alec had ever heard and then hooked his thumb under the hem of the jeans. 

“Enjoying the view?”

“You’re so stunning,” said Alec. “Turn around,” said Alec as he couldn’t contain his excitement anymore and a wicked grin spread across Magnus’ lips, nodding as he slowly turned around, pushing the laptop further away from him and then got onto his legs - he wanted Alexander to witness  _ everything  _ and he was delighted when he saw that he had Alec already drooling as he looked around over his shoulders. “Bend over,” was Alec’s next order, coming out as almost a growl and Magnus felt chills going down his spine, hard as a rock by then, because he  _ loved _ being watched by Alec. It made him so turned on to the point of him just wanting to rip those jeans off and-

“You mean like this?” asked Magnus and slowly bent over just a little bit, but also just enough to get Alec to moan again and he chuckled, looking around again and when he saw Alec’s expression, he grew even harder against the jeans and he let out an impatient groan, Alexander’s hand moving much faster, making Magnus’ mouth watering and he then shuddered.  _ He wanted Alexander there next to him and with him and  _ in _ him.  _ It was so frustrating, biting onto his lip and Alec-

“Fuck, wanna rip those off and fuck you so hard,” groaned Alec and Magnus cupped his hard member. “On the bed, closer look,  _ now, _ ” groaned Alec and Magnus didn’t take too long, quickly climbing back up, making Alec groan again - Alec was truly on the edge already, holding the base of his cock as he didn’t want the fun to be over quite yet. 

“Want me to strip?”

“Mmm, yes, but go slow, I wanna enjoy this,” said Alec and Magnus winked back at him.

“Oh, worry not, I’ll make sure you’ll enjoy yourself plenty, my love,” promised Magnus and Alec was a goner - Magnus was going to kill him, wasn’t he? But then again, was he complaining?

Fuck no, allowing Magnus to show him the heave and beyond, about half an hour later, both of them laying on their beds, laughing, not really caring that they were both sticky and sweaty and Alec happily moaned -  _ mmm, what a lovely turn did that day happened to have! _


	26. Chapter 26

''So, you'll be leaving me?'' asked Jace as his eyes widened after Alec had told him about his plan – to put his education up on hold for a year and maybe go to New York and stay with Magnus. His boyfriend was more than excited about that, because he had missed him terribly, but as soon as Alec told Jace the news, his brother wasn't too cheerful about it. It was true that he understood how much Alec must had missed Magnus, but... Alec couldn't leave just like that. Jace was going to miss him and if he took Meow with him, then he'd be all alone and he looked down, feeling sad and then just slumped his shoulders down, biting into his lip. Suddenly London didn't feel as fun anymore and he also wanted to go back to New York. 

''I won't be  _ leaving  _ you, Jace,'' said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. He didn't like how Jace worded it and then he ran his fingers through his hair. ''Look,'' said Alec and Jace looked at him. ''Even if I won't be living here anymore, it won't mean that I won't care for you anymore. You know that, don't you?'' asked Alec, feeling as if he was trying to explain things to a child and Jace nodded. Yes, he knew that very well, but he was still sad and he sighed, looking up at the ceiling and then he puffed his cheeks. ''Come on, Jace, don't be like this. I thought you'd be understanding,'' whined Alec and Jace sighed sadly again.

''No, I am, I understand it well,'' said Jace and then placed his shoulders on top of his chest and then just looked over at Meow. ''I mean, I'm happy that you two are progressing in the relationship and,'' said Jace. ''I also understand you not wanting to do law school anymore. I can still remember how much you didn't actually want to apply to it in the first place,'' said Jace softly. ''I understand all of it, but, it's just that... I'll miss you, man,'' said Jace and then felt his heart getting heavy. ''I we've never been actually apart for more than a day, get it?'' asked Jace and then clicked with his tongue.

''I know,'' said Alec softly and then sat down next to Jace. Him wanting to move back to New York didn't mean that he wasn't going to miss Jace, because he was. Jace was his best friend and his brother, so it wasn't going to be all peaches for him either. But he felt like he needed to do this – he was doing it for himself, not only for Magnus and he then sighed. ''But,'' said Alec. ''I really feel like I need to do this,'' he said and gave Jace a little smile, who gave him an understanding nod and Alec scooted closer to him even more so. 

''You'll take Meow with you?'' he asked.

''Yeah,'' said Alec and looked towards the kitten that was happily running around the living room. ''He missed Magnus terribly and Magnus also misses him, so of course I'll take him with me,'' said Alec and Jace felt his chest tightening.

''Great,'' said Jace dryly. ''So I'll really be alone,'' said Jace and then just went back to feeling sorry for himself. Alec knew that Jace wasn't trying to make him feel guilty, so he didn't take it heart. Instead, he gently bumped him and Jace just looked at him again, but didn't seem too impressed. 

''On the bright side,'' said Alec.

''There's a bright side?'' asked Jace and rolled his eyes.

''Yeah, you're not seeing the bigger picture, man,'' said Alec and Jace only arched an eyebrow. ''Clary can finally move in with you,'' said Alec and Jace perked up a little bit. Actually, Alec had a point – he and Clary had been talking about getting a bit more serious and maybe moving in would be a good idea. Still... ugh it was just so frustrating and Jace didn't like changes, especially if they were such big ones. ''See? You know that I have a good point,'' said Alec upon seeing that Jace had gotten silent and the blonde only nodded.

''I mean, yes, but,'' said Jace and then just shrugged. ''I don't know,'' said Jace and then bit his lip. ''I'll miss us,’’ said Jace. ‘’It just won’t be the same again without you around,’’ whined Jace and then just leaned back a little bit. ‘’And without him,’’ said Jace, pointing to the cat and he then just closed his eyes. ‘’I mean moving in with Clary is such a big step as well. Actually means that I’m settling down and I don’t know how to feel about this,’’ said Jace. ‘’I know that she’s the one, but it’s just so… ugh,’’ said Jace and Alec gave him a little chuckle.

‘’Maybe it’s slowly time to settle down,’’ said Alec and Jace only rolled his eyes.

‘’Nah, I’m still young,’’ said Jace and then lifted his head up. ‘’On one hand I desperately want to continue living like this. You know, just you and me against the world, but on the other one,’’ he said. ‘’I do want to move in with Clary and want us to get even closer,’’ he said and then rolled his eyes. ‘’Just why does it have to be so difficult?’’ asked Jace. 

‘’It’s called growing up,’’ said Alec and Jace groaned, because he didn’t like how real Alec was being. ‘’Jace, we’re no longer teenagers,’’ said Alec and Jace only groaned again, because he didn’t like being so serious. ‘’It’s time to think about the future as well,’’ said Alec softly and Jace rolled his head to the side and finally sighed, nodding in agreement.

‘’I know,’’ said Jace. ‘’But being an adult sucks so much.’’

‘’Oh, no argument from me there,’’ said Alec and Jace chuckled.

‘’You know how we used to think that adults had it so much easier than us when we were kids?’’ asked Jace and Alec nodded. Oh, he could remember it very much. ‘’How we thought that it would all get better after we’d leave high school and actually know what to do with our lives? Like, actually do what we like, but here we are… almost in my mid-twenties and I still don’t have it together,’’ said Jace and Alec grinned, but then sighed. ‘’I mean do I really want to be a lawyer? Maybe, I don’t know,’’ said Jace.

‘’Oh, I so hear you,’’ said Alec and leaned back as well.

‘’I thought that I’d have it all figured it out by now, but I have figured out shit,’’ said Jace and made Alec laugh out loud. ‘’It’s true, don’t laugh,’’ said Jace and Alec pressed his lips together. ‘’Sometimes I just want to turn back the time,’’ whined Jace and Alec sighed.

‘’I use to think like that as well from time to time,’’ said Alec, but then shrugged. ‘’But then I think about how much I’ve grown as a person, the people I’ve met, the friendship’s I’ve made and I just realise that I’m pretty content where I am with my life,’’ said Alec and gave Jace a wink. ‘’I mean, not all is perfect, I don’t even know what I wanna do in my life, but still… at least I have that bit figured out,’’ said Alec and Jace frowned.

‘’Have figured out what?’’

‘’That I have nothing figured out, it’s an improvement,’’ said Alec and Jace started laughing out loud. ‘’I’m being serious,’’ said Alec and Jace nodded, because he knew that Alec was being serious. Still, it was hilarious and in the end he didn’t know if he should be laughing and crying, because he was going to miss his brother so much. His laughter did gradually transform into tears and Alec perked up. ‘’Jace?’’ asked Alec and gently placed his hand on top of Jace’s back. ‘’Hey, what’s-‘’

‘’Ah, fuck, I’ll miss you so much,’’ said Jace and started wiping the tears away. It wasn’t like he was full on crying, it was just in the heap of the moment he realised just how  _ much _ he was going to miss living with Alec that it just hit him, but he was able to recover quite quickly from it and Alec gave him a playful tap against his back and then pulled him closer. ‘’I’ll be okay, I know,’’ added Jace and Alec only nodded. Of course he was going to be okay. Besides, moving in with Clary was going to be amazing and then he puffed his cheeks. ‘’You’re not going quite yet, right?’’ he then asked and Alec shook his head.

‘’No, not yet, so don’t worry about it too much yet,’’ said Alec and then rubbed his palms together. ‘’It’s more of an idea as of yet as there’s a lot of things I need to take care of before making the big step,’’ said Alec and Jace nodded. Yes, that was right. ‘’I mean I still have to find a place where I can stay,’’ said Alec and Jace gave him a look, making Alec arch his eyebrow and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Yes?’’

‘’You’ll stay with Magnus, no?’’ asked Jace and Alec shrugged. ‘’Or you could move back with mom and dad?’’ he then asked. ‘’I mean dad’s travelling a lot and so is mom, so,’’ said Jace and shrugged. ‘’It would be like living on your own,’’ said Jace and Alec pressed his lips together. Yeah, Robert and Maryse had a place in New York  _ and _ in London. They were quite wealthy, but Alec didn’t want their money anymore… he kind of wanted a fresh start – to live on his own. 

‘’I’m not quite sure, if I’m being honest,’’ said Alec and then clasped his hands together. ‘’I mean that would be the easy way out, but I somehow want a place of my own,’’ said Alec and then clicked with his tongue. ‘’And Magnus is living with his father, so I don’t really want to be in a way of the two of them, although I’m pretty sure that Asmodeus would be more than happy to see me there,’’ said Alec with a chuckle as he knew how much Magnus’ father liked him and then he hummed.

‘’Here’s a crazy idea,’’ said Jace and Alec perked up. ‘’I mean, not right off the bat, but,’’ he said and shrugged. ‘’How about you move back home for a few months and then you and Magnus can find a place of your very own,’’ suggested Jace and Alec’s jaw dropped. That… oh, wow! That actually wasn’t such a bad idea, if he was being honest and he couldn’t believe that he didn’t think of it on his own. Jace truly surprised him from time to time and then he rubbed his palms together. ‘’Smart, aren’t I?’’ asked Jace proudly and Alec gave him a playful smack, but in the end he nodded.

‘’Living with Magnus sounds like a wish come true,’’ said Alec and the more he thought about it, the more giddy he was to get over to New York and start apartment hunting. ‘’I mean I hope he’d be on the same page if I asked him to move in with him,’’ said Alec and then looked at Jace, who gave him a look that was full of sheer disbelief and Alec arched an eyebrow.

‘’You can’t be even serious right now,’’ said Jace and Alec shrugged. ‘’Of course Magnus would love to live with you, what are you even saying?’’ asked Jace and Alec looked up at the ceiling and then hummed – well, he’d just have to ask him then, won’t he? Alec bit his lip and then decided that it was okay to live out the fantasy for a little bit longer. A fantasy in which he and Magnus were living together with Meow, in New York and he just sighed. Ah, what a perfect plan for the future!

* * *

‘’I’ve made a decision,’’ said Alec. It was a few hours later, he was chatting with Magnus over the video chat and Magnus hummed, sipping on his beer and Alec then took in a deep breath. ‘’About what I’ll do,’’ carried Alec on and Magnus came closer to his phone, almost pressing his face against the screen and Alec giggled when he looked at his adorable Kitten. ‘’I’ll move back to New York, pretty soon I think,’’ said Alec. ‘’Maybe, I don’t know,’’ he said and then hummed. ‘’I mean it depends on the living situation. I’ll ask my parents if I can move in back with him and-‘’ said Alec, but Magnus interrupted him.

‘’You can always move in with me and my dad,’’ said Magnus happily as he was giddy to have Alec coming to New York as soon as it was possible and he then happily smiled. ‘’I mean, you know my dad and he’ll be overjoyed if you’d stay with us,’’ he carried on and Alec nodded, because he was very well aware of that. But for once he didn’t really want to depend on others, especially not on his future father in law. ‘’No?’’ asked Magnus then because Alec wasn’t saying much and Alec then took in a deep breath and he felt his heart speeding up just a little bit as he didn’t tell his plan completely yet. The good part was coming up and Alec took in a deep breath.

‘’Um, I, well,’’ started Alec and then Magnus perked up. He didn’t want to live with him and his father? Magnus couldn’t really comprehend why couldn’t he considering that Asmodeus had already treated him as if he was a party of the family, but he allowed Alexander the chance to explain himself and he then waited for a little bit more. ‘’I don’t really want to, um,’’ said Alec. ‘’I had a bit of a different plan,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus cocked his head to the side, really interested in it. 

‘’Okay?’’ asked Magnus and then noticed that Alec was a little bit nervous and then he giggled. ‘’If I didn’t know you better, I’d think you’re nervous,’’ commented Magnus and Alec’s breath was shaking a little bit.

‘’M-maybe I am,’’ said Alec and Magnus was even more curious then.

‘’Alexander, why?’’ asked Magnus softly and Alec was chewing on his lips. 

‘’It’s just that, I was thinking,’’ said Alec and then hummed. ‘’Actually, Jace suggested the idea, but the more I think about it, the more I think that maybe we could, um,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. ‘’I mean know that you just moved back in with your dad and we could wait for a bit longer. It was more like a thought, actually, doesn’t need to be-‘’ was Alec rambling and he was all over the place. Magnus was grinning and then he held one of his fingers up in the air, as if he was putting it in front of Alec’s lips and the younger one stopped talking. ‘’Yes, I’ll shut up, I’m sorry.’’

‘’No, that’s not…’’ said Magnus and then just looked down. ‘’You get ridiculously adorable when you’re nervous, darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec had a little, sheepish smile on his face. ‘’But, tell me already, what were you meaning to tell me?’’ asked Magnus and Alec was about to start rambling. ‘’And try to get to the point, Grumpy,’’ said Magnus jokingly and Alec nodded.

‘’I’ll try!’’ said Alec and then bit his lip, but then finally plucked up enough courage and just nodded to himself, saying a prayer and then decided to go ahead and ask Magnus already. ‘’Maybe, um, after a little while,’’ started Alec and then shook his head. No, that didn’t sound like a very good start, so he bit his lip and decided to go with another technique. ‘’I was just thinking,’’ he said, repeating himself from before and Magnus was getting really impatient, feeling kind of excited. ‘’How I wanted to be more independent all of that,’’ said Alec. ‘’And how I’d like a new start, a place of my very own,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded. Okay? ‘’But living on your own can be very lonely, so,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ eyes were growing, because he wasn’t stupid and he caught on pretty soon after that. It also made sense that Alec was so nervous before, because it was a serious question and he didn’t blame him anymore. ‘’I mean, if you’d-‘’

‘’Oh my God, Alexander, yes,’’ said Magnus quickly, not allowing Alec to even finish his question and Alec looked up at him, his jaw dropping and he took in a deep breath. But he didn’t even finish his question! Magnus, on the other hand , was shaking all over and was literally about to burst with excitement – this was no joke! Oh, living with Alexander would be  _ everything _ and he took in a deep breath. Sure, not right away, but maybe after a little bit… oh, yes, yes, yes! 

‘’Yes?’’ asked Alec in complete disbelief and Magnus looked at him.

Right! He didn’t really let Alec finish his sentence and he quickly pressed his lips together. ‘’Oh, I’m sorry,’’ said Magnus and then flushed. ‘’I just assumed that you wanted me to move in with you,’’ said Magnus and then just looked down. ‘’Please say that you meant to ask me that. If it’s not I’ll be really disappointed,’’ said Magnus and then cutely looked up, blinking and thus murdered Alec completely, making him smile up to his ears and Alec just tried not to let out a loud squeal, but-

‘’Yes, yes I was,’’ said Alec and Magnus let out a relieved sigh and then they both started laughing in unison. ‘’Oh, thank God, I was so nervous, you have no idea,’’ said Alec and then watched how Magnus pressed hands against his warm cheeks and he chuckled. ‘’I mean not right away, but…’’

‘’Oh, yeah I know, but,’’ said Magnus and then pressed his lips together. ‘’It’s just the thought about it that makes me… I don’t even have the words how happy just the thought of you and me living together makes me,’’ said Magnus and then sighed happily. ‘’And Meow!’’ he said quickly, Alec nodded and then sighed happily. For once he was really excited about the future! ‘’Kitten, what are you doing now?’’ asked Alec curiously when he saw that Magnus was on his phone and Magnus took in a deep breath.

‘’I have to let the world know that we’re moving in together,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec’s eyes widened.

‘’I thought we would wait before-‘’

‘’Yeah, okay, I can’t,’’ said Magnus and posted a quick story on his Instagram, telling people what was going on and not even a second later, both Alec and Magnus were flooded with texts from their friends and Magnus was just floating as he didn’t get sick telling the story over and over – Alexander and he were moving in together… eventually, but still! The move was already in motion!


	27. Chapter 27

‘’Oh, Magnus, I still can’t believe it,’’ said Catarina happily and Magnus gave her a little smile. ‘’That you’ll finally get to spend some proper time with Alec,’’ she carried on, talking about the news that she had heard a few days ago and Magnus only happily nodded. ‘’Oh, I wish we’ll still be here when he comes,’’ she then carried on and Magnus then clicked with his tongue. Yes, he hoped that this could be the case, but one could never be too sure. Such a big step took a bit more time and some more preparations as Alec wouldn’t just temporarily move to New York, but would actually move back for good from what he gathered and Magnus then just shrugged.

‘’I know. I hope he’s here soon,’’ said Magnus and then leaned back against the couch. ‘’I’d like him to meet all of you,’’ he said, looking over to Catarina. Ragnor and Raphael were currently out, but they had plans to meet up later on. At the time, Magnus was alone in his dad’s apartment with Cat, who was still so excited about the news that Magnus and Alec would be moving in together. She completely skipped over the _not so soon_ part and in her mind they were practically already married. Not that they needed more as they were already as an old married couple and she snorted. ‘’But well… if not, then you’ll all meet up eventually,’’ he said and Catarina nodded.

‘’And how did you father take the news?’’ asked Catarina and Magnus rolled his eyes, which made Catarina think that Asmodeus was handling the news not very calmly. And she was completely right as Asmodeus was already trying to plan out everything. Although it was true that he was going to miss having Magnus by his side as he had just moved back in with him, he also understood that his son was an adult and needed a place of his very own. So, that was why he decided to help out the young couple by seeking out the apartments himself - all of them were approximately in within ten minute walking distance from his. Yeah, not suspicious… not suspicious at all. But then again, Magnus didn’t really mind it. He just found it very hilarious.

‘’Hmm, how should I tell you?’’ said Magnus as he couldn’t really put it into words how excited his father was. Maybe he should instead just show her? Yeah, that could work and he then only chuckled, took out his phone and Catarina narrowed her eyes. ‘’Maybe I should just show you,’’ said Magnus and Catarina didn’t really know what he meant at first, but then he opened up the last texts he had with his father and Catarina’s jaw dropped as she was reading through them.

**Asmodeus:** _Oh, son, this is all so exciting. Congratulations, my boy! I’m so happy for the two of you and I must say that I’m just so excited that Alec popped up the question. Ah! This is going to be so amazing!_

 **Magnus:** _Thank you so much! I just can’t really express how happy I am at the moment. Is this even real life? Anyway, I’m so happy that you’re on board, dad!_

 **Asmodeus:** _Did you think I wouldn’t be? o.o_

 **Magnus:** _No, of course not. I just thought that you might be opposed to that so soon since I had just moved away from that idiot back with you. But I’m glad that you’re being so understanding. This is going to be so amazing, I literally can’t wait to have Alexander in New York for good!_

 **Asmodeus:** _Oh, I’m not going to lie that I’ll miss you, but still! Of course I’m not opposed to that, you boys deserve a place of your very own!_

 **Magnus:** _Thank you, Papa <3 _

**Asmodeus:** _Oh, but there’s still so much to do, so much to prepare! Hmm, maybe I should help you boys looking for the apartment? I do have some skill in that, so I’m prepared to help in any way, shape or form. Daddy is here for you boys!_

 **Magnus:** _Um… thanks! I’ll keep it in mind, but we haven’t really even decided where we’ll start looking. I mean the plan is to have Alec stay at his folks’ place for the very start and then we’ll see from where we go there. It’ll take some time before we actually get settled in and start looking for a place. But still, thank you!_

 **Asmodeus:** _Yes, yes, I do understand. But it’s also important to check out the perimeter, so see what’s out there! It can never hurt._

 **Magnus:** _I mean, yes that’s true, but… still a bit too soon, no?_

 **Asmodeus:** _Don’t worry, leave it all to Papa <3 _

**Magnus:** _Dad??? Please reply, what did you mean by that?_

 **Magnus:** _Dad!!!!!!!!!!_

 **Magnus:** _Okay, if you dare and try to do something dumb, I’ll get angry._

 **Magnus:** _DAD!_

It seemed that Asmodeus’ reply came a couple of hours later and what Catarina read next made her laugh so hard that tears were streaming down her face. Not to mention that Magnus’ replies were just… she could just picture Magnus’ face and it was probably anything _but_ amused. Ah, Asmodeus could be such a dork sometimes and Magnus really got that side after him, despite him not wanting to admit it.

**Asmodeus:** _Oh sorry for the delayed reply, I was busy! But look what I’ve found!_

In next few texts, Asmodeus attached a few photos of different kinds of apartments and Catarina was holding in her laughter the best way that she knew because Magnus’ face had darkened once more and he sighed - he knew that his father would react like this - always went an extra step with his love. Not that Magnus personally minded it, but…

**Asmodeus:** _So, which one do you like the best?_

 **Magnus:** _Do I even dare to ask what all of these are?_

 **Asmodeus:** _Apartments, of course, my dear boy._

 **Magnus:** _Yeah, well no duh, Sherlock. I meant why the hell are you sending me all of these and what am I supposed to do with them? I mean they’re nice apartments, but I don’t get it._

 **Asmodeus:** _Oh, I did a little bit of a search online and narrowed the choices down to these three places. They’re all in Brooklyn, extra affordable and quite close to the place where I live. I mean you won’t know for sure until you go and look at them for yourself, but they seem in a good shape, so I think one of them would be perfect for you and Alec. Especially the last one, it’s quite large. I mean a bit pricier, but so worth it - it has the view on the Brooklyn bridge you see!_

 **Magnus:** _…_

 **Asmodeus:** _Yes?!_

 **Magnus:** _No comment._

 **Asmodeus:** _Huh?!_

 **Magnus:** _Didn’t I just tell you not to do anything… nevermind._

 **Asmodeus:** _I’m just looking out for you!_

 **Magnus:** _I love you, hahahaha xD._

‘’Cat, don’t laugh, this isn’t funny,’’ said Magnus and then looked at her. Catarina pressed her lips together and then just giggled once more. ‘’He literally knows no chill whatsoever,’’ he groaned. He didn’t mean to bum his father out, so he kept his unamusement out of his texts with his father, but… Then again, the last place really did intrigue him and he wanted to go see it for himself. But before Alec would get there and all of that, it would be probably given away to someone else, which was a shame. Still, his dad was too… what would the word be? Nosy?

‘’Oh, come on, it’s adorable,’’ said Catarina and handed the phone back to Magnus. ‘’He’s just excited, that’s all,’’ said Cat. ‘’He hadn’t have you properly in his life for years now, so you don’t really have to hold it against him for being so excited and wanting to be so involved into everything,’’ said Catarina and Magnus sighed. Yes, that was quite right and in the end he just nodded.

‘’I mean you’re right,’’ said Magnus and then a little smile spread across his face. ‘’I’m happy he’s being so supportive of our relationship,’’ said Magnus and then scooted a bit closer to Catarina, sighing happily and then he chewed on his lower lip a little bit. ‘’I’m just happy to have him back in my life, that’s all if I’m being honest,’’ carried Magnus on and then looked at Catarina, who was all smiles. ‘’Cat, was I really such a dumbass all those years ago?’’ he then asked and Catarina shrugged, but then clicked with her tongue.

‘’Yes and no,’’ said Catarina. ‘’I mean,’’ she said. ‘’You were younger… we all were, so there’s also that,’’ she said and then made a little pause. ‘’It’s just… when you were with you, you were your old usual self, but as soon as Camille came into the picture it was, yeah. She wasn’t a very good influence, that’s all I can say,’’ said Catarina and Magnus sighed sadly, nodding. Yes, he knew that and he still couldn’t believe that he allowed himself to be swept up by her like that. He usually didn’t allow people to have an influence on him, but it was different with her. She knew exactly what to say or do to make Magnus agree with her - a master manipulator and he then just started thinking harder.

‘’I must’ve been such a pain in the ass,’’ said Magnus and Catarina snorted.

‘’Eh, nothing we couldn’t handle,’’ said Catarina and happily patted Magnus’ back. That was true, his friends were truly amazing and were amazing and were used to pretty much everything when it came to him (or each other).

‘’I’m just so lucky I have all of you to be my friends,’’ said Magnus happily and Catarina couldn’t disagree with that - they were a pretty awesome gang!

* * *

Alec was happily chilling with Meow in his lap, just happily chatting away with Magnus through the nexts when he suddenly got a text from Magnus’ father. Alec cocked his head to the side a little bit, but then still decided to see what was up. Asmodeus had to have a good reason to contact him like that out of the blue and he narrowed his eyes because all that he received from Asmodeus were three random photos. Not completely random, they were photos of apartments as Alec could see, accompanied by three links and Alec didn’t really know what to make out of that. Did Asmodeus have some hidden reason to be texting him photos of apartments or…? Alec didn’t know, so he decided to ask, but Asmodeus got to him first and Alec arched an eyebrow.

**Asmodeus:** _So, Alec, what do we think? Is there one of these that you prefer? Do let me know!_

 **Alec:** _Um, hey? Can I ask what is this all about?_

 **Asmodeus:** _Just answer the question and I’ll let you know._

Alec narrowed his eyes, but then did as he was told, looking through all of the three different photos and came to the conclusion that he liked the third option the most. It was an apartment that was close to the Brooklyn bridge after he decided to check up on the links as well and he then only thought about it - what did Asmodeus have to do with this? Though he had an eerie feeling why Asmodeus was asking him so many questions, but still he decided to ask - just to be sure. Asmodeus couldn’t _really_ be looking an apartment for him and Magnus right?

**Alec:** _I guess the third option. Looks quite inviting, not gonna lie._

 **Asmodeus:** _Oh my God! This is so exciting! Magnus said the same thing - it is true. You two are such soulmates! Oh, I’m so happy, I need to tell Magnus!_

 **Alec:** _Okay, hold your horses. Can you please tell me what is this all about? I mean… why would you show me a picture of an apartment in BROOKLYN?!_

 **Asmodeus:** _Oh! Right, sorry! I took it upon myself to find you and my boy an apartment! It’s the least I can do. And I must say that I like this option the most as well. It’s a bit more spacious, so Meow will be able to run around to his heart’s content. Don’t worry, I made sure that pets are allowed! Also, the best part is, that I live only about ten minutes away!!!!_

Alec was dumbfounded as he didn’t really know what to do or say - Asmodeus was really… well, it was totally in his style, but, still! Oh, Alec needed to talk to Magnus over the phone call, because he needed to ask him what the hell was going on. It was clear that Magnus was onto the whole thing, but didn’t really mention anything even though they were talking to each other just before. So, Alec quickly called Magnus before he replies anything back to Asmodeus as he truly didn’t know what to reply. Also, he didn’t want to be rude and insult Asmodeus by accident, so he decided to call Magnus - he’d know what to do!

So, as soon as Magnus picked up the phone call, Alec popped up the question. ‘’Magnus, why is your father sending me pictures of random apartments in New York?’’ asked Alec and before Magnus was even able to greet his boyfriend over the video chat, he just threw his head back and let out a loud groan - _seriously?_ His father had now moved onto harassing Alexander?! Magnus didn't know if he should rolling his eyes or laughing because his dad was getting pretty ridiculous with the whole thing.

"Oh, Alexander, I'm so sorry. He started harassing you too?" asked Magnus and then started laughing out loud, making Alec smiled - so it was just like he thought. Asmodeus was bothering and pestering Magnus about it too. Alec chuckled and then just shook his head. "I'm sorry I'll tell him to stop. I mean I tried, but he doesn't listen to me at all. You know how he gets," said Magnus and Alec nodded. Though he wouldn't really call it _harassment_ like Magnus put it. It was funny for sure, but also made Alec think that he should really start looking for an apartment. It was true that they agreed to wait for a little bit, but the more Alec thought about it, the more giddy he was about the move.

"No, it's okay. I don't really mind it. If anything it's funny," said Alec and Magnus smiled. "Though the last apartment that he sent me isn't all that bad if I'm being honest, but I'm pretty sure that it's out of our financial reach," said Alec and Magnus perked up.

"You chose the same one?" asked Magnus. Well it depended on the order that his father sent pictures to Alexander, but Magnus was now very interested. "The large one, with the view on Brooklyn Bridge?" asked Magnus and Alec nodded.

"That's the one," said Alec.

"No way! I picked that exact same to be my favourite!"

"I know, Asmodeus made sure to let me know," said Alec and then started laughing when he saw the expression on Magnus' face. His father truly was something else and Magnus only shook his head. Well, he should have seen this coming as well. Of course Asmodeus would tell Alexander everything and Magnus then happily sighed.

"Yeah that apartment is indeed everything. I mean it would be amazing to live there with you. That plus my dad lives close," said Magnus, who was despite everything happy that Asmodeus would be close by. After everything, he didn't really want to move somewhere far and he then puffed his cheeks. "But financially it would be a bit too much," said Magnus and then bit his lip. "I mean I'll soon go back to uni and won't have that many hours so," said Magnus and then clicked with his tongue. "Though I'm sure my dad would be more than happy to chip in for the monthly rent at first," said Magnus and then bit his lip.

"Weren't we just talking about how we'll do this on our own?" asked Alec and snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," said Magnus and then smiled. "But it would be a great investment for the future. With the right adjustments to the place I can actually see us raising a couple of kids in there," said Magnus absently as he was completely consumed in his own little fantasy, but Alec quickly perked up.

"Kids?" whispered Alec and Magnus stopped talking.

"Oh," said Magnus and then made a little pause. "I was getting ahead of myself, sorry. Kids are still a bit… Well, you know," said Magnus and then stopped talking altogether as he was biting onto his lip and he then just shrugged. "Never mind, it was just a silly thought really. Pretend I never said anything."

"Not fair, Kitten, all I can see now is how adorable you'll be holding our future child in your arms," said Alec.

"Ha-ha, very funny," said Magnus.

"Who said I was being funny?" asked Alec, waggled his eyebrows and just like that reduced Magnus into a stuttering mess. So Alec was being serious! Oh, this was _big._ He and Alec had been together for what now… four months? Almost five. He sighed happily and then pressed his lips together. Still, it was maybe time to start thinking about _other_ things and the talk about children came up for the first time among them. At least properly, not by their parents pestering them and joking around. So, Alexander wanted to have kids with him! "You okay there? Your face looks a bit red."

"Perfectly fine," mumbled Magnus and Alec started laughing. "I just never really, um, properly talked to anyone about having kids and, well," stammered Magnus and Alec grinned.

"Well that's because you haven't met me _before,_ " said Alec and winked. Oh, Magnus hated how sure of himself Alec could be from time to time. Oh, who was he kidding, he loved that about him and he just giggled. He was about to say something else, but then he saw that there was a new post on Instagram from Alec's mother and his jaw dropped when he saw it. "Magnus?"

"Alexander, check your feed," said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrows, jaw dropping when he saw Maryse's post. It was her and Asmodeus celebrating the fact that their sons have already picked out a place to live in. Magnus laughed and Alec wanted to… ask his mother _what the heck?!_

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1166721166733643776?s=19)❤❤❤


	28. Chapter 28

‘’Come on, Meow, don’t be so angry with me,’’ whined Alec, but the cat was turned away from him, sitting down and he couldn’t even look at Alec at the time being. Alec had taken away from him the most precious thing that he possessed - Magnus’ sock! So, if the human thought that he’d just forgiven him so easily, he was mistaken! Meow wasn’t just angry, but he was sad too as he carried the sock all around - no matter where he was, it had to come with him. It felt like he was carrying Magnus around with him and now with the sock being gone, he had nothing left. So, yes, he was very sad, but also angry as Alec was a traitor and he just let out a loud meow, telling his dad just how disappointed and angry he was. Alec pouted and then sighed - why was he a bad guy all of the sudden?!

Alec really didn’t mean anything by it, he meant no harm. The thing was that with all the carrying around and playing that Meow did with the sock, it got very dirty and all that Alec wanted to do was to wash it, so when Meow wasn’t paying attention, he quickly stole it away from him and put it into the laundry machine, thinking that the cat wouldn’t really notice, but he did! He noticed how Alec had taken it away from him and carried it into the scary machine that made way too many noises for the cat to like it, so he was now in a very difficult spot. Alec was kind of amazed how much actually Meow cared, but it was also hilarious. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think that the cat was actually pouting and plotting a revenge against him.

‘’Now, now,’’ said Alec and tried to pick up the cat, who let out a low meow, which sounded a lot like a _no_ and Alec quickly released him, because he could see his tail fluffing up and he was holding back his laughter the best way that he knew how to. He was actually angry! Oh, he had to document it, taking a quick picture of Meow sitting turned away from him, which he planned on sending to Magnus later on and he then sighed .Still, it didn’t feel right to have Meow be so upset, so Alec wanted to make him better somehow. ‘’Look, the sock will be washed and dried soon, so,’’ said Alec and smiled. ‘’It’ll be with you right away! Not to mention it’ll smell fresh and nice!’’

Meow didn’t seem to care and he just walked away, Alec cracking up and he just shook his head. Ah, what a stubborn kitten, though Meow was far away from being a kitten anymore, Alec couldn’t really see him as a growing boy. He’d always be a baby to him and he then just sat back onto the couch and decided to just leave the cat to cool off for the time being. Instead, he quickly sent the text to Magnus, attaching the picture to it and then he pressed his lips together as he sent him a quick text as well.

**Alec:** _Magnus, you have to help me! Meow is angry with me! He won’t even look at me, what do I do? T__T Our son has been really moody lately, I need your help!_

Luckily, Magnus replied pretty much immediately and Alec grinned. 

**Magnus:** _Hahahaha, aww, he’s adorable. Alec, what did you do this time? XD_

 **Alec:** _All I did was take the sock away from him, because it really needed washing up, it got really dirty. I tried to be sneaky about it, but he noticed me and followed me into the bathroom and saw me putting the sock into the washing machine, so here we are now. He refuses to look at me and when I tried to pet him, his tail got all fluffy and I think he’d actually scratch me T___T._

 **Magnus:** _Hahaha, oh you two are so silly! And adorable. Also, Alexander, you know that he’d never actually scratch you. It’s all just an act to show off that he’s this big scary kitty, when in reality he’s a softie and you know it! He loves you so much!_

 **Magnus:** _Also, was it THE sock? That one that I forgot at your place?_

 **Alec:** _Yes, that was the one!_

 **Magnus:** _Alexander! How could you take it away from him?! You know how much he loves that thing! No wonder he’s all sad now. Poor baby!_

 **Alec:** _Magnus, it was dirty as fuck, I needed to clean it up. I’ll give it back to him as soon as it’s dry. Don’t you also make me seem like I’m the bad guy here, it’s not fair T_T. It’s enough that he’s upset, I can’t you have be upset with me too!_

 **Magnus:** _Hahahaha._

 **Magnus:** _Oh, darling, I’m not upset with you. I totally get it! XD_

 **Alec:** _I wish he’d understand too T_T_

 **Magnus:** _Alexander, don’t forget that after all he’s just a cat. He’ll come around pretty soon. Animals don’t hold grudges._

 **Alec:** _Oh yeah? He’s still glaring at me :(_

 **Magnus:** _Ahh, you two are adorable! Seriously!_

 **Alec:** _MAGNUS HELP ME!!!!!_

Alec was laughing along as he was texting Magnus, happily chuckling and he then just shook his head, looking over to Meow, who was now searching for something, probably the sock. Then he saw Meow going into the bathroom, sitting in front of the door and then he just started howling - all of that over a _sock_?! Then again, it was a pretty important sock and Alec sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. Seemed that Meow inherited Magnus’ over-dramatic side and he just shook his head. It was kind of adorable, but at the moment it was just frustrating and he slowly made his way to the bathroom and saw the cat curiously looking up at him as if he was about to ask him if the sock would be soon his or not.

‘’It’ll be soon done,’’ said Alec and Meow just looked away and kept on howling. Alec sighed and then walked back into the living room, pressing his lips together. Being a parent was no joke! Meow looked up at Alec again, his big eyes locking with Alec’s and Alec actually started feeling sorry for the kitten - _what had he done? He had cut him off of his best friend!_ Alec pressed his lips together, but managed to slap himself back into reality soon enough and he then just slowly shook his head and then sat down onto the floor, but Meow didn’t move into his lap like he usually did. ‘’Oh, come on,’’ whined Alec and then decided to text Magnus again.

**Alec:** _Magnus, he is still ignoring me, what should I do? I don’t want our baby to hate me! Ugh, I don’t know what to do anymore, now I actually feel guilty for taking the sock away from him. I’m a monster, aren’t I?!_

 **Magnus:** _You sure as hell change sides quickly, lmao._

 **Alec:** _You would too if you saw how he’s looking at me now. It’s like a look of pure betrayal and hatred. Like what the serious fuck?! He’s… he’s just walking away from me again, it is not fair! T___T I’m a despicable human being._

 **Magnus:** _Okay, Alexander, let’s stop over-reacting. I thought it was my role, yes?_

 **Alec:** _Kitten, please come here and help me T_T. This is so frustrating!_

 **Magnus:** _Darling, everything will be okay. Yes? Now, go to Meow and pick him up. Stop being like this, after all he’s a cat, remember? Animals don’t hold grudges, trust me. He still likes you, there’s no way he could come to dislike you… hate you never. Now, be a big boy and go to him. Kiss and make up, my boys <3\. _

**Alec:** _I’ll try T_T_

‘’Meow,’’ hollered Alec and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. The cat didn’t respond - it was hiding! Alec narrowed his eyes and then headed over to his room, where Meow wasn’t found, but he was able to find him back in the living room, sitting on the couch and was just looking sadly around him. Alec sighed and then sat down next to him. Meow didn’t move away, but he also didn’t seem too happy to see Alec sitting next to him - it was all very ridiculous and hilarious. Alec then pressed his lips together and then groaned; was he really going to have a serious talk with a _cat_? But, yes, yes he was! ‘’I know that you’re angry with me, but-’’

Meow meowed, thus interrupting Alec and he cocked his head to the side. But in the end, Meow allowed Alec to pick him up and gently he nuzzled against his warm palm and started purring - huh, this was much easier than Alec anticipated. So, Magnus was right! He was only imagining things before when he thought that Meow was angry and upset with him! Silly him, it was ridiculous now that he thought about it. He really forgot sometimes that Meow wasn’t a human being, but he was just so… _ah, he was a part of family, so it made it really hard for Alec to focus on the part that he was an animal._

‘’Ah, all better, see?’’ asked Alec and then pressed a kiss on top of Meow’s little head. ‘’Okay, now,’’ said Alec. ‘’Let’s play with your toys and the time will pass quicker, you’ll see,’’ said Alec and attempted to play with Meow, but something felt off. Meow tried playing, but his energy levels just weren’t really meeting up with the usual ones and Alec soon gave up. In the end, Meow was just laying on the floor, sadly looking around him and Alec sighed. It wasn’t just his imagination before then! He really was feeling sad about the sock and Alec smacked himself over the forehead and in the end just decided to call Magnus via video call - maybe that would cheer Meow up. 

‘’Did you two manage to make up?’’ asked Magnus as soon as he picked up the call and Alec sighed, nodding, but then he just shrugged and bit his lip. ‘’No? Is he still sulking?’’ asked Magnus and then started laughing when Alec nodded.

‘’No, it’s not just that,’’ said Alec. ‘’I tried playing with him, but he’s just laying there, looking like a little pile of sadness, looking around and just… I mean look at him,’’ said Alec and then flipped the camera on the phone and Magnus saw Meow on the floor, silently laying there and looking pretty gloom.

‘’Oh, my poor baby,’’ said Magnus loudly and Meow perked up - _Magnus!_ His ears perked up and he quickly ran up to the couch, hopping on top of it and then he marched into Alec’s lap and demanded the phone, Magnus smiling when he saw Meow up close and he gave him a cheerful meow, making Alec smile. Okay, this was much better - Meow didn’t look so sad anymore and Alec felt relieved. ‘’Hey, Meow, I’ve heard what happened,’’ said Magnus and Meow meowed loudly, his tail excitedly flailing around, hitting Alec right into the face when he leaned down and tried to place a kiss on top of Meow’s head. 

‘’Hey, watch it!’’ said Alec but was he really angry? Of course not. He looked at Meow and Alec was only smiling when he watched the two of them 'talking'. Their so-called talking mainly consisted of Meow's excited meows and purring. Magnus, on the other hand, just listened to everything and was nodding along. Meow was too adorable for him to handle and he still couldn't believe that he was so upset over losing his favourite sock. Then again as Alec mentioned it, the sock truly was one of their kitten's favourite things. Ah, couldn't wait to have both of them back with him in New York. 

Asmodeus and Maryse were still very excited about their sons moving in together, despite Alec and Magnus both telling them that they wanted to do it on their own, without any of their help. As much as the apartment that Asmodeus found was beautiful, Alec and Magnus just couldn't afford it. They were very well aware of the fact that their parents would be more than glad to help them out, but they truly wanted it is to be their own experience. Yet, no matter how many times you tried to explain it to Asmodeus and Maryse, couldn't seem to get it. But, it was all going to be okay. Magnus and Alec were pros when it came to dealing with their parents.

The apartment would be perfect for them. Alec and Magnus both believed that if it was fated for them to live in it, then maybe in the distant future they would be able to move in. But for now it was just a pleasant thought for the future. Magnus then shook his head and snap back to reality, chuckling when he saw that Meow still wasn't done.''It's okay, baby. Dad will have your sock back in no time. Until then please come down, okay?'' asked Magnus and then looked at Alec, who had dopey smile on his face.

‘’Ah, you’re so adorable, Kitten,’’ purred Alec happily and Magnus then rolled his eyes, but the growing flush upon his cheeks betrayed him and Alec waggled his eyebrows. ‘’Ohh, look who’s flushing,’’ he almost sang out of happiness and Magnus cleared his throat - Alec was being silly and he… _loved it_ , of course. ‘’Ahh, I just wanna pinch your cheeks and kiss you forever, my adorable Kitten,’’ said Alec and then sighed happily, enjoying how Magnus flushed again and then just bowed his head down for a few seconds, shyly lifting his gaze and Alec winked. 

‘’Alexander, stop it,’’ said Magnus and Alec then blew him a kiss. ‘’You’re being way too forward today with your flirting, it isn’t fair,’’ he then whined and Alec was just proudly smiling, because _yes, finally he was winning!_

‘’I know right?’’ he asked and then waggled his eyebrows. ‘’My cutie pie,’’ continued Alec and Magnus bit his lip.

‘’ _Stop!’’_

‘’Cutie patootie!’’

‘’Alexander!’’

‘’My honey-bunny,’’ said Alec and then shook his head - that didn’t really sound right. ‘’My kitty cat. Yummy yummy kitty cat,’’ said Alec and Magnus was on the verge of rolling his eyes. ‘’My little… _ouch!_ ’’ shrieked Alec when he felt Meow nibbling onto his hand and he then looked down. ‘’Hey, what was that for!’’ he then whined and Meow then happily meowed. In fact, the kitten had gotten tired of his dads just flirting away and forgetting all about him, so he was going to let them know that he of course wasn’t too fond of being ignored like that! He was the most amazing cat, so he was not going to stand being ignored like that! They better show him some proper love and attention!

‘’He got jealous because we were ignoring him,’’ said Magnus and Alec started giggling and then looked at Meow, who was again in the centre of their attention, content with himself and Alec just shook his head - ah, what a spoiled cat! And the spoiled kitty was soon reunited with his precious sock as Alec quickly popped it into a dryearafter it was done wa,hing up with his other clothes, and he was a sad kitten no more, again happily carrying the sock with him around the apartment. 

* * *

‘’I just don’t understand why you don’t want me to help you out,’’ said Asmodeus with a sad voice and then he sighed sadly. ‘’I’d gladly help you out with the rent, you won’t have to pay me back. I’d love to help,’’ he said and then sighed sadly and Magnus gave him a little smile. He was, again, trying to explain it to his father, but it didn’t look like he was getting through him.

‘’I know,’’ said Magnus. ‘’And I’m very thankful for that, but Alexander and I want us to do this for ourselves,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus clicked with his tongue. ‘’Aw, dad, don’t be sad,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus was only sighing again. ‘’Maybe we’ll move into it one day, but right now, we need something smaller,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus nodded, but still didn’t feel like it was right to let go such a perfect apartment.

‘’I understand you, I really do, but,’’ said Asmodeus and made a little pause. ‘’I just don’t want you guys to move anywhere far. I mean that apartment is just ten minutes away from here and-’’ he started, but then his voice trailed off. ‘’I just don’t want us to become strangers again,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus finally understood it why his father was pushing for that apartment that much and Magnus gave him a little smile.

‘’I’m not going anywhere,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus puffed his cheeks.

‘’You say that now, but-’’

‘’Papa, I promise that the apartment will be close,’’ said Magnus, because he didn’t really plan on moving anywhere far from his dad and Alec felt the same way. His family wasn’t really that much in New York these days, so Alec didn’t really care where he lived in New York. Plus, being close to Asmodeus was going to be very interesting and fun. ‘’I mean maybe it’ll be even closer, new possibilities will open by the time Alexander and I get to it anyways,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus’ eyes were shining.

‘’Even closer?’’ asked Asmodeus happily.

‘’Yeah, did you really think that I’d just leave like that?’’ asked Magnus and Asmodeus only shrugged. ‘’Of course we’ll move somewhere close to you,’’ he then said and Asmodeus smiled broadly.

‘’Okay,’’ said Asmodeus and then smiled. ‘’I guess I can be okay with that,’’ said Asmodeus in the end and Magnus smiled happily. ‘’I’ll help you guys with-’’

‘’Yes, of course you will,’’ laughed Magnus and rolled his eyes playfully, Asmodeus clicking with his tongue and then he just started laughing - very well. If that was what his son wanted then he’d just have to accept it! All that mattered was that they wouldn’t be somewhere far away. 

  



	29. Chapter 29

''Ah, man, I'll miss you so much,'' said Jace and then pressed his lips together as he looked at his brother. Alec, his siblings and his friends all came to the airport to see him off. That day it was finally the day – he was finally moving back to New York and he was beyond excited about it, because finally he was coming home. And the best part was that Magnus was going to be waiting for him, Alec happily smiling and then he put down the cat carried, which had Meow sitting inside as he was patiently waiting for them to take off. Alec then stepped closer to Jace and wrapped his arms around his brother, who again looked like he was on the verge of his tears, but he really couldn't help it. Everything was just moving on so fast and he was just an emotional wreck for the past few days as he who had been counting down the days of Alec's goodbye.

Alec gave him a little smile after they pulled back and then he happily held his shoulders. ''I'll miss you too, Jace,'' said Alec and then looked around, sighing sadly and then he smiled. _Ah, he was going to miss all of them, who was he kidding?_ But, Alec had to be strong, so he just took in a deep breath and then pulled back a little bit more. ''But, it'll be all okay, you'll see,'' said Alec and then looked at Clary in the back, who was holding Isabelle's hand. Oh, Izzy was also quite emotional, but at least Izzy was handling it better than Jace, who was just a big pile of sadness and Alec grinned. Luckily, Biscuit was going to be there for his emotional support and Alec chuckled – he knew that he was leaving his brother in good hands.

''The apartment will be so lonely without you two,'' said Jace and then looked at Meow, who was curiously looking around himself and Alec gave him a little chuckle. Clary then looked at him and then she chuckled – did he forget about her moving in soon, or? But, she didn't say anything and Alec just gave her a little wink and Clary chuckled, Alec then looking over at Underhill and Marcel. Underhill was smiling, but Marcel needed some of that emotional support as well as he was pretty much on the verge of tears as well and Alec grinned.

''Now, now, there's no need to cry,'' said Alec happily and moved to the couple. Theodore had his arms wrapped around Marcel's shoulder, who just nodded and smiled through his teary eyes. This was a happy moment, he knew all of that, but that didn't mean that he didn't feel sad as well. ''I'll come and visit you all soon. Or you can all come and visit us too,'' said Alec and waggled his eyebrows.

''Yeah,'' said Marcel and then sighed, looking over at the cat. ''Fluffy is going to miss Meow so much too,'' he then said and Underhill grinned and squeezed his emotional boyfriend closer again. But, Alec knew that he should have expected that from Marcel – he was quite an emotional and sensitive soul, grinning as he exchanged looks with Underhill. Alec gave Marcel a hug and then one to Underhill, who happily patted his back and then winked.

''Go, enjoy yourself,'' said Underhill and Alec beamed. ''Say hi to Magnus, tell him we're soon coming,'' he then added and winked. Alec gave him a little nod and then looked to Isabelle, who was trying to keep it in, but, well... Alec smiled and then wrapped his arms around his baby sister, who just stayed like that with him for a little while, sniffling, but then she quickly started wiping her tears away, puffed her cheeks and then just tapped her wet cheeks. Okay, this was a happy moment, remember! But, it also didn't help that she was able to see tears in Alec's eyes and she had to look down – Alec couldn't really pretend well around her and Isabelle just straightened his jacket.

''Say hi to dad,'' said Izzy, sniffling and Alec nodded. Currently, Robert was back in New York, while Maryse was currently travelling around for the company. Alec wondered how the meeting with his father was going to be. He didn’t really tell him when he was coming back to New York as he wanted it to be a surprise, so he asked Maryse and the others to not let him know, Alec feeling giddy inside. It’s been quite a while since he had last seen his father in person, so they had a lot of catching up to do. It was also going to be interesting to be living back at home with him and he chuckled happily. But, mainly, he just couldn’t wait to be reunited with Magnus, who was going to be very impatiently waiting for him on the airport and Alec felt his heart hammering with excitement as the thought crossed his mind – finally, he’d be able to hug his Kitten properly and he was just… beyond excited.

“And you take care of Simon,” said Alec, winking a little bit. Unfortunately, Simon was too busy with recording a new song with his band in a studio to properly see Alec off, but they’ve already said their goodbyes the previous day and Isabelle only sniffled, smiling and then she made a little step back as Alec went to the redhead the last and then smiled when he saw Clary looking up at him. “And you take care of Jace,” said Alec and Clary chuckled. “He’d be lost without me, but luckily you’ll be there, so I know I’m leaving him in good hands,” he said and Clary grinned. Ah, the two of them have come a long way - Alec went from disliking her to actually being kind of good friends and Clary chuckled - _ah, character development,_ on both parts, if she was being honest and Clary nodded.

“I promise to look after Jace,” said Clary and happily returned Alec the hug when he hugged her. “I’ll be sure to report in with you,” she said jokingly and Jace came closer to them, crossing his arms on top of his chest and he then narrowed his eyes - he didn’t really appreciate how the two of them talked about him as if he was a child. Jace was an adult, he didn’t need a _babysitter_! But, all in all, it was just a joke and he playfully smacked Alec across his shoulder.

“Alec, do I look like someone who needs a babysitter?” asked the blonde one and then rolled his eyes.

“Well,” said _Clary_ of all people and made the whole group laugh, Alec grinning and then he just shrugged, Jace glaring up at him then and Alec just innocently shrugged.

“Hey, that’s coming from your girlfriend, not me,” said Alec and then lifted his hands up and then grinned. “Hey, it’s a joke,” said Alec when he saw the pout forming on Jace’s lips and he then only wrapped his arms around his brother. “We all know you’re an adult, Jace. Sometimes (most times) you might not act like one, but hey,” said Alec and then shrugged. “Some people think it’s charming, or something,” said Alec and then looked at Clary, who happily nodded.

“It’s adorable,” said Clary and Jace seemed to be pleased with that. At least that coming from Clary somehow calmed him down, wrapping his arm back around Clary’s waist and watched how Alec headed back to Meow’s carrier, picking him up and then he took in a deep breath. It was soon going to be time for boarding and Alec was… ugh, feeling way too many things at the same time. Leaving so many of his friends and siblings felt quite painful, but he so missed home, he truly did. And Magnus was going to be there and… ah, it was just too many things at once, feeling his chest tightening and he had to remind himself to take in a breath as it was getting too much.

Alec was pretty excited where this was going to lead him - the new _future_ , figuring out of himself. It was a great risk that he was taking, leaving his studies like this, because he was on top of his class, but he also felt like he needed to do this, to try something new. To figure himself out and to do something for himself, for once. It really wasn’t like him to do things unplanned, but maybe being with Magnus showed him and encouraged him to try new things. Magnus didn’t really like planning things way too much - unlike Alec, he was much more spontaneous and Alec admired that, wishing that he could be more like that. So, maybe this was going to be amazing - it was like a part of his life was ending and a new one was beginning. Or was about to begin, that was at least what Alec hoped that he would achieve, because for the time being he had no idea what he wanted to do with his life and he took in a deep breath.

 _One step at a time, Alec, one step at a time,_ he said to himself and then nodded.

* * *

Magnus was buzzing all around the place - that day was a big day, Alexander was coming to New York and Magnus was just too excited as he was heading over to the airport, sitting in the cab and he was trying his best not to seem too excited, but… Ah! He was heading to the airport alone as his father couldn’t make it. Asmodeus was devastated that he couldn’t come, but there was this big meeting that he was needed to be there for, so… it was Magnus himself that was going to be there for Alexander. Besides, Asmodeus felt that the boys would probably like to be alone for a little while upon meeting up, so he was meaning to meet up with Alec later. Maybe they could all go somewhere and meet up for dinner.

After the classes were over for the day, Magnus took a day off from work, just so that he could go meet Alec at the airport and he was happily humming to himself, checking the last texts he had exchanged with Alexander before he boarded the plane and there were just emoticons upon emoticons of excited smiles and hearts and Magnus bit his lip - his heart was beating fast and he couldn’t stop smiling. He was smiling so much that day that his cheeks were starting to hurt, but did that stop him? Hell, no! He checked up on the hour and took in a deep breath - in less than an hour, he was going to have Alexander in his arms after months of being apart again and he happily smiled. Ah, he was going to give him one of those crushing, tight hugs! And then never let him go!

Magnus chuckled and then looked at the cab driver, who gave him an odd look, but Magnus was never really the type that cared for what other people thought about him. Not to mention that he was far too excited about Alexander coming, so… yeah. He just continued smiling as he looked at his phone screen, before even knowing it, he arrived at the airport and he just took in a deep breath after paying for the ride and then he headed inside, rubbing his palms together. There was still around half an hour to go and something told Magnus that it was going to be the longest half hour in his life so far - which it was. No matter how many games he went through on his phone, the time just wouldn't pass faster. Though, he just kept on flipping from one app to the other as he was far too distracted as his thoughts kept wandering off to Alexander.

Magnus could just picture himself running into Alec's arms, the younger wrapping him into a tight hug and Magnus taking in a deep breath - it was going to be _amazing_ and Magnus couldn't just sit still there anymore. Instead, he was just walking around the airport, getting himself some coffee and then continued walking around, his eyes wandering over to the _Arrivals_ board and the clock pretty much every few seconds or so. This was how Alexander felt when they met for the first time, was what he thought of next and then he placed his hand over his chest. Maybe it would be better if his father joined him, he wouldn't be such a mess if Asmodeus would be there, but _well._ There wasn't much he could do about it than to suffer through the next painfully slow twenty minutes.

But, later (than sooner), the time finally came and Magnus went into _action_ , preparing himself to finally meet up with Alexander, pretty much on the edge and he took in another deep breath, rubbing his palms together, waiting for Alexander to meet up with him, going to the place where he, himself, came out of the plane and he soon expected to see Alec there, with his luggage and their Meow, but despite many people were coming down the stairs, Alexander was nowhere to be seen. Maybe he should have gone up as well and- Magnus rubbed the back of his neck and then took in a deep breath, wanting to find Alec as soon as possible, biting on his lip and then he decided to check up on his phone, to see if Alec had sent him a text or two about landing.

Alec had made a post about him landing and Magnus perked up as it seemed that on the picture, Alec was going down the stairs and he narrowed his eyes. But he was just _there!_ The post was made about two minutes ago and Magnus’ jaw dropped - _they somehow managed to miss each other_ ?! No freaking way. Under the photo, Alec wrote a caption saying: _Home sweet home <3\. Finally landed and now I’m already running to go see my sweet and precious Kitten! I hope to get to see him soon, because I’m just too out of ‘’Magnus’’ (if you know what I mean, hehe). Kitten, where are you?! _

Magnus shuddered and then started looking around, yet Alexander wasn’t seen!

 **GlitterKitten:** _Omg, you’re finally here! <3 You are actually here! Asdfghjkl. I’m sorry, but I actually need a second. I’m here though, I can’t see you! T_T Alexander where are you?! _

Surprisingly enough, Alec replied pretty much immediately and Magnus’ jaw dropped when he saw Alec’s response and he perked up.

 **GrumpyArcher:** _You’re so adorable <3\. Oh and I think I can actually see you! _

**GlitterKitten:** _ALEXANDER I CAN’T SEE YOU! PLEASE, tell me where are you?! AND COME GIVE ME A HUG T__T ALEXANDER!_

In fact, Alec was able to gaze his eyes upon Magnus just then and he was smiling as he watched his adorable boyfriend freaking out from afar and he was grinning so much, Meow looking around and Alec could tell that he wanted to get out - it was a long ride, so he couldn’t really blame him. Soon, he thought and then chuckled when he saw that Magnus was now really panicking - he was too, too adorable, but even though it was fun to play little tricks on Magnus, he couldn’t keep his distance much longer, so he decided to tell him where he was!

 **GrumpyArcher:** _Look behind you ;)_

And that was when Magnus finally turned around and his eyes widened when he saw Alexander not that far away, and he was surprised that he didn’t see him before. But that didn’t really matter, Magnus gasping as he quickly tucked his phone away and literally ran up to his boyfriend, allowing Alexander just enough time to place Meow and his luggage down, before Magnus was already hanging around his neck, literally throwing himself in Alec’s arms as he ran up to him and Alec’s heart was melting, because _finally_ they got to see each other again, Alec wrapping his arms tightly around Magnus and he held him like that for quite a while, slowly pulling back and Magnus was smiling, tears in his eyes, smiling as Alec pressed their foreheads together.

‘’Finally,’’ said Magnus, his lower lip trembling and then leaned up, cupping Alec’s face and then he pressed their lips together, Alec feeling his heart racing as he cupped Magnus’ face as well and then returned him the kiss, gasping softly when he felt Magnus’ hard body being pressed up against him and they both groaned at the same time, Alec chasing Magnus’ lips after the older one pulled away and Magnus hummed when he felt Alec’s lips capturing his own yet again, gasping softly when those strong arms were around his waist again and Alec was smiling, kissing his boyfriend again.

‘’I’ve missed you so much,’’ said Alec in between the kisses, Magnus literally melting in his arms, trying to keep up with Alec’s chaste and long kisses, smiling when Alec finally calmed down enough and then fixed his gaze onto his eyes. ‘’Fuck,’’ said Alec and then pulled back a little bit, looking around and people were _definitely_ staring. ‘’I guess I got carried away a little bit,’’ muttered Alec and Magnus chuckled, but didn’t complain at all, because _yum._

‘’Mmm, don’t hear me complaining, do you?’’ asked Magnus and Alec grinned. Magnus then looked to Meow, who was now dying to get out and properly greet Magnus as well. ‘’And hello to you too, Meow,’’ cooed Magnus and Meow perked up, his tail flailing around like crazy and Magnus chuckled as did Alec. Magnus opened up the carrier and took Meow out, careful not to have the kitten run away, but even so, Meow wouldn’t go anywhere. How could he - Magnus and Alec were together again, loudly meowing and purring after he found himself in Magnus’ arms. ‘’Oh my, you’ve grown up so much,’’ said Magnus and Meow happily confirmed that. ‘’He’s gotten so big,’’ said Magnus and then pressed a kiss on top of Meow’s head - _Meow was in heaven._

‘’I know, right?’’ asked Alec and then went to the two of them, kissing Magnus’ cheek. They tried to get Meow back into the carrier, but the cat refused to do so - _he wanted to be with Magnus._ For he was cut off his attention for far too long and after trying for ten minutes, Alec and Magnus just gave up and agreed to carry the little rascal as they called the cab and then drove off to Magnus’ place for the time being, Meow not being able to let go of Magnus and Alec couldn’t let go off Magnus’ hand as they drove away from the airport.

_Ah, finally._

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1168527760035373056?s=19)❤❤


	30. Chapter 30

‘’I think he likes my dad’s place,’’ said Magnus happily as he watched Meow wander around the place and Alec happily nodded as he was still looking around. Oh, it was quite a nice place if he was being honest, quite big as well and Alec happily sighed. Though, there was something  _ else _ he would be rather doing at the moment as his eyes hungrily gazed upon his boyfriend, who was now on his knees, happily scratching Meow’s belly, who was literally in heaven - he hadn’t seen Magnus in such a long time and he was at the moment the happiest kitten out there. They had just arrived back at Asmodeus’ place, coming straight from the airport. Alec had plans to go to his dad’s place later that day, leaving Meow at Magnus’ for the time being as it was only fair to have Meow spend some time with his Papa. 

Alec’s mind was in the gutter, but he managed to hold back, biting his lips and he then moved closer to his Kitten and chuckled. ‘’Yeah, I like it too, it’s very spacious,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus nodded. ‘’Also very stylish - it really seems you’ve inherited your fashion sense after your father,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded happily as he watched Alexander sit down next to him and Meow, who was now happily purring away and was watching the ceiling, his tail happily dancing around and Magnus chuckled. Aw, he was too adorable and he pressed his lips together.

‘’Seems like he’s in heaven right now,’’ commented Magnus and pointed down at the cat, who had an expression of pure bliss and happiness written all over his face, still purring, even louder than before as Alec was now there too and just like that, Meow was blessed, both of his parents taking care of him, petting him and he happily meowed along, happily licking Magnus’ fingers, but then want back to enjoying his belly rub. Magnus chuckled and then felt Alec move a bit closer to him.

‘’He’s not the only one who’s in heaven right now,’’ whispered Alec into his ear and Magnus felt his cheeks heating up a little bit, Alec’s lips falling upon his neck for a few seconds, the younger one pulling back a little bit as he heard Magnus taking in a sharp breath and then he chuckled - oh, Magnus was definitely in a need of blowing off some steam, Alec knowing the perfect way, clearing his throat and he then waggled his eyebrows. ‘’I’m blessed as well to be here with you, Kitten,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s lips and Alec melted into their kiss. 

‘’Count me blessed as well,’’ muttered Magnus against Alec’s lips, wanting to pull back, but Alec’s hand behind his neck kept him in place, making him lean up and their lips met for a second time, Alec softly capturing Magnus’ lower lip in between his own, gently sucking on it, Magnus letting out a startled gasp and he felt his body heating up -  _ God, how much had he missed this!  _ He almost forgot how good it felt to be kissed by Alec, to be held in his strong arms, being pushed down and- Magnus quickly pulled back and shook his head. ‘’Mmm, now’s not the time, darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec pouted -  _ why not?  _ It seemed like a perfect time for Alec and Magnus chuckled when he noticed the grumpy look that fell upon Alexander’s face.

‘’Is something wrong?’’ asked Alec and Magnus shook his head. 

‘’Oh, no, nothing’s wrong, Grumpy, but,’’ said Magnus and then dragged his tongue over his dry lips, letting out a small hitched breath when he saw the pure hunger in Alec’s eyes and he had to look away, if not he’d attack Alec right there and then. ‘’Just not in front of the baby, right?’’ said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow - well, it wasn’t like he suggested doing it in front of Meow, they would move to Magnus’ room, or something. So, his pout was growing, as was Magnus’ giggles and Alec looked at him again. 

‘’But-’’

‘’Oh, you know how we can get, darling,’’ said Magnus and then winked. Yes, Alec knew that and that was why he wanted to-

‘’So now I can’t kiss my boyfriend?’’ whined Alec as he was very much stubborn and the Grump in him was alive and kicking, making Magnus laugh out loud, but Alec really didn’t get it, pouting even more so and he then just completely moved back, taking in a deep breath. Alec sat there in silence on the floor, looking at the rug, playing with the patterns as he continued sulking and Magnus couldn’t help but to laugh, because like that, Alec really looked like a sulky child and he was adorable, Magnus gently nudging him with his elbow and Alec sighed again. Oh, very over-dramatic sulky child, okay. But, nothing that Magnus couldn’t handle.

‘’I said nothing about you not being able to kiss me,’’ said Magnus and then puckered up, Alec looking at him, but in the end, he took the bait and pressed a chaste kiss on top of Magnus’ pouty lips and Magnus grinned, opening his eyes and then he gently pinched his cheek. ‘’Aw, you don’t have to pout, darling,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec arched an eyebrow. ‘’I know a way or two how I’ll be able to repay you,’’ said Magnus and Alec became very much interested. Alec grinned and then hummed.

‘’You can buy me food and we’re good,’’ said Alec as he was starving, if he was being honest, finally thinking with his  _ upper _ head and Magnus started laughing. Magnus, himself, was thinking about  _ other _ ways of repaying back to Alexander, but it seemed that the other hunger was greater than Alec’s thirst for Magnus, so in the end, Magnus just started laughing. That was until Alec’s body let out a loud rumbling sound and Magnus’ eyes widened - oh, no, Alexander really was starving and he didn’t even offer him anything to eat yet! He was such a rude host! Alec, on the other hand, was a embarrassed as his body decided to be a traitor and completely humiliate him in front of his  _ boyfriend.  _

‘’Oh, my, you're really starving, aren’t you?’’ asked Magnus quickly and then stood up. ‘’I mean, of course you are, you haven’t had anything to eat for hours,’’ said Magnus and then shook his head. ‘’Didn’t they feed you on the plane? Oh, how very mean of them,’’ said Magnus, before Alec was able to reply that they had, but Magnus was already hurrying over to the kitchen and as adorable as he was, Alec couldn’t really stop him, so he just followed him and wondered what kind of a thing was Magnus going to prepare for him. ‘’Don’t worry, Angel, I’ll feed you,’’ said Magnus then and rubbed his palms together.

‘’Oh, lucky me,’’ cheered Alec and then followed Magnus to the fridge, towering over him as Magnus was bending down as he was looking what he could prepare, the fridge open and he laughed when he leaned back up and bumped against Alexander, looking up at him and then he shook his head - someone was definitely impatient, but he didn’t mind it and he then just hummed. ‘’So, what are you cooking, good looking?’’ asked Alec and Magnus chuckled. ‘’And how can I help?’’ asked Alec then quickly, Magnus gently taking Alec’s hand into his own and then he hummed.

‘’Anything you’re in the mood for?’’ asked Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’Not a picky eater, surprise me,’’ said Alec, his stomach again making a statement that it needed food and Magnus grinned - well, he better hurry up. ‘’Oh, my, God, never shuts up,’’ said Alec, now talking about his stomach and Magnus lightly laughed.

‘’As I see you’re in a very immediate need of food, how about I heat up some risotto dad and I had for dinner yesterday?’’ offered Magnus and Alec was sold on the idea - yes, please. ‘’Yes?’’ asked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded.

‘’Yes, please,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned. ‘’I’ll set up the table? You’ll eat too, right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded, sure why not. Eating alone was no fun, anyway, so it would be for the best if he joined Alexander in, happily humming as he started heating up the dish, watching Alec as he was trying to figure out where the plates were and he grinned, happiness overflowing within as Alexander was finally  _ there _ and had no plans of going anywhere for the time being, which made Magnus just the happiest person ever. 

For a little while, Meow was sitting at the door and was just watching Magnus and Alec at the counter and the stove but after a little while, he decided to get a bit bolder, so he slowly walked closer to them. Alec was right in the middle of setting up the table when Meow suddenly jumped on top of the table and almost ended up knocking over the two wine glasses that Alec put on. Clicking with his tongue, Alec picked up the disobedient child and lifted him up to his face, Meow happily meowing for being noticed and then he tried to act cute, knowing that he wasn’t allowed on the table, by licking Alec’s nose and Alec just admitted defeat - Meow was too adorable for him to possibly handle it with a straight face. Magnus turned around and chuckled.

‘’No, no, Meow, wait on the floor. You’ll get yummy food too,’’ said Alec happily and Meow was devastated when he was put on the floor. Deciding that Alec was a traitor for the time being, the cat walked over to Magnus, who was now by the counter, watching the food heating up and Meow saw that as an opportunity, so he jumped on top of the counter, startling Magnus and he quickly picked him up, because he was too close to the stove. Alec chuckled and shook his head - Meow really was a needy child.

‘’Baby, it’s dangerous here,’’ said Magnus and Meow looked towards the stove. ‘’You can burn yourself and-’’ he started, but Meow meowed loudly and then looked at him. Oh, that smelled really yummy! So, he licked his snout and then looked towards the risotto again, meowing loudly and Magnus only started laughing. ‘’This is Papa’s and dad’s food,’’ said Magnus, Meow meowing again and Magnus gently booped the kitten’s nose. ‘’You’ll get your too, I promise, okay?’’ said Magnus and then he looked at Alec. ‘’Alexander, be a dear and go fetch Meow’s bowl from the living room,’’ said Magnus and Alec was quickly on it - it looked like the three of them were going to eat like one big happy family and Alec’s heart warmed up. As soon as Alec came back with Meow’s bowl, the cat jumped onto the floor and started stalking Alec, making Magnus laugh. 

‘’Magnus, where do you keep his food?’’ asked Alec and Magnus pointed to the left.

‘’In there, I bought plenty,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened, because Magnus definitely wasn’t lying. The whole cupboard was full with different varieties of cat food and Alec chuckled - Magnus went all out, like he should have. Their baby deserved only the best. Sooner than later, Meow’s food and their own was served, the hungry kitty finally quieting down and Alec looked at Magnus, how was sitting on the other side of the table. In the meantime, Magnus served the food and poured each of them a glass of wine. Oh, it looked rather fancy for heated up leftovers of yesterday’s dinner and Alec happily moaned when he took a big bite.

‘’Oh, fuck, this is so good,’’ said Alec, making Magnus laugh out loud. ‘’Seriously, you and your dad make a great pair in the kitchen,’’ carried Alec on, stuffing his face with food and Magnus carried on smiling, reaching for Alec’s hand over the table and Alec looked over at Magnus, blinking a few times as then a dopey smile spread across his face as well. Alec then allowed for Magnus to link their fingers together and he sighed happily as he gazed into Magnus’ shiny eyes, biting on his lips and he leaned closer. “Oh, I better document this,” announced Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes fondly.

“Of course you do,” said Magnus, smiling as he watched Alec take a photo of their table and then he grinned, quickly typing in a short caption:  _ late lunch with my Kitten <3\.  _ Magnus then shook his head, but in the end, he knew that he would probably do the same, Alec was faster this time, but Magnus was going to post something sooner than later. Alec was soon getting comments and notifications, but was too distracted with staring into Magnus’ eyes to notice any of them. 

* * *

After finishing up the meal, Alec hung out at Magnus’ for a little while, until he decided that it was time to get going - he needed to go home and greet his father properly too. They hadn’t seen each other in months and this was going to be quite a surprise for Robert. Also, Magnus made sure to let Alec know that Asmodeus was inviting both Alec, and Robert, out for a dinner. After all, Robert and Asmodeus needed to meet as well - it was about time and Alec said that he’d tell his dad, though he would be probably busy with work. Still, it would be nice if he joined them and would get to meet Magnus finally.

The cab parked up in front of the building that Alec used to live before temporarily moving off to London and he took in a deep breath as he took out his suitcase and then felt how he was filled with nostalgia - man, it was good being back home and he grabbed onto his things as he made his way inside, going into the elevator and then he chewed on his lower lip. He didn’t even know if his dad was home - he hoped that he was though, because he really wanted to see him, feeling his heart fasten a little bit as the elevator stopped on his floor and he then stepped out, walked down the hallway, turned right and there he was. In front of the apartment.

Alec had a key with him, but he still tried opening the door himself and much to his surprise, the door was unlocked, so that meant that his father was home! Alec felt giddy inside as he slowly stepped into the apartment, taking his things and he decided to leave them on the main hallway for the time being, taking in a deep breath and then he rubbed his palms together. Now all that he needed to do was to locate his father and hope that he’d be happy to see him there. Alec knew that he was probably just overthinking things, but still! 

Alec searched around the place and then saw that the lights were switched on in Robert’s office. Smiling, Alec straightened his clothes and then knocked onto the door, hearing his father let out a startled yelp and he chuckled. Oh, he could just imagine that hearing a knock like that out of the blue would give one quite the scare and he put on a smile after he heard the footsteps coming closer. “Who’s there?” asked Robert and Alec felt a bit nervous when the doorknob slowly descended.

“Hi, dad,” said Alec quickly when the door opened and saw Robert stepping outside. Robert’s eyes widened and he then blinked a few times. Wait, what?! Alec was there? Well, Robert was aware of the fact that Alec was coming, but he never really mentioned  _ when _ and he then narrowed his eyes. 

“Alec?!” he asked loudly and Alec clasped his hands together. He knew that his father didn’t like surprises, but he hoped that he would like this one. He then took in a deep breath and stepped closer.

“Um, yes, so… like… surprise?” asked Alec, feeling awkward and he then nervously laughed as he didn’t like the silence that fell in between them too much. Robert needed a little while and he then smiled - oh, it made sense then why Alec didn’t want to tell him when he was coming back to the States and he quickly stepped over to his son and gave him a long hug. 

“That’s one hell of a surprise, young man,” said Robert and then gently patted Alec’s back before he pulled back and he looked up at his son. “Let me look at you,” he said and then he narrowed his eyes. “You look… different than the last time I saw you. You look happier and… younger,” he said and frowned. “I guess that’s thanks to that boy you’re seeing?” he asked and Alec flushed, but then he slowly nodded.

“Yeah,” said Alec. “And you, dad, you look, um,” said Alec and the first thing that he noticed was that his father had even less hair than usual. “Balder,” escaped past his lips and Robert gave him a look of disapproval.

“Alec-”

“No, no I’m kidding, dad,” said Alec. “I mean you have less hair, but that doesn’t mean that you don’t look good. It gives you that  _ vibe _ , you know?” asked Alec and then narrowed his eyes. “I mean, it gives you more of a tougher look, is what you need as a lawyer, right? I bet others are afraid of you,” said Alec and he wasn’t making the situation any better for himself “Kind of like um-” he said and tried to think of someone that was bald and-

“Voldemort?” asked Robert and tried not to laugh. 

“Yes!” said Alec and then quickly shook his head when he realised what his father said. Wait, how did he know Voldemort and-  _ nevermind, Alec, make this right now!  _ “No! Hell no! I’m-”

“It’ll be fun having you as a roommate,” said Robert and then just happily patted Alec’s shoulder and then shook his head, laughing and Alec sighed in relief.  _ Thank God.  _ “When did you arrive?”

“A few hours ago,” said Alec. “I went to Magnus’ first, dropped Meow there and here I am,” said Alec happily. “Wanted it to be a surprise, sorry for not telling you,” said Alec and Robert waved it off. It was okay. “Where’s Maxie?” asked Alec.

“Oh, at his book club,” said Robert and smiled. “Down at the library, I’ll have to go get him soon though,” said Robert, Alec deciding to tag along, because Maxie also didn’t know that he was coming and he smiled - he was going to be so happy to see him after months and months! “Wanna come with me?”

“Of course,” said Alec and then remembered about the dinner. “By the way, Asmodeus asked me to join him and Magnus at a dinner. Would you like to come? Of course Max would come as well,” said Alec and Robert nodded - so, he was serious about this boy. 

“Would be a pleasure to finally meet this man of yours,” said Robert and then rubbed his palms together. “Come, let me help you unpack and then we can go get Max,” he then said and grabbed one of Alec’s suitcases. Alec happily nodded and followed his father, looking forward to the dinner. 


	31. Chapter 31

‘’Shh, that’s it, nice and slow,’’ muttered Magnus into Alec’s shoulder, wrapping his arms around his shivering boyfriend, who was straddling his hips as was slowly sinking down his cock, Magnus taking in a sharp breath and he bit his lip, his hips shivering like crazy and they both moaned in unison as Alec finally sank completely down, his eyes closed, cheeks tinted pink and he was breathing heavily, trying to catch his breath. Magnus had a little smile on his face, cradling Alec’s face and he kissed him softly, allowing him to take his time to get used to the feeling of being stretched out. It was hard on Magnus as well, because Alexander was so perfectly tight around him, Alec’s little groan snapping him back to reality and worry filled his eyes. ‘’Hurts?’’ asked Magnus, denying how badly his voice was shaking and Alec shook his head.

‘’N-no, it’s just… been a while,’’ stammered Alec and Magnus nodded, gently running his hands over Alec’s thighs, up to his hips, his fingers slowly massaging into the skin, slow moving his hand over to Alec’s cock and he wrapped his fingers around it, Alec taking in a sharp breath. Magnus leaned up to kiss his boyfriend again, who was now digging his nails into Magnus’ shoulder.  _ It’s been a while,  _ Magnus knew that. Alec had told him that it’s been a while since he was on the receiving end, so Magnus decided to take things slow. The foreplay had lasted for quite a bit, trying to make sure Alexander was well prepared for him.

Alec mewled into their kiss when he felt Magnus’ fist tightening around his cock, soothing him of that last bit of discomfort that he felt and he dragged his tongue over his lower lip and slowly opened his eyes, gazing into Magnus’ warm ones and he smiled gently. Alec was used to being the top, but he  _ loved _ the other way around as well, it was just that he didn’t trust too many guys in his past to… well, he didn’t really know how to explain it, but it made him feel vulnerable. But being with Magnus didn’t really matter, so he wanted to change things up a little bit that day and Magnus was immediately sold on the idea, Alec smiling again when Magnus reached up and kissed him again.  _ He was being so gentle _ , thought Alec and shuddered again.  _ Unlike his ex.  _

That day, Alec invited Magnus over to his father’s place. Maxie was out at his friend’s place and Robert was stuck in his office, which gave the two lovebirds all the privacy that they needed. So, after the short tour that Alec gave to Magnus around the place, he showed him his room last and it was right after Alec closed the door that Magnus literally jumped him and dragged him straight to the bed. Alexander wasn’t the only one who was pent up. Last time they couldn’t really get busy, so Magnus couldn’t really hold back anymore and Alec was more than happy to be dragged over to the bed, being pushed down and both of them were giggling as Magnus climbed on top of him and kissed him again.

‘’Alexander,’’ said a voice and Alec was finally snapped back to reality. He looked down onto Magnus, who was laying down against the soft mattress and Alec bit his lip, leaning down and he kissed Magnus again, taking his time as he dragged his tongue over Magnus’ lower lip and gently licked himself into Magnus’ hot mouth, slowly exploring and tasting - he wanted to take his time. It’s been such a long time they’ve been properly intimate with each other that he didn’t want to rush anything. He wanted to burn into his memory every kiss, every shudder that came with Magnus’ touch and he soon had Magnus slowly melting beneath him, shuddering and barely holding himself back from propping Alec up and pound away. ‘’Are you okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded in the end. 

‘’Y-yeah,’’ muttered Alec, pressing their foreheads together and Magnus giggled. ‘’You’re so gentle Kitten,’’ he said and Magnus moaned softly, dragging his tongue out and he licked Alec’s lips slowly. ‘’Mmm and so hungry,’’ commented Alec, Magnus gasping a little bit, but he couldn’t really help himself. He wanted Alec to move, but- ‘’Should I start moving?’’ asked Alec with a devious grin and Magnus looked up. 

‘’ _ Please, _ ’’ groaned Magnus and Alec chuckled, cupping Magnus’ cheek and pressed a soft kiss on top of his nose and then nodded. ‘’Start slow, make sure you feel each inch of me, darling,’’ said Magnus and Alec gasped a little bit - now that was more like it. Dirty talk was both of their kinks, so it got Alec going even more. ‘’Ride me,’’ added Magnus on and Alec slowly lifted himself up a little bit, reaching back and placed one of his hands on top of Magnus’ thighs, feeling Magnus’ hands reach over to his thighs again, travelling up and holding his hips.

‘’Mmm,’’ groaned Alec and then slowly prompted himself up on his knees, picking up a slow pace at first, groaning with each thrust, feeling Magnus’ hard cock hit deeper, his head slowly leaning back. Magnus let out a hitched breath and then held Alec’s hips tighter, holding him in place, but also guiding him along, making Alec’ cock twitch with anticipation, now back to painfully hard and Magnus chuckled when he looked up at Alexander - he was truly stunning like that. It hit him then what a privilege he had; not many got to see him like that. Completely undone, submitted to pleasure. 

‘’That’s it,’’ urged him Magnus and Alec picked up a bit of a faster pace, bouncing up and down Magnus’ cock, eyes closed and all that he could hear was the sound of his blood rushing over his veins, the pleasure building up. Oh, how much had he missed this, his head now thrown forwards, changing angles every now and then, desperate to get Magnus’ dick to hit his prostate. ‘’That’s it, make yourself feel good on my dick,’’ carried on Magnus, feeling his cheeks redden a little bit. Usually, it was Alexander that would initiate the dirty talk, so it was a little different, but definitely not  _ not _ welcomed. 

‘’S-so good,’’ manage to mutter Alec in between his moans, gasping and his eyes shot open when he felt the tip of Magnus’ cock finally hitting  _ it,  _ letting out a low moan and he started shaking all over, making Magnus chuckle underneath him and he smiled. Mmm, he finally found it. ‘’O-oh, fuck, Magnus, right there, right there,’’ stammered Alec, leaning forwards a little bit and then he crushed their lips together once more, kissing Magnus deepily and hungrily, devouring him right there on the spot, feeling Magnus’ cock twitch deep within him and Magnus groaned - Alexander had gotten even tighter.

‘’F-fuck, Alexander,’’ gasped Magnus after Alec pulled back a little bit and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

‘’Nice and tight in me, isn’t it?’’ asked Alec and started moving again, Magnus thrusting up to meet up with Alec’s thrusts and Alec breathlessly laughed. ‘’You  _ love _ it, don’t you?’’ asked Alec, tightening around Magnus on purpose then and Magnus gritted his teeth, spanking Alec’s ass teasingly, but it got Alec going even more so. ‘’Oh, fuck yes, do that again,’’ said Alec slid his hand down, wanting to cup his dick. He could feel himself getting close and couldn’t hold out much longer. However, Magnus grabbed his wrists and pulled his hands away. ‘’Magnus, the fuck?’’

‘’No touching,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s eyes widened. ‘’I wanna see you come untouched today,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s eyes darkened -  _ fuck, yes.  _ ‘’I wanna see you come nice and hard on this dick,’’ said Magnus and then pulled Alec down, the younger one letting out a startled gasp. ‘’Like that, don’t you?’’ asked Magnus, getting a bit bolder and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes, yes,’’ said Alec and leaned down. ‘’Fuck me, Magnus, harder. Make me come,  _ please, _ ’’ begged Alec, kissing Magnus feverishly and Magnus smiled. Oh, he was going to make him harder than ever, promised Magnus to himself, making Alec slowly lean closer to him, kissing him again softly. 

‘’Shh, I got you, darling,’’ muttered Magnus into Alec’s ear, gently nipping his earlobe and Alec shuddered, groaning and he placed his hands on top of Magnus’ shoulders, feeling him grip onto his hips. Alec lifted up a little bit and then allowed Magnus to do as he pleased with him, holding himself up on his knees as he felt Magnus quicken the pace of his thrusts, fucking himself into Alec nice and hard, Alec moving along, gasping and chanting Magnus’ name over and over again. Magnus smiled, pressing their foreheads together once more, feeling Alec’s hot breath against his lip, eyes locked upon each other and Alec was shivering all over. He was coming, he was so close.

‘’Ma...gnus… am so close,’’ gasped Alec and Magnus nodded.

‘’Fuck, yes, want you to come, darling,’’ ordered Magnus and then pulled Alec down again, pushing himself deeper than ever and Alec was seeing red, letting out a low moan as he came with Magnus’ name on his lips, spilling his load all over Magnus’ stomach, shaking and Magnus was biting his lip, breathing heavily, holding Alexander in his arms as he was slowly coming down for the heights of his orgasm, slowly pulling himself out and Alec slowly descended down, his knees and thighs feeling sore, but it was so worth is, laying down next to Magnus and he giggled.

‘’Oh my fucking God, Magnus,’’ muttered Alec as he curled up next to his boyfriend. ‘’Literally fucked my brains out… I needed this so much,’’ said Alec, his head feeling still a bit fuzzy and Magnus grinned, leaning in to gently kiss Alec’s lips again and Alec moaned loudly. ‘’Mmm,’’ he said and Magnus grinned.

‘’You were gorgeous, we need to do it like this more often,’’ said Magnus and winked.

‘’I agree,’’ said Alec and then hummed. He layed like that for a few more seconds and then he looked down, only to see that Magnus didn’t get to reach his happy ending, so to speak and he couldn’t let that happened - he needed to take care of his Kitten. He could see Magnus trying to take care of himself, but Alec quickly pushed his hand away and he crawled closer. ‘’Let me?’’ asked Alec softly and Magnus couldn’t say no to such an offer, nodding slowly and Alec was more than happy to wrap his fingers around Magnus’ cock, holding him close as he started to jerk him off in slow jerks, Magnus smiling as he was gazing into Alec’s eyes. Magnus didn’t hold out much longer, all it took was a few jerks and he was coming all over Alec’s hand, who moaned together with him, kissing his temple. ‘’You did so good, Kitten,’’ muttered Alec and then reached over for the tissues, wiping them clean and Magnus was smiling. 

‘’Such a gentleman,’’ teased Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes, but smiled and then curled up next to his Kitten, who placed his head on top of Alec's chest and happily hummed. Alec was gently running his fingers through Magnus' soft hair. "I love you," muttered Magnus absently as he was drawing uneven patterns against Alec's skin and Alec laughed. "Hey, I'm having a moment here!" said Magnus loudly and frowned, looking up, but Alec only shook his head.

"It tickles," said Alec and Magnus grinned. "I love you too," he then finally said and pulled Magnus closer to him. As they laid like that for a little while, just cuddled up next to each other, Alec started thinking again about his future - what should he be trying out? He needed to find a job pretty much as soon as possible as he wanted to start saving up for their future apartment and he then clicked with his tongue. But, still, no matter how hard he thought, he couldn’t think of  _ anything _ that would really interest him. He’d just take whatever was free and call it a day. He sighed again and finally gathered Magnus’ attention.

“Yes, darling?” asked Magnus and looked up, seeing a deep frown settling in between Alec’s eyebrows and he leaned a bit up. “What’s the matter?” asked Magnus and Alec hummed again, deep in thoughts.

“I’ve been thinking,” said Alec.

“About?”

“Things,” said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I mean, my true calling, if you could call it like that,” said Alec and then frowned again. “I wanna find a job that would interest me, but there’s nothing that interests me. Well, maybe I’d need to find a new… hobby?” asked Alec. “Then again, I’m not really qualified for any super jobs out there,” said Alec. “I wanna do something more than sit in the office whole day, or be stuck in the courtroom, if you know what I mean,” said Alec, rambling on and Magnus only listened. “I don’t have any special talents.”

“Aw, don’t say that, you’re really talented, I’m sure of it,” said Magnus and kissed Alec’s cheek.

“Where?” asked Alec and shook his head. “I mean I can’t sing and dance like you,” said Alec and then pouted. “I  _ can’t _ write or act,” he carried on and then made a little pause. “I can’t do anything,” he said and then buried his face into his palms and Magnus clicked with his tongue - he was sure that there was something Alexander was good at. “I have no secret talents that I can use to my advantage,” he said. “And I really don’t wanna work again at a place like Starbucks, because  _ ugh _ … people,” said Alec and then rolled his eyes. Working with people was just…

“Hey, I’m people too,” joked Magnus, trying to make Alec feel at ease a little bit. Alec looked down at Magnus and then just shook his head.

“Yes, but you’re my people,” said Alec and then winked. “So, you know, you’re special,” said Alec happily and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ forehead, making the older one grin and he then just placed his head back down.

“Why are you in such a rush, anyway?” asked Magnus. “You just arrived here,” he said, which was true - he arrived just a couple of days back to the States and Alec only shrugged. “You still have plenty of time to figure it out,” said Magnus and then pressed a kiss on top of Alec’s chest. “In the meantime, you should enjoy yourself and stop worrying that pretty little head of yours with useless worries, my Love,” said Magnus. 

“I mean you have a point, but-”

“But?”

“I don’t know,” said Alec and then shrugged it off. “I forgot what I was about to say,” he then carried on and sighed, again, making Magnus looked up again and he slowly rolled onto his side, went face-to-face with Alec and then he gently held his cheek. 

“Alexander, the right opportunity will come along when it’s ready, you’ll see,” said Magnus and smiled. “And you shouldn’t rush into things. Just let it happen,” said Magnus and then sighed happily. “And…  _ enjoy, _ ” said Magnus and Alec decided to let it go for now. Maybe Magnus was right. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” said Alec and Magnus hummed along.

“Oh, by the way, tomorrow I have a little something at my uni,” said Magnus and Alec perked up. “It’s like a little thing that my class… like a little  _ show _ if you will, but it’s nothing big or anything. Just dancing and singing and-”

“Oh my God, Magnus! Yes, I’ll come!” said Alec quickly, his worries gone and felt excited - oh, he’d get to see Magnus in  _ action _ , on stage! Finally and about time too! “Just tell me where and when and I’m there,” said Alec and Magnus flushed a little bit.

“Ah, I love you so much,” said Magnus and just cuddled next to Alexander again, telling him all of the needed details later on. 


	32. Chapter 32

Magnus was nervous as he was waiting for his turn to perform and it really wasn’t like him to get nervous like this. It wasn’t going to be his first show and it wasn’t even going to be that big even, per say. This was just a little gathering that the uni had organised for the start of the school year, to get the parents a little bit more involved into the whole theatre area and it was going to be the first time that Magnus was going to have guests. Usually, it was just him, or in the past, Camille would show up. His friends unfortunately were already back to their dorms as their classes had already started, so in the past it was a pretty lonely time for Magnus, but now, he had quite the audience and he didn’t know how to feel about it. Yes, it was good, because he didn’t feel lonely anymore, but at the same time, he felt a lot more pressured than usually as he had people to impress and he was chewing on his lower lip, taking in a deep breath and he then just rubbed his palms together as he was getting ready - it was soon going to be his turn and he just hoped that he wouldn’t mess it up. Dancing didn’t worry him, but it was the singing that he wasn’t really… _amazing_ at it.

There were a lot better singers than him at the university and that was no secret. But Magnus was one of the best dancers and actors, so… at least he could carry a decent tune, so it wasn’t going to be a complete disaster. His professor called him the perfect package - sure, he might lack in the singing department, but one would never really notice it as Magnus’ other talents would make you forget about it. Magnus’ dancing and acting were top notch and that paired up with his amazing personality… it just brought tears to the professor’s eyes. It truly did and Magnus was just happily trying to remember that, giving himself a little bit of a pep talk and he then took in a deep breath again and started walking around in circles, trying to warm up a little bit, but it was all in vain as he was just too nervous.

This time, Alexander and Asmodeus were in the crowd as well and Magnus was just nervously breathing. Unfortunately, Maxie had his lessons with a tutor and Robert had a meeting, so they couldn’t make it to come and watch him perform, but not to worry. That was why Alexander was going to make sure to record everything so that he could show them later. And send to his family and friends back in London. Ah, yes, Alec was going to document everything and Magnus couldn’t stop smiling about that - he bet that half of pictures that Alexander took these days were of him and Magnus wasn’t wrong. Maybe even more than half of them were all about Magnus, but Alec just couldn’t help himself. He _needed_ to take them for science, you see! Yes, yes!

Not only that he wanted to show off himself in front of his boyfriend, but he also wanted to make his father proud as this was going to be the first time Asmodeus would see him perform like this. Asmodeus had always gone to the school plays Magnus had back in high school, but this was a lot different - this was a lot more professional and he actually had to put in an effort, so Magnus really wanted to do amazing. He was going to feel devastated if he messed anything up and he just bit onto his lower lip and then sighed, rubbing his palms together again and was just walking around in circles and tried to calm down a little bit, but just as he thought that he had found his _zen_ , professor said that it was his turn and Magnus wanted to run away, but then somehow managed to get himself under control and he just slowly made his way to the stage, feeling his heart fasten and he took in a deep breath - oh, he didn’t like feeling like this one bit!

Alec was excitedly humming next to Asmodeus, who was on the edge as he was waiting for his son to finally appear. ‘’Next one is Magnus,’’ announced Alec happily and Asmodeus nodded, because they’ve gotten the schedule next to them and Alec had gotten his phone ready to record - he needed to get this all on camera. It was going to be glorious, because now that he thought about it, he never really actually heard Magnus sing. He had seen him dance, but never like _this._ On the stage and he felt his stomach getting excited. “Ah, I can’t wait to finally see him perform on stage,” said Alec then and looked over to Asmodeus, who nodded and bit his lip as well.

“Me too,” said the man and Alec smiled. “I haven’t seen Magnus on stage since high school,” said Asmodeus and then sighed, puffing his cheeks. “It’s truly been ages and I just can’t wait to see how much he had improved. I mean, he was fantastic back then, so to finally see him again, I’m just very proud of him,” said Asmodeus and then got ready as the lights turned off and he saw a figure walking up on the stage - it was Magnus, of course it was and Alec then perked up as well, feeling his heart swell with excitement and then he hit the record button, holding in his breath and then his eyes scanned the room, completely outraged when he saw that there were some insolent brats that were just chatting and Alec felt his grumpy jumping out and he had no control over it by then - how could he? His man was going to perform and he wasn’t going to let anyone ruin such an important moment for him!

“Hey, shut up,” said Alec, hissing and whispering because he didn’t want to disturb the others, but he couldn’t just let them get away with it. “This is _theatre_ so sit down and shut your mouths,” he snapped and the teens looked over to him and Alec rolled his eyes. “My man is about to perform and if you ruin this for me and him, I’ll make sure that you’ll have years of bad karma on your head,” said Alec as he couldn’t really get too graphic with his threats as the teens looked around sixteen or seventeen, but still! No one was going to ruin this for him and Alec heard Asmodeus cracking up next to him. “Mr Bane, this is serious! We need everything to be perfect now, because it’s Magnus’ turn to-” started Alec, but then his voice died out as soon the spotlights were turned on and Alec’s jaw dropped when he saw Magnus.

Magnus was _hot._ Like more than usual and he wasn’t wearing anything too flashy, which came as a bit of a surprise to Alec as Magnus would always put glitter into everything, but not here - he wasn’t even wearing make up. The reason why Magnus wasn’t wearing anything flashy on stage was because he didn’t want make up or glitter to overpower his talent, this was one of the many advices that his professor gave to him. He wanted people to remember him for his talent and not the _glitter._ Magnus was wearing just plain jeans (which looked yummy on him, they were tight in all of the right places) and a black T-shirt, which made his arms _pop_ and Alec had to stop drooling, pressing his lips together, holding his phone up and he then pressed his lips together. Okay, he needed to look like a functional human being, because at the moment, his brain was completely fried. Magnus smiled when he looked among the crowd and saw his dad and Alexander, who were both just watching him and he then looked down, nodding to himself and then took in a deep breath. _Okay, there went nothing._

Magnus turned around as the music came on finally and took in a deep breath again, slowly turned around as he sang the first line and Alec let out a startled gasp that was being able to be heard all over the theatre room and he quickly placed a hand over his mouth when he realised how loud he was being - _oh fuck, he didn’t want to disturb Magnus, but he sounded like an angel_ and Alec pressed his lips together as he quickly took a photo of Magnus standing on the stage, his hands extended out and he looked so magnificent there - Magnus looked like he was born to perform on stage and Alec only stared, because he had never seen this side of Magnus. There was no smile on his face whatsoever, he looked very focused and Alec was eating everything right up. Oh and his dancing was just… Alec was so much in awe that he didn’t even know that his mouth was hanging open, Magnus making a jump and Alec gasped loudly again, making Asmodeus grin next to him. Alexander really was completely in awe in smitten with his boy - as he should have been.

Just like Alec there, Asmodeus also couldn’t keep his eyes away from his son, who was now dancing across the stage, singing along and he couldn’t believe it - Magnus was always spectacular, but during the last three years, he had gotten… just phenomenal, thought that wasn’t strong enough of a word to describe how good Magnus actually was. Asmodeus’ eyes were shining with pride (and tears as well), placing his hand on top of his mouth and he took in a deep breath when Magnus jumped and then turned in the air, his jaw dropping when the others, back dancers, came onto the stage as well and Asmodeus was completely moved. His son had gotten so amazing and he wasn’t able to be a part of it. To see the process how the whole path had gotten. Asmodeus could just imagine just how hard it must had been on his boy - that kind of talent didn’t come without blood, sweat and tears, biting his lip to prevent it from trembling and he sighed. Just _amazing_ and he could tell that he wasn’t the only one captivated with how good his son was. Even the teens that were chatting before and weren’t paying attention had stopped being annoying and were just staring at Magnus.

‘’I had no idea he’s this good,’’ said Alec and then swallowed thickly. ‘’I mean he’s just amazing, look at that routine,’’ said Alec and then just shook his head. Magnus had told him that they had to come up with their own choreography and he was just so impressed, blinking a few times, snapping another photo of Magnus during filming of his video and he couldn’t wait to showcase it online, for his friends to see. Alec didn’t want to show off what an amazing boyfriend he had, he wanted to share with the world just how talented Magnus was, because… they all needed to _behold_ , their eyes would be blessed to ever witness such a performance. Now, was Alec being biased? Of course, he was being terribly biased, but did that mean that he wasn’t right? Nope, Magnus really was _that_ good and Alec sighed happily. Ah, he was going to have such a successful career in his life.

‘’My son is amazing, isn’t he?’’ asked Asmodeus and then chuckled, seeing that Magnus had finally stopped caring. He could see that his son was terribly nervous before - he could read him like an open book, so that didn’t go unnoticed from his eyes. But, after the first half of the performance, Magnus finally stopped thinking about stuff and he just decided to let go, going with the flow and he allowed the music to completely overcome him and his body, being one with music was amazing and he was the happiest then, feeling a little bit out of breath, trying to get a better control over his voice, but it was kind of hard to. Maybe he pushed himself a bit too much with such a choreography, but he glanced at the professor and he could tell that he looked pretty impressed - so, it was going to be an A, huh? Magnus smiled and then chuckled, looking over at Alec, who was completely in trance and he grinned, feeling happy. Yes, being on the stage made him happy.

Maybe it sounded cheesy, but being on the stage really felt like home. He liked performing for other people to see, to express himself in ways he never knew he would be able to, smiling a little bit when he glanced down at his boyfriend again, who was now on the edge of his seat and Magnus sent him a wink. Alec, of course, noticed and he let out a little strangled gasp, Magnus pressing his lips together as he went for the big finish - the last dance break in his routine, which was the main part. He had worked up quite the sweat already, breathing rapidly, but one look at his boyfriend gave him enough strength to go for it, not even thinking twice about it and about half a minute later, the performance was over, Magnus slowly lifting himself off of his knees and then he looked around him, the lights now among the audience as well and he blinked a few times - _silence._ It was that bad?!

Truth was, everyone was completely captivated and it was Alec that broke the silence, standing up and he just started clapping, whistling loudly as that was the only way he knew how to express himself at the moment. Not really in style with the theatre ways, but Alec didn’t really care for them at the moment and Magnus started laughing loudly when he saw Alexander, others quickly following him and Magnus didn’t want to sound arrogant, but he swore that he had gotten the loudest cheers that evening, happily bowing down and he then left the stage, waving to his boyfriend and his dad, happily running into the backstage, feeling tired as hell, but in a good way. He needed something to drink though.

Magnus wished that he could go to Alec, but the show still wasn’t over, so he needed to wait in the backstage, sadly. But it looked like that Alec was already busy about letting the people know about how amazing his boyfriend was, because he had posted around three pictures in which he was fanboying over Magnus and he couldn’t help but to find it kind of adorable. The first photo that he posted was when the performance started and Magnus started laughing out loud when he read Alec’s captions, because it was just too much. On the first one Alec wrote: _okay, this is just the beginning, but I was already pretty much dead, because oh my God! Can I just say that Magnus is the best dancer ever?! Okay, but also he can sing as well!!! He sounds just like an angel! I’m just was just so blown away by how amazing he sounded and ahhh!!! I’ll post more photos of my Kitten! Stay tuned!_

Oh, and Alec did post more indeed, making Magnus laugh as he clicked on the other photo and he started laughing when he read that caption. On the photo, Magnus had his arms extended out and was looking pretty badass on that stage, but it was the caption under it that made him laugh way too much again, which said: _he was born to be on the stage, I mean can you see him? Can you see how amazing he looks on the stage. Asdfhjkl. For my eyes are blessed, you can all be so jealous of be for being able to see this LIVE. Muahahahaha how jealous are you all, huh??????_ And then there were replies of their friends that made Magnus laugh even harder - the most jealous one was Isabelle and he shook his head. There was one more!

It was a photo that was taken at the end of the performance, Magnus on his knees and he chuckled, caption saying: _awww my poor Kitten is so tired. I mean how could he not be? That choreography was a killer! I’ll give him loads of TLC after we get home. I’ll massage him and give him a bath and then cook him something to eat and then I’ll give him hugs and kisses! Hot choco, too!_

Magnus replied

**GlitterKitten:** _Alexander, pay attention to the show!! It’s rude to text in the theatre!_

**GrumyArcher:** _MAGNUS I CAN’T FOCUS, ALL I CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOU. Okay, I’ll stop because I don’t want you to be angry with me. Are you okay? Does anything hurt? T_T_

**GlitterKitten:** _all’s good, darling <3 _

**GrumpyArcher:** _Can I see you soon?_

**GlitterKitten:** _very soon ;)_

Magnus was smiling and then after the show was over, Alec literally ran up to Magnus when he made his way out of the dressing room and wrapped his arms around him, giving him the biggest kiss ever and Magnus was surprised when he saw that Alexander had some flowers for him as well. Magnus chuckled and then leaned up to kiss him again. ‘’Flowers for me?’’

‘’Yes, it’s tradition,’’ said Alec and Asmodeus made his way to them as well. ‘’You were amazing, Magnus. Like, holy shit, you can sing so well,’’ said Alec and then placed his hands on top of Magnus’ shoulders.

‘’I was a bit flat on-’’

‘’You were _perfect_ and you sing like an angel,’’ said Alec.

‘’Not quite-’’ started Magnus, but then Alec placed a finger on top of his lips and he stopped talking.

‘’Shh, trust me,’’ said Alec and Asmodeus chuckled, Magnus looking at him and he then felt anticipation building up.

‘’Did you like the show, Papa?’’ asked Magnus softly and Asmodeus stepped closer and wrapped his arms around him. He was still a bit emotional and he took in a deep breath.

‘’I’m _so_ proud of you, Magnus,’’ muttered Asmodeus and Alec smiled when he watched them. Magnus sighed happily and he then bit his lip as he hugged his dad back, while his eyes fell upon Alexander - that was it, he was indeed the happiest man ever! And, yes, he totally earned himself a big A for that performance, the professor was completely in awe as well!

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1171068100814483456?s=19)😍😍😍😍


	33. Chapter 33

Alec was in an amazing mood that day – after a few weeks of wandering around, he had finally found himself a job that he actually looked forward to. It wasn't anything big, it was just a part-time job at the pet shop that he often visited that days as he always wanted to buy more stuff for Meow and one day, when he was on his way to the subway as he went to visit Magnus, he saw that they were searching for someone to work there as their previous employee had resigned, so Alec didn't even think about it and just stepped inside and asked if they were really hiring. Because the woman that was in charge there already knew Alec pretty well, they settled for a job interview, which was a few days ago and he had just gotten a call that they would indeed take him in, Alec feeling all giddy inside and he couldn’t wait to tell the good news to others.

Alec didn’t really tell anyone that he had a job interview a few days ago, not even to Magnus as he wanted it to be a surprise. And in case if the wouldn’t gotten the job, then he wouldn’t really have to explain to people why that happened, biting into his lip and he then just took in a deep breath. Alec was still home, Magnus had his classes and he was happily walking around the living room, humming happily and he then chuckled. Ah, what a perfect place to start working. He didn’t really know how would that benefit him in the long run, but still… it made him happy and it interested him, rubbing his palms together and then he decided that he’d call Jace, to tell him that he had gotten himself a job… _finally._

Alec called Jace via the video call and he quickly positioned himself on the couch, waiting patiently for Jace to pick up. The blonde picked up the call pretty quickly and Alec smiled broadly when he saw Jace looking at him, but he looked pretty dishevelled. Not only that, but Jace whined as soon as he saw Alec and the older one pouted. ‘’Alec, save me! This is horrible!’’ whined Jace and hid his face into his palms, placing the phone down, Alec leaning closer and he then arched an eyebrow. ‘’Ugh, you’re so lucky that you’re not here anymore,’’ said Jace and shuddered. ‘’Professor Smith is being horrible this semester,’’ said Jace and then just bowed his head down. ‘’Come and save me, please,’’ he carried on and Alec gave him a sympathetic sigh.

‘’Ah, him again, huh,’’ commented Alec and Jace just nodded. ‘’And what is it this time?’’ asked Alec, knowing just how much of a pain in the ass the professor was. He was pretty intelligent and well-respected, but he was just… ugh. Alec shuddered just at the memories of him, because his classes were hell, literal hell. Not to mention the number of assignments and papers he would give them – it was truly just too much and Alec bit his lip when he saw Jace turning the camera and showing him three _very_ thick books, Alec already feeling horror fill his heart when he read the title of the top book.

‘’I’m supposed to read all of these by Friday,’’ whined Jace and wanted to cry. Alec’s jaw dropped – it was Tuesday, but _still!_ Even if those were interesting books, it would be pretty impossible for anyone to read it that fast, shuddering and watched how Jace finally appeared back on the screen and Alec felt pretty bad for him. ‘’I can’t go on like this, this is horrible. Alec, come here,’’ whined Jace and then puffed is cheeks. ‘’I’m calling Robert, I quit as well,’’ said Jace and Alec snickered. Unlike him, Jace liked the thought of being a lawyer, so he knew that he wasn’t being serious and Alec just took in a deep breath and sent him a little wink.

‘’Jace, you need to believe in yourself, you can do this,’’ said Alec and winked, Jace shaking his head – _he so couldn’t do this._ ‘’Come on, say it with me, you can do this. You can read these books. And you know why?’’ asked Alec and Jace only looked at him and waited for an answer as he couldn’t think of it himself – his brain was completely fried and the semester had only started. ‘’Because you’re Jace. _The Jace,_ right?’’ joked Alec, but meant what he was saying and Jace only rolled his eyes and he clicked with his tongue.

‘’I’ll burn them,’’ said Jace and there was a flicker that went off in his eyes. ‘’I’ll enjoy watching them burn,’’ he then carried on and Alec snickered, watching how Jace looked a lot more cheerful when the thought of burning those evil books came upon his mind and he then rubbed his palms together. ‘’Oh, at least they’ll have a use then – they’ll keep me warm. It’s cold as fuck here,’’ said Jace and Alec nodded – it had gotten pretty chilly over there as well and he sent him a little smile.

‘’No, no, we can’t burn the books, Jace,’’ said Alec seriously and Jace glared at them.

‘’And why the hell not?’’ grumbled the blonde one and then just rolled his eyes _again._ ‘’I mean what else am I supposed to do with them?! Read is out of the option. Look at this, Alec!’’ said Jace and then grabbed one of the books and opened it up, Alec’s face getting pale, because not only that the book was thick, it had also small letters printed on the pages and there were barely any paragraphs. Ugh, how could one possibly read that? Jace shuddered. ‘’The one who decided to publish it in this font is an evil sadist and I hate them, they should be put in jail,’’ said Jace and Alec had to agree with him there, because that book was awful.

‘’I agree,’’ said Alec and then narrowed his eyes. ‘’Burn it,’’ he carried on, suddenly on Jace’s side and Jace snickered, nodding. Judging by how many pages it had, it would keep him warm for quite a long time and he just sighed then, feeling a little bit better now that he had Alec on the phone and he sent him a little smile, which tried to hide away the sadness behind his eyes. ‘’Feeling better?’’ asked Alec and Jace shrugged, but then slowly nodded.

‘’I suppose,’’ said Jace and then quickly shoved the books away. ‘’Sorry for making it all about myself,’’ apologised the blonde one, but Alec only waved it off. He was always there for Jace if he needed a shoulder to cry on, so he didn’t mind it one bit. ‘’So, how are things over there?’’ asked Jace and then perked up, because Alec had _that look_ on his face, when something big happened. Or when he had some news to share with him and he then smiled. ‘’Okay, tell me already, I can so see that you’re hiding something, so spill,’’ said Jace and smiled. He’d much rather talk about other things that his pointless homework and Alec felt his heart beating faster and he felt giddy inside again.

‘’Ah, you can always read me like an open book, Jace,’’ said Alec and Jace proudly nodded. ‘’True, there is something important that happened,’’ said Alec and Jace perked up, half of expecting Alec to tell him that he and Magnus were engaged. ‘’I finally got myself a job,’’ said Alec finally and Jace’s eyes widened a little bit and then he smiled happily for Alec. ‘’I mean, it’s nothing big. I’ll be working in a pet store, but I don’t know… it’s the first time I’m actually excited about work _,’’_ said Alec happily and Jace smiled.

‘’Hey, it is _big,_ especially if it makes you happy,’’ said Jace and waggled his eyebrows and Alec happily giggled. ‘’Oh, this is exciting! Much more interesting than my books as well,’’ he carried on and then hummed. ‘’So, tell me more – when do you start? Oh, oh, how’s the boss?’’ carried Jace on by asking and Alec happily took in a deep breath and then shared more details with Jace, eventually Clary joining the video call as well – _right!_ Jace and Clary were now living together and everything was going well, Alec happily smiling as he told the Biscuit the good news as well!

* * *

"Okay, darling, tell me already!" said Magnus because the suspense was killing him. Alexander had told him that he had some important news to share with him that day, but Alec was being all hush-hush and mysterious over the phone earlier that day. Alec was waiting Magnus in front of his university as he had just ended his classes and that was the first thing that Magnus said to Alec as he couldn't focus on the lessons at all! All he could think was about Alec and his so-called secret, but even now Alec wasn't saying much and Magnus gave him an offended look. Alec dragged it out on purpose as he wanted to find the perfect moment to tell Magnus about his new job. Alec's plan was to take Magnus out for lunch and then tell him there, but Magnus couldn't wait that long! It was impossible and he groaned again, looking over at Alec, who sent him a little wink.

"I'll let you know soon," said Alec and waggled his eyebrows, which didn't help to contain Magnus' curiosity at all. If anything, it added onto it and Magnus whined again. Alexander was torturing him and he just pouted, deciding to sulk until Alec would let him know. Alec chuckled when he saw that his Kitten wore the cutest pout ever and he gently punched his cheek. "So, how were classes?" asked Alec as he wanted to change the topic of conversation, but Magnus was having absolutely none of that and he just sighed sadly.

"Terrible," said Magnus and Alec's eyes widened a little bit. "I couldn't focus at all!" said Magnus and hoped that Alec would take a hint, but he didn't and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

"What happened?" asked Alec softly and then held out Magnus' hand gently, making Magnus take in a deep breath - how dared he? How dared Alexander be so soft that he couldn't even stay annoyed at him. When it came to Alec, Magnus really had a backbone made out of a chocolate bar, because one soft touch and he melted, biting his lip and just clicked with his tongue. Nope, not this time! This time Magnus decided not to be swept away by that soft look and Alec linked their fingers together - Magnus was melting!

"You're cruel Alexander!" announced Magnus and Alec's jaw hit the floor. Wait, what did he do now?! Alec gave him a surprised look and Magnus crossed his arms on top of his chest. "Today in class I couldn't focus at all. All I could think about was you and your big secret," said Magnus and Alec finally realised that Magnus was only making a joke, holding back his laughter as Magnus continued speaking. "There was I, poor little me, trying to focus and take notes, but couldn't at all. So I thought that you'd finally let me know when I'd be done with the classes, but now you tell me that I have to wait more? This is just cruel. Angel. How could you?" asked Magnus, trying to keep it together, but upon seeing Alec's unamused look, he finally lost it and started laughing loudly. Magnus pouted again and Alec quickly stopped laughing - fuck, he loved Magnus' adorable pout and he just shook his head.

‘’Oh, well,’’ said Alec and then shrugged. ‘’I’ll let you know before I take you out to lunch,’’ said Alec and Magnus perked up after Alexander said that and he happily waited for Alec to finally tell him the good news. Alexander looked in an amazing mood, so that told Magnus that whatever the news were, they were good ones, biting on his lip as Alec finally opened his mouth. ‘’Remember how I go to that pet shop almost every day to buy something new for Meow?’’ asked Alec and Magnus snorted, nodding. Of course, Alexander brought a new toy for Meow almost daily and he just grinned. Did he buy him something new? ‘’The other day when I went to see you, I, um nothing that they were searching for a new employee,’’ started Alec and Magnus’ eyes widened just a little bit.

‘’Yeah?’’ Magnus asked and then a little, excited smile spread across his face. He could kind of guess where Alexander was going with that, but he still wanted Alec to tell him properly. Still, he could easily guess why Alexander was in such a good mood – he had finally gotten himself a job, which was great news. Alexander always worried about not knowing what kind of a job he wanted to search for, but it looked like Alec finally found an answer to that question and Magnus chuckled a little bit when he saw the forming smile on Alec’s lips.

‘’And, um, I just kind of decided to go ask if they would want to hire me,’’ said Alec and then took in a deep breath. ‘’I mean I didn’t even think about it, I just did it. It felt right and well,’’ stammered Alec and clasped his hands together. ‘’I didn’t want to waste such an opportunity. I mean I love that place, so,’’ said Alec and Magnus gave him a little nod. ‘’So, I had that job interview and they told me that they’d let me know in a few days,’’ started Alec and Magnus was holding in his breath – ah, Alexander didn’t mention anything about a job interview and he pouted a little bit. But, he could totally sense that Alec was hiding something from him. Alexander could never really hide things from Magnus as he could read him like an open book and Alec chewed on his lower lip.

‘’Did they call?’’ asked Magnus, who couldn’t wait anymore – he needed to know!

‘’Yes, just today,’’ stammered Alec and then finally stopped holding back. ‘’They told me that I’ve got the job. I mean at first it’ll be only part time, but they said that if everything will go according to plan and if I’ll be good at job, then they’ll maybe hire me even full time and-‘’ started Alec, but Magnus didn’t let him finish as he just wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, proud as hell and he pressed his lips on top of Alexander’s, Alec quickly returning him the kiss and he giggled after Magnus pulled back, biting onto his lip and he gently held Alec’s cheeks with both of his hands and he couldn’t stop smiling. He was so very proud of his boyfriend that he couldn’t even put it in words and he kissed the tip of Alec’s nose.

‘’Congratulations, darling,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec flushed a little bit. He was looking forward to this – to see how proud Magnus was of him. ‘’Ah, I’m so proud of you, Love,’’ said Magnus and gave him a little wink. ‘’See, what did I tell you? A job came around when you least expected it,’’ said Magnus and winked. As expected, Magnus was right. He was always telling him to stop searching so much and just when Alec stopped thinking about it, the right opportunity came along and Alec just nodded.

‘’Yes, you were right,’’ said Alec softly and then pressed a peck on top of Magnus’ lips again, Magnus humming along, nodding and then they both grinned. ‘’Ah, I can’t believe it, I finally have something that interests me,’’ commented Alec, proudly and Magnus started laughing. Alexander was adorable, clasping his hands. Oh they needed to celebrate this!

‘’I do believe that this calls for some celebrations!’’ said Magnus loudly and Alec looked at him. Yep, he thought so as well. ‘’Oh, I’m buying you drinks, what are we still waiting?’’ asked Magnus and Alec started laughing as Magnus grabbed onto his hand. Alec wanted to tell him that he was meaning to take him to lunch, but there had been a change of plans – Magnus was the one who was buying him lunch _and_ drinks. But did Alec say anything? Nope, he was allowing Magnus to pamper him that day, because he deserved it. For being awesome!


	34. Chapter 34

With Ale starting out a new job and with Magnus being busy with his homework and classes, plus the extra training that he had to do for his classes – extra singing and dancing lessons – it didn't really give the two of them a lot of time to actually see each other. When Magnus would be over with classes, Alec was working on his shift and when Alec would finish working, Magnus had his shift at the clothing store where he worked at – they were both very busy these days and Alec felt guilty because now it's been around three days since he had last seen Magnus. They've exchanged a few texts, but that was pretty much it, both of them too tired by the end of the day, so they didn't really see each other and both of them felt pretty awful about it. Especially Magnus, he had a lot on his plate and he was beginning to crumble under all of the stress.

Having to dabble not only classes, but a part time job and extra singing and dancing classes wasn't very easy, so Alec suggested to do the reasonable thing; he suggested that maybe Magnus should leave the job for the time being and focus on his classes. He could see it, even if Magnus wouldn't like to admit it out loud that working in that store made him miserable. It wasn't really that awful, but Alec picked up on little hints on what Magnus would say that he didn't enjoy being there anymore. Alec had good intentions when he suggested that maybe Magnus should take a little bit of a break from work, but somehow, the two of them ended up having a little bit of a misunderstanding, an argument... a fight and Alec felt terrible about it.

All happened previous that day, he was on his lunch break when he decided to call Magnus, to check up on how he was doing because he didn't have a great day yesterday, so Alec was worried. He felt terrible that he couldn't walk Magnus to the university that day, but his shift started early, so he had to be present at the pet shop and Alec _loved_ his new job. Because he didn't want to mess it up this time, he excused himself to Magnus, who understood it very well. But as Magnus picked up the phone call, Alec could sense just how tired and tense his boyfriend was. Alec asked if they could meet later that day, but Magnus had told him that he had work in the afternoon, so the chances were close to none of them meeting up that day either.

Alec held back for a little while now, but at the moment... he could hear how sad Magnus sounded, so he merely suggested that maybe he should find another job, or leave it be for the time being and thus ended up insulting Magnus without having any such intentions. Not really insult, but Alec could sense that he shouldn't have said that. Magnus said... _I'm not weak, I can handle it all._ And Alec had no doubt about that, Alec knew how strong his Kitten was – there was nothing that he couldn't handle. But Alec wanted to let him know that it was okay to depend on others, that it was okay to ask for help, but Magnus... really wasn't used to that; _depending on others._ During the last three years, the only one who he had to depend on was himself, so he was still learning how to do that. And as he was in a terrible mood, he ended up snapping on Alec, without really meaning to do that. Magnus cancelled the call after that and Alec had been moping around the entire day.

Alec tried to reason himself, that Magnus didn't really mean what he said, because he didn't. Alec knew that Magnus was on edge because of everything, he wanted to prove himself, but... it still kind of hurt. Plus, Alec tried calling Magnus again, but he didn't pick up. He also sent him a lot of texts, trying to apologise for what he said, but... again, no replies from Magnus and Alec was completely devastated when he came back from work that day. He was in his room at the time being, trying to read a book... trying to do anything that would make him think of anything else but that argument. Did it work? No, it really didn't. If anything, it just made him that more miserable and he only closed the book, checked on his texts again and he shook his head. _Nothing._ Maybe he should try calling Magnus again? Who knew, maybe he would pick up or-

It was at that moment that there was a knock on the door and Alec quickly looked up, the door opening and he puffed his cheeks, forcing a little smile when he saw his little brother, Max, stepping inside of the room and Alec huffed. Maybe hanging out with Max was going to help Alec feel a bit more cheerful and he sat onto the edge of his bed, Max closing the door after he stepped inside of his brother's room and Alec grinned. ''Hey, Maxie,'' said Alec, his voice cheerful, though it sounded really forced. ''So, what's up?'' asked Alec happily and Max smiled, running up to his brother's bed and he then sat down next to him. Ah, he was so happy that his brother was back in town, it was so boring when Alec was in London. He missed the others too, though, but at least now Alec was back!

''Oh, nothing really. Just wanted to see how you're doing,'' said Max and Alec perked up. ''You looked sad when you came back from the pet store,'' said the boy and Alec's eyes widened – really? Maxie noticed that? Alec had to remind himself over and over again that Maxie wasn't really a little boy anymore. Sure, he was still a kid, but he had matured a lot over the time that Alec was in London and he had to smile. Yes, he was definitely growing up, and way too quick for his opinion. ''Did something happen?'' asked Max and Alec gave him a little sad smile then and he just shrugged.

''Adult problems,'' said Alec as he didn't really want to trouble Maxie with it.

''Is your boss mean?'' asked Max seriously and Alec cocked his head to the side. ''Bosses are like teachers, right?'' asked Max and Alec nodded – maybe, kind of. ''I knew it! One of teachers in our school is so mean, really! No one likes him and if your boss is like this too, you have to stand up to them! I'll come and help you if you want! I'll protect you,'' said Max and Alec had to laugh, because Max was so adorable when he was in his protective mood. He didn't change much when it came to protecting his family, though that was a trait that all Lightwoods possessed and Alec just gently patted Max's hair.

''No, my boss is cool,'' said Alec.

''Then what happened?'' asked Max, wanting to be of help and Alec pressed his lips together. Because Alec wasn't saying much and Max was pretty smart for his age, so the boy quite quickly connected the dots. He got sad like that when he fought with his friends and Max looked up at Alec, his eyes wide. ''Did you and Magnus have a fight?'' asked the boy and realised that he hit the nail on the head and he pressed his hands upon his cheeks when Alec nodded.

''Yeah,'' said Alec sadly and then bit his lip. ''I might have said something that I shouldn't have,'' said Alec softly and Max shook his head. No, his brother wouldn't do such a thing! ''Maybe he said also some things that he didn't mean,'' carried Alec on and then just clasped his hands together in his lap. ''It was just a simple fight, we'll get over it,'' said Alec and then winked, but Max crossed his arms on top of his chest. ''Now what?'' asked Alec with a chuckle.

''Do you want me to speak with Magnus' dad?'' asked Max _very_ seriously and Alec started cracking up. Again, he was adorable when he got all protective like that and Alec pressed his lips together.

''It's alright,'' said Alec and gently pinched one of Max's cheeks, giving him a little chuckle and then he ruffled his hair. ''I think we'll manage to solve it out on our own,'' he said and Max wasn't so sure, he still wanted to help! ''I mean, we need to solve this like adults, you know?'' asked Alec and Max nodded, but still... _adults and their fights were so scary sometimes!_ Max didn't like fighting and he wanted his brother to cheer up as soon as possible, too! ''Now, tell me, what we should do while mom and dad are out?'' asked Alec as he was stuck with being Max's babysitter that evening. Robert and Maryse were meeting with a client, so there he was. Alec didn't mind, it would give him some precious time to spend with his little brother and Max perked up.

''Oh!'' cheered up Max and then perked up. ''You'll be watching me?'' asked Max, hopeful and Alec nodded – _yes!_ No annoying nannies for him that day! His brother was going to watch him and Max let out an excited squeal and then he looked up at his brother. ''Yay, no annoying babysitters! We can have so much fun!'' cheered Max and then Alec nodded. ''Oh, oh, we can play games! Computer games, board games-'' started the boy, listing many other games that he liked and Alec nodded, but under _one_ condition.

''Only if you do your homework first, then we can do whatever you want,'' promised him Alec and Max perked up – _oh yes!_ Not even a few seconds later and Max was running into his room do finish up with his homework, making Alec grin and he then shook his head. He checked up on his phone again and when he saw that Magnus still didn't decide to contact him at all, he decided to turn off his phone – it was for the best, really. That way he wouldn't constantly check on his phone to see if Magnus replied or not. Alec tried to make this right, but it took both parties for conversation so... if Magnus felt too hurt, then Alec wasn't going to push it. With his phone turned off, Alec left it in his room and then hurried over to Max's room, smiling when he saw his brother happily writing his homework.

* * *

Two hours later and Magnus was standing in front of the entrance of the Lightwood residence, guilt weighting him down and he honestly didn’t know what to do. He felt so ashamed with himself – the way he acted back then… it wasn’t him. It really wasn’t him and he wished that he’d take back those horrible words that he said to Alec, biting onto his lip and he bowed his head down. It wasn’t Alexander’s fault at all that he was so overworked and stressed about everything. Not to mention that Alec was actually trying to help him and he gave him some helpful advice, but Magnus, he… acted like a child. He knew that and that was why he felt guilty, it was clawing at his chest and he firmed fists with his hands – what should he do? He didn’t even know how to face Alec after all of that, he should stay away for the day, but leaving it like that it didn’t feel right. He needed to make things right with his boyfriend, knowing that he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he wouldn’t get in contact with him right away that day

Magnus tried calling Alec and texting, but he didn’t get any reply. Alexander had turned off his phone and Magnus felt his heart falling into the pit of his stomach, biting on his lip as he read just how many times had Alec called and texted him. Ten missed calls and double the amount of texts, in which all of them Alec was apologising and begging him to get back to his as soon as it was possible, but Magnus didn’t at the time and now it was too late. He didn’t _ignore_ Alec, he was so ashamed with himself after that phone call that he couldn’t bring himself to talk to Alec right away and now… it was too late. At least that was what he was afraid for, biting on his lip and he shook his head. After he discovered that Alec had turned off his phone, he came to the Lightwoods’, trying to get Alexander to talk to him there, but now that he was there, he just stood there and was thinking. Really hard.

> _‘’Magnus, maybe you should take some time off? I think it would do you good. Just for the time being, until the uni stuff gets a bit easier and when you feel like you can breathe, you can go back to work. I can tell that you’re miserable there, so maybe-‘’_
> 
> _‘’Don’t put words into my mouth, Alexander. I’m not as weak as everyone thinks. I can handle it myself.’’_
> 
> _‘’No, Magnus, I never said that you’re weak. I never thought that either, just for the record. I think that you’re the bravest and strongest person I’ve ever met. And I know that there’s nothing that you can’t do. But I also know that you’re human and you have your limits and you should take care of yourself more, Magnus. You know if there was a way, I would help you. At least to some degree and –‘’_
> 
> _‘’I don’t need help. I can do it on my own, Alexander.’’_
> 
> _‘’I know, but let me-‘’_
> 
> _‘’I don’t need your help, Alec.’’_

And then he ended the phone call. Magnus gulped and bit his lip again, chewing onto it hard, hard enough to make it bleed and he firmed fists with his hands. Alec was trying to help him, he meant no harm and that was what hurt the most – he raised his voice at him. Magnus sighed and then lifted his hand up, wanting to knock on the door, but then just places his hand back down, next to his sides and he just shook his head. If Alexander turned off the phone, that meant that he didn’t want to talk to him, probably. Silent treatment was what he deserved, didn’t he? He treated Alec like shit, so of course Alec wouldn’t want to see him at that moment. He fucked it up and he didn’t even get the chance to apologise. Well, he did text Alec back, but there was no response. Magnus sighed and then turned back – _time to go back home and-_

‘’Maxie, hey, that’s not fair! I totally won this round!’’ was able to hear Magnus from the inside and he perked up. Oh, Alec was home after all! And it looked like he was with his brother; one more reason why Magnus shouldn’t be bothering them. Still, the guilt prevailed and even though he wanted to just walk away, he _couldn’t._ ‘’You cheated!’’ managed to hear Magnus and he chuckled a little bit when he heard Max’s offended screams. Ah, it must had been amazing to have siblings like this, thought Magnus and then chuckled, gently touching the door and then he sighed. Should he?

* * *

Alec was laughing when Max was jumping up and down the couch. Max had just won the round of the Uno cards they’ve been playing and was now doing his victory dance. Alec rolled his eyes and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Stop jumping on the couch!’’ said Alec and then grinned when Max stuck his tongue out. ‘’I’ll tell mom and dad that you’ve been jumping on it! You know the rules – no jumping on the-‘’

‘’Pffft,’’ said Max and interrupted Alec. ‘’You’re boring, just like mom and dad!’’ said Max and Alec gave his brother a look of disapproval. He wasn’t boring! How dared Max accuse him of being just like their parents?!

‘’Oi, I’ll show you _boring,’’_ said Alec and Max’s eyes widened when Alec took off his slippers and joined him up on the couch. Well, what mom and dad didn’t know, it couldn’t hurt! Max was giggling as Alec started jumping as well and let out a high pitched scream when he saw Alec grabbing a pillow. ‘’Pillow fight!’’ announced the older brother and Max quickly reached for his own. ‘’You’re going down, you foul fiend!’’ announced Alec and Max laughed.

‘’Oh, we’ll see about that! Bring it on, old man!’’

‘’Hey, watch it, kid!’’ bickered Alec back, both of them laughing as the pillow fight was on. Alec was having so much fun that he had completely forgotten about his fight with Magnus, laughing and giggling when Max aimed for his legs. Of course he wasn’t going to hit Max hard, he would barely graze his head with the pillow, but it was entertaining for Maxie enough. The two of them were doing so much commotion that Alec didn’t hear the knock at the door nor the doorbell ringing, which was Magnus finally gathering enough courage! Magnus felt disheartened a little bit with it, but he could also hear that the boys were pretty noisy, so he decided one last thing. If it wouldn’t work, he was going home then. Trying his luck, Magnus gently pressed down onto the doorknob. He was kind of expecting the door to be locked, so he was quite surprised when the front door finally opened and his jaw dropped – _he was in!_

Magnus looked around and then decided to go and confront Alexander after all, hoping that he wouldn’t mind it too much that he just allowed himself in without his approval, taking in a deep breath and he then smiled a little bit when he listened to Max and Alec playing from the living room and he hummed – they sure were having a lot of fun, slowly creeping up to the living room and he peeked inside. There were Max and Alec, jumping on the couch and were having a pretty serious pillow fight, Magnus’ smile widening and he leaned against the door frame. Alexander was amazing with children, he could see it how he handled his younger brother and he was going to make a great father one day. Alec let out a loud yelp when Max’s pillow hit him directly into his face and he ended up stumbling over his feet and he landed on the floor with a loud thump.

‘’He falls,’’ cheered Max and threw the pillow high in the air. ‘’The giant loses, I win!’’ he carried on and Alec started laughing on top of his lungs, wrapping his arms around his stomach, shaking with laughter all over and he shook his head. That was until he looked towards the door of the living room that his laughter completely disappeared, smile gone and his eyes widened, because there stood _Magnus._ Yes, he was at their place and Max jumped down as well when he saw that his brother wasn’t laughing anymore. The boy looked towards the door at once and he was also surprised to see Alec’s boyfriend there.

‘’Magnus?’’ stammered Alec, feeling his throat going dry and Magnus looked down, colour disappearing from his face and he wanted to run, but he didn’t. Instead, he stood there, holding himself onto the doorframe and he just sighed. ‘’I-‘’

‘’I should go,’’ said Magnus quickly. ‘’I’m sorry, I, um, I see that you two are having fun,’’ said Magnus and then laughed dryly. ‘’And I ruined that too,’’ he said and shook his head, turning around on his heels and Max felt chills going down his spine, because he didn’t like that at all. Magnus and Alec fighting, there was some tension between them and maybe he shouldn’t be in the room when they would _talk._ At least he hoped that they would. Adults talked things out when they were having an argument, so…

‘’Please stay,’’ said Alec quickly and picked himself off the floor and Magnus stopped, but didn’t turn around. Alec then looked at Max, who got that at a cue for him to leave the room and the boy nodded.

‘’I’ll, um, go finish my… homework,’’ lied Max and then just left the room in silence when Alec gave him a little nod. As soon as Max left, silence prevailed in the room and neither of them knew how to start the conversation or what to say. It was their first serious fight and… it was awkward. Alec didn’t like it at all.

‘’Magnus, what are you doing here?’’ asked Alec carefully and Magnus slowly turned around.

‘’I tried calling, you didn’t pick up,’’ said Magnus and Alec tensed up. Right, he turned off his phone before. ‘’I texted too, but it was all in vain,’’ said the older one. ‘’I needed to see you and, well, here I am,’’ he said. ‘’But I see I came at a bad time. You’re with Max and I shouldn’t be interrupting the two of you,’’ said Magnus painfully slowly. ‘’I shouldn’t, um, come in unannounced. I’m sorry, I just-‘’

‘’I turned my phone off before,’’ confessed Alec.

‘’Yeah, I’ve noticed,’’ deadpanned Magnus and Alec bit into his lip, going closer to him.

‘’I called and texted you too,’’ whispered Alec and then stepped closer to Magnus. ‘’You didn’t reply, so I thought you were angry with me so much,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’ve been checking up every minute if you replied and it was eating me apart, so I just turned it off for my sake,’’ said Alec and then shook his head. ‘’I-‘’

‘’I understand,’’ muttered Magnus. ‘’Look, about the things I’ve said-‘’ started Magnus slowly and Alec visibly tensed up, his heart hammering against his ribcage and he looked down. Alec’s head was spinning a little bit and he was desperate to make things okay with Magnus. ‘’I didn’t mean it, not really. I know-‘’

‘’I’m sorry,’’ said Alec, interrupting Magnus. ‘’If I ever implied that you were weak or-‘’

‘’No, no, I just… I was in a really bad mood and I snapped. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, you were only trying to help me,’’ said Magnus and Alec shrugged. ‘’Alexander, I know that you-‘’

‘’Magnus-‘’

‘’ _Listen to me,_ ’’ said Magnus and Alec flinched. ‘’No, Alexander… I didn’t… _fuck,_ ’’ muttered Magnus softly and hid his face into his palms. ‘’I can’t do anything right today,’’ whispered Magnus and then pulled onto his hair out of frustration. ‘’I shouldn’t have raised my voice just now. I’m so sorry, Alexander, ugh,’’ whispered Magnus and Alec bit his lip. ‘’Today’s been crappy, I’ve never sucked so much at the singing lessons. My mentor was… ugh and now I keep hurting you. And I just-‘’ started Magnus, but Alec cut him off as he stepped next to him and did the only thing that he could think of that felt right – hugged Magnus. He wrapped his arms around him, pressed him tightly to himself and Magnus’ eyes widened when he found himself in a tight hug. That was all that Magnus needed – a hug. After such a long day, he really needed that hug.

‘’I’m sorry too,’’ whispered Alec into Magnus’ ear and the older one slowly relaxed there, Alec’s hand drawing uneven patterns against his back. ‘’Magnus, it’s okay, today sucked,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus clutched onto Alec’s shirt. Fuck, he was so understanding and… ‘’I’ve told you before that it’s okay to depend on other people, right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. ‘’Also, you should take some time off. Just for a day or two. _Breathe_ ,’’ said Alec softly and Magnus shuddered.

‘’I’m so sorry, Alexander, I’m sorry,’’ kept repeating Magnus and Alec shook his head.

‘’I’ve already forgiven you, Magnus.’’

‘’I know, but I can’t forgive myself for-‘’

‘’Oh, you should,’’ said Alec softly and kissed Magnus’ forehead. ‘’It was just… a sucky day,’’ said Alec and Magnus snorted. ‘’I had plenty of those lately, but you were always there for me so here I am for you now,’’ said Alec happily.

‘’I just don’t like us fighting. I-‘’

‘’Eh, not a fight,’’ said Alec and waved it off. ‘’It was… misunderstanding,’’ decided Alec and Magnus raised an eyebrow. ‘’See, it’s healthy. Now we’ve talked about it and we’re back to normal. All is good, right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus immediately nodded, leaned up and kissed Alec softly. Alec raised an eyebrow when he saw the look on Magnus’ face. ‘’Hmm?’’

‘’I’m just… so lucky,’’ said Magnus and smiled. ‘’I love you so much and…’’ said Magnus, looking past Alec and he snorted. ‘’Your brother is spying on us.’’

‘’MAX!’’ yelled Alec and Max opened the door.

‘’Yay, you two made up!’’

‘’No, that’s not the point! Max, you can’t spy on-‘’

‘’So, Magnus,’’ said Max, ignoring his brother completely, Magnus grinning. ‘’How about you stay for a pizza?’’ asked Max. ‘’I just ordered some for all of us,’’ he said and winked. Alec face-palmed himself, because his brother was really… _excited._ Max was just so excited that they made up and Magnus agreed to stay over for a bit longer, hanging out with Max and Alec until Maryse and Robert came back home. 


	35. Chapter 35

Alec grinned as he watched Meow proudly march around the pet store – he was too adorable and Alec was smiling all the way up to his ears. Magnus was visiting him at his work that day and he decided to bring Meow with him, who loved trips outside, especially if it was to visit his dad and now that he was in the pet store, he was all over it, jumping on top of the counter, trying to help Alec with his work on the computer, then he went to the back and found many cats toys and treats, meowing loudly, Magnus grinning and Alec only started laughing – maybe it wasn't that smart to have let him inside of the store as Meow was pretty spoiled and could probably get whatever he wanted. All he needed to do was meow and act cutely in front of his parents, who were a complete suckers for him and Alec chuckled.

When Meow saw that the meowing technique didn't work on Magnus and Alec, he decided to let it go and he continued walking around, his eyes widened when he saw something much more interesting. In the pet store there were animals as well and the cat was completely in awe when he saw the fish tanks and saw the little, interesting animals swimming around. Meow had never seen a fish before, so he sat in front of the tanks and just watched the fish swim around, Magnus and Alec coming up to him and they grinned – it didn't look like he wanted to eat them, he wanted to be their _friend._ As expected, their boy was a special kitty and Magnus went _aww_ when he saw the cat sitting in front of the tanks and watching the animals swim around.

''Aww, Alexander, look our boy found new friends,'' said Magnus happily and Alec chuckled. Yeah, _friends,_ maybe. Alec grinned when Meow walked closer to the tanks and then lifted himself onto his back legs and then placed his front paws on top of the glass and he happily meowed. A fish swam close to the glass, but then as soon as he touched it, it swam away! Meow meowed loudly, begging the fish to come back as he wanted to play, but the fish had other plans and the cat looked up at his parents, meowing in disappointment. He really wanted to meet the fish!

''Meow, I don't think you can be friends with a fish,'' said Alec and Meow cocked his head to the side as if he understood what Alec had just told him. He truly was a special cat and Alec only grinned, leaning down and then he gently petted Meow's head. ''Fish are supposed to be in water and you hate water,'' said Alec, the cat meowing again and he allowed himself to be carried away to the other side of the pet shop, where there were more animals and he perked up when he saw the parrots and other birds in there, Meow's tail fluffing up, because he didn't like how loud they were being, grumbling and his ears drooped lower as he squeezed against Alec, Magnus' eyes wide.

''He's afraid of the birds,'' said Magnus and cracked up – it looked like the tables were reversed, the birds were on top of the food chain and Meow was just wanting to run away, so Alec carried him to Magnus. ''This is hilarious. Baby, there's no need to be afraid of birdies,'' said Magnus happily and walked closer to the parrots, Meow stiffening up again and he watched carefully how Magnus gently caressed a parrot's beak through the cage and cooed at it. Meow got jealous at once and he started meowing loudly – how dared the parrot steal his attention. Now he really didn't like birds and he hissed.

''He's jealous,'' said Alec and started laughing, because the cat wanted to be dropped down, so that was what he did and Meow quickly ran up to Magnus, who was now just laughing. As the cat was still too afraid to approach the bird cages, he sat in what he considered a safe zone and then he just started howling for Magnus to noticed him and come back to him, Alec dying in the background from laughter, because this was just too funny. Meow was one giant dork and his dorky side just got bigger when he got jealous. It was adorable, yet funny.

‘’Aww, no need to be jealous, baby,’’ said Magnus and then grinned, walked over to the cat and then kneeled down, the cat looking at him uncertain, but then Magnus extended out his arms and despite Magnus being too close to the birds, Meow didn’t really hesitate to run up to him and jump into his arms, happily meowing because he had finally got his Papa back, happily licking Magnus’ hand, Alec laughing as he watched them and he just shook his head. Luckily that day wasn’t busy at all, so he was able to spend some time with Magnus and Meow, who were more than glad to keep his company. ‘’Ah, this place is amazing, Alexander,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec nodded – it truly was. Being surrounded by animals the whole day made him so happy and even the customers weren’t annoying at all. Maybe they were, but with the help of animals Alec was able to tune it out.

‘’I know, right?’’ asked Alec and looked around the place. ‘’You could call this my happy place, in a way,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned. ‘’I never really imagined having a job that I’d actually like. Imagine that,’’ said Alec and then hummed, Magnus walking up to him and he let Meow down, allowing him to wander around the place again. ‘’I mean, if I wouldn’t have you and the others to support me, I’d be still stuck in London and now professor Smith would be probably torturing me just like is Jace and-‘’ said Alec and then shuddered. Just thinking about it made his skin crawl and he then pouted.

‘’Ah, do give yourself some credit,’’ said Magnus and then stepped behind Alec, placed his hands on top of Alexander’s shoulders and then pulled him closer, pressing a kiss on top of Alec’s neck, which sighed happily and then closed his eyes for a little while. ‘’I mean we were there to give you support, but this was all you – if you didn’t have the courage to actually face your father, you couldn’t have done it. So, you know,’’ said Magnus and made a little pause. It made him happy to know that Alec was thankful for his support, but he should have also give himself some credit, not just the others in his life. They helped, but still. ‘’You’re such a strong person,’’ muttered Magnus into Alec’s ear and Alec felt himself flushing up a little bit.

‘’Ah, not as strong as you,’’ said Alec and then turned to Magnus, looking around the place. It was completely empty still, so he allowed himself to steal a quick from Magnus, leaning down, pressing their lips together and Magnus leaned up, capturing Alexander’s lips again before he was able to pull back and then they sighed in unison, pressing their foreheads together, Alec looking into Magnus’ eyes and he felt his own smile growing upon watching Magnus. ‘’Mmm, what are you doing later?’’ asked Alec, holding Magnus’ face gently and Magnus nuzzled into the touch as Alexander kept on stroking his cheek. ‘’Maybe we could go on a date or something?’’ asked Alec and Magnus hummed.

‘’It’s been a while since we’ve gotten out, huh?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded – yeah, they’ve been both pretty busy, but that day Magnus was actually free for a change. ‘’Today I’m completely free,’’ said Magnus happily and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’I’m taking a week off from work,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up – so he decided to listen to him after all! Good, that made Alec happy because it meant that Magnus could have finally some time to catch his breath after the classes and singing lessons. ‘’So, yeah, we should totally go out somewhere,’’ said Magnus, who was in the mood to _party!_

‘’Any wishes?’’ asked Alec and Magnus perked up.

‘’Pandemonium!’’ said Magnus at once and Alec chuckled. Yeah, he knew the place, it was a popular club and in the end Alec only nodded. He liked going to clubs with Magnus, actually, because Magnus was always there to keep him company and he smiled happily, kissing Magnus’ forehead.

‘’Pandemonium it is,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus purred when he felt Alec’s fingers going through his hair. At that exact moment the door of the store opened and Alec smiled, turning around. _A customer._ ‘’I gotta go now,’’ said Alec and winked, Magnus giving him back a smile and then he leaned up and placed a little kiss on top of Alec’s cheek and smiled.

‘’See you later, Alexander,’’ said Magnus happily and found Meow back at the front counter. ‘’Come, dad has to work now,’’ said Magnus and placed Meow back inside of his cat carrier, Alec happily watching them walk outside, waving to them and he then took in a deep breath. _Right, now let’s get to work!_

* * *

‘’Are you really sure that I look okay?’’ asked Alec and then looked at his clothes and he pressed his lips together. Magnus and Alec were in the line, waiting to get inside of the club and Alec was having second thoughts. Magnus was so excited over them finally going out again that Alec just allowed him to do whatever he pleased, which resulted in Magnus dressing Alexander up in his clothes. Not only that, but he also somehow managed to get some makeup on Alec, who was now wearing a tiny bit of glitter on his lids and he couldn’t go without the eyeliner, of course. But even though Magnus was literally eating him up with his eyes, Alec just felt so out of his comfort zone – he truly felt stupid and he bit his lip. ‘’I mean, don’t you think I look too flashy?’’ asked Alec and Magnus then crossed his arms on top of his chest.

‘’Do you want to tell me something about my fashion sense?’’ asked Magnus jokingly and Alec shook his head. Nope, the black, almost see through shirt that was covered in glitter would look amazing on Magnus. In fact, Magnus had tried it on before he made Alec wear it and Alec _loved_ how it looked on Magnus. All he wanted to do was to rip it off of him and then pin him against the bed! It was an amazing shirt _on Magnus._ But on him, it looked rather unflattering. Or so he thought, because there were quite a few girls that were standing behind them in line that couldn’t take their eyes away from Alec and Magnus smiled proudly, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist and he pulled him closer, waggling his eyebrows.

‘’I don’t know, Magnus,’’ said Alec. ‘’You know I like your clothes, but on _you._ I just don’t have what it takes to pull this off,’’ said Alec and then whined. ‘’I mean look at you, Kitten, you’re just so much more wow,’’ said Magnus and shook his head. ‘’I’m too vanilla to make this work for me,’’ said Alec and then looked at his clothes again. ‘’I mean the pants look nice, but,’’ said Alec and extended out his hands. ‘’I don’t know,’’ said Alec and Magnus then pressed a kiss on top of his cheek and then just shook his head – Alexander was showing off his self-conscious side and he just smiled. But truth be told, Alec was perfect no matter what he wore, so he didn’t know where all of this was suddenly coming from.

‘’Alexander, you look _amazing,_ ’’ said Magnus and then leaned closer. ‘’If you don’t believe me, turn around and you’ll see that you have a group of girls behind you that won’t take their eyes off of you,’’ said Magnus and Alec slowly turned around and saw that Magnus was right. But no, they surely weren’t looking at him, they were looking at Magnus. He then blinked and one of them squealed and he quickly shuddered, looking over at Magnus, who was now laughing. Alexander’s reaction was precious and Alec quickly grabbed Magnus’ hand and then pulled him closer.

‘’Protect me, they scare me,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ laughter had gotten even louder, even high pitched as they slowly moved in the line and he then just shook his head, leaning up and then pressing his lips on top of Alec’s, finally making Alec feel a bit better and he just shuddered. ‘’Oh, finally we’ll be inside,’’ said Alec, looking forward to that part and Magnus only chuckled, because yes, he also couldn’t wait – to take Alec on the dance floor. Oh, he could still remember the last time they’ve danced together and that was… _hot._ Very hot if Magnus said so himself, biting his lips. But first, they needed some drinks. Maybe cocktails, something light and fresh. He was thirsty in every way possible and his eyes fell onto Alec again. _Fuck._

Not only that the shirt was perfect for Alec, but even his makeup was on point. Magnus gave him that smudged eyeliner look, which made Alec’s hazel eyes pop out even more – they almost seemed darker if he was being honest and he felt shivers going up his spine, running his tongue over his lower lip and he then grabbed onto Alec’s hand. ‘’Mmm, can’t wait to have you on that dance floor, pressed up against me,’’ said Magnus when they finally managed to step inside of the Pandemonium and Alec was looking around – ah, he could see why this place was so popular. It was pretty big, the lights in it were dimmed and there was a crowd of people on the dance floor, pressed together and dancing. The song playing in the club was slow with a heavy beat and Alec huffed. Maybe they should have something to drink first.

‘’Maybe, um, maybe before you have your way with me on the dance floor,’’ said Alec, joking of course and Magnus was listening, his ears big and ready. ‘’How about we get a round of drinks first? I need to work my way up to the dance floor,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned – it was like he had read his mind and he started dragging him towards the bar.

‘’You’ve just read my mind, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and then smiled, trying to get through the crowd of people that were in the way and finally after a few attempts, the two of them were at the bar, Magnus ordering them a round of cocktails and Alec was patiently waiting from afar as he really didn’t feel like walking among all that crowd. Sooner than later, Magnus came back with two identical looking drinks and he handed one to Alec, who was more than glad to take it and then he clinked it against Magnus’ glass.

‘’To us,’’ said Alec and Magnus grinned.

‘’To us,’’ he said in agreement and watched how Alec emptied his glass in a few big gulps as Alec’s eyes were upon that dance floor and Magnus grinned. Alec wanted to dance with Magnus, that was for sure, but he was just a bit… in a need of the liquid courage, not too much, just enough and he then smiled when he felt the familiar warmth spreading over his body and he looked at Magnus, who wasn’t that far behind, his glass almost empty as well and Alec winked.

‘’I’m ready,’’ announced Alec, feeling pumped up and Magnus started laughing, quickly emptying the glass, placing it onto an empty table and then allowed Alexander to spin him over to the dance floor, his arms going right around Magnus, pushing them together and Magnus didn’t hesitate at all, wrapping his arms around Alexander’s neck and he pressed his lips on top of Alec’s, both of them moving in synch, to the beat of the song and Alec was having the time of his life. He might not had been the best dancer, but that didn’t really matter to neither of them as all that mattered was that they were out and having a great time, Magnus grinning when he felt Alec creeping from behind him and then he pressed his hips up against his, his hands on top of Magnus’ swaying hips and the older one grinned. Alexander was on fire!

Their fun was only interrupted when they stumbled upon _someone_ in that exact club that made Magnus want to leave the place as he couldn’t bear to look at her. Yes, just as Alec was getting them a third round of drinks, Magnus waiting for his boyfriend at a table nearby, Magnus was approach by _her_ , the witch that made his life miserable for the past three years and Magnus felt sick down to his stomach. Magnus didn’t even consider running into Camille, though he knew that she was a regular here – the two of them, when they were still dating, used to come to the Pandemonium together quite a lot, so he shouldn’t be too surprised to see her on a Friday evening in the club and his mood went from a hundred to a zero in a second. She even dared to sit down next to him, which pissed him even more!

‘’Magnus!’’ said Camille in her usual _nice_ tone, which made Magnus’ skin crawl and Magnus rolled his eyes, trying not to pay attention to her. ‘’It’s been a while, hasn’t it?’’ asked Camille and then looked around the place. ‘’It’s so funny running into you here,’’ she then carried on and Magnus gritted his teeth – there was _nothing_ funny about that.

‘’Camille, what do you want?’’ asked Magnus because he really wasn’t in the mood to be playing her games. Really, even this once that he and Alexander finally had some free time together, she was going to waltz in and ruin all of the fun?! Nope, not on his watch and Magnus pressed his lips together.

‘’Nothing,’’ said Camille innocently. ‘’I just saw you and decided to come and say hi,’’ she said and Magnus nodded – oh, yes, of course. That was _of course_ all she wanted to do. Just who did she take him for? A fool? Well, not anymore and he firmed fists with his hands, looking towards Alec, who was still waiting for his drink and didn’t notice that Magnus was in a trouble. Then again, Magnus could handle Camille on her own. She knew Magnus was with someone else, she didn’t really… all she wanted was to stir up some drama for her own personal gain and entertainment. That was just the person that she was.

‘’I highly doubt that’s what you’re trying to do, but go off.’’

‘’Ah, can you still remember?’’ asked Camille. ‘’Us dancing there?’’ he asked and pointed to the dance floor. ‘’Can you still remember the envy in others’ eyes when we would dance? We dominated the dance floor,’’ she said and winked. That was true, Camille was an excellent dancer, but Magnus didn’t really know how that related to anything. ‘’You’ve really downgraded, Magnus,’’ said Camille and then Magnus nodded – and there it was. The reason why she was there, to talk shit about Alec. Just as he expected. ‘’I mean I’ve watched the two of you dance, the guy has two left feet. t

‘’I honestly don’t see your point here, Camille. You’re wasting your time,’’ said Magnus loudly, Alec coming back slowly and then he noticed the scene in front of him – _Camille!_ Alec felt his anger bubbling from within even though he couldn’t hear what they were talking about.

‘’Do I really have to get a restraining order for you to keep your distance?’’ grumbled Alec and glanced at Camille. ‘’I mean are you really that desperate?’’ asked Alec and then he narrowed his eyes. ‘’Or just plain bored, I mean I truly don’t get it,’’ said Alec and then ignored Camille. ‘’Here you go, Kitten, one beer, just like you asked,’’ said Alec happily and then kissed Magnus’ cheek. Camille gagged and Alec gave her a glare.

‘’ _Kitten?’’_ asked Camille and then shuddered. ‘’And look what you’re wearing, oh my God!’’ said Camille and Alec sipped his beer. ‘’These _are_ your clothes, aren’t they, Magnus?’’ asked Camille as she recognised the shirt and then she wrinkled her nose. ‘’I’m sorry but you look like a scare-crow. It’s really off putting.’’

‘’Not as off putting as your personality,’’ said Alec simply and Magnus snorted. In a way, he was glad to finally meet her in person – he could finally tell her exactly what he felt towards her. His comment seemed to put Camille in a bad mood, she was making that constipated expression and Alec arched an eyebrow. ‘’Bathrooms are over there if you-‘’ started Alec, but then Camille grabbed a glass of water that Alec brought back with him and ended up splashing it into Alec’s face, Magnus’ jaw dropping, but Alec started laughing. ‘’Oh, awesome job, Camille,’’ said Alec, completely unbothered, wiping his face a little bit and then he looked at Magnus. ‘’Do I have that hot-sweaty-fuckable look going on?’’ he asked unapologetically. Maybe he was a bit drunk, but either way, he didn’t really care and Camille’s face was red with anger.

‘’Oh, darling, you must certainly do,’’ agreed Magnus and then ran his fingers through Alec’s wet hair and Camille shuddered when they started making out, making her finally lose her interest and she just started throwing a hissy fit by the next table and Magnus and Alec looked at each other and then just started laughing because that was two for them and zero for Camille so far. Yes, Alec was keeping track and Magnus was only laughing softly as Alec dragged him to the dance floor yet again. Alas, Camille didn’t come even close to ruining their date that day!


	36. Chapter 36

“So, how does it feel to work in a pet store?” asked Isabelle and Alec happily smiled. Alec was talking to his sister over Skype and he was more than excited to tell her  _ everything _ even though that wasn’t the first time that they discussed it. Alec was just too excited about it and couldn’t stop talking about it. It was the first time that Izzy actually saw Alec be so excited about something that was career wise and she was so happy for him. All of them were, Jace as well. It was just so amazing to see Alec smile so much and Alec took in a deep breath. He had a lot on his mind as of late - he had been starting to think of a new university, where he wanted to apply once the school year would be over. Maybe. He didn’t know. It was probably silly, but he wanted to ask someone for advice, but-

“Oh, Iz, it’s so amazing,” said Alec and then waggled his eyebrows. “The boss said that if I continue working like this that I’ll soon get a promotion. Also, I’ve been the employee of this month!” said Alec excitedly and Isabelle chuckled. Yes, so she had heard. Three times already, mark this being the fourth one, but she just started laughing and she nodded along. “Ah, my boss is so amazing. She’s like a superwoman, really. I’m so in awe of her,” he said as Alec really respected the woman a lot. She took no shit from anyone and if anyone dared to disrespect her, they better ran and hid. But she was kind otherwise, especially to Alec, who was always giving his best. She valued hard work and Alec liked that. 

“Yes, she sounds like an amazing woman, Alec,” said Isabelle and Alec chuckled.

“I’m bragging far too much, aren’t I?” asked Alec and Isabelle only shook her head. She didn’t really mind. It was nice to hear Alec talk so much about himself. “So, tell me stuff, how’s it going over there? Is Jace behaved? Did he finally get used that I’m back here now?” asked Alec and Isabelle started laughing, but then she nodded. Yes, Jace was finally back on track, Clary was there to keep him good company.

“Oh, Jace is fine,” said Izzy and then giggled. “Clary’s taking care of him,” she said and winked. Alec grinned and then nodded. “And I’m doing fine too. Oh! Simon bought us promise rings!” announced Isabelle and then showed the ring to Alec, whose jaw dropped, because that thing was gorgeous. “Simon has the same on, he wanted us to get the same ones. Isn’t this just romantic?” asked Isabelle and Alec nodded - oh, this was so exciting. Alec was so happy for his sister that he couldn’t stop smiling and he kept admiring the ring for a few more seconds.

“Aw, it’s so cute. You guys are so cute,” said Alec and then got serious. “But if he’s about to propose, call me. He has to have my blessing first before he pops the big question,” said Alec and Isabelle arched an eyebrow before bursting into loud laughter, because her brother was absolutely ridiculous with the way he was being over protective. But it was cute. Kind of. “Don’t you laugh at me, young lady, I’m here to watch over you,” said Alec in his protective mode and Isabelle only giggled, but then nodded as she got serious.

“Yes, of course, sir,” said Izzy and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Hmm, promise rings. This has a nice ring to it, maybe I should get one for Magnus,” commented Alec and Isabelle snorted.

“I’m surprised you haven’t already,” she said and Alec clicked with his tongue.

“I know right?” asked Alec and shook his head. “I need to get on with it,” he said and then rubbed his palms together. “Iz, what kind of a ring do you think that my Kitten would like?” asked Alec seriously and then hummed. “I mean it can’t be something plain, Magnus is pretty extra, so such an extra person needs an extra ring too,” said Alec and then hummed. “But maybe not, maybe he would need something that would be a bit more simple, yet elegant. But also not too simple, because Magnus can’t have simple things. He is shiny and he needs the shine, but what kind of a colour? Blue is pretty, but what kind of a blu-”

“Alec, you talk way too much,” said Izzy and then started laughing, Alec looking up at her and then he pressed his lips together.  _ Right _ . He didn’t really realise he had been rambling on because he was too excited about thinking how he’d buy a promise ring for his Kitten, but still! “But yes, I think something elegant yet extra would be good for Magnus,” said Isabelle, but Alec narrowed his eyes - yes, but what did that even mean? Alec had so many questions, but he decided that he would save them for later as there was something much bigger that he wanted to ask his sister.

“Iz, can I tell you something else?” asked Alec.

“Yes, of course,” said Isabelle happily. “What’s up?”

“Okay, here it goes,” said Alec and felt a little bit nervous, but he managed to ignore the feeling and he huffed. “I’ve been thinking,” said Alec. “Well, this new job had given me new perspective about things… I mean I never really thought that I’d actually find something that I like doing, you know?” he asked and Isabelle gave him a little nod. “But now that I see how much fun it can actually be to work, well, maybe not exactly fun, but you know? I mean I don’t know how to really explain it, but it  _ interests me _ ,” said Alec. “And in the future I’d like to work with animals. Maybe. I mean pet shop isn’t really what I have in mind, I have a more direct approach in mind,” said Alec and Izzy nodded.

“Oh my God, do you mean like a vet?” she asked and her eyes widened, a little smile on her face as she then covered her mouth with her palms and Alec slowly nodded and Isabelle clapped - oh that sounded like an amazing plan! Alec did always love animals, so yes. Izzy could see him doing something like that.

“Maybe, yes, I’m not sure yet,” said Alec and then huffed. “I haven’t really looked into it too much, it’s more like an idea for now, but yeah,” said Alec and then smiled. “Maybe I do want to be a vet some day. Helping animals seems like an amazing thing,” said Alec and then bit his lip. “What do you think? Bit too much?” asked Alec and Isabelle shook her head.

“Nuh-huh!” she said. “I think it’s a great idea, Alec!” said Isabelle happily and Alec felt a lot more comfortable now that he got to share the idea with his sister. He didn't really tell anyone about it. Not even Magnus because he still wasn't too sure if he actually wanted to pursue a career as a veterinarian but so far he was dying to become a vet. Still, he would need to check which schools were good and all of that. He didn't even know if he could apply for a vet school, but he was willing to put in the work. For the first time ever he actually felt  _ really  _ motivated and he happily sighed.

"Ah, I'm glad," said Alec happily and then huffed under his breath. "I haven't told anyone yet," said Alec and Isabelle seemed surprised. 

"Not even Magnus?"

"Not yet," confessed Alec and then shrugged. "But I will, I just need to think about the details and figure out if it's what I really wanna do," said Alec. "You know what I mean?" asked Alec and Izzy gave him a supportive smile and a nod.

"Well, whatever you decide. Just know we've all got your back," said Izzy and Alec happily nodded. Indeed, he was very thankful about that - he knew that his friends and family would always have his back no matter what.

* * *

‘’Oh, Alexander, what an amazing workout,’’ panted Magnus as he fell onto the bed next to Alexander, who was now happily gazing up at the ceiling and was still coming back from the land of living. Magnus had again fucked his brains out and he was now just laying there, breathing heavily, his body feeling hot and sticky, shuddering a little bit and he then huffed under his breath, looking over at Magnus, who was shaking all over. He’d been riding Alec, his legs legs straining, so they felt a bit sore at the moment and Alec cuddled up next to him, Magnus grinning when he looked into Alec’s eyes, genty cupping his face and Alec grinned widely when he saw Magnus up close. His face was still flushed, his hair was now stuck to his forehead and he was still breathing pretty heavily. 

‘’Feeling okay?’’ asked Alec softly and pecked Magnus’ lips, who nodded and then happily hummed. ‘’Your legs feel okay?’’ asked Alec then and Magnus pressed his lips together - they felt okay, but where was the fun in saying that? They  _ were _ a bit sore and a little grin spread across his face - he would love some tender after care, which he always got anyway, but still… he wanted to  _ ask  _ for it and he then softly gasped.

‘’My muscles do feel a bit sore,’’ said Magnus and then slowly flexed his leg and looked up at his Grumpy, who was now smiling back. ‘’Maybe I could use some tender love caring, mmm?’’ asked Magnus, winking and Alec gently touched his thigh, Magnus happily moaning along and Alec chuckled. ‘’Yeah, right there,’’ muttered Magnus and then gasped when he felt Alec’s gentle fingers gently pressing into the sensitive flesh. It didn’t hurt, he was just very sensitive and responsive, moaning along and Alec looked proud with himself, gently massaging Magnus’ thighs and Magnus was happily humming along, almost purring, which made Alec chuckle.

‘’My Kitten is purring,’’ commented Alec and Magnus felt his cheeks reddening a little bit. He knew that he was being a bit too loud, but he couldn’t help it and his eyes widened when Alec just flipped him over without giving him any warnings, facing the pillow then and he looked waited for a little bit, Alec quickly rolling the sheets over to the side, so that he had naked Magnus laying under him and he was in awe. Ah, this was all his and he smiled happily, hovering on top of Magnus, who was now wondering what Alexander was going to do with him - not knowing was such a thrill, really. 

‘’Alexander, what will you do with me?’’ asked Magnus softly, but didn’t bother turning around. He felt far too comfortable like that and his heart melted when Alec gently kissed his nape, down to his shoulder blades. Alec’s kisses were slow and caring, Magnus closing his eyes as he allowed Alexander to take care of him. He loved how soft and protective Alec got after they made love and he took in a deep breath, the pillow smelling like Alec. They were currently at Alec’s place, he was home alone, so they could do whatever they wanted at the time being, Alec smiling as he kissed across Magnus’ back and he gently touched his legs. ‘’Oh, Alexander, that is really,  _ really  _ pleasant,’’ muttered Magnus into the pillow and Alec gently massaged Magnus’ legs again.

‘’Is the least thing I can do for you, my Kitten,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled into the pillow. ‘’You were stunning before, truly, so let me take care of you now, hmm?’’ asked Alec and Magnus only nodded. It felt too good and he didn’t bother speaking, softly gasping when he felt Alec moving down, pressing in a few kisses onto his legs and he tried not to laugh as Alec’s messy hair tickled him in the process, biting onto his lip and he grabbed the pillow. It would be such a shame to ruin such a perfect, sensual moment with him bursting into laughter. ‘’Hmm, maybe I should go grab some massaging oil,’’ commented Alec and Magnus’ eyes snapped open - really?

‘’No, it’s okay, darling, you don’t have to,’’ said Magnus softly, but Alec insisted.

‘’No, no, I wanna give you a proper massage now while I’m at it,’’ said Alec and Magnus’ breath shuddered. He couldn’t say no really, right? To have those big hands roam all over his body and massage him was everything. Especially after his hard trainings, he had been feeling a bit sore, especially his back, so it was going to do him good. Magnus only nodded and Alec looked like an excited puppy, leaving him on the bed with a quick kiss on top of his head. Alec quickly put on some boxers and then got out of bed. ‘’I’ll be back in sec,’’ said Alec. ‘’You stay naked,’’ he carried on a bit too excited and Magnus started laughing, but he nodded. ‘’Awesome,’’ said Alec, drooling as he slowly left the bedroom - what a sight!

‘’Okay, I’ll wait here,’’ said Magnus and watched Alec disappear from the bedroom, but before even a few minutes passed, Alec was already back, a bottle of massage oil in his hands and he jumped back onto the bed, excited and Magnus started laughing, but his laughter died out when Alec suddenly poured some of the oil onto his skin and he hissed - fuck that was cold! ‘’That’s cold!’’ said Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together.

‘’Crap,’’ said Alec. ‘’How am I supposed to warm it up then?’’ asked Alec and Magnus giggled.

‘’You’re supposed to put it onto your hands first and then rub them together to heat it up, darling,’’ said Magnus patiently and Alec nodded - ah, that made so much more sense. ‘’And then you can start with the massage,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec nodded.

‘’Yes, okay. I’m sorry,’’ said Alec and Magnus only shook his head, it was okay. Listening to Magnus’ instructions, Alec warmed up his hands and Magnus smiled when he felt Alec’s hands on his back, warm this time, hissing softly when Alec slowly started massaging away, from time to time dropping his hands a bit too low on purpose and it made Magnus giggle. Alec was cheeky and he loved it, relaxing happily, which made Alec happy - his boyfriend felt completely relaxed and he felt so happy about it. He made Magnus relax and it was such a joy, truly, happily humming as he massaged away and Magnus gasped again. ‘’Feels good?’’

‘’Oh, so good, Alexander,’’ said Magnus, his voice lazy and he then opened his eyes. ‘’Mmm, so today,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’I’ve been thinking, I’m free and you have the afternoon off too,’’ said Magnus. ‘’How about if we go look a few apartments?’’ asked Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. ‘’I maybe searched for a few of them in secret,’’ said Magnus. ‘’They’re all pretty much nearby, pretty small, but enough for the two of us and we’d be able to afford them without much problems, I think,’’ said Magnus and Alec smiled, his heart hammering and his hands were shaking. This was such a big step and Alec was screaming inside -  _ yes, yes, yes!  _ He had been meaning to ask Magnus that too, but it was never really brought up, so he was happy that Magnus was thinking for the both of them!

‘’You’ve searched for them on your own?’’ asked Alec with a little pout.

‘’Dad helped me a little bit, of course, but yes. I wanted it to be a surprise,’’ said Magnus and then shrugged. ‘’I mean I know we said that we’d look together, but I got too excited,’’ said Magnus and then pressed his lips together, looking around over his shoulder. ‘’It’s okay, right?’’ asked Magnus and Alec leaned in and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips - of course it was okay! He’d been so busy with work that he didn’t really have the time to think about it if he was being honest, but that didn’t mean that he wasn’t excited about moving in with Magnus anymore. Of course he was!

‘’Of course it is,’’ said Alec happily. 

‘’Marvelous,’’ said Magnus and then turned around, Alec pouting, because he wasn’t done yet with his massage. ‘’Because I might already made a few calls,’’ said Magnus. ‘’So that we can go and see a few of those places today,’’ said Magnus and Alec’s heart was hammering even more. Magnus thought about everything and Alec was just so happy that he didn’t know what to say. Instead, he jumped Magnus, kissed him hard, Magnus laughing loudly - indeed, Alexander was like an excited puppy!

‘’I love you so fucking much,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus grinned.

‘’I love you too,’’ he said back before Alec attacked his lips again.


	37. Chapter 37

‘’I did like the second apartment best, but sadly they don’t allow pets,’’ said Alec and pouted, looking over at Magnus, who was also of the same opinion. Magnus and Alec were busy with trying to pick out what apartment would suit them the best, but it wasn’t easy. All five of them were nice and cosy, also in Asmodeus’ area, but each of them were lacking something. The perfect one would be all of them combined into one and then Magnus and Alec would be the happiest people ever. But well, this was the real world and they would have to give up on something and Magnus hummed, curled up next to Alec, who was on his laptop, skipping through one apartment to the other and Magnus pressed his lips together, Meow curiously watching his dads, curled up in Magnus’ lap.

‘’Yeah and the landlord looks like he’s a dick,’’ said Magnus and wrinkled his nose. ‘’After Lorenzo, I don’t want another place where it’ll be a drag to come back home,’’ said Magnus and shuddered, Alec quickly nodding in agreement. He had completely forgotten about the evil and grumpy landlord and he then sighed - ah, this was quite difficult if he was being honest. ‘’I mean the first one isn’t all that bad,’’ said Magnus and leaned closer to Alec, taking the laptop into his lap, Meow moving over to Alec. But Magnus then hummed. ‘’I mean it’s a lot cheaper than the others,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, but again…

‘’Yes, but it’s old,’’ said Alec and sighed. ‘’I mean we could save up on the money and redecorate it and make it more modern, but it would take months, I feel,’’ said Alec and sighed sadly. He didn’t want to wait anymore. ‘’Plus that living room looks like is falling apart,’’ he carried on and Magnus nodded - right, he forgot about that. He was too fixated on the low price that he completely forgot about that living room. Oh, it still haunted him and if he thought about it more, it really wouldn’t be good to move into that. Yes, they could make it  _ theirs _ by redecorating and stuff, but it would take too much time (and money probably) to fix it. It was a fixer upper more than anything.

‘’I mean it looks like the fourth one would be the most suitable,’’ said Alec. ‘’It’s smaller than the rest, but I mean for now I think it would be enough,’’ said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes.  _ But it didn’t have the walk in closet _ , he wanted to say, but then he bit his tongue and he giggled. Yeah, his walk in closet could wait a little bit as they both knew that they wouldn’t live in there forever, it was just a temporary thing before they’d be finally be able to settle down in something bigger.  _ That _ apartment that Asmodeus found was still on both of their minds and would come up in conversations every now and then. Maybe, when the time would be ready, they would be able to move in there. One day and Magnus sighed happily.

‘’Yeah, I do think you have a point,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I mean it’s small, but it’s cosy  _ and _ modern,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Not to mention that it’s already pretty much set for someone to move it,’’ said Magnus and felt excitement bubbling from within. ‘’Hmm, yeah maybe we should go for this one,’’ said Magnus and then looked down at Meow, who was happily purring as Alec was giving him the tummy massage of his life and he chuckled. ‘’Meow, what do you think?’’ asked Magnus and Meow slowly looked at Magnus and then lazily meowed. ‘’It’s a good place, right?’’ he asked and Meow only meowed, not knowing what the question was, but it didn’t matter. He wanted more of those tummy rubs, so he was meowing until his parents were happy and Alec grinned.

‘’I think that was a yes,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus hummed.

‘’Or maybe he’s just saying what we want to hear because he doesn’t want his tummy-rub-session to end,’’ said Magnus and then chuckled. ‘’Spoiled little boy,’’ he commented, but then pressed a kiss against Alec’s cheek and happily placed the laptop onto the coffee table. They were over at Asmodeus’ place and were currently in the living room, Asmodeus in his office and Alec then sighed happily, wrapping an arm around Magnus’ shoulders and he pulled him closer. ‘’I suppose we’ve picked out the place then?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded slowly.

‘’I think we just did,’’ said Alec happily and then felt his heart getting a bit faster. He couldn’t contain his happiness and excitement, he really couldn’t. This was all he ever wished for - to move in with the person that he loved and for them to start their lives together, properly. ‘’Oh, I can’t wait to tell Izzy and Jace,’’ said Alec happily and Magnus grinned. Oh, right, he couldn’t wait to tell his friends either - they were going to be so happy and excited for them. He had already told them that they were looking into places for them to live together and all of them were super supportive, even Raphael seemed to be on board. Magnus kind of expected for him to complain that they were moving too fast, but so far he heard none of that and he was happy. 

Magnus wondered how his dad was going to take the news though, but it shouldn’t be too difficult. The place was literally only a ten minute walk, so he should be good! Magnus happily sighed and then bit his lip, looking over at Alec, who was thinking again. Hmm, he was doing that a lot lately - was something else on his mind? ‘’Alexander?’’ asked Magnus softly and Alec turned his head to his boyfriend. ‘’Something else on your mind?’’ he asked slowly and Alec shrugged, but in fact there was something on his mind. It was still that - him wishing to become a vet. He’s been giving it more and more thought as of lately and he also went to see online and check if there were any good veterinarian schools here in New York. He was just… interested and the more he thought about it, the more he was sure that it was something that he wanted to do. But apart from telling Izzy, he didn’t really bring it up with anyone else. He wanted to be extra sure before he’d announce to someone. Then again, he needed some advice from others. Isabelle was very supportive, but Alec still wasn’t too sure. Maybe he was being too ambitious. 

Not that there was anything wrong with being ambitious, he just wanted to have realistic expectations, that was all. Alec finally snapped back to reality and then he gave Magnus a little smile. ‘’Mmm, just thinking, nothing else,’’ said Alec, but that got Magnus only more curious and he eased his face closer to Alec’s, which caused the younger one to giggle and he then cocked his head to the side. ‘’Curious, are you?’’ asked Alec and then waggled his eyebrows, Magnus nodding. ‘’Aw, such a curious Kitten,’’ teased Alec and pinched Magnus’ cheek. Magnus pouted and then looked away.

‘’Fine, keep your secrets then,’’ said Magnus, pretending to be hurt, but his smile was soon back on. ‘’You’re just thinking a lot lately,’’ said Magnus. ‘’Is it something serious?’’ asked Magnus and Alec nodded - yeah, it kind of was, but Magnus took it the rong, thinking that it was something sad or bad. ‘’Aw, what troubles you, my angel?’’

‘’My future,’’ said Alec in a monotone voice and Magnus’ eyes widened. 

‘’Oh?’’ asked Magnus. ‘’Did something happen?’’

‘’Oh, no, no,’’ said Alec and then hummed. Maybe he should tell Magnus about his plans? Not exactly plans if he was being honest, more like- ‘’I just had a thought,’’ said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. ‘’More like an idea and I don’t know if it’s a good or bad idea as of yet,’’ confessed Alec and Magnus was only listening. ‘’I think… maybe that I’ve found something that I want to do… learn,’’ said Alec and Magnus nodded slowly, but allowed Alec to continue speaking, not interrupting him at all. He just sat there and listened, because he could tell that it was important to Alexander, so he was being a supportive boyfriend, just sitting and listening. ‘’Picture this,’’ said Alec as if he was pitching a business idea and it made Magnus grin. ‘’Me as a vet,’’ he said and then stopped talking, looking at Magnus. 

Magnus arched an eyebrow and it took him a little while to realise what Alec was actually talking about, but the realisation slowly sank in and he looked at Alec who was now nervous waiting for any kind of response from his boyfriend, Magnus' initial response leading him to believe that Magnus didn't really think that it was a good idea or something. But that soon changed as Magnus smiled up to his ears and then looked at Alec, who was now dying to know what Magnus thought about all of this. 

The news came as a surprise to Magnus, but he smiled after all because it didn’t seem like a bad idea. Lately, all that Alec could talk about were animals and how much he loved working in that store. He got that promotion that he was promised and in a span of a bit over a month since getting the job, he was the top employee at the store, which made Alec really happy and proud. And happy Alec meant a very happy Magnus as well, who couldn’t be any more proud of his angel. It felt amazing knowing that Alexander was finally doing something that he liked, so Magnus happily sighed, seeing that Alexander was still waiting for a reply, which he soon got. Magnus leaned closer and then just happily kissed his boyfriend, who kissed him back and Magnus happily hummed, cupping Alec’s face, who was flushing a little bit - so, that meant that Magnus thought it was a good idea? Alec didn’t know, so he needed more detailed reply.

‘’So, um that means that you-’’

‘’This is an amazing idea, Alexander,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec only smiled. If he was being honest, he could already see Alexander working as a veterinarian and he hummed. Did vets wear those long white coats as well? Because if they did, Magnus considered himself the luckiest person ever. Alec dressed as a lawyer was enough to make him all hot and bothered, but the thought of him being dressed as a doctor made him even more interested and he hummed in amusement. But it wasn’t only about that - thinking about Alec treating animals in need made his heart swell with warmth and happiness. He knew how much Alexander loved animals.

‘’You really think so?’’ asked Alec happily, looking like an excited puppy and Magnus happily nodded, because how could he not?! Alec looked so happy and excited! Alec felt how a wave of relief flushed over him and he then just smiled - ah, it felt amazing now that he finally told Magnus. If he was being honest, he was meaning to tell him for such a long time, but he kept stalling with it. He didn’t even know why he worried so much - Magnus was always supportive of him, so he knew that Magnus was going to be supportive. Still, he was happy that Magnus was on board and Magnus nodded again.

“Of course,” said Magnus and then grinned. “What? Did you think that I’d tell you it was a bad idea or something?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head, but then he shrugged and Magnus chuckled, playfully smacking his shoulder. “Oh, come on, you know that I’ll always be supportive of you, so you have nothing to worry about,” said Magnus and then sighed happily. “So, Alec Lightwood as veterinarian - it does have a nice ring to is,” said Magnus and Alec smiled shyly. He had to admit it, it did have a nice ring to is and he then only watched Magnus, who still wasn’t done. “I think you’d be a great fit, I mean you love animals and helping them, so why not?” asked Magnus and Alec happily huffed.

“You’re the best boyfriend ever,” said Alec happily and Magnus nodded.

“I know,” said Magnus happily and Alec cracked up.

“You’re one cheeky Kitten,” said Alec happily and Magnus chuckled. “I even went to see if there were any good schools here in New York,” said Alec slowly and Magnus nodded - it seemed that Alec had done a lot of research on his own already and he was happy about that. It showed that Alec was serious about pursuing this career. “And there’s quite a lot of them. I still didn’t choose in which I’ll enroll… I mean  _ if _ I’ll even enroll,” said Alec quickly. “I still need to decide properly if this is really what I want to do,” he explained and Magnus understood it very well - one needed to really think about things before going into a new education field.

“Well, whatever you decide, do tell me, yes?” asked Magnus and Alec nodded. “I’ll always be there to support you, if you’ll be a vet, or something else,” said Magnus and Alec happily cuddled up next to Magnus. 

“Seriously, you’re so good to me,” said Alec under his breath, but Magnus was able to hear him an he planted one quick kiss against his cheek yet again and Alec was smiling proudly - he gained a lot of kisses that day. Not that he was counting or anything, but still… Magnus was extra affectionate that day and Alec was living for it. “Love you so much,” muttered Alec and Magnus happily hummed as Alec gave him a proper kiss on top of his lips. 

“Well, I might have an ulterior motive,” said Magnus absently as he was still drooling over an image in his head - Alec in the doctor robes was too good to be true, a drool-worthy image that he wanted to see. Alec didn’t quite get it, but luckily for him, Magnus was more than willing to explain his fantasies with Alec. “I’ve always had a thing for doctors,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes. “I mean just picturing you in that white coat does things to me - vets do wear coats right? Because if not, it’s not worth-”

“I suppose they do, but-”

“Happy Birthday and Merry Christmas to me,” announced Magnus, his eyes shining and it made Alec burst into loud laughter. “Now you just have to pursue this career, Alexander - I deserve it,” said Magnus, who was of course only joking and Alec only smiled softly. “Ah, this will be amazing - an actor and a doctor,” said Magnus.

“A vet.”

“Vets are doctors.”

“Animal doctors.”

“Shush - a doctor is a doctor,” explained Magnus happily and Alec couldn’t really argue with that. Magnus happily looked down at their child, Meow curiously looking up at them and Magnus had a happy announcement, lifting him up above his head and then he kissed Meow’s head. “Meow, dad is going to be a doctor, isn’t this so exciting?” asked Magnus happily and Alec rolled his eyes again, which made Magnus laugh out loud, but then he only smiled - yes, he was going to be a doctor after all - be it an animal or not. A doctor he shall be and he couldn’t wait to tell about that to others. Now that he thought about it he had two major things to tell others 

  1. He and Magnus finally picked out an apartment
  2. He was going to be enrolling into a veterinarian school in fall




	38. Chapter 38

“Man, moving sucks so much,” moaned Alec as he was carrying boxes upon boxes into their new apartment. Magnus and Alec had finally picked out the apartment and a few weeks later, they were all set to move in. The place was quite small, but for the three of them it was going to be just enough - it was perfect. Magnus sighed as well, putting his own load of boxes onto the floor and then he started massaging his back, which hurt and he then rubbed his palms together and bit his lip, looking around the place, which was covered in boxes and he clicked with his tongue. Now they would have to unpack everything and he just sat onto the floor, losing all of his will power to keep going on and he just sadly looked towards Alexander, who was now leaning towards the door frame and Asmodeus was laughing behind them, shaking his head.

“Yeah, but it’ll be worth it a long run,” said Magnus and started looking around the place and he whined again. “But first we must unpack everything and… there’s so much stuff,” whined Magnus, wrinkling his nose. He was tired, he needed a drink. “I’m tired, we should have a drink first,” said Magnus and then nodded, Asmodeus chuckling and he then carried Meow inside of the apartment, who was curiously looking around - what was this place? Where was he? And why were there so many boxes? Oh, but that gave the cat an idea - he loved hiding in boxes and he couldn’t wait to pounce on one, happily meowing. He just wished someone would let him out of the cat carrier, because he was pretty bored and he wanted to go out to the freedom! Luckily, Asmodeus did just that and Magnus and Alec chuckled when they saw that Meow happily pounced out the carrier, but then he stopped and just decided to scope out his surroundings.

“Yep, moving is hard,” said Asmodeus. “But you’ll see, after the hard part of it is over, it’s the best thing ever,” said Asmodeus, who was pretty content with himself. Magnus and Alec chose a location that was close to his apartment, so that was all that matter. As for Alec and his family - Robert and Max lived a bit further away, but nobody really complained. All that mattered to little Maxie was that his brother was back in town and they could still see each other pretty much every day if they wanted. And Robert was just happy that Alec was happy, so he didn’t mind his son moving out. So, everything was set and Alec was happily humming, but then he opened his eyes and was again met with the landscape of boxes and he had to agree with his boyfriend.

“Magnus, I think I’ll need that drink too,” said Alec and then moaned in discomfort. “Please tell me that you’ve packed some,” said Alec and Magnus gave him a serious look - of course he packed the booze, how could he even think that he’d go without?! Magnus packed whiskey and a couple of beers. Not a lot of variety to choose from, but it was enough for the time being and Magnus slowly looked among the boxes.

“Of course I packed - I packed all of the  _ essentials _ , Alexander,” said Magnus seriously and his dad started cracking up next to them. “It should be around somewhere, in one of the boxes. But there’s so many,” whined Magnus and started shaking his head - there were far too many of them and Magnus didn’t even feel like standing up. “Papa, in which one did I put the drinks and the glasses?” asked Magnus and he looked up at his father, who started laughing and he just shook his head. Were they really ready to live together by themselves? Asmodeus just sighed and then went to the box that was left to Magnus and pointed at it.

“I’m pretty sure it’s this one. I mean it says  _ booze _ on it, so that’s a pretty strong lead,” said Asmodeus and Magnus perked up. Oh, right, it did say that! Magnus then faintly remembered writing things on the boxes, but he somehow managed to forget it - ugh, he was just too tired and he then pressed his lips together. “Sit, I’ll pour us all a glass of whiskey,” said Asmodeus and Magnus and Alec looked at him in sheer glee and happiness, because the man was a saint. No, he was an angel, it both of their eyes at the moment and it made Asmodeus laugh the way that both of them were looking at him. It was beyond hilarious and he just bit his lip. But he shouldn’t laugh at them, they were both really tired as they’ve spent the last week packing and preparing things, so he made no comments about it. 

As the boys were sitting on the floor completely exhausted, Asmodeus went ahead and poured each of them a glass of whiskey, not too much, just enough to keep their strength up and Magnus and Alec thanked the man, happily taking the glasses after they finally managed to pick themselves up from the floor and Magnus smiled when he looked at his father. ‘’Mmm, thank you, dad,’’ said Magnus happily and then handed the glass over to Alexander, who was already over with them, one of his arms wrapped around Magnus’ waist, keeping him as a support more than anything and it made the older one laugh, chuckling. ‘’Here you go, Angel,’’ said Magnus and Alec hummed.

‘’Thank you, Kitten,’’ muttered Alec and pressed a kiss against Magnus’ cheek and then they finally clinked their glasses together. ‘’So, um, I guess we should make a toast or something,’’ commented Alec as he was now looking down at the whiskey and couldn’t wait to feel it sliding down his throat. Maybe it sounded weird, sighing and then he looked at Magnus. ‘’I guess… um, to us and to a happy life together,’’ he started, but then cringed - he was horrible when it came to making any kind of announcements or speeches. He much rather came prepared and had it all written down… which made his wonder; how the hell was he going to make wedding vows to Magnus one day? He then shook his head and snapped back to reality, his cheeks red when he realised where his mind was wandering off to, but it did make him wonder. One day, him and Magnus would get married, right? Magnus started snickering and Alec flushed with embarrassment. ‘’Okay, I know I suck at making speeches, no need to laugh at me,’’ grumbled Alec and Magnus giggled.

‘’No, you’re doing amazing sweetie,’’ said Magnus with a wink and Asmodeus grinned next to them. ‘’Come on, now, Alexander… what did we say about pouting?’’ asked Magnus, but Alec did not reply as he was too busy with, well, sulking and pouting. Magnus laughed at him, how could he?! ‘’You did such an amazing little speech and both me and my father are touched by it,’’ said Magnus and looked at Asmodeus, who raised an eyebrow. Oh, he was supposed to say something? Hmm, okay.

‘’Yeah, my dear boy,’’ said Asmodeus very serious. It was way too seriously and Alec knew that they weren’t taking him seriously. ‘’It was such raw emotion,’’ he said and nodded. ‘’I mean, even better than Shakespeare,’’ said Asmodeus in the end and Alec whined as he looked at Magnus, who was rolling his eyes. Yes, he had forgotten how much his father sucked at lying. Not only that, but Magnus inherited Asmodeus’ trait of liking to mess around with the people he loved so… yes. It was two against one and it really wasn’t fair, so Magnus quickly stepped down and he sighed.

‘’Dad, you’re not really helping,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus waved it off with his hand - ah, youngsters these days. Far too sensitive, couldn’t take a joke, but at the end of the day - he was as much of a drama queen as Magnus and Alec combined, so he knew that he shouldn’t be the one setting up rules. ‘’Yes, to us,’’ said Magnus happily and raised his glass. Alec was still sulking, but he was prepared to listen and a little smile cracked his face and then he nodded, clinking his glass against Magnus’ yet again and he sighed.

‘’To us,’’ muttered Alec back, the pout slowly disappearing and Magnus pecked his lips.

‘’And me,’’ said Asmodeus, Magnus rolling his eyes as his father came closer and wrapped his arms around Magnus, pulling him into a half-hug and then he shook him. ‘’Don’t you dare to forget your old man,’’ said Asmodeus and shook his head, sighing in a very overly exaggerated manner and then he looked at Alec. ‘’Do come and visit poor old me,’’ said Asmodeus and shook his head. ‘’Now, I’m going to be alone again, poor, poor Asmodeus,’’ whined the man and Magnus chuckled, Alec grinned and then he only shook his head.

‘’Dad,’’ said Magnus.

‘’No, no, my dear child, spare your words,’’ said Asmodeus. ‘’I’ll be okay, I’ll be able to live with such…  _ heartbreak _ ,’’ said Asmodeus and Magnus looked at his glass - he didn’t even take a sip yet. Did the fumes of the whiskey get to him already?! He face-palmed and then he only sighed. His father was making fun of them, wasn’t he? Ah, yes, that he was.

‘’Dad, we literally live across the street and down the block,’’ deadpanned Magnus and Asmodeus shuddered. ‘’Like we couldn’t pick any places that were closer to you,’’ said Magnus and Asmodeus pressed his lips together. “I mean any closer would be living in the same apartment building as you,” joked Magnus and Asmodeus started laughing with the two of them, in the end signing fondly and he pinched his cheek playfully.

“Ah, my boy is all grown up,” said Asmodeus happily and then looked at Alec. “You take good care of him,” said Asmodeus and Magnus rolled his eyes. Ah, yes, he knew that something like this was coming. 

“You know Alexander, so you know-”

“I will, sir,” said Alec happily and Magnus groaned when his father sighed emotionally.

“Oh, shush, boy, let me have this moment,” said Asmodeus and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Magnus wanted to tell him that this wasn’t the first time that he was moving away from home, but then he bit his tongue when he remembered the circumstances in which he left the last time and he looked down. “I didn’t get to have this when you moved out the first time,” stated Asmodeus bitterly and Magnus quickly understood why his father was being such a drama queen. A part of him was just playing around, but the other part of him was just taking in the moment that had been taken from him once and after that Magnus didn’t make any more comments even if his father’s words were getting more and more ridiculous. He understood that his father was coming from a place of love, so he just gritted his teeth and sat through it all.

* * *

“I hate my life,” announced Alec, who was on his knees and was putting out his books from the box. In the last few weeks he purchased a lot of books that were about becoming a vet and about animals, because he wanted to be ready for when the time came. Alec had also finally told the other people in his life and Robert couldn’t happier when he learned that his son was going to be a  _ doctor.  _ That sounded way better than being a lawyer - Robert was a boasting father himself so Alec already knew that the entire office had probably known by then that Alec was in the process of becoming a doctor. An animal or a human doctor, it didn’t really matter - Robert was also of an opinion that a doctor was a doctor and Alec was only rolling his eyes when he listened to his mother and father talking to their friends over the phone when it came to Alec. But well… it made him smile and he was happy that they were both being so supportive. 

“You sure do have a lot of books,” commented Magnus and then smiled. “But, hey, I’ll help you put them away. We need to put them in an alphabetical order?” asked Magnus curiously and Alec only shrugged.

“Does it really matter?” he whined.

“Yes. We’re adults, we must have some order set up and-”

“I hate being an adult, it sucks so much,” said Alec and looked miserably up at his boyfriend, who was smiling softly. “Ugh, do I even need all of these? You know, I’m starting to believe that the lady in the bookstore was just piling them on and on,” said Alec and rubbed his temples. “She tricked me - she said  _ you, sir, you need all of these.  _ But do I really, Magnus? Do I?” asked Alec, who was sitting there like a pile of sadness and Magnus helped him up onto his legs.

“Maybe we should stop unpacking for today, we’ve been at it for three hours now, ever since my dad left,” said Magnus and Alec nodded. It’s been too long day and he rubbed his forehead. “How about we get to  _ our _ couch and I give you a little massage?” asked Magnus and took Alec’s hand into his own, gently pulling him towards the couch and Alec smiled up to his ears -  _ their couch, their place, their apartment.  _ Ah, that sounded so perfect and Alec took the bait, allowing Magnus to take him to the couch and his legs soon gave out, snuggling close to his boyfriend, who was chuckling when he saw how tired his angel was. 

‘’But even so,’’ said Alec and looked up at Magnus. ‘’I’m so happy, I haven’t been so happy in a long time,’’ said Alec and happily sighed. ‘’Finally, we’ve moved in together,’’ muttered Alec happily into Magnus’ neck and then kissed his way up to his cheek, attacking his lips and Magnus giggled - it didn’t seem that Alec was  _ that _ tired at the moment, happily humming along as he felt Alec deepening the kiss, tilting his head to the side and he shuddered when he felt Alec gently biting into his lip, sucking on it as he slowly pulled back, but he didn’t hesitate for much longer, kissing Magnus again and the older one was melting. 

‘’Didn’t you say you were tired?’’ asked Magnus with a faint flush.

‘’Mmm, never too tired for this. Magnus, we should totally celebrate this,’’ said Alec and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’If you know what I mean,’’ he carried on and Magnus started laughing when he was pushed back against the couch, but he wasn’t really complaining and he was all smiles as he was looking up into the face of the man that he loved, wrapping his legs around Alec’s hips and he pulled him closer down and Alec waggled his eyebrows.

‘’You’re hilarious,’’ commented Magnus and turned his head a little bit, watching Meow still sniffing around the apartment. He managed to locate his toys and his scratching post, so he seemed content with himself, but was still a bit weird out as he didn’t know the place yet, so he made his way to Magnus and Alec, sitting on the floor and he stared up at them, making Magnus grin and Alec chuckled. ‘’Do you like our new place, baby?’’ asked Magnus and Meow meowed back. ‘’Is that a yes?’’ asked Magnus and Alec hummed.

‘’Should be,’’ said Alec and nodded. ‘’I mean,’’ he said. ‘’He looks content with himself, right?’’ asked Alec and Magnus then nodded. ‘’It’s our new home,’’ said Alec happily, repeating it for the tenth time that day, but he couldn’t help himself - it was their home.  _ Their _ home. His and Magnus’ and he was just so happy. ‘’And we’ll all live here like a family,’’ said Alec, his eyes shining. ‘’Sounds pretty dope, doesn’t it?’’ asked Alec and Meow didn’t seem too interested as he was much more interested in the box that was by the side of the couch and pounced it. 

Unfortunately he misjudged it and the box was empty, so he flipped over together with it - Meow ended on the floor and the box flipped over on top of him. All that was sticking out was his tail and Alec couldn’t help but to laugh out loud as he watched Meow trying to free himself from the box, who wouldn’t let him free, his miserable meows being heard and Alec started laughing on top of his lungs. Magnus tried not to laugh and he gave Alec a playful smack across his shoulder and he scolded him. ‘’Alexander, how dare you laugh? Our baby is in trouble, help him!’’ said Magnus and pushed Alec back, who got onto his legs, but was still shaking with laughter as Meow was walking back, hitting the wall and he meowed again.

‘’Meow, I’m so sorry,’’ said Alec in bent down, picking up the box, Meow looking very traumatised and Magnus was quickly by him as well, picking him up and Alec grinned. ‘’But he brought it on his own,’’ said Alec and Magnus clicked with his tongue.

‘’He’s a baby, Alexander,’’ said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow.

‘’Ah-ha,’’ said Alec, but then didn’t argue anymore and just pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ cheek and then pressed a kiss on top of Meow’s head as well. 


	39. Chapter 39

‘’Coffee?’’ asked Magnus when he saw Alexander coming into the kitchen, Alec nodding and he then smiled as he made his way to the table, feeling his stomach grumbling. Ah, he was hungry and he needed a strong breakfast as there was a long day ahead in front of him, but sadly he was too, too lazy to even stand up and start preparing something. Luckily, Magnus’ coffee was going to work like a charm and he perked up as Magnus waved the mug of freshly brewed coffee in front of his nose and he happily leaned in and he hummed in delight. Ah, Magnus’ yummy coffee as the first thing in the day - what a lucky man he was and he happily leaned up and pressed a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips as he leaned down to place the mug in front of Alec. ‘’Mmm, thank you,’’ muttered Magnus as he pulled back and Alec only waggled his eyebrows.

‘’Oh, no, no, thank  _ you _ ,’’ said Alec happily and ran his fingers through his messy hair and smiled when Magnus sat on the opposite side of the table and then reached with his hand over it and placed his hand on top of Alec’s who happily linked their fingers together and then he gazed into Magnus’ eyes. ‘’Mmm, this is the best way to start the day - your coffee,’’ said Alec and then took a big gulp of it and moaned in delight, making Magnus chuckle, because Alec was being so over the top about his coffee, but he wasn’t going to lie - it made him happy and he then bit into his lip. ‘’Ah, you make the best coffee ever,’’ said Alec and already felt buzzed up. Or maybe it was from that kiss before; Magnus’ kisses were magical after all and he then gazed over the stove, Magnus laughing when he heard Alec’s stomach rumbling.

‘’Aww, is my Grumpy hungry?’’ asked Magnus and reached over the table again and gently pinched Alec’s cheek. ‘’Hmm, what should I do about this?’’ he asked and Alec only rolled his eyes and then bit his lip - what a perfect moment this was. Just a lazy morning in  _ their _ apartment before going off to work and going to university. Ah, this was an amazing life and Alec only grinned. ‘’I’ll cook us something, what are you in the mood for?’’ asked Magnus, but Alec shook his head - it seemed unfair to him, because Magnus had already made the coffee, so Alec was prepared to take the responsibility to make them some power up breakfast.

‘’I’ll cook, Kitten,’’ said Alec and winked, Magnus raising his eyebrows and he then hummed.

‘’Oh?’’ asked Magnus, but didn’t complain at all, Alexander was a good cook and he got many memories from them in London, where Alexander would cook for them quite often and he pressed his lips together, his own stomach rumbling as well then and he flushed a little bit. ‘’Sounds lovely,’’ said Magnus and then hummed. ‘’I mean you gave me quite the workout in the shower earlier,’’ he said and winked, Alec flushing a little bit and he then puffed his cheeks, but then a little smile spread across his face and he winked.

‘’Exactly, I’ll take care of my Kitten,’’ said Alec and then decided to prepare them some pancakes, because it was easy and quick to make and they were both pretty much starving. As soon as Meow heard Alec starting up the stove, he ran into the kitchen from the living room and started meowing, begging to be fed as well and Magnus started laughing. Meow had been doing this for a while now - it started when he was still living with Asmodeus. As soon as one of them would start cooking, Meow learned that that mean that humans got food, so it was only fair of them to feed him too. Preferably first. Alec smiled and Magnus shook his head as he was already getting Meow’s bowl.

‘’Hungry boy, are you?’’ asked Magnus and Meow meowed in agreement, Alec smiling along as he watched them. Ah, Meow and his Kitten were too adorable together and he had to remind himself to keep on cooking the pancakes to not burn them. Magnus happily smiled when he smelled the freshly made pancakes soon enough and he rubbed his palms together as he watched Meow happily eating over by the fridge and he waltzed over to Alec, who was still cooking and was happily humming along. ‘’How’s it cooking, good looking?’’ asked Magnus, who couldn’t prevent himself from making such a pun - the opportunity was more than perfect. It made Alec roll his eyes, but it also made him giggle.

Alec looked back and then made a cute little pout. ‘’I don’t know, you’d have to tell me,’’ he flirted back and Magnus started laughing as well - both of them started laughing in unison. Magnus stepped even closer, wanting to be of help, so he wrapped his arms around Alec’s waist and happily hummed, placing his chin on top of Alexander’s shoulder and took in a deep breath. Alec took the opportunity and he then pressed a quick kiss against Magnus’ cheek and then quickly went back to cooking. Oh, that sneaky little… thought Magnus and then pinched Alec’s cheek again. 

‘’Mmm, smells so good,’’ moaned Magnus in delight and Alec waggled his eyebrows. Oh, yes, he made was able to make some pretty mean pancakes that people usually loved and he smiled proudly. ‘’Hurry up, the Kitten is starving,’’ announced Magnus, acting cute in front of Alexander on purpose, because he knew that it was Alec’s weakness - Magnus acting cute was an instant knockdown for Alec and he just chuckled. 

‘’They’ll be done soon, Mr Impatient,’’ said Alec and Magnus smiled into Alec’ shoulder. ‘’How about you get the table ready, hmm?’’ asked Alec and Magnus nodded. He’d be more than happy to help, sighing happily as he slowly unwrapped his arms from Alec’s waist and then went ahead and set up the table while Alec finished with preparing the pancakes, stacking a lot of them for his Kitten, who was then just watching him - just who did Alec think that he was? Then again he was whiny before about being hungry and he folded his arms on top of his chest - Alec was making fun of him was what he came to realise just then and he clicked with his tongue, but grinned and folded the napkins as well, making the table look all fancy. It might had been only breakfast, but that didn’t need to mean that it didn’t need to look fancy.

‘’So, let’s dig in,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec grinned, looking over at Magnus over the table and he then just looked around the apartment. As small as it was, it was perfect for them, Meow joining them at the table as well. He was all done with his breakfast, but he had manners, so he jumped onto the empty chair and watched his parents eat in silence, while he himself had a little grooming session to be done. He needed to look presentable for the day after all.

* * *

“Okay, Izzy, how about this one?” asked Alec and then narrowed his eyes. He was currently in the jewelry store and had Isabelle over on video call, Clary being with her as he was currently trying to buy something big - it was the promise ring he had been wanting to get to Magnus, thinking that maybe he should just skip over the promise one and just get them a couple of engagement rings. But that would be probably too soon, Alec didn’t want to get too hasty. Plus, he wanted them to experience both, go nice and slow and enjoy the moments, biting onto his lip and he then shook slightly. Isabelle and Clary were both glued to the screen and were trying their best to help Alec pick the perfect ring for Magnus. Ah, this was all so exciting for the girls. 

The one that Alec showed was a pretty silver ring with a little blue jewel on the top and both of them sighed happily. “Oh, I think it could work,” said Clary, but even though the ring was pretty, Isabelle on the other hand wasn’t feeling it too much. “What do you think, Iz?” she then asked and Isabelle clicked with her tongue.

“I do think it’s pretty, but,” said Isabelle and Alec perked up. When it came to jewelry he always trusted his sister as she had amazing taste in everything that was correlated to fashion, including jewelry and he was prepared to listen to her. “I just don’t think it’s very Magnus, do you know what I mean?” she asked and Clary only shrugged. “It has to be more… I don’t really know how to explain it, but I’ll know when I’ll see it,” said Isabelle and Alec whined. He really wanted to get Magnus a special ring, but if it was this hard to pick for only a promise ring, he couldn’t even imagine how hard it would be for an engagement one. He didn’t even want to think how much shopping he’d have to do for wedding ones, though Magnus would be there to help with that.

“But this is the third store we’ve visited,” whined Alec and then rolled his eyes. Everything hurt, his legs were killing him and he needed a time out, because he was exhausted. He came to the mall two hours ago and he was so done with it, but not really. He really wanted to buy Magnus the perfect ring, the ring that would make him cry and speechless with joy and Alec pressed his lips together. Just to see a happy expression on Magnus’ face was going to make all of this worth it. 

“Alec, don’t you want to get Magnus the perfect ring?” asked Isabelle

“I do, I do,” said Alec and then pressed hand against his cheek. “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have acted like this,” said Alec and made Clary chuckle. “I’m just tired. And hungry and I need something to drink,” he whined and Isabelle grinned, but then allowed Alec to get a five minute break from shopping to just sit down, order himself something to drink and eat and then he would be back at it - he needed to recharge his batteries before continuing his hunt for the perfect ring and he then happily sighed. “Magnus will be so surprised,” said Alec happily and Isabelle grinned.

“Oh, he will be ecstatic,” said Clary and then sighed happily. “And then you two will soon get married, oh it will be so romantic,” said Clary, who didn’t even care that she was getting too ahead of time. ‘’Oh, maybe we could have a double wedding - you and Magnus and me and Jace. What do you say, Alec?’’ she asked happily and Alec started laughing. As much as he loved Biscuit, he wasn’t going to share his special day with anyone else. No double weddings - that day it was going to be his and Magnus’ time to shine.

“Yeah, maybe not,” said Alec and Clary rolled her eyes. “It’s just, it would be unfair to you, you know?” asked Alec and Clary wasn’t so sure that she liked where this was leading to. “I mean Magnus will outshine all of us and I don’t want everyone to be talking about him and completely ignore you,” said Alec and Clary clicked with her tongue.

“Gee, thanks Alec.”

“I’m just being real with you, Clary - you and me both know that Magnus will look fabulous and will outshine all of us,” said Alec very seriously and Clary rolled her eyes again, but then nodded with a snort.

“Suppose you’re right,” said Clary.

“Enough with chit-chat, Alec drink and eat, we need to resume the search,” said Isabelle and Alec started laughing, but then he just nodded.

* * *

Magnus wasn't the only one who made a trip down to the mall that day. He told Alexander that he had university, but what he didn't tell him that his last class had got cancelled that day, so that gave him just enough time to visit the local mall with one single mission - to get Alexander a promise ring. It had been on his mind for a while now, but the more time that passed, the more he wanted to get one for Alec and it was finally the day that it happened and he wasn't alone. Through the video call, he had Raphael helping him and he was happily jumping from one jewelry to the other one and after an hour, Raphael regretted his decision to help Magnus. This wasn't ending anytime soon and he knew it, whining while Magnus was only smiling.

" _ Ay, dios,  _ Magnus just choose one. It's not like this is your engagement ring," said the grumpy Raphael, who was struggling to keep himself calm, but Magnus only gave him a judgmental look and Raphael rolled his eyes. "Don't give me that look, you've visited two shops already, just pick one and call it a day," said Raphael and massaged his temples.

"Raphi, I can't just pick any ring, it has to be  _ the  _ ring," whined Magnus, who frankly didn't get it why Raphael was making such a big deal out of it and he pouted. "We need to get a perfect ring for my Grumpy and this isn't supposed to be an easy task, my friend," said Magnus and Raphael pouted. "Alexander needs an elegant ring that he'll wear regularly. You know that he isn't a big fan of jewelry and with this ring I'll make him a lover," said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. "So, no, it can't be just any ring," argued Magnus and Raphael took in a deep breath.

"Look, I hear you," said Raphael and then clasped his hands together, wearing a constipated look. "But what was wrong with the silver one in the last shop?" asked Raphael and Magnus bit his lip.

"It wasn't Alexander enough," said Magnus and Raphael hid his face into his palms - what did that even mean? He wasn't going to ask though and he then just continued feeling sorry for himself. "Come, Raphi, let's hit the next store," said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows, Raphael letting out a very defeated sigh, but he then just nodded. Magnus wanted to call Ragnor or Cat too, but they were both working at the time so it was only Raphael to help him and Magnus didn't mind it too much. Raphael, on the other hand, minded. He minded a lot, but he was a supportive friend, so he didn't whine too much and just got ready for a new store and held in his breath, praying that they would have what Magnus was looking for in the next one or… or ugh. 

Magnus was very excited as he stepped inside of the store and was already pumping himself up, feeling excitement growing when his eyes fell upon on all of the rings in the store. Raphael, on the other side, let out a very annoyed sigh because he could see that this jewelry store was the biggest one yet and he started pulling onto his hair out of frustration, but Magnus didn’t see that - he was too focused on all of the rings and he was probably drooling over them. Maybe since he was already there, he could buy some for himself as well. One could never have too many rings, he thought and then he bit into his lip and then reminded himself that he was there for Alexander and not himself.

‘’Okay, Raphi, let’s get to work,’’ said Magnus and then nodded.

‘’Yeah, sure, let’s do that. How much fun,’’ deadpanned the other one and Magnus only rolled his eyes, but then he giggled and went into action, slowly walking among all of the display windows and he wasn’t saying much. There were many interesting and lovely things, sighing happily, feeling confident. He was sure that he’d find one for Alexander in here. It seemed like they had a little something for everyone and he soon came to a section of them that could actually work for Alec and he pressed his lips together. ‘’So, did you find one yet?’’ asked Raphael and Magnus shushed him.

‘’I’m looking, Raphi, don’t distract,’’ said Magnus and Raphael rolled his eyes. ‘’There’s just so many, maybe I could go ask a lady for help,’’ said Magnus and then just as he was about to ask the lady that worked in the front for help, he saw  _ someone _ walking from the back of the store and his jaw dropped. Out of it came another woman and behind her walked  _ Alexander,  _ who was happily smiling and Magnus hunched down. Okay, what in the world was Alexander doing in here?! 

‘’Oh, he’s going to love it,’’ said the lady and Alec happily smiled.

‘’I do hope so,’’ said Alec and then looked inside of the small bag - what was inside of it?! ‘’Ah, I can’t wait to give it to him,’’ said Alec and then chuckled, looking up and then he saw Magnus there, awkwardly hunched over, trying to make himself invisible, but it was kind of impossible at the moment to appear non-existant and Alec quickly hid the bag behind his back. ‘’Magnus!’’ piped up Alec and his eyes widened. ‘’Um, w-what are you doing here?’’ asked Alec and Raphael’s jaw dropped.

‘’ _ Awkward, _ ’’ sang out Raphael. ‘’I’m logging off, good luck man. Call me to tell me how this all ended,’’ said Raphael and Magnus grumbled, but then started laughing nervously.

‘’Alexander,  _ hi, _ ’’ said Magnus and then clasped his hands together. ‘’Funny running into you here - what brings you here?’’ asked Magnus and Alec’s face was red.

‘’I-I could ask you the same, didn’t you supposed to have class now?’’ asked Alec.

‘’It got cancelled.’’

‘’Ah.’’

‘’And why are you here?’’

‘’Secret,’’ said Alec and pressed his lips together, hiding the bag, but it was useless - Magnus had seen it, so there was no use in hiding and pretending. 

‘’Ah, then it’s a secret why I’m here too,’’ said Magnus and Alec perked up. ‘’I was just… looking for something,’’ said Magnus and then Alec narrowed his eyes. ‘’Okay, how funny would it be if both of us were here to buy each other something ridiculous like a promise ring?’’ asked Magnus, wanting to ease the tension, but Alec didn’t laugh and Magnus’ jaw dropped -  _ oh, wait! _

‘’You’re awfully specific,’’ said Alec carefully.

‘’You didn’t laugh.’’

‘’I didn’t.’’

‘’Oh my god, Alexander, are you really here to-’’

‘’Are you?’’ asked Alec back and Magnus shrugged.

‘’Maybe.’’

‘’So, maybe I was too.’’

Silence. And then laughter.

‘’Look at us, even buying promise rings to each other at the same time,’’ said Magnus and started laughing, Alec joining in and then he just looked down. ‘’Okay, but I still have to buy mine, so wait outside and then… then we’ll have a romantic dinner or something,’’ said Magnus and Alec grinned.

‘’It’s a deal,’’ said Alec and then kissed Magnus’ cheek, quickly leaving the store. He tried to sneak glances inside through the window, but Magnus got sneaky as well and went to the back.  _ Damn it,  _ thought Alec, but then smiled… ahhh he couldn’t wait to give his ring to Magnus and… get a ring in return. 

  
  
  
  



	40. Chapter 40

‘’And then Marcel took me to this restaurant,’’ said Underhill, who was beyond excited. Alec and he were chatting via video call and Underhill was telling Alec all about the last evening and his lovely dinner that he had with his boyfriend. ‘’Ah, it was so fancy and… I’m still not sure how he was able to afford all of it,’’ he then said and rubbed the back of his neck. ‘’But yes, it was all on him, it was a surprise for our two year anniversary,’’ said Underhill happily and clasped his hands together, sighing in awe and he then looked over to the side, where Marcel was sitting, reading a book with their Mr Fluffy in his lap and was happily smiling as he listened Underhill ramble around their lovely date from yesterday. ‘’And… and then he gifted me flowers as well,’’ finished Theodore and then finally stopped talking. ‘’Okay, sorry for going on and on about it, but it was a really special evening,’’ said Underhill and covered his mouth, because he was going to start talking about it again. How could he not? And he could see that Marcel liked that he was the main topic of the conversation.

‘’That sounds so lovely,’’ said Alec, who sounded a little bit distracted. He was listening to it all, but his eyes kept travelling down, over to his promise ring Magnus gave to him the last day and he couldn’t keep his smile to himself, smiling all the way up to his ears and he bit into his lip. Just what were the chances that he and Magnus wanted to buy the promise rings to each other at the same time? Oh, that was a story that they would keep on retelling for years to come. He’d somehow include it into their wedding vows as well, Alec could already picture himself doing just that and he then just made a little pause and notice that Underhill suddenly stopped talking and he looked up at his phone and saw that Underhill was holding back his laughter the best way that he could. ‘’Um, sorry, you were saying?’’ asked Alec and Underhill started laughing loudly.

‘’Have you been listening to me at all?’’ asked Underhill, who wasn’t offended at all. He knew for a fact what kept Alec distracted - it was the ring. Alec had told him how he and Magnus met at the jewelry store as they were both trying to get a promise ring to each other  _ at the same freaking time.  _ It still amazed Underhill because just what were the chances? But it was such a sweet thing and he found it adorable. Alec felt a little bit bad and he then cleared his throat. He stopped listening when Underhill started talking about flowers so he wasn’t really sure how much he missed - he hoped that he didn’t miss out on a lot, because he didn’t want to be a bad friend and he then started sweating. 

‘’I-I have,’’ said Alec and then pressed his lips together. ‘’Man, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to… I’m so very rude, I’m so sorry!’’ said Alec and Underhill rolled his eyes and started cracking up. ‘’There you were all excited about your anniversary and I didn’t listen at all,’’ whined Alec and then hid his face into his palms. ‘’I’m a bad friend… no, even worse. I’m a despicable human being,’’ said Alec and started fighting with himself mentally and Theodore started laughing - Alec was hilarious and he then crossed his arms on top of his chest. Alec could hear Marcel laughing in the background as well and he sighed sadly - indeed, he should be laughed at. How dared he ignore his friends like this?! It was completely-

‘’Alec, chill,’’ said Marcel as Underhill was laughing too hard to muster a word. Marcel then made his way to the phone as well as he wanted to be present in the video call as well and he smiled when he saw Alec. ‘’I mean we both get you,’’ he said and winked. ‘’I mean a promise ring is a big step in a relationship,’’ said Marcel and then winked, Alec nodding and he then sighed. ‘’Okay, but most importantly, show me the ring again,’’ he then said and his eyes started shining and Alec perked up. Oh, he would gladly show off that beauty again and he then shyly smile and brought his hand up and Underhill smiled, because he totally understood his friend - he was exactly the same when he and Marcel exchanged their promise rings. He couldn’t shut up about them and he then bit into his lip and leaned closer to the screen as Alec showcased the ring  _ again. _

Alec felt a bit stupid at this point, but all that he was doing for the last few days was show off his ring and he knew that Magnus was doing as well. Not only that he posted countless numbers of selfies with it on Instagram, but he would spam their friends in direct messages as well. Alec knew - just the other day Raphael wrote to him, begging to stop Magnus from spamming him. Apparently, Magnus had been sending him pictures of the ring and they were all the same to him. But not to Magnus, no, no - it was the ring in different kinds of lightning and surroundings. The ring looked different out in the city, but it also looked different in the park. Not to mention inside! There were so many possibilities and it made Alec chuckle, because Magnus was being so over the top about it and he loved it. It was cute and hilarious, but he understood Raphael. However despite him trying to let Magnus know that it was kind of annoying to Raphael, Magnus didn’t really listen. He had to share that beauty with the rest of the world and Alec was only cackling.

‘’Ah, it’s so precious,’’ said Marcel happily as he kept looking at the ring and Alec looked at it and nodded. Yes, Magnus really had a good eye for these things and even though Alec wasn’t the type to wear rings, this ring was following him everywhere. There was no way that he was going to be taking it off, no matter what and he chuckled. Underhill’s eyes were also on it and he nodded.

‘’Indeed, this one is so pretty,’’ said Underhill and Marcel looked at him.

‘’Are you trying to tell me that it’s prettier than the one I gave you?’’ joked Marcel and Underhill quickly shook his head - he would never even try to imply that. That ring was perfect for Magnus and Alec, but it wasn’t Underhill’s style.

‘’Oh, of course not, babe,’’ said Underhill quickly and clasped his hands together. ‘’That one if perfect for  _ them _ and our rings are perfect for us,’’ said Theo and then just held in his breath. ‘’I mean, you know how much I love it, right?’’ he asked and then started sweating, because Marcel was just being serious, when it fact he was holding in his laughter. Alec was able to see that, but Underhill was turned away from the screen and couldn’t really properly see Marcel’s face and then he took in a deep breath. ‘’The one you gave me is the most precious thing ever, Marcel, please-’’ he started, but then at some point Alec and Marcel broke out into a loud laughter and Underhill looked at both of them and felt really betrayed, because  _ how dared they make fun of him?! _ Underhill pouted and then narrowed his eyes. ‘’You are just making fun of me, aren’t you?’’ he asked sadly and Marcel shook his head, having an innocent look on his face.

‘’Of course not, I would never, Teddy,’’ said Marcel and Alec was giggling when he watched them bicker like an old married couple, biting his lip and then he sighed happily, his eyes falling upon the ring again and his heart started shaking - ah, how could he ever got so lucky? Alec bit his lip and then just continued staring while Underhill and Marcel continued bickering around.

* * *

**Magnus:** _ Okay, Raphi, but look at this one! Now it looks a bit more silver than on the last one! _

Magnus still wasn’t done showing off the ring out to Raphael, because it was so much fun. Cat and Ragnor were both really supportive, but it really wasn’t that much fun with messing around with them. Raphael on the other hand gave him the best reactions and he was snickering as he was texting his friend. Magnus was just on his way back from work as he was again teasing Raphi, but again, he couldn’t help himself, sending him another photo of the ring on his finger and he could just picture the annoyed expression on his friend’s face. He was probably also rolling his eyes like per usual and Magnus grinned, because Raphael’s reply came back soon! And just as expected he wasn’t really that amused!

**Raphael:** _ Now you’re just making things up. It looks exactly like it did in the last photo that you sent to me. I love you, but please… Can you just tone it down a little bit? All of us are happy for you, we really are, but this… I mean. T__T _

**Magnus:** _ I know, I know. I’m just very excited. But, FYI, it totally isn’t the same silver as it was in the previous one. No, on the last photo I’ve sent you, the ring looks a bit lighter and shinier from the previous one. I guess that’s because of the sun - the ring looks the most beautiful under the sunlight. It brings out the most stunning colour of it! <3. _

**Raphael:** _ Seriously, what is this? 50 shades of silver? _

**Magnus:** _ Haha, you’re not being funny, Raphi. I’m being serious! _

**Raphael:** _ I know that you are being serious and this is why I’m concerned T__T Okay, look, let’s make a deal. Let’s talk about something else for now and then you can bring up your ring again. How does that sound? _

**Magnus:** _ BUT I DON’T WANNA TALK ABOUT ANYTHING ELSE!!!!!!!!! _

**Raphael:** _ Magnus, please! _

**Magnus:** _ RAPHI PLEASE BE UNDERSTANDING T__T. THIS IS SUCH A BIG DEAL FOR ME AND I WANT YOU TO BE AS EXCITED AS I AM! _

**Raphael:** _ I am, I just said… Nevermind.  _

**Magnus:** _ Raphi! The ring changed colours again, you have to see this! Okay, just this one and I promise to be over. Okay, behold! Is it pretty or what?! _

Magnus was smiling and he then bit his lip. But, and it didn’t really come as a surprise, Raphael didn’t reply after that and Magnus pouted. Still, he was going to keep on trying as he never lost hope, so he kept spamming Raphael for quite a little while, trying to keep in his laughter, but this was far too much fun as he kept giggling, walking around the park and he then sighed.

**Magnus:** _ Raphi, please write back and tell me what you think. It looks quite magical, am I right or am I right?! Ahh, yes, yes, Alexander picked such a magical ring. And I must say that I picked a magical one for Alec as well. It matches well his pretty eyes. Just as expected - I am the best after all and you should have seen his reaction. He was so in awe as he went on a little dinner after running into each other in that store! _

**Magnus:** _ Raphi, are you there? Because it said that you’ve read the last text, so you can’t escape me, my dear. I see everything, I know everything… I AM EVERYTHING. Hahahahahaha! A man, I’m so awesome. _

**Magnus:** _ Raphi????? _

**Magnus:** _ RAPHAEL, REPLY BACK TO ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

**Magnus:** _ RAPHI!!!!!!!!!!!!!! _

Magnus kept on walking around, slowly crossing the street and just as he stepped on the other side of it, he felt his phone buzzing and he smiled when he saw that Alexander was calling him. He quickly picked up and grinned. “Hello, my Love, how was your day?” asked Magnus happily and heard Alec laughing on the other side of the phone call. “Oh, someone’s in a good mood,” said Magnus happily and Alec giggled.

“Why is Raphael calling me and begging me to stop you?” asked Alec and Magnus chuckled. “What was it this time?” asked Alec and as there was silence followed by his question he made the connection quite quickly. “The ring, again?” asked Alec and Magnus flushed a little bit.

“Well, what do you expect me to do when you buy me such a beauty?” asked Magnus and looked at it again. “My camera roll is filled with hundred photos of it already. I can’t help but to showcase it to people,” said Magnus and then heard Alec laughing again and he pressed his lips together. “The way I see it - it’s your fault,” said Magnus bluntly and Alec started laughing even louder. 

“Ah-ha,” said Alec and chuckled. “Yeah, I guess it makes sense,” said Alec as he played along. “Anyway, cut him some slack,” said Alec and Magnus grinned. “He’s been texting me non stop and who knew that Raphael could be so whiny?” asked Alec, who was surprised upon such a discovery. Alec was, but Magnus wasn’t! 

"Oh, yes, trust me. He can get pretty whiny," said Magnus and then took in a deep breath. "Anyway, I'm just on my way home back and I'm really not in the mood to be cooking today," whined Magnus because it was another long day at university and at work. "I was thinking I could get us some take out?" suggested Magnus and Alec already felt his stomach grumbling. He was still at work but was soon going to be free and he was starving as well. Lunch had been hours ago and he was craving something yummy and…

"I was thinking the exact same thing," chimed Alec in because cooking was so over rated at times. Sometimes on days like this one take out was a better solution and he then hummed. "What are you in the mood for?" askes Alec and Magnus started thinking. If he was being honest, it didn't really matter. Any kind of food was heaven in this time of a day, but he was craving pizza if he was being honest.

"Italian?" suggested Magnus and Alec's stomach agreed.

"Oh, yes God," moaned Alec loudly and then flushed when he saw some customers looking his way. He quickly cleared his throat and then tried to be professional. "I'm always in a mood for a nice and cheesy pizza," said Alec, who was already drooling. 

"Oh. Darling, me too," agreed Magnus and then smiled. "I know this great place, I'll go grab them on my way back to the apartment," said Magnus and Alec hummed in agreement. Now he couldn't wait to be back home. Not only that Magnus was going to be waiting for him there, but now pizza was going to be there as well and Alec was ready to call it a day! But one more hour wasn't a lot and he was going to be a good and patient boy. Good things came to the ones who waited! A little smirk spread upon his lips and he then just shook his head. Magnus was about to say something else, but then he had another call incoming and he snorted when he saw that it was his father calling him. "Oh, my dad's calling me, gotta go," said Magnus and Alec smiled.

"Say hi to Papa Bane," said Alec, said his goodbyes to Magnus and blew him a goodbye kiss over the phone. It was a bit embarrassing, but he had no regrets even if the lady on the other side of the store giggled and he flushed. It was still worth it! Magnus smiled and then replied his father, who was asking and begging if he could come over because they still needed to properly celebrate the promise rings and even though Magnus wanted to have a peaceful evening in with only Alexander and Meow, he didn't have the heart to tell Asmodeus that. Especially because he told him that he was bringing champagne over. It was too tempting to refuse the offer. And as it turned out, Asmodeus wasn't the only one who showed up - Max, Robert and Maryse showed up as well and… they needed more pizzas!

And celebrations were afoot! 


	41. Chapter 41

**One year later**

‘’Fuck, I’m going to be late,’’ whined Alec as he was getting dressed, Magnus following him out of the bathroom as he was also in a hurry to get ready.  _ Both _ of them were late and it was all thanks to the morning workout in the shower that Magnus proposed. Alec wasn’t opposed to it, of course not, he thought that they had enough time, but they got a bit too much…  _ into _ the workout session and now they were both paying the price. ‘’Ugh, have you seen my socks, Magnus?!’’ shrieked Alec and Magnus started looking around, searching for his underwear. They were there… somewhere and he groaned. ‘’Ugh, I’ll go get a new a pair, I can’t afford being later, the professor will kill me,’’ whined Alec and Magnus quickly ran into their bedroom and got them both the piece of clothing they were still missing. Alec was already dressed, but Magnus was still proudly naked and he quickly put on the underwear, following by the jeans and he whined.

‘’I know, mine won’t be too happy either,’’ groaned Magnus, who was now hopping on one foot as he was trying to put on the tight jeans, which he loved, but they were a pain in the ass to put on and he clicked with his tongue and then looked at Alec, who was a mess. Yes, he was dressed, but his hair was still damp from the shower and he was going to need to blow dry it before leaving the apartment - it was chilly outside already. The summer was gone - ah and what a summer it was. Magnus, Alec and Magnus’ friends all visited Alec’s family and friends in London. They’ve come to New York on the New Year’s last year, so they repaid them a visit, but the month was gone by in a heartbeat and the start of the school year was already there again, Alec wanting to make a good impression on his professors.

Alec had managed to get into the university that he applied to and now he was in his first year of veterinary school and Alec was already in love with everything - the classes, the professors (even though there were a few that were a pain the ass). Magnus only smiled when he watched his boyfriend and he was so proud of him, Alexander was amazing. Their one year anniversary has come by and they’ve been together now for a year and a half - wow, time really flew by. It still seemed like yesterday that he was still stuck at Lorenzo’s and he had gotten into that chatroom. In a way, he had Lorenzo to thank that he got to meet Alexander and he sighed happily, looking down onto the promise ring Alexander had bought for him almost a year ago and he bit his lip. They were still going strong and more in love than ever. 

‘’Okay, how do I look?’’ asked Alec and Magnus quickly snapped back to reality, looking up and down Alexander and he then grinned. He looked like an adorable and very dishevelled sparrow, but it suited him. Still, he dragged him into the bathroom and Alec started protesting. ‘’Magnus, there’s no time, I should be on the subway by now and I’m still…  _ oh, my God I look like a monster _ ,’’ shrieked Alec when he finally saw himself in the mirror. So, this was what Magnus wanted to showcase to him and he wasn’t even angry anymore.

‘’No, you look like an adorable dishevelled sparrow,’’ said Magnus and then leaned up to press a kiss on top of Alec’s cheek. ‘’You have to dry your hair or you’ll get a cold, it’s getting pretty chilly,’’ said Magnus and shuddered. ‘’And here, you’ll be needing this,’’ said Magnus and handed Alec the comb. Alec nodded - yes, he was going to be needing that alright! Ah, Magnus was always there to save the day and he quickly placed a kiss on top of Magnus’ cheek, who happily giggled.

‘’Thanks, I’d be a mess without you. You’re the best,’’ whined Alec and Magnus winked back.

‘’I know,’’ said Magnus and Alec chuckled. ‘’Okay, get ready, I have to get dressed,’’ said Magnus and Alec nodded, watching Magnus disappear through the door and he grinned. A pity, Magnus should never be allowed to wear a shirt, though it was cold, so he was excused and Alec only shook his head and started drying his hair, running his fingers through it and he hummed. Maybe he would need a little trim and he grinned when he remembered the summer when Marcel was practicing different kinds of hairstyles on him when they were in London. Oh, he had put his hair through a lot, but it was a lot of fun, especially for Magnus, who liked those hairstyles a bit too much!

Ah, what a wonderful summer that was - Alec was already missing all of his friends and he wished they would just come back to New York. Some of them were planning to return back after they would finish school, so he was excited about that and he then bit into his lower lip, his hair finally dry and he chuckled when he heard Magnus happily singing from the living room and he looked down. Meow curiously came into the bathroom to see what Alec was doing, but also left soon enough and Alec grinned. Meow was still the most spoiled cat ever! He went to London with them, of course he did! And there he got to see Jace again and boy… was he excited! Alec chuckled and then looked himself in the mirror again.

‘’Much better,’’ said Alec to himself and then combed his hair a little bit more and nodded. ‘’Oh, yes, much better, yes,’’ he then continued the conversation with himself in the mirror and crossed his arms on top of his chest, looking down again and he smiled when his eyes fell upon the  _ promise _ ring and he bit his lip. Maybe he should soon add an engagement ring to it too! It’s been on his mind for a while now, but maybe a bit later… maybe he could propose on Magnus’ birthday that was coming in December and he hummed. Maybe, if he wouldn’t chicken out by then. Jace and Clary were already engaged and Alec couldn’t believe that Jace proposed sooner than he did! Though he and Clary had been together for longer than he and Magnus did, so it made sense. And even though that it wasn’t really a competition, it still bothered Alec that Jace did it first. Though he was happy for them, of course he was!

‘’Ready?’’ asked Magnus and peeked inside of the bathroom and saw that Alec was just staring at himself in the mirror. Magnus chuckled and then crept behind his boyfriend, wrapping his arms around his waist and Alec smiled when he felt Magnus’ chin on his shoulder. ‘’Everything okay?’’ asked Magnus and Alec looked back a little bit and nodded. 

‘’Mm-hmm,’’ he hummed in agreement. ‘’I was just thinking how much I love you,’’ purred Alec into Magnus’ ear as he leaned back and Magnus snorted. Funny, just before he was thinking about Alexander and how much he loved him. Their minds were linked together - they were indeed soulmates and they got to share the same brain waves. There was no other explanation that Magnus was willing to accept than this one and Alec then slowly took in a deep breath and turned around, wrapping his arms around Magnus’ waist and he pulled him closer, Magnus stealing a quick kiss from him and Alec grinned. ‘’Long day ahead,’’ said Alec and Magnus whined - indeed, it was going to be too long and he clicked with his tongue. Alexander’s school was really keeping him busy!

‘’Mmm, far too long,’’ pouted Magnus cutely and Alec grinned. ‘’I won’t get to see you for hours,’’ said Magnus and then cupped Alec’s face, who narrowed his eyes and Magnus whined when Alec was about to pull away.

‘’Um, what are you doing?’’

‘’Trying to remember your face,’’ said Magnus in his very over dramatic way and Alec started laughing. ‘’Don’t laugh, this is serious, I won’t get to see you until evening, this isn’t a laughing matter,’’ said Magnus and kept looking into Alec’s eyes. ‘’I have to take everything in,’’ said Magnus and Alec looked at the time again and then pressed his lips together. He appreciated that Magnus was being such a big sap about it, but he hoped that Magnus could speed up his process as they really needed to get going and Magnus noticed that Alec was getting a bit impatient, so he stopped and just finished up his remembering process with one final kiss on top of Alec’s lips. ‘’Okay, all done,’’ said Magnus happily and Alec rolled his eyes, but his smile never faltered.

‘’I’m glad, okay, let’s go,’’ said Alec and grabbed his keys, tossed Magnus’ copy of the keys across the room and Magnus quickly tucked them into his pocket, grabbed his bag, handing Alec’s to him and they were finally able to get out of the apartment, kissing Meow goodbye and then they were off… to start the long, long day ahead. Before they managed to said goodbye to each other, Magnus promised that he’d wait Alec by university in the evening, so that they could walk back home together. Nothing was more romantic than walking back to the apartment, hand in hand, in the evenings, stealing glances at each other and chatting about random things that happened that day to them - truly, what could be more perfect?

* * *

‘’Come, kitty, kitty, let Papa make you pretty,’’ said Magnus. He was in the middle of trying to put a cute little outfit on Meow, but the child wasn’t listening. Magnus had bought a pretty little cat outfit for Meow, but it seemed like Meow didn’t seem interested. Magnus had tried to put it on before, but right before he was able to zip him in, Meow freaked out and ran away. But, Meow didn’t know how stubborn Magnus was - he was nowhere near being done trying and he hunched down, slowly creeping behind Meow, who perked up and meowed loudly. ‘’Don’t argue with me! I want to take pretty pictures, just for one minute,’’ begged Alec, but Meow ran away and he sighed sadly. ‘’It’s okay, run away. You don’t love me, do you?’’ he asked sadly and then just sat down, pretending to be doing something else and he hid the outfit behind him.

Alec was currently working and Magnus had just gotten home from his classes, so he decided to spend some quality time with Meow, who didn’t seem to be interested in it. How dared he?! Magnus noticed that Meow had gotten bored as he decided to approach him again, but for now Magnus decided to ignore the disobedient child, Meow sitting in front of him and he meowed loudly. Magnus looked up and then just looked away, humming and Meow seemed confused, so he meowed again and because that didn’t work, he decided to go and see why Magnus was being like this, so he hopped on top of couch and slowly eased Magnus, stepping into his lap and that was when Magnus smiled, because it was victory for him!

Magnus gently placed his hands on top of Meow’s head and started petting him. Meow seemed to like the attention, so he closed his eyes and started purring. Oh, that was it - everything was going according to plan and while Magnus was slowly caressing Meow with one of his hands, he reached back with his other and was being very careful, not making too many motions or sounds as he didn’t want Meow to open his eyes - if he would see the outfit, he would probably run away again, so Magnus was being careful and sneaky! But he also knew that Meow was a sucker for petting session, so he was in the lead, gently rubbing his tummy and Meow extended out his paws and was purring along, happy that Magnus wasn’t ignore him again.

‘’That’s a good kitty,’’ cooed Magnus and then brought the outfit closer. All that it was was a cute cat sweater that he had bought at Alec’s the last day, but he made a few adjustments at it - he added a bit more sparkle to it and he wanted to show it off online to others and he  _ was _ going to do this! Meow was laying limp and was still purring so Magnus gently lifted him up and placed the sweater under him and Meow didn’t even budge. ‘’Yes, that’s a good boy, you like this, don’t you?’’ asked Magnus and Meow moewed. ‘’Yes, I know,’’ said Magnus and then gently took Meow’s paw and somehow managed to get it through the sleeve in the front, following by the other one and he chuckled. Before Meow opened his eyes, Magnus pulled up the zipper in the back and Meow was finally successfully dressed up! And he looked fucking adorable!

‘’Baby, you look so adorable,’’ cooed Magnus and Meow opened his eyes when he realised that something was wrong. Magnus stopped petting him and was now busy taking pictures of him, so he quickly perked up and started looking around. That was when he felt something around his body and he meowed loudly - Magnus had tricked him! He had tricked him before when he started petting him! This was all just a trick to get him into these clothes that he didn’t even like and he started howling loudly, Magnus’ eyes widening and he panicked - was Meow in pain? But it didn’t… he shouldn’t… it looked fine and comfortable, but Magnus felt horrible and he quickly unzipped the cat and Meow hissed when he was finally freed and before Magnus was able to apologise, Meow grabbed the sweater with his mouth and then just quickly started running away with it- he was going to hide it where no one would be able to find it! No one!

‘’Meow, that was expensive as hell, get back here!’’ shrieked Magnus and started running behind Meow, who was now happily running around - revenge was a sweet thing! ‘’Look, I apologise, but give it back to me,’’ pleaded Magnus. ‘’I mean, why are you like this?’’ asked Magnus and crossed his arms on top of his chest. ‘’Are you going through your rebellious stage? I guess you’re a teenager now?’’ asked Magnus and narrowed his eyes. ‘’You’ll be grounded and I’m not even kidding.’’

Meow howled back angrily and Magnus marched to him and finally got the sweater! But Meow was already running away again and he was hiding under the couch and refused to go back out - he trusted no one at the moment! But as soon as the door opened and he heard Alec coming back from work he bolted through the living room and he jumped right up into Alec’s arms before he was even able to take off his jacket and he started meowing loudly and Alec narrowed his eyes - okay, Meow missed him? But then he saw Magnus running out with the sweater in his hands and Meow’s reaction was hilarious - he jumped onto the highest wardrobe and refused to come back down until Magnus put away the sweater for good. 

It took a while that Meow and Magnus made it - whole fifteen minutes which was a record! And Alec was just smiling and laughing along. He was holding something in his hands behind his back, squeezing it and keeping it hidden from Magnus, but his boyfriend didn’t notice as he was far too busy with scowling and then  _ apologising _ to Meow. Alec couldn’t stop smiling, gripping onto the little box and he puffed his cheeks -  _ how did he get so lucky?  _


	42. Chapter 42

Alec was shaking with excitement as he was sitting on the couch and looking at a ring. Not just _a_ ring, but it was _the_ ring and he was nervously running his fingers through his hair and he then puffed his cheeks. He hadn’t told anyone about his _plans_ and his plans were… proposing to Magnus. He was going to wait until Magnus’ birthday, but his plans changed the other day. It was when he was on his way from university that he passed this store and saw a ring that was just perfect for Magnus. It was a bit more on the expensive side, but Alec couldn’t really avoid the temptation, not when it just felt so _right_ and he just bought the ring and kept it hidden from Magnus ever since as he was waiting for the most perfect way to propose, but the more that he was thinking, the harder it was to think of the perfect proposal. He had seen so many videos on youtube of people proposing to their significant others, but it was just… nothing that clicked for Alec. Yes, all of the ways were touching and amazing, but also over used and Alec wanted to be original with his proposal. Original and one of a kind an event- something that Magnus would never forget.

Then again, it would be kind of impossible to forget any kind of proposal, but still! Alec was chewing in his lip, turning the ring around in his hands and he then sighed happily. Then again, did he really need to go out of his way to propose and make it _perfect_ when the sheer fact of him proposing to Magnus was more than enough to make the proposal _perfect!_ Alec sighed and then leaned back in his couch and he really didn’t want to know what to do. He could ask someone for advice, but he didn’t… he didn’t want any help with this and he wanted to leave the others as surprised as Magnus was going to be. Truly, he wanted the news to be a surprise for everyone and that was why this was even more exciting… and nerve-wracking at the same time, because hiding such a secret was impossible and he was again thinking and thinking… and _nothing_ came to his mind and he hummed.

“What do you think, Meow?” asked Alec as the cat hopped onto the couch next to him was curiously looked up at him and Alec grinned, closing the small box and he tucked it away into his pocket again, picking the kitty up instead and he still couldn’t stop thinking. “I mean I could take Magnus out for a dinner, but it’s just too… I don’t know. We go out on dinners all the time basically so it’s not really special,” said Alec and then bit in his lip - technically, he and Magnus had been to every restaurant in New York so far (almost) and Alec just needed something more _romantic_ if you said so. Alec tried to be spontaneous about it as well - ask Magnus out randomly when they were on a date or something, but it just didn’t feel right. It was just… _ugh._ He was driving himself crazy with all the over-thinking and he then puffed his cheeks and crossed his arms on top of his chest and then clicked with his tongue.

“Nah, dinner’s too plain,” said Alec in the end and Meow was silently purring in Alec’s lap as he was enjoying himself a perfect little grooming session, making him smile, but a frown soon settled back between Alec’s eyebrows and he was again annoyed. Yep, this was supposed to be fun and exciting, but he’d been carrying the ring around for two weeks now and it was still _nothing._ Just as he was about to ask, someone or something interrupted him. Or he’d just chicken out of it and he wanted to kick himself mentally for being so slow about it. But that weekend - he was going to do it. He wasn’t going to let the weekend pass by without popping up the question! No way! “I still need a plan though,” he said, talking to himself again and he leaned back, tilting his head back and he closed his eyes, trying to picture the most romantic way to propose to Magnus.

The perfect scenario would involve Magnus being in complete center of attention - like he deserved to be. Also, it would have to be something out of the ordinary, but also cliche. Magnus liked cliche even if he didn’t like to admit it out loud, but he liked cheesy and romantic things. Alec knew his kitten well enough to know just how much Magnus was extra and Alec needed really something that would rock Magnus’ world. Hmm, maybe a romantic place in New York, maybe something like a park. “Central Park?” asked Alec as he was again thinking out loud and he then nodded - okay, that was definitely a start and he liked it. Out on the open, not in a restaurant, but still for people to see how happy they were. Maybe Magnus wasn’t the only one who wanted to rub their happiness into other people’s faces - he really couldn’t help himself and he then tapped with his finger against his lips.

Alec would need to be very careful, not to get Magnus too suspicious about it, although he had a feeling that Magnus already knew that he was up to something, but he hoped that he didn’t know too much. Alec never left the ring unguarded, it was always with him, so Magnus couldn’t possibly find it even if he was about to snoop around and he then bit into his lip. “I can start with a simple stroll around the Central park,” said Alec and then smiled a little bit. “By the fountain and-” he started, but then stopped talking as an _idea_ popped into his mind. It was _the_ idea, again and he… oh, fuck he was so excited that he stood up and started walking around. It was simple, yet special and Alec wanted to jump with joy and excitement. And he was doing that that day! He needed to propose that day, because he couldn’t carry on hiding this secret inside - he wanted the others to know that he proposed to his lovely boyfriend and he let out a little squeal. Yes, he squealed and he flushed a little bit.

“Okay, let’s do this. But let’s not to be too suspicious,” said Alec to himself and went ahead and texted Magnus because he needed to let him know that he wanted to hang out with him after his classes - he didn’t want Magnus to make any plans for later that evening, so he sent him a quick text, trying to be all causal.

**Alec:** _Today you finish at 5, yes?_

 **Magnus:** _Yep, I’ll be done by then. What’s up, darling?_

 **Alec:** _I was just thinking… My classes finish at 3 and I’ve got the day off from work, maybe I could wait for you at your uni and then we could go somewhere? It’s been a while since we’ve last had a nice stroll around the park?_

 **Magnus:** _Oh, sounds like a lovely plan, darling. I’m looking forward to it <3\. Makes the whole day easier to get by now! _

**Alec:** _Same here, can’t wait to pick you up later, Kitten!_

 **Magnus:** _Ah, I’m all in anticipation now, Grumpy. Do you have something planned for us to do?_

 **Alec:** _Maybe!_

 **Magnus:** _Do tell!_

 **Alec:** _I can’t, but you’ll see soon enough. Don’t spoil the surprise, Magnus._

 **Magnus:** _Haha, okay! I love it when you get all mysterious and dark, makes you super hot. Okay then, I’ll wait until then. Love you, good luck at classes! <3 _

**Alec:** _Love you too and much luck to you too! <3 _

And thus, Alec was all set!

* * *

“Ah, this feels really great after being stuck inside for the whole day,” said Magnus happily, holding Alec’s hand and both of them were smiling as they made their way to the Central park and he could feel that Alec had set up something special for him, but no matter how many times he tried to guess what it was, Alexander just wouldn’t give any secrets away - that little sneaky devil that he loved and he grinned. “Though it is kind of chilly, are you sure you don’t want us to go somewhere inside and warm up with a nice cup of tea or hot chocolate?” asked Magnus and Alec shook his head very determinately.

“Yep, so I’m so sure,” said Alec and then looked at Magnus, who was smiling and Alec felt a bit choked up and was still practicing his speech in his mind and how the plan was going to go and he shuddered softly, pulling Magnus with him and the older one cocked his head to the side, but followed his boyfriend without even thinking of it too much. “It’s a nice day to spend it in here, don’t you think?” he asked and Magnus nodded - sure, it seemed like a nice day? It didn’t really seem special so far, but it was special for Alexander for some reason and the suspense was killing Magnus as he was barely holding himself back from asking more questions.

“It sure is,” said Magnus and then started humming and smiled when he saw the fountain. “Ah, this place brings me back so many happy memories,” said Magnus as he was fondly looking at the fountain and the statue of an angel in the middle, clasping his hands together and then he chuckled. “My dad and I used to come here a lot of the times after it was just the two of us, when mom left,” said Magnus and Alec felt his throat closing up a little bit. “We would come here every year and toss a penny for good luck,” said Magnus. “Or make a wish,” he said and then looked inside of the fountain and smiled - they weren’t the only ones, of course and Alec perked up. Okay, this was a good start, no? Alec smiled and then stepped behind Magnus, wrapping his arms around his waist and he pulled him closer. _Mmm, so warm._

“Right,” huffed Alec and then waited a little while as he tried to think of the next thing to say. “It’s why I’ve brought you here,” said Alec, which was kind of the truth and Magnus raised an eyebrow and turned in Alec’s arms. They came all the way there for the fountain?! At this time of the day?! Magnus was kind of suspicious, but he waited Alexander to continue. “I-I mean, we could make a wish together. It kind of seemed a romantic and adorable gesture,” said Alec and his cheeks were getting red, while his heart was hammering like crazy and Magnus knitted his eyebrows together in confusion. Well, now that Alexander explained like that, it made sense. Ah, really so romantic.

“Aw, you’re so romantic, my darling,” said Magnus and leaned up, pressing a kiss on top of Alec’s cold lips and the younger one felt his heart hammering fast and uneven. _Fuck, soon it was happening. He was popping up the big question_ and Alec felt so nervous, trying not to let it show on his face, so he slowly pulled back and looked towards the fountain.

“So, should we make a wish?” asked Alec and his voice was trembling. Magnus got suspicious again, but he let the feeling of the moment sweep him away and he didn’t let his thoughts wander off too much and he then nodded. “You have no, um, like make a wish and close your eyes, right?” asked Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. “So I’ve heard, to make the wish really count,” explained Alec and then reached into his pocket and felt the box and his heart was about to jump out of his chest at any moment now. Magnus only grinned and then shook his head.

“You dork,” said Magnus and then started laughing. “I mean yeah, I guess. Look at you being all adorable with wanting to make the wish properly,” said Magnus and then chuckled, reaching into his pocket and took a penny from his wallet, Alec’s chest about to burst open because he couldn’t breathe and he couldn’t even- “Want me to go first?” asked Magnus jokingly and Alec only nodded - yes, this was what he wanted. This was going to give him the perfect opportunity to propose and- “Okay, now let’s see,” mumbled and then started thinking of a wish… _to make this last forever_. He smiled and then nodded, slowly closing his eyes, saying his wish again and then he threw the penny into the water, slowly, standing still for a little while, savouring the moment as Alexander wanted him to.

In the meantime, Alec worked fast as he quickly took out the box and then clumsily opened it, displaying the ring and then quickly gotten down onto one knee and and prayed to the lord to keep him alive while he’d make his speech he had prepared for Magnus. Magnus had a little smile on his face as he slowly opened his eyes. “Okay all done, your turn,” said Magnus and slowly turned around, voice trailing off when he saw Alec down on one of his knees and had the ring prepare for him. Magnus knew what was about to happen already and his eyes widened, placing his hands over his mouth as he let out a startled yelp when he saw Alexander like that.

“Magnus,” stammered Alec. Oh, fuck, this was going to be hard to say out without stumbling over his words - definitely wasn’t going to be as smooth as he would want it to go. “My precious Kitten,” he added on and Magnus was just staring as tears were already in his eyes. _Alexander was about to propose._ Fuck, Alexander was proposing and as soon as that registered into his mind, Magnus was a goner. He let out a loud sob and Alec felt his eyes welling up as well, but he swallowed his tears and he continued. “Umm, t-that day when we m-met in the chatroom, I’ll be forever grateful to. I, um, I… I guess we have to thank our annoying roommates at the time,” he joked and Magnus was only sobbing, not really hearing anything Alec was saying as he was too emotional to even breathe, so thinking was really out of his range at the moment. “Since then it’s been a blast and-and we’ve really been through a lot. Long distance relationship, moving in… we even have a baby,” said Alec and then made a little pause. “I want to ask you if you could do me the honours and… be with me… ah, fuck, Magnus would you marry me?” asked Alec in the end as he couldn’t really remember his fancy speech and Magnus nodded, silently crying.

_Would you marry me_ , worked like a cold shower for Magnus and he hid his face into his palms, now sobbing even louder, because how could he not?! He knew that Alec was up to something, but proposal didn’t really cross his mind. Yes, he knew he’d eventually end up marrying Alexander, but it was still… _fuck._ And it was such a perfect setting, Alec really put a lot of thought into it, Magnus could tell. There he was, the man that he loved more than anything else in the world, kneeling in front of him, promising him a forever and- Magnus couldn't handle it, it was too much. Concerned, Alec quickly stood up and wrapped his arms around his crying boyfriend… _wait, fiance?!_ He nodded, so it was a yes… right?! Alec gulped and then slowly pulled back, but Magnus continued sobbing into his shoulder and he cleared his throat.

“Please don’t cry,” whispered Alec and hugged Magnus’ face, kissing him and Magnus shuddered.

“Can’t help it… you-”

“You said yes, right?” asked Alec and Magnus started laughing through is tears.

“Of course I did, you dork,” muttered Magnus, still half crying and half laughing and Alec then kissed him, giving him a kiss that lasted for a long, long time. As they kissed both of their cheeks were wet, tears mixing up as Alec also couldn’t hold back his tears anymore and was softly crying as Magnus pulled back and pressed their foreheads together and were both laughing and smiling through his tears. They didn’t even notice the others staring at them and cheering for them, Magnus chuckling and he then shook his head. “Fuck, Alexander,” sniffled Magnus and then finally took a closer look at the engagement ring and he swallowed his tears again. “This is gorgeous, darling,” muttered Magnus and Alec remembered - he needed to put the ring on Magnus’ finger still!

“Wait, let me,” said Alec, hiccuping and then reached for the ring with his shaky fingers and put it on Magnus’ finger, who was again a mess and tried not cry again, but he couldn’t help himself - this was too much. “It looks amazing on you,” whispered Alec and Magnus nodded, biting his lip again as he didn’t want to burst in tears again as that was completely lame of him to do, but it didn’t really stop the tears from flowing and Alec blinked a few times when he noticed that Magnus was suddenly speaking in Indonesian. The whole thing touched Magnus so much that he didn’t even know how English worked and Alec hugged him again.

“ _Aku cinta kamu, sayang_ ,” muttered Magnus and then hugged Alec again, clutching onto his jacket as they hugged and then stared down at the ring again and placed a hand on top of his lips again and felt Alexander’s hand gently running through his hair and gently soothing him. Magnus didn’t even know why he was crying so much - they were happy tears, but still, he couldn’t stop them from flowing and Alec gave him all the time that he needed, kissing him every few minutes or so as he was checking up on him if he was okay.

“I love you too,” whispered Alec and then smiled up to his ears. Soon, he wasn’t going to call Magnus his boyfriend or fiance anymore, but a _husband_ and he was… so freaking excited. After half an hour, Magnus was finally able to calm down a little bit, his makeup all smudged - he was a mess, truly, but he didn’t care. Not at all as he kept looking down at the engagement ring and he couldn’t wait to announce their engagement to the whole world and he soon posted an official online and all of their friends went… wild.

[Bonus](https://twitter.com/Katyc04090227/status/1182667081617199111?s=19)😏😏😏😏


	43. Chapter 43

‘’God, I love you so much,’’ whispered Alec, who was hovered on top of Magnus, shivering slightly and was looking right into Magnus’ eyes, who were lovingly looking up at him, teary-eyed himself and Magnus couldn’t stop the tears from rolling from the sides of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks, falling onto the pillow, Alec’s warm palm wiping the tears gently away and Magnus was biting on his lip. He had been emotional mess for the entire day - then again how could he not be? It was their wedding day, the two of them getting married earlier than day and were now on their way of having their  _ wedding night _ about which Magnus was very vocal about - he couldn’t wait for it to happen and now that it was finally happening, he couldn’t hold back his emotions. How could he…  _ Grumpy,  _ Alexander Gideon Lightwood was his  _ husband _ now and he swallowed thickly and nuzzled into the warmth of Alec’s palm.

‘’I love you too,’’ muttered Magnus and gripped onto Alec’s hand and shuddered when he felt Alec pressing up against him and closed his eyes as he felt Alexander slowly sliding inside of him, biting onto his lip, but there was no pain. Of course not, Alec was going nice and slow, taking all of the time in the world to cater to his Kitten, who was now a sobbing mess. Alec hated seeing Magnus cry, but he would be a hypocrite to tell him to stop crying - as he was crying as well, gently leaning down to press a kiss on top of Magnus’ lips and then he slowly pulled back a little bit and gently held onto Magnus’ hips, running his fingers up and down Magnus’ chest, stomach, down to his hips again and Magnus gasped when he felt Alec’s strong arms roaming all over his body and he was unable to keep up.

Magnus placed a hand on top of his mouth when Alec finally snapped his hips forward all the way as he wanted to hold back his moans this time - he didn’t even know why, but his head was feeling fuzzy and he was just a mess already. Alec’s vows kept repeating in his head over and over again. Even though he had heard them only once, he was able to memorise them - he knew them by heart and honestly he was sure he was never going to forget them.  _ Today is the happiest day of my life - you’ll finally become my husband, Magnus. Kitten, my adorable Glitter Kitten that had come into my life almost two years ago. I’ve never known that I’d be able to love someone as much as I love you. The amount of love I hold for you scares me sometimes. You’re my everything and I promise that I’ll be there with you every step of the way. And I can’t wait to start a family with you, Magnus. _

Magnus sobbed and Alec quickly looked down, concern written over his face and he quickly stopped moving, wanting to pull out, but Magnus shook his head, keeping Alec close by hooking his heels around Alec’s hips and he pulled him closer, still sobbing, but he wanted… he didn’t even know what he wanted anymore, he was just too- ‘’Don’t stop,’’ whispered Magnus and tried to stop the tears from flowing, but… he was just too happy and Alec kissed him feverishly, holding Magnus’ face close as he picked up a slow rhythm, making love to Magnus slowly, taking everything in. Every Magnus’ moan, his every gasp - he was burning it into his mind. He wanted to remember this moment forever, he never wanted this feeling to stop. Such happiness, he never knew it could exist in real life. 

Magnus had kind of gave up on the thought of finding what people called  _ one true love.  _ He didn’t even believe in it anymore after all of the failed relationships in his past that left him nothing but heartbroken, but Alexander, he… taught him again how it feels to be really loved. Alec had taught him many, many things and he was so thankful that he had entered his life. He didn’t even want to imagine how his life would be now if he didn’t go to that chatroom that day. Maybe they would meet under some kind of other circumstances - Magnus liked to believe that they were soulmates and that the universe had brought them together on purpose, sniffling again as he found himself looking up into Alec’s doe eyes and he wrapped his arms around his neck and Alec smiled softly. 

‘’Feeling good?’’ asked Alec as he wanted to make sure that his  _ husband _ was feeling okay. Magnus nodded and then slowly dropped his hands down Alec's broad back, his nails digging into his skin as Alec quickened the pace a little bit, hitting deeper inside and Magnus' back was arching with each and every thrust, holding onto Alec and he never wanted to let go, losing himself completely in the pleasure and happiness that he was feeling at the moment, every now and then a little hiccup escaping past his lips. "You're gorgeous, so beautiful," whispered Alec into Magnus' ear, gently nipping his earlobe and then his lips fell upon Magnus' skin, sucking in a little mark there and earned himself a moan of encouragement.

"Feels so good, Alexander, so fucking good. Everything you so feels so…  _ fuck, yes. Right there,  _ don't stop. Keep going, keep going," urged him Magnus when Alec finally hit the spot as he slightly changed the angle and Magnus' wish was Alec's command, keeping the thrusts coming nice and steady and boy, was he rewarded. Magnus was whirling under him, from begs to moans both of them were seeing red as Alec started rolling his faster again and Magnus was completely losing control, holding on the sheets, Alec's hand dropping down on top of his and he linked their fingers together, their wedding rings intertwined and it made Alec's chest swell up with so many feelings again. He couldn't get enough of it, leaning down again and he kissed his  _ husband  _ again, deeply and Magnus was barely keeping up with Alec's hungry kisses.

"Say them again," muttered Alec against Magnus' lips after pulling away a little bit and Magnus looked at him, confused. Say what again, but Alec soon filled him in what he wanted to hear again. "Your wedding vows," begged Alec and Magnus felt his throat closing up because… "I wanna hear them again," said Alec and rested his forehead up against Magnus'. "Please." Alexander was begging and Magnus gulped - fuck. He was really no match when Alec gave him that look and he nodded, their bodies shivering like crazy. Both of them were on the edge, but both of them unable to let go and tears were again pooling in Magnus' eyes as he looked into Alec's eyes, holding onto his hand and he then took in a deep breath.

"I love you," whispered Magnus and swallowed his tears, eyebrows knitting together and then disappearing into his hairline when he felt Alec's thrusts getting more and more erratic. His own breath was getting erratic as well and it was hard trying to keep on going, but Alec's eyes were begging him. "You, Alexander, have taught me to love again, to have faith again in…  _ fuck, Alexander, I can't-" _

"Yes, you can… for me," begged Alec helplessly and sank his teeth into his lower lip when he felt Magnus tightening around him.

"Alexander… you have showed me what an amazing feeling it is to love and be loved in return. You have showed me what true happiness feels like and I the-the day you asked me to marry you…  _ fuck, love you. I love you so much _ ," moaned Magnus as he couldn't keep on going anymore and he pressed up against Alec, who melted against his body. 

Bodies moving as one, they were able to reach the heaven and far beyond  _ together _ holding onto each other as they were slowly coming back to the land of living and it was finally after that that Magnus had gotten his emotions under control. Kind of. He had a happy smile as he watched how Alec slowly rolled onto his side and curled up against him, both of them giggling senseless and then kissed again, Magnus looking down at both of their wedding rings and he shuddered. They laid like this in complete silence for a little while, savouring in the moment to the very best and Magnus then broke the silence with giggling and he happily prompted himself up on his elbow and ruffled Alec's damp hair.

"Now this is what I call a proper wedding night," said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. Alec grinned as well and then chuckled, nodding. It was one hell of a celebration and he then sighed happily, kissing his Kitten again and then just continued humming himself their wedding song. And it made Magnus smile.

"I can't believe that we're married. Like actually married and I'm not Lightwood anymore. Lightwood-Bane sounds so much more wholesome and perfect," rambled and Magnus only listened because he loved Alexander's rambling. "And gosh, the wedding was absolutely stunning," carried Alec on and Magnus nodded. "Your dad and my parents have really outdone themselves," commented Alec and Magnus grinned - indeed, everything looked amazing. Robert, Maryse and Asmodeus have been the wedding planners. While Maryse and Asmodeus had been over the top with everything, Robert was the realist of the group and made sure they didn't go out of lines.

"I know, right?" asked Magnus and then pressed a kiss up against Alec's cheek. All of their friends were there for the wedding of course. Jace was Alec's best man, Catarina was Magnus' maid of honour and everyone else was there too, right up Magnus' and Alec's side. Marcel and Underhill were in charge for the flowers, Isabelle and Clary were in charge for picking out the wedding rings with the help of Magnus and Alec of course. And… Raphael, Simon and Ragnor were there to help Magnus and Alec with their wedding tuxedos. Everything was just perfect and… Magnus felt like crying again especially when Alec reached over for his phone and started going through their wedding photos.

The wedding photos were just amazing - the photographer did an amazing job even though Magnus didn't like how he looked on half of them mainly because he was sobbing on most of them and he just shuddered. Magnus looked up at Alec, whose eyes were now glazed with tears as well and he puffed his cheeks and just sighed happily. Alec was scrolling through the photos in which not only them but all of the others were crying - especially Biscuit and Isabelle. Those two were such crying messes, though it wasn't like Asmodeus or Momma Lightwood were any better. Ah, who was he even kidding? There wasn't a dry eye in the wedding hall when they were exchanging vows and rings, Magnus grinning as Ragnor was ugly crying on one of the photos and Alec snorted at Magnus' reaction.

"Magnus, don't laugh," said Alec and Magnus rolled his eyes, but then nodded. After a few more photos, there was the one that they shared a kiss as a newly wedded couple and Magnus was in awe.

"Man, I look good," said Magnus and Alec burst into loud laughter, shaking all over and a little grin spread across Magnus' lips. "Though I can't even begin to compare to you, my love. You were stunning," said Magnus and Alec would tell him that he looked way better, but Magnus had a feeling that that would happen so he just quieted him down with a long kiss and then looked at the wedding ring, taking it off for a slight moment so that he could read again what was engraved in it. 

_ Aku cinta kamu. _

Alec insisted on having that engraved into both of their wedding rings and if he was being really honest, he loved it. Magnus was biting into his lower lip and then quickly slipped the ring back onto his finger and looked up at hips husband and chuckled. "Mmm, husband," purred Magnus happily and Alec felt his cheeks reddening as he loved how that sounded when Magnus said it. "I like the sound of that," said Magnus happily and Alec grinned.

"You better, I'd be worried if you didn't like it," joked Alec and Magnus giggled. Ah, there was so much ahead that Alec was looking forward to, but the first thing that was happening was their honeymoon and Alec was really stoked about it, as was Magnus. The two of them were going to be travelling around Indonesia - Magnus really wanted to show his country to Alec and Alec was on board almost immediately - getting to know Magnus even better was all that he wanted, so they would be travelling to Indonesia in a few days. “Can’t wait for our honeymoon,” commented Alec distantly and Magnus quickly looked up.  _ Right! _

“I can’t wait to show you around as well,” said Magnus happily and bit into his lip, Alec happily nodding in agreement. “I have everything planned out already,” said Magnus and Alec looked at him. “All of the cities that we are going to be visiting and places to show you. There’s so much,” he said and then happily grinned. “I just… can’t wait,” he said and Alec nodded, pulling up the bed covers over them and Magnus happily hummed. “It’s going to be amazing,” he said and Alec was already imagining him and Magnus travelling around the places. 

“You’ll be my personal tour guide, I like it,” said Alec and Magnus grinned and nodded.

“Buckle up, Alexander, I won’t go easy on you just because we’re married. You’ll be needing stamina to keep up with me,” he said and waggled his eyebrows.

“Oh, you should know it by now that that won’t be much of a problem for me,” said Alec and waggled his eyebrows, making Magnus flush a little bit and he choked. Yep, that was quite honestly right, because Alec never lacked stamina. “I never lack stamina,” he said and waggled his eyebrows and Magnus jokingly smacked Alec across his chest, but then cuddled up next to him again. 

“Meow will be staying with Jace, right?”

“Marcel and Underhill also volunteered to keep him for the few weeks,” said Alec and giggled. Their kitten was going to be even more spoiled once they would be back and he just shook his head. “All of them will be all over him,” said Alec and Magnus hummed. Good, it what their baby deserved. Speaking of their baby, Meow was slowly creeping around their bedroom, thinking that his parents didn’t really notice him, but that couldn’t be further away from the truth. Magnus and Alec were well aware of the fact that Meow was slowly creeping around the bedroom and as soon as Magnus called out to him, Meow didn’t even hesitate to meow, to let them know that he was there. 

Alec chuckled and then tapped on the bed, letting their kitty know that he was more than welcomed to cuddle up on the bed with them and Meow just jumped up and nestled in his favourite spot - in between Magnus and Alec. There was warm and he felt so safe, happily purring as both of his parents were now showering him with affection - cuddles, kisses and hugs. “You spoiled little guy,” said Magnus and Alec chuckled, placing his head down again and Alec went back to thinking. “What’s on your mind, angel?”

“Mmm, nothing serious, just stuff,” said Alec. “Wonder where we’ll be like in ten years or so,” he said and Magnus happily smiled. Usually he didn’t like thinking about the future, but now he was looking forward to it and he just shrugged.

“Well,” said Magnus. “I’ll be a famous actor,” joked Magnus and Alec quickly nodded. Yes, there was a bright career ahead of Magnus and Alec could totally see him become a famous actor. “And you’ll have your own personal veterinary clinic,” said Magnus, making Alec snort, but that did sound nice; it would be good if that would come true. “And we’ll be happy and in love,” carried Magnus on and Alec smiled.

“Maybe adopt a few kids,” chimed Alec in and Magnus looked at him, kind of caught off guard, but it wasn’t really the first time that the talk about children came up in the conversation and he nodded. They were both on the same page about it - being fathers was something that they both wanted to experience  _ together _ and Magnus smiled up to his ears as he imagined hearing a couple of baby feet running around their place, giggles and- 

“We’ll be needing a much bigger place,” said Magnus seriously and Alec was laughing again.

“I think we’ll manage to find something,” said Alec and winked. 

“I just… thank you so much, Alexander, for everything,” said Magnus and made a little pause. “Thank you for loving me and making me the happiest person ever,’’ he said and Alec was fighting back another smile. “I mean I know it’s kind of lame to be thanking your husband for loving you but-” asked Magnus and then narrowed his eyes when he saw the look on Alec’s face. “What?”

“You’re such a dork, Kitten,” said Alec and Magnus opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out as Alec kissed him before he was able to ruin the moment and Magnus didn’t really mind it, kissing his  _ husband _ back.


	44. Chapter 44

**Ten years later**

‘’Yes, that’s right,’’ said Alec as he was making a prescription for his new patient, who was currently meowing loudly and was dying to go back to her owner. Alec chuckled and gently petted her head gently, but then handed her over to the woman that brought her and he grinned. ‘’Just one pill per day for the following week and our Missy here will be as good as new,’’ said Alec and cooed, the fluffy white cat meowing back and then she quickly squeezed herself to her owner. The woman was beyond happy about the news and Alec was happy about the outcome. He was able to figure out the cause of Missy’s problems right away and the cat was soon going to be as good as new.

‘’Thank you so much, Doctor,’’ said the woman and shook Alec’s hand. He knew that she was going in for a hug, but then she held herself back. Alec didn’t mind it at all and gave her a little wink. ‘’I don’t have many people in my life, so Missy is my everything,’’ she said as her eyes were getting a bit teary. ‘’I was so worried, if anything was to happen to her…’’ she said and her voice trailed off a little bit. ‘’Thank you so much, Doctor,’’ she said again and Alec had the brightest smile on his face, shaking her hand again, but in the end, she gave him a big, big hug after all and Alec couldn’t fight another smile coming upon his face. Usually he wasn’t a big hugger, but when it came to his patients and their owners, he was always soft.

‘’I’m just happy that your kitty will be as good as new in a few days,’’ said Alec and tucked the pen back into his pocket and then rubbed his palms together, finally handing the prescription to the woman. ‘’Just head over to the counter and the girl working there will give you the medicine,’’ said Alec and winked, the woman thanking again, putting her cat back into her carrier and then stepped outside of Alec’s office, who closed the door and then looked up at the clock. It was 5pm already! Funny how fast the time flew when you were doing something that you really liked. Usually he was there for another hour, but he was closing up earlier than day. It was a special day after all and he had so much stuff to do before he’d be heading over to the theatre to see Magnus’ new play, which was going to be a big hit. Alec was happily humming and he was slowly getting ready to close up for the day. The woman with her cat was his last patient of the day!

‘’Okay, gotta go pick up Max and Rafael next,’’ muttered Alec to himself as he was taking off his coat and then he bit into his lip. The boys were over at Underhill and Marcel - they ended up moving to New York about a couple of years back. Isabelle and Simon were still in London, while Clary and Jace were all around, really. Currently, the two of them were in Paris, where Biscuit was soon going to be holding another art exhibit and Magnus, Alec and the boys would be travelling over there for it. Alec and Magnus had been both working non stop lately, so they deserved a little break. Plus, they needed to really catch up with Jace and Clary, Alec happily humming as he had gotten to his car and headed over to their apartment. 

Five years ago, Alec and Magnus had adopted two boys - Rafael and Max. Max was only a baby at the time, a couple of months old, while Rafael was already three then. But now the two of them had grown a lot, Rafael’s eight birthday was approaching soon and both of them were really emotional about it. Time flew by too soon - the boys were growing up every day. Just the other day, the boys have decided to prepare their parents breakfast, which ended up getting quite burned, but it was a special thing nonetheless. It was just one of many signs that the boys were growing up really fast and Alec puffed cheeks, clearing his throat and then finally headed back home, where Underhill and Marcel currently were.

Quite a lot of things had happened in ten years. Not only that they’ve become fathers, but both of their careers were going pretty well - Magnus was getting more and more recognition lately for his bold roles and as for Alec… he was doing quite well himself as well. He didn’t have his own office yet,  _ but _ maybe one day he would end up opening one. But one of the biggest changes was them moving - indeed, with everything that was going on, they needed a much bigger place, so after they were finally able to be a lot more financially stable, they’ve moved to another loft in Brooklyn.

It was like the density was working in their favour. Magnus and Alec were looking for available lots online and ended up stumbling upon the same one that Asmodeus was wanting them to rent out in the very beginning. At the time they couldn’t afford it, but things had changed and they’ve ended up really moving into the apartment that was the most ideal for them way back when Alec was still living in London and… it was really emotional now that Alec was thinking about it. And the one who enjoyed the new loft the most was Meow, who had now much more space to run around!

Meow and the boys were getting along perfectly fine, even if Meow was now a grumpy grandpa, it didn’t really matter. He loved the boys very much and would play around with them, on his terms, ofo course. He was still the number one child in his own opinion and he let the boys know that he dominated Papa’s and dad’s heart, which always made Magnus and Alec smile and laugh. There were times that they would get into arguments - Rafael and Max versus Meow, but in the end, it was Meow that always won. Of course, how could he not? He was a cat! 

As Alec was dwelling on the past, he managed to reach home sooner than he expected, quickly parking his car and he hurried over to the elevator, going up to their floor and he checked the clock again. Oh, they really needed to hurry up, he still needed to change - he needed to dress to impress after all and he ran his fingers through his messy hair as he stepped out of the elevator and then headed over to the loft, smiling up to his ears because he could already hear giggles - someone sure was having a good time. Alec grinned and then opened the door, his heart swelling with happiness as he couldn’t wait to see the boys after the long day he had at work. 

‘’So, you’re having all the fun without me and Papa around?!’’ asked Alec loudly and smiled when suddenly the giggles and screams died out, but soon he heard a couple of footsteps running over the door and he grinned. Ah, yes, the boys were coming over to greet him home and that was quite honestly one of his favourite parts of the day, quickly placing down his jacket and then got ready for the hugs.

‘’Dad’s home, dad’s home!’’ cheered Rafael and Max was running behind him.

‘’Dad! I missed you so much!’’ yelled Max as then tried to shove Rafael out of the way and be the first one to greet their father. But in the end, they reached him at the same time, Alec going down to his knees so that the boys could throw themselves around his neck and he was laughing softly, while the boys were hugging him and he hugged them back, leaning a little back as their hugs were  _ very _ aggressive and he ruffled Max’s hair and gave Rafael a kiss on top of his head. 

‘’How was your day, boys?’’ he asked.

‘’Oh, it was lots of fun,’’ said Rafael. ‘’But I have a shit ton of homework and-’’

‘’Rafe,  _ language _ ,’’ reminded him Alec and Rafael looked down, apologising quickly, but in the end Alec was far too excited to care - they were going to go and see Magnus perform that evening and he then smiled, looking up when he saw his friends coming to the front door, Underhill looking quite out of it, while Marcel was beyond excited. Ah, Marcel was a joy around kids and while Underhill loved kids as well, he was a bit… he didn’t have the stamina to keep up with children, was how he liked to put it. Then again, Max and Rafael were like two little balls of energy, so it was hard to keep up with both of them at the same time. Yet, it was one of the greatest joys.

‘’Did they behave?’’ asked Alec as the boys went back into the living room to finish up the game before they would be living for the theatre and Marcel quickly nodded.

‘’Yes, they were angels,’’ said Marcel and happily batted his eyelashes. Underhill nodded. ‘’Isn’t that right, Teddy?’’ asked Marcel and then clasped his hands together. ‘’All of us were playing Twister,’’ he announced and Alec snorted, but that explained the state of Theodore. ‘’Kids are such a joy, I can’t wait for us to adopt as well,’’ sighed Marcel happily and the expression that Underhill was making made Alec laugh out loud. Yeah, the happy couple was in the process of adopting a little girl, so the babysitting was there to get them ready. And Underhill thought that he was ready,  _ but _ -

‘’Yeah, me too,’’ said Theodore in the end and finally smiled up to his ears, wrapping an arm around his husband and pressed a kiss on top of his cheek.

‘’Little Emma will be the happiest girl out there,’’ said Alec happily and Marcel  _ squealed.  _ Underhill chuckled and pinched his cheek, making the shorter one flush a little bit and then he looked at his friends. ‘’You’re coming to Magnus’ show as well, right?’’ asked Alec hopefully and both of them nodded in unison - of course, they wouldn’t miss it for the world!

‘’Of course,’’ said Underhill.

‘’Yeah, I already called Cat, Ragnor and Raphi!’’ said Marcel excitedly. All of Magnus’ friends were there to go see him for his big day and Alec bit his lip. ‘’The of us will get ready and then join you in the theatre in an hour?’’ asked Marcel and Alec nodded, the two of them leaving shortly after that and Alec quickly went into the living room, to tell the boys that they should be slowly getting ready and clean up the toys. 

‘’Okay, guys, we don’t have much time, so we have to work together, okay?’’ asked Alec and both of the boys got very serious and they nodded, which made alec smile. ‘’Amazing. I have to go cleaned up before we go see Papa’s new show,’’ announced Alec and the boys nodded again. ‘’And I need you two to tidy the living room, put the toys away and then get dressed. I’ll help you with the last bit, okay?’’ asked Alec and the boys agreed to that as well. Alec was a proud father - he and Magnus were amazing parents - with the help of their friends and family as well, Alec smiling and then he quickly disappeared into the bedroom and sighed, but then chuckled when he saw Meow sitting on top of his tux that he was supposed to wear to the theatre. He wouldn’t mind it too much, but then Meow slowly stepped away, leaving quite the trail of his fur and Alec snorted.

‘’Meow?’’ asked Alec and the cat curiously looked at him. ‘’Is this your way of leaving something behind as we go out?’’ asked Alec. ‘’Ah, yes, suppose it makes sense. You’ll be there with us in spirit… well,  _ fur _ ,’’ said Alec and then grinned again. Meow liked the sound of that and Alec only shook his head, but that was about it. He tried dusting the fur off the best way that he knew how to, but he didn’t get angry as Meow was quickly laying on his back and was cutely meowing. ‘’You and Magnus really have me wrapped around your little fingers… well, paws in your case,’’ said Alec and shook his head - even ten years later, he was no match for his kittens’ cuteness attacks.

* * *

‘’Papa was so amazing!’’ cheered Max. The play was over and the kids were still super hyped about it. Alec, on the other hand, was still speechless about the whole thing. As all of them were. Magnus earned that spot as the main actor for the play respectfully - because he was absolutely amazing. ‘’And-and-and then he turned around and was all woosh and boom and badum!’’ went on by saying Max, extending out his hands and Rafael was nodding.

‘’And the song it was so pretty when he sang it,’’ said Rafael, Alec smiling and he had to agree. The song was amazing, but then being sung by Magnus it became angelic and Alec was going to make Magnus record himself singing it because he needed it. As did the kids, apparently and the boys couldn’t wait for their dad to come out of the dressing room as they needed to tell him how awesome he was. Before they even had enough time to go to the flower shop and each got a little flower for Magnus, who was going to be so surprised.

‘’Is Papa coming soon?’’ asked Max. They didn’t know, however, that Magnus was already there, just hidden behind the corner and was listening to the boys and it made him so happy to hear how much they liked the play, biting into his lip and he peeked from around the corner, smiling because they couldn’t see him right away. It was Rafael, who spotted him first and he literally ran into his arms, Maxie following him as well. Alec watched them, but stayed a bit back as he wanted the boys to be the first ones to cheer for Magnus, who was now all smiled, kneeling down and he couldn’t believe that they’ve each got for him a little rose.

‘’Is this for me?’’ asked Magnus and Max quickly nodded.

‘’Is for job being well done,’’ said Max and Magnus looked at Alec, who was now smiling. Magnus took both of the flowers and then hugged the boys.

‘’Thank you very much, that was very thoughtful of you,’’ said Magnus. ‘’I do love flowers,’’ said Magnus and Rafael pointed at Alec.

‘’It was dad’s idea,’’ he said and Alec snorted. Ah, yes, Rafael - always so modest and humble. It was a value that they first thought their boys. Magnus winked at Alec, who flushed a little bit, but then he came closer to him as well and smiled back. 

‘’No flowers for me, Alexander?’’ asked Magnus and pouted.

‘’I have something better,’’ said Alec and Magnus arched an eyebrow. He suddenly felt Alec’s strong arm around him and he was pulled into a half-hug and then he felt Alec’s lips pressing up against his. Max and Rafael looked at each other and started giggling, but then they walked away as they knew that was the cue for their parents to be left alone. Not to fret, they joined Ragnor, Catarina, Asmodeus and others in the back that were still waiting to get to Magnus, but were patiently waiting their turn. All of them  _ but _ Asmodeus, who was an emotional mess.

‘’Don’t cry!’’ said Rafael, trying to cheer Asmodeus up, who was now shaking his head and Max was giggling.

‘’You’re funny, grandpa,’’ said Max and Asmodeus shuddered at that word. It made him feel old, but well…  _ so what _ . He loved his grandkids, who were now running around and he then looked at Maryse and Robert, who were also there at the show. 

‘’I don’t like being called grandpa,’’ said Asmodeus and Maryse giggled.

‘’Believe me, I know the feeling, but it isn’t so bad,’’ said Maryse and winked back at Asmodeus, eyes travelling from the boys to Alec and Magnus, who were still celebrating in their own way - lips locket and were tightly hugging each other. ‘’Our boys have come so far,’’ she whispered and Robert hummed in agreement.

‘’Yeah,’’ he said and looked at his son with pure pride in his eyes. 

‘’Okay, darling, I’m glad you liked the show, but there’s others that still want to get to me and-’’ started Magnus when he saw the others in the back, but Alec was having none of it.

‘’They can wait, I’m VIP,’’ said Alec. ‘’I’m married to you, I get special treatment,’’ he then decided and Magnus was laughing again, but wrapped his arms around Alexander’s waist and pulled him closer. ‘’You were amazing out there,’’ he whispered against Magnus’ lips and the older was smiling back at his husband. 

‘’Yeah?’’

‘’Never fail to take my breath away, Kitten,’’ teased Alec and chuckled, Magnus smiling as well and then he rested his forehead against Alec’s, closing his eyes for a split second and he then just smiled fondly, looking at the boys, who were now annoying Max Senior as they liked to call him and he snorted when he saw that Raphi joined in as well. Ah, they were all such children. 

‘’That’s good,’’ said Magnus and waggled his eyebrows. ‘’So I was the star of the show, huh?’’

‘’You’re the star of my life, Magnus,’’ blurted out Alec and Magnus went silent for a split second. Alec realised that what he said could be a bit too… cheesy? He started back paddling, but he didn’t really regret saying it. It was true, so why regret it? Though, Magnus was very silent, so Alec started… ‘’A bit too cheesy?’’ he asked and Magnus shook his head. 

Ten years of marriage yet Alec never stopped being so romantic. Neither did Magnus. Still Alec managed to make him speechless just like he just did and Magnus only hugged Alec’s face and leaned up to kiss him. ‘’I just really,  _ really _ love you,’’ said Magnus, Alec smiling proudly and he then winked.

‘’I love you too.’’

And thus their lips met for another time. Ten years might had passed, a lot of things had changed, but one thing stayed timeless and that was their love for one and the other. 

There they were, GrumpyArcher and GlitterKitten achieving their happily ever after,

**The End.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all of you who had been supporting me on this journey. It was definitely a blast, writing them for the past three months had been such a joy. I had plans to finish the fic after their first meeting, but I'm so glad I continued writing and now look where they are ;0; MARRIED AND SUCCESSFUL AND SURROUNDED BY THE PEOPLE THEY LOVE <333333  
> I couldn't have done it without all of your guys' support. Again thank you so much for being a part of this story.   
> Love you all.  
> Love,  
> Katy <3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> I hope you liked it :)  
> Please tell me what you think down in the comments ❤


End file.
